


Vatican Cameos (Sherlock Fanfic)

by MissEleanorRigby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fanfiction, Inspired by Fanfiction, Multi, My First Fanfic, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 73,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEleanorRigby/pseuds/MissEleanorRigby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alice es una peculiar joven recién llegada a Londres, quien por recomendación llegó a ocupar el puesto de Psicóloga criminalista en Scotland yard, sin imaginar las aventuras que estaba por vivir."</p><p>Esta historia está ambientada unas semanas después de "A study in pink" y seguirá la linea de tiempo de la serie, junto a los casos del Blog de John (aunque más detallados) y creaciones mías. </p><p>Desde un principio pretendo dejar en claro que no escribiré una historia de amor pomposa. No lo tomen a mal, ya que amo el romance; Pero busco captar a Sherlock en su totalidad y el lento cambio en su personalidad mediante pasa el tiempo. Lo cual no significa que tal vez cometa un error humano (human error), todo depende de él mismo acorde avance la historia.</p><p>***Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo Alice, Ben y Riley.***</p><p>Apreciaría mucho que dejaran sus dudas y sugerencias en los comentarios, esta es mi primera fanfic en mucho tiempo :( jajaja; además de esa forma sabré si debo seguir con la historia o no.</p><p>Si les interesa la historia, les recomendaría que la leyeran en mi cuenta de Wattpad (@MissEleanorRigby), ya que ahí posee medios audiovisuales y hace la fanfic más entretenida.</p><p>Bye!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

-Mierda ¡el café está caliente!- exclamó la chica mientras caminaba a paso rápido entre la multitud por el aeropuerto con un café y su pasaporte en la mano derecha, una gran maleta más su cartera en la izquierda.

“El vuelo 4678 a Londres esta pronto a dskjfdkjsdlskf”

-Odio, odio los aeropuertos…- Se repetía a sí misma en voz alta. 

Por la cantidad de personas que repletaban el lugar era aún más difícil lograr escuchar con claridad lo que era informado a través de la megafonía del aeropuerto y aún más trasladarse por él. Finalmente llegó al puerto de embarque y después de un rato a su puesto junto a la ventana en el avión.

Los minutos pasaban y ella no lograba sentir nada, sus padres le habían hecho una despedida en casa y su madre no dejaba de llorar, a lo cual Alice solo le respondió con un abrazo apretado. Las despedidas eran una de las cosas que ella más odiaba, lo tedioso, sentimentalista y cliché de ellas era algo por lo que la chica evitaba pasar cada vez que se iba de viaje a algún lugar, su padre la comprendía, ya que él pensaba de la misma manera; pero su madre siempre fue y siempre ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones.

Habían pasado ya 45 minutos desde el despegue, lo cual significaba que aún quedaban 8 horas de viaje. Alice buscó en su cartera, sacó sus audífonos, celular y libro “Demian de Herman Hesse”, a pesar de que ya lo ha leído innumerables veces. Buscó en la biblioteca musical de su celular y le dio play a "Comptine d'un autre été - L'Après-Midi", el soundstrack de la película Amélie era su favorito. 

******

-Señorita… señorita ya hemos aterrizado- Alice abrió de a poco sus ojos y se dio cuenta que no quedaba casi nadie en el avión. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a buscar el resto de su equipaje. Aun adormilada y sin saber por qué tan exhausta; Se dirigió a la parada de taxis y pidió de la llevaran al hotel en el cual había hecho una reservación por un par de días mientras se las arreglaba para encontrar un lugar donde vivir permanentemente.

Eran las 12:30 de la noche y el taxi iba a una moderada velocidad por una de las más céntricas calles de Londres, la chica admiraba la vista con la mirada perdida, maldiciendo a quien fuera su nuevo jefe para citarla tan temprano al siguiente día. Debería ser un pecado citar a alguien a las 9 am sabiendo del viaje y los horarios de llegada que tendría. 

******

A la mañana siguiente, después de tomar una ducha, Alice trató de ocultar las negras ojeras que tenía con maquillaje, luego secó su semi-ondulado cabello y lo amarró en una apretada cola de caballo. Por su vestimenta no se preocupó mucho, solo tomó unos skinny jeans negros, una blusa de seda celeste, unas largas botas de tacón negras y un abrigo color beige. Era muy raro para ella vestir así, lo formal no era su área, pero debido a su trabajo su apariencia debió cambiar drásticamente, pues nadie sabía mejor que ella que eso la podía afectar mucho profesionalmente. 

Hace un par de años cuando la chica era aún una estudiante de doctorado, su largo cabello era color rosa, sus jeans que siempre estaban rasgados eran combinados con poleras de bandas, superhéroes o películas. Ella era diferente a todos sus amigos, pero aun así nunca excluida en su entorno por nadie más que por ella misma.

Miró la hora en su celular, el cual marcaba las 8:30. –Arg!, estoy atrasada- tomó su cartera y una bufanda negra la cual se la enrollo en su cuello y salió en busca de un taxi para llegar a Scotland yard. Llego a las 8:55, entró al edificio y fue a recepción.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice Sanders. Fui citada hoy a las 9 am por un tal… -decía la chica mientras buscaba en su celular el nombre de su nuevo jefe, con el cual solo se habían presentado por email. –Lestrade, Graham…  
-Es Gregory, Gregory Lestrade, en realidad. Un gusto al fin conocerte - Dijo un hombre tras ella. Alice se volteó y lo saludó con un apretón de manos.


	2. Capítulo 1: En busca de un nuevo hogar.

Miró la hora en su celular, el cual marcaba las 8:30. –Arg!, estoy atrasada- tomó su cartera y una bufanda negra la cual se la enrollo en su cuello y salió en busca de un taxi para llegar a Scotland yard. Llego a las 8:55, entró al edificio y fue a recepción.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice Sanders. Fui citada hoy a las 9 am por un tal… -decía la chica mientras buscaba en su celular el nombre de su nuevo jefe, con el cual solo se habían presentado por email. –Lestrade, Graham…

-Es Gregory, Gregory Lestrade, en realidad. Un gusto al fin conocerte - Dijo un hombre tras ella. Alice se volteó y lo saludó con un apretón de manos.  
Capítulo 1: En busca de un nuevo hogar.

-Lo siento, no soy muy buena con los nombres.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. Vamos a mi oficina – Ambos de dirigieron a la oficina, la cual era medianamente espaciosa, pero a simple vista no era algo que se podía apreciar, ya que estaba llena de papeles, expedientes y fotos en toda su superficie- ¿Algo para tomar? ¿Un café tal vez?

-Oh no gracias, ya he tomado uno –Mintió la chica. No había tomado ni comido nada, ya que había salido atrasada del hotel y sabía que si esa reunión duraba más de lo que ella esperaba, comenzaría a ver en vez de su nuevo jefe hablándole, una rosquilla parlante.

-Bueno entonces, como ya sabes mi nombre es Gregory Lestrade, pero dime Greg. Soy el Detective inspector de la sección de criminología de Scotland yard. Tú ocuparás el puesto de psicóloga criminalista, por lo tanto trabajaras conmigo y…-Alguien golpea la puerta y entra.

-Greg, siento el atraso. Hola, un gusto. Detective Sally Donovan –Dijo la morena al sacudir su mano con su nueva colega.  
-Soy Alice Sanders…

-Ella es nuestra nueva psicóloga criminalista, Sally. –dijo Greg, mientras la morena tomaba asiento junto a Alice frente al escritorio de Lestrade- Bueno, como te iba diciendo Alice. Nosotros tres trabajaremos juntos en los casos que se nos presenten… Por los documentos y estudios que he visto, está bastante capacitada para este trabajo y posees un año…

-Dos años y medio de experiencia como psicóloga criminalista en la policía de mi país.

-Claro, claro… comenzarás tu trabajo dentro de 4 días, o sea el Lunes a las 9 am, ya que tengo entendido que aún no tienes donde quedarte permanentemente, ¿no es así?

-Sí, no he buscado un lugar para rentar aun. Si uno de ustedes sabe de alguno, no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda…

-Mmm tengo un lugar en mente, pero no lo sé, preguntaré si está disponible.

-Greg, no creo que sea donde yo estoy pensando- Dijo Sally en tono molesto

\- mmm Sally, ¿podrías mostrarle a Alice su cubículo por favor? –Dijo Greg distraído mirando su celular. Donovan y Alice salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a los cubículos. Alice lo observo bien, era pequeño y monótono como cualquiera, con un computador, una engrapadora y una libreta sobre el escritorio. La chica solo se limitó a sonreírle a la morena, la cual levantó las cejas y se fue a su lugar de trabajo. A los pocos minutos volvió Greg.

-Ya he llamado y es tu día de suerte, el lugar está disponible y por un precio bastante razonable debido a… Bueno ¿por qué no vas tú a echar un vistazo? –Greg le entregó el papel con la dirección. La chica subió a un taxi y pidió que la llevaran hasta allá. Después de un rato Alice se bajó en una calle bastante transitada. Volvió a mirar el papel con la dirección y vio en frente de ella una puerta con unos números de bronce que indicaban “221”. Al lado de ese complejo de apartamentos había un café, su primer instinto fue volar hasta allá y comprarse lo más chocolatoso que hubiera, pero sabía que tenía prioridades y debía solucionar el tema de su estadía en Londres primero; luego comería como si no hubiera mañana.

Tocó la puerta y una señora de mediana estatura abrió- Buenos días, Emm soy Alice…

-Oh querida ¿eres la chica que me dijo Greg que está en busca de un departamento? –Dijo en todo amable y Alice asintió- Pues adelante, te enseñaré el lugar- La chica entró tras la señora cerrando la puerta y la siguió por las escaleras- Soy la Sra. Hudson y bueno, esta es mi casa, bastante grande para una viuda, es por eso que decidí arrendar las habitaciones…-Mientras la señora Hudson hablaba, pasaron por el segundo piso el cual tenía las puertas cerradas y en una de ellas destacaba el 221B, seguimos subiendo hasta llegar al 221D.- Este es técnicamente el 4to piso, ya que el que está en medio de ambos es solo una habitación…-Decía mientras abría la puerta. 

Al entrar pude apreciar una mediana sala de estar con dos ventanas que daban hacia las calles de Londres. Al principio se encontraba un sofá para tres personas y en frente una mesita de té. En medio de la sala, apegado a la pared entre las ventanas, había un escritorio con una lámpara encima y junto a la esquina izquierda un piano vertical. Frente a la chimenea había dos sofás individuales situados de una forma en que los ocupantes pudieran verse frente a frente. La cocina era pequeña, tenía un horno, microondas, fregadero, refrigerador y una mesa para cuatro en medio. Las puertas del baño y el dormitorio estaban casi unidas por el ángulo que se formaba en aquella esquina. El baño constaba de lo básico y una tina, en cambio, el dormitorio era bastante amplio y con una gran cama la cual lucia bastante cómoda.

-Este departamento es bastante pequeño si lo comparamos con el de abajo, pero cumple sus funciones…-Dijo la señora Hudson pensativamente y con modestia.- El arriendo seria de £650 al mes…

-Lo tomo, me parece que es perfecto ¡justo lo que necesito! No me queda muy lejos del trabajo y… -En ese momento Alice se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Era imposible que un piso en Londres fuera tan barato. Aunque quizás solo era paranoia de su parte, tal vez la Sra. Hudson era muy amiga de Greg y le hacía un favor. Probablemente ella era bastante generosa. Luego recordó a Lestrade decir: “…el lugar está disponible y por un precio bastante razonable debido a… Bueno ¿por qué no vas tú a echar un vistazo?” No quedaba otra alternativa que preguntarle qué era lo que andaba mal.

-¿Qué es lo que anda mal con este lugar? Es imposible que un piso tan equipado y en el centro de Londres tenga un costo de arriendo tan bajo, señora.

La señora Hudson frunció sus labios y la miró con nerviosismo- Bueno querida, lo que dices es verdad y la razón es uno de los arrendatarios… ¿Por qué no bajamos y lo conoces tu misma? Así podrás saber si eres capaz de… mmm como decirlo… ¡entenderlo! –Diciendo lo como si una ampolleta se le hubiera prendido sobre la cabeza. 

Ambas bajaron, la casera golpeó la puerta del 221B y entró. La sala era casi el doble de la del 221D, pero ambas estaban decoradas similarmente. En el escritorio de centro había dos hombres sentados frente a frente. En la fracción de segundo en que la señora H. y Alice entraron al piso, la chica observo a ambos sujetos. El rubio estaba a la izquierda, comiendo. Tenía expresión tranquila y de agotamiento, aparentaba estar en sus cercanos 40. Mientras que el otro hombre que estaba derechamente sentado, estaba leyendo “The telegraph”, tenía una piel muy blanca y cabello oscuro y rizado; su expresión a diferencia de su amigo era de frialdad.

-Hola chicos, ella es Alice y está viendo la posibilidad de arrendar el piso de arriba- Dijo la señora Hudson entrando a la cocina.

-Hola, adelante yo soy el Dr. John Watson- Se levantó y amablemente sacudió la mano de la chica y dijo sonriendo- toma asiento, por favor

-Oh, yo también soy Doctora, pero en psicología criminalista

-Psicología criminalista, interesante –Levantando su vista el hombre moreno el cual parecía haber estado en un trance durante los últimos 40 segundos, caminó hacia ella y le estrechó su mano- Soy Sherlock Holmes.


	3. Capítulo 2: Usted no me intimida Sr. Holmes.

-Hola, adelante yo soy el Dr. John Watson- Se levantó y amablemente sacudió la mano de la chica y dijo sonriendo- toma asiento, por favor

-Oh, yo también soy Doctora, pero en psicología criminalista

-Psicología criminalista, interesante –Levantando su vista el hombre moreno el cual parecía haber estado en un trance durante los últimos 40 segundos, caminó hacia ella y le estrechó su mano- Soy Sherlock Holmes.

-Un gusto señor Holmes

-Solo Sherlock, por favor – Dijo mientras escaneaba a la chica de pies a cabeza con su mirada. Alice por su parte, sin explicarse el porqué de su rara actitud, comenzó a sacarse su chaqueta y se volteó hacia John quien le habló.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo llegó a Londres, Alice?

-Hace menos de 24 horas para ser sincera, me estoy hospedando en un hotel por el momento. Esta mañana Lestrade, mi nuevo jefe, contactó a la Sra. Hudson y…

-Lestrade… ¿Greg Lestrade? –Interrumpió John con cara de asombro

-Sí, el mismo ¿lo conoces?

-Sí, si… verás, Sherlock es algo como… un detective, así que hemos trabajado con el…

-¿Algo como un detective, John? –Dijo Sherlock ofendido, dejando de contemplar a la chica para tomar su violín y sentarse en un pequeño sofá gris junto a la chimenea- Soy un detective consultor, el único en el mundo. –John rodó sus ojos.

-Amm, claro… -Respondió la chica con escepticismo y en ese momento la señora Hudson vuelve a entrar al departamento, con una bandeja con té y un trozo de torta de chocolate.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre, querida y estos chicos nunca tienen comida, así que tuve que bajar a mi departamento. Ten- Dijo la casera mientras posaba los aperitivos sobre la mesita de té frente al sofá.

-Oh, ¡muchas gracias, es una santa! –Eran las 11:50 y la chica aún no había comido nada. Tomó el plato de torta como si fuera de oro puro.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Pregunta Sherlock de la nada. Sin parpadear y con la mirada fija en Alice, se pone de pie y camina hacia donde John y ella estaban sentados.

-Estaba…-dijo mientras trataba de comer el pastel que tenía en la boca- estaba viendo el piso de arriba, ya que necesito un lugar donde quedarme y Greg me envió acá –soltó eso rápidamente como un trabalenguas, deseando no tener chocolate en sus dientes.

-Pregunto por qué estás aquí específicamente. –Se movió entrecerrando sus ojos y acercándose a ella.

-Sherlock… -Dice John en tono de advertencia

Alice suspira y levanta una ceja, como señal de no estar intimidada. Lo mira directamente a los ojos- Quería averiguar por mí misma el porqué de la disponibilidad del piso y su precio de arriendo tan bajo…Creo que ya lo sé –su cara se volvió neutral

-Se cree muy lista ¿no es así señorita Sanders? 

-¿Cómo sabe mi apellido? –La chica se puso de pie y se acercó a Holmes desafiantemente

-Soy detective, el mejor se lo aseguro y tengo mis métodos. Puedo leerla por completo con solo mirarla. –Dijo con una leve sonrisa y John también se puso de pie

-¿A si? Pues dígame, que ve en mí.

-Alice, ¡no! 

-Oh Sherlock, por favor… -La señora Hudson pone una mano en su frente exasperada

El detective la miró indiferentemente y comenzó- Te llamas Alice Sanders, tienes 28 años y vienes de Latinoamérica. Tu cabello natural no es tan claro y tampoco liso, por su estado diría que lo tiñes bastante seguido y de colores extravagantes. Tienes tatuajes en tu cuerpo y también perforaciones. Por el nivel de coordinación de tus dedos –Dijo Sherlock observando las manos de la chica, que de brazos cruzados lo miraba neutralmente, golpeteando sus dedos en un compás estable- diría que tocas el piano y tal vez la guitarra. Eres físicamente activa, tu figura indica que vas seguidamente al gimnasio y tu autoconfianza me dice que manejas muy bien los deportes de defensa personal. Tus brazos lo evidencian, tanto como tus piernas; pero hay algo más –Tomó su muñeca repentinamente y subió la manga de la blusa de la chica- autoflagelación y otras marcas, lo cual indica que durante, mmm aproximadamente tu adolescencia tardía, según el estado de las cicatrices, tuviste anorexia nerviosa y una muy baja autoestima –Alice retiró su brazo rápidamente y bajó su manga- a pesar de todo, aquella enfermedad no llegó lejos y al parecer lograste recomponerte sin ayuda de nadie, es así como nació tu interés por la psicología. Pero ¿criminalista? Ese es otro tema, te gusta lo complicado, los rompecabezas; detestas a la mayoría de la gente que llegas a conocer y tienes un desapego emocional bastante evidente, puedo apostar a que ninguna de tus relaciones amorosas duran debido a que te aburres con facilidad. Eres una adicta a la adrenalina, el alcohol, el azúcar y… fumadora ocasional. –Diciendo aquello, Sherlock levanto su mentón, la miro con superioridad y frialdad.

Alice miró hacia la nada y con una actitud muy calmada dijo- Okay… si cree que con eso podrá asustarme señor Holmes, está muy equivocado. Señora Hudson me quedaré en el departamento, esta misma tarde me mudaré. 

-Oh maravilloso… – la casera estaba en shock- iré a buscar los papeles, te espero abajo querida.

-En cuanto a usted señor Holmes, no logrará intimidarme. He trabajado con psicópatas de la peor calaña durante años y por lo visto, usted no es una gran molestia. –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se colocaba su abrigo- bueno y si lo fuera, también soy muy hábil con las armas, por si no lo notó mirando mis dedos y blah blah blah. Lamento perturbar su paraíso de monotonía obsesiva compulsiva. ¡Nos vemos John! -Dicho aquello, la chica bajó las escaleras y John estalló en una carcajada. Sherlock se fue a su cuarto dando un portazo.


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Bastardo!

-En cuanto a usted señor Holmes, no logrará intimidarme. He trabajado con psicópatas de la peor calaña durante años y por lo visto, usted no es una gran molestia. –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se colocaba su abrigo- bueno y si lo fuera, también soy muy hábil con las armas, por si no lo notó mirando mis dedos y blah blah blah. Lamento perturbar su paraíso de monotonía obsesiva compulsiva. ¡Nos vemos John! -Dicho aquello, la chica bajó las escaleras y John estalló en una carcajada. Sherlock se fue a su cuarto dando un portazo.

Alice fue donde la señora Hudson en el primer piso para firmar los papeles de arriendo y luego tomó un taxi hasta el hotel en donde se hospedaba. Empacó sus cosas e hizo “check out”. 

******

El domingo la chica ya llevaba 3 días viviendo en el 221D de Baker Street. Sus primeros días fueron relativamente tranquilos, ya que Alice se limitó solamente a remodelar el lugar a su gusto, obteniendo un muy buen resultado.

John la ayudó a mover los muebles y demás cosas por el lugar. El doctor y la chica se llevaban excelente, iban a comer juntos y tenían muchas cosas en común. La más potente obviamente era la medicina, la joven estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de investigación y el Dr. Watson estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Alice no se podía explicar, cómo alguien tan amable como John podía soportar todos los berrinches de Holmes, pero bueno, siendo ella una psicóloga lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

El domingo por la noche Alice es despertada abruptamente por disparos, la chica grita y cae debajo de la cama estrepitosamente, después de unos segundos reacciona y toma su revolver. Cuando se asegura que los disparos realmente provienen del piso de abajo, procede a ir con cautela por las escaleras y con el arma por delante; cuando se encuentra con John en el marco de la puerta del 221B.

-…Maldición, Sherlock ¡no otra vez! – Decía el rubio de una forma resignada.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –Dice Alice bajando el arma y dejándola sujeta a la parte trasera del pantalón de su pijama, anonadada y sin quitar la vista de Sherlock. 

-Aburrido.

-¿Qué?

-¡ABURRIDO! –Grita Sherlock y sigue disparando a la pared. 

La chica no puede creer lo que está viendo, mira la hora en el reloj de la sala del 221B y se enfurece al ver que son las 4:00 am. Alice camina a paso rápido hacia el detective, le quita el arma al doblar su brazo contra la espalda y lo empuja con gran fuerza a la chimenea dejándolo inmovilizado.

-¡SUELTAME!

-Nadie, repito: ¡NADIE SE METE CON MIS HORAS DE SUEÑO! –Gritó mientras lo soltaba de un empujón.

-…Dormir es para estúpidos, que no tienen en que ocupar su mente…-Dijo el detective mientras sobaba sigilosamente su brazo y puso su mejor cara de desprecio.

-¡Lo dice el idiota que está tan aburrido que no encuentra nada mejor que dispararle a una pared! –Grita furiosa la joven 

-Oh, por favor no peleen…- La señora Hudson entraba con cara de preocupación al piso.

-Yo me quedaré con esto –Dice Alice levantando el arma de Sherlock

-Ni lo sueñes –El detective camina furioso hacia la chica y ésta por instinto lo patea con gran fuerza en la entrepierna. Sherlock cae al piso de dolor.  
Todos quedan impactados, incluso Alice: -Te lo merecías, por... ¡por bastardo! –Y sale del departamento hacia su habitación, casi corriendo.

******

La semana pasó rápido y sin novedad. Los casos que atendió junto a Sally y Greg en Scotland yard fueron bastante predecibles. Alice se limitó solamente a redactar informes sobre ellos. Durante la semana tampoco se escucharon disparos en Baker Street, ni vio al detective. La chica no podía evitar pensar que fue un poco dura con él, bueno, solo un poco. 

Era viernes por la tarde y sabía que la Sra. Hudson no iba a estar. Recordó que John siempre decía que cuando la casera no estaba, ellos simplemente morían de hambre; por lo tanto fue al supermercado y compró lo necesario para hacer una cena. La cocina tradicional nunca fue su fuerte, como lo era la repostería, pero sabía preparar lo suficiente para subsistir placenteramente y no morir de hambre en el intento. Cocinó una Lasaña y arregló la mesa como si no fuera la gran cosa, ya que no lo era. Ella solo quería pedir perdón de alguna forma, para así no tener que hacerlo verbalmente.

Bajó las escaleras y la puerta principal del 221B estaba abierta. Sherlock estaba recostado en el sofá, con ambas manos juntas apoyadas en su mentón, en una especie de trance. La chica levantó una ceja, se paró a su lado y habló:

-Hooolap…–Dijo detenidamente. Sherlock solo abrió y movió sus ojos en dirección a la joven.

-¿Está John? –El detective entrecerró sus ojos y no respondió- No seas infantil Holmes, además yo….

-John no está. –La interrumpió

-…Bueno, pero en realidad yo vine por una tregua. Comenzamos con el pie izquierdo y no tengo el tiempo para estar de malas con alguien.

-No me interesa –Dijo cerrando los ojos, pretendiendo ignorar a la chica.

-¿Ni siquiera aunque haya hecho una Lasaña como ofrenda de paz? – Alice se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas, al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de Holmes, caminó hacia su apartamento y comenzó a guardar los utensilios. Cuando Sherlock entró:

-No creas que matarme será tan fácil, me daré cuenta si es veneno.

-Si quisiera matarlo… lo haría de una forma más lenta y dolorosa. Trabajar con maniacos me ha dado muchas ideas, señor Holmes – Dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Solo Sherlock. –Dijo el detective mientras tomaba asiento.


	5. Capítulo 4: Tregua.

-No creas que matarme será tan fácil, me daré cuenta si es veneno.

-Si quisiera matarlo… lo haría de una forma más lenta y dolorosa. Trabajar con maniacos me ha dado muchas ideas, señor Holmes – Dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Solo Sherlock. –Dijo el detective mientras tomaba asiento.

-Está bien, Sherrrrrrlock –Dijo la chica, mientras servía la cena y se sentaba frente al detective- ¿Algo para beber?

-Solo agua

-Nena –Bufó, le sirvió un vaso de agua a su acompañante, para luego beber de su copa de vino tinto

-Sabes que beber alcohol te hará más idiota ¿verdad?

-Sabes que el agua mineral embotellada tiene una docena de químicos y debido a la cantidad que supongo consumes al día, te hará el doble de idiota. Nadie está a salvo, Sherrrlock. –Dijo mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa. 

Comieron en silencio durante largos minutos y a diferencia de lo que pensaría la mayoría, no fue incómodo. Había algo en el detective que hacía a la joven sentirse cómoda y tranquila junto a él en completo silencio, como si ambos respetaran el estar atrapados en sus respectivos mundos. Con la única persona que experimentaba esa sensación era con su padre, el cual era muy similar a ella en carácter. Al pensar en ello rápidamente volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que Sherlock la observaba de una forma tan penetrante, que ella juraría que el detective sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

-¿En qué piensas? –Pregunta Sherlock juntando sus manos y apoyándolas en su mentón

Alice mira hacia la nada -En que me es difícil encontrar a alguien con quien sea posible compartir el silencio sin que sea incomodo…

-La gente debería hablar solo cuando es necesario.

-No, no en realidad. Pero deberían apreciar más lo agradable que es compartir el silencio con otro. –Mira al detective a los ojos- Usted no es un Sociópata.

-Al parecer John y usted no tienen un tema de conversación en el cual no figure yo. Y si, si lo soy.

-No, no lo es. Al menos no “naturalmente” y si lo fuera, aun así no reuniría todas las características de aquel trastorno; estaría en una especie de limbo. Lo he observado.

-No se haga la lista.

-No se haga el sociópata. –Sherlock sonrió levemente- Aun estoy trabajando en mi proyecto psicológico de trastornos sociales y usted me ha sido de mucha inspiración

-Bueno, espero una parte de las ganancias de aquel proyecto

-Ni en sus mejores sueños jajaja –Rió la chica y bebió

Sherlock miró hacia el otro extremo del apartamento, caminó por la sala y vio que sobre el piano había partituras las cuales estaban escritas a mano. 

-¿Desde cuándo toca el piano?

-Desde los 5 años… ¿Y tú el violín? 

-Desde los 8.

-Usaría la típica cortesía de un artista y te ofrecería tocar un dueto, pero como sé que no aceptarías y no me interesa en realidad, me ahorro la molestia.

-Muy sabia decisión.

El detective observaba las partituras con mucha atención, como si pudiera escuchar la música con solo leer los acordes. La joven caminó hacia la sala y se paró junto a él.

-Entonces… ¿fue mi lasaña digna de tu perdón? – Dijo Alice irónicamente, moviendo ambas manos de una forma exagerada

Sherlock levantó ambas cejas y solo la observó, para después caminar hacia la puerta- Buenas noches, Alice.

-Buenas noches, no sociópata.


	6. Capítulo 5: El club de Diógenes.

Sherlock levantó ambas cejas y solo la observó, para después caminar hacia la puerta- Buenas noches, Alice.

-Buenas noches, no sociópata.

******

El domingo por la tarde, Lestrade citó a la chica a la oficina para darle un comunicado:

-Cómo ya te había mencionado antes, Donovan y yo iremos a Cardiff la semana siguiente, porque nos requieren allá. No irás con nosotros debido a que sigues con las entrevistas para precisar el perfil psicológico del psicópata que capturamos hace unos días y creo que es mejor que tú sigas personalmente adelante con ese proyecto.

-Okay, no hay problema.

-Habrá otro Detective inspector a cargo de la sección criminalística durante esos días. Debería estar ya aquí…-Dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca- Pero como sea, ya lo conocerás. Él tiene su propio equipo de trabajo, por lo tanto tú deberás enfocarte solamente en acabar pronto con el caso de esta semana.

-Entendido, nos vemos la semana próxima –Dijo Alice mientras sacudía la mano con Lestrade y salió de la oficina camino al ascensor. Miró su celular y revisó twitter, el ascensor emitió un sonido, el cual le indicó que había llegado al primer piso y salió sin mirar hacia el frente. Cuando chocó con un hombre y su celular cayó estrepitosamente:

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho! –Dijo el hombre en cuestión, agachándose y recogiendo el celular de la chica, el cual milagrosamente no se había estropeado. 

-La que debería disculparse soy yo, no hubiéramos chocado si no fuera porque no quitaba los ojos de ese estúpido y adictivo aparato jaja –Dijo riendo y recibiendo el celular. Miró detenidamente al sujeto frente a ella. Era alto, de cabello claro y ojos grises. Tenía un semblante bastante firme, lo cual denotaba que él tenía un carácter difícil, pero de todas formas eso no lo hacía menos apuesto- Soy Alice –Dijo la chica extendiendo su mano.

\- Soy Andrew… – Respondió el saludo

-Un gusto ¡Hasta pronto! –La joven caminó hacia afuera del edificio, sin notar que Andrew tuvo la intención de seguir con la plática.

Era primavera en Inglaterra y como era de costumbre hacía un frío de muerte. Aun así la chica decidió caminar por las calles céntricas de Londres y distraerse mirando vitrinas de tiendas en caso de que algo le pudiera interesar para comprar. Pero no fue precisamente aquello lo que captó su atención, si no que desde hace unas cuadras se había comenzado a sentir perseguida y a través de los vidrios de las tiendas logró ver que un auto negro con vidrios polarizados avanzaba acorde ella se movía. La chica metió la mano en su cartera y sujetó su arma dentro de ella; en ese preciso instante una mujer morena y bastante sofisticada, baja de aquel auto negro y con la mirada fija en su celular dice:

-Señorita Sanders, mi jefe desea hablar con usted. Por favor, suba. –Alice se voltea y la observa.

\- ¿Para quién trabaja?

-Venga conmigo y lo sabrá. –Dijo aun sin despegar la vista de su celular y subió al auto. 

La chica por más que quiso resistir la curiosidad, no pudo y subió al coche con la mujer. El auto arrancó y pasaron 5 minutos sin que ninguna de las dos dijera alguna palabra. La joven impresionada con la actitud de la morena que no paraba de escribir en su BlackBerry, se hartó y habló:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Annnnnnthea –Dijo prolongando el nombre con tono desinteresado

-¿Segura?

-Casi.

-¿Para quién trabajas?

-Para la persona que verá en breve.

-¿Por qué no sueltas ese celular? Es irritante. –Dijo Alice, pensando en la ironía de aquello.

-No puedo, es mi trabajo –Dijo Anthea, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez, sólo por una fracción de segundo para después seguir con su “trabajo”

-Ya veo…

Después de un rato llegaron a su destino, Anthea se bajó del auto y Alice la siguió. Entraron a un edificio antiguo, completamente blanco y junto al marco de la puerta se podía apreciar una placa dorada con un escrito, el cual decía “Club de Diógenes”. Siguieron por un pasillo bastante largo, hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble, la morena tocó.

-Entre.

-¿Disculpa?

-Entre, la están esperando. –Dicho aquello, se marchó y dejó a la joven anonadada, que dudó por unos segundos y luego entró a aquella oficina. Era muy espaciosa y de colores sombríos, pero aun así los débiles rayos del sol de las 6 lograban iluminarla un poco. No tardó mucho en ubica a un hombre que estaba sentado en un sofá individual en medio de la sala. Éste solo volteó ligeramente y dijo:

-Cierre la puerta tras usted, por favor. –La joven obedeció y caminó hacia él. –Buenas tardes señorita Sanders, un placer conocerla en persona –Dijo al pararse de su asiento y ofreciéndole su mano en señal de saludo.

-Claro… ¿Sabe? Estoy un poco harta de todo este jueguito misterioso ¿Quién es usted?- Dijo la chica bastante irritada, no aceptando el saludo.

-Eso no importa ahora. Ya sé quién es usted, la he investigado y como veo que no es ninguna amenaza, le tengo un trato. Tome asiento –Le dijo, mientras volvía a sentarse en el mismo lugar. La chica lo siguió.

-¿Me ha investigado? ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso en Inglaterra son todos unos acosadores? –Dijo la chica con una mezcla de rabia y disgusto.

-¿Alguien más la investigó?

-No… No lo sé…

-Sherlock Holmes.

La chica abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar su nombre:- ¿Lo conoce? 

-Algo así.

-Entonces…

-Sobre él trata negocio que voy a ofrecerle.

-¿Quiere que lo trate? Soy psicóloga y muy buena, pero como sabrá no es nada profesional que yo como doctora sea vecina de mi paciente.

-No, no es eso…

-Si quiere que lo asesine, lo entendería, pero después de la pelea que tuvimos hace una semana yo sería la primera sospechosa. Además ahora estamos en una tregua.

-Señorita, solo quiero que lo vigile. Necesito saber sus movimientos, cuando entra y sale del 221B en Baker st. Y si algo inusual pasa en aquel lugar.

-Solo llegué hace una semana. Holmes y yo raramente nos dirigimos la palabra ¿Por qué no le ofrece este “trato” a John?

-Ya lo hice, hace un par de semanas y lo rechazó.

-Claro, porque es su amigo ¿Por qué su interés en Sherlock Holmes?

-Digamos que es un sujeto al cual hay que tener bajo constante vigilancia. Verá, él no es muy estable…

-Sí, me he dado cuenta.

-… Y siendo usted una psicóloga, me parece perfecto que lo monitoree.

-Un momento… ¡Usted se preocupa por el! ¿Por qué?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia. Le pagaré una generosa suma de dinero. ¿Acepta? –La chica entrecerró sus ojos y pensó si sería sensato espiar a alguien por dinero, luego recordó aquella plática que tuvo con el detective sobre su proyecto de investigación y el queriendo la mitad de las ganancias. Como pudo notar que las intenciones de aquel hombre de terno y corbata no eran malvadas la chica llegó a una conclusión.

-Acepto, pero con una condición.

-La cual sería…

-Si alguna vez necesita hablar conmigo, envíeme un mensaje o llámeme. Porque si vuelve a enviar a un auto con vidrios polarizados a acosarme por cuadras y cuadras, le juro que le dispararé a quien sea que vaya en él.

-…Hecho. –Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.


	7. Capítulo 6: Trato hecho.

-Acepto, pero con una condición.

-La cual sería…

-Si alguna vez necesita hablar conmigo, envíeme un mensaje o llámeme. Porque si vuelve a enviar a un auto con vidrios polarizados a acosarme por cuadras y cuadras, le juro que le dispararé a quien sea que vaya en él.

-…Hecho. –Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. 

******

Después de unas horas la joven llegó al 221 de la calle Baker, ya que decidió caminar sola a casa y subió directamente al departamento B. John estaba viendo televisión sentado en su sofá y Sherlock en la cocina, usando un delantal color marrón y unas gafas grandes transparentes, rostizando lo que parecía ser un pulgar humano.

-Hola John… Sherlock ¿Qué diablos….? –El doctor se volteó hacia la chica y le sonrío. Holmes ni se inmutó y siguió con lo suyo.

-Liz, él está trabajando en un experimento. Bastante desagradable ¿no? –Dijo con cara de asco

-Demasiado…-Dijo Alice aun con cara de espanto- ¿Cómo has estado John?

-Mmm, bastante bien… nada nuevo. –Dijo el doctor algo resignado

-Mmm… -Murmuró la chica, se acercó a la cocina y sentó frente a Sherlock.

-Basta de rodeos, Sanders. Hoy tuviste un día interesante, bueno, parte de él ¿Por qué no nos cuentas? Tiene que ver conmigo, por algo estás aquí. –Dijo a toda velocidad sin mirar a Alice. Watson apagó el televisor y se acercó curioso a la mesa en donde trabajaba el detective.

-Sí, algo pasó hoy…-Dijo afirmando su mejilla en su mano, para lucir desinteresada y sin siquiera inquietarse con la deducción de Sherlock- Sucede que un auto comenzó a seguirme desde Scotland yard, luego de algunas cuadras una mujer llamada Anthea se bajó de él y me pidió que fuera con ella. Llegamos a un lugar llamado “El club de Diógenes” y me reuní con un hombre que…

-Te ofreció dinero. –Dijeron John y Sherlock al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto.

-¿Aceptaste? –Dijo Holmes al fin levantando la mirada.

-Sí y pensé en que podría darte una parte de él, ya sabes, para no parecer una total sinvergüenza.- Se encogió de hombros

-¡Brillante!... John, deberías ser un oportunista como ella, a veces.

-¡Hey! –Dijo la chica ofendida- Te daré algo del dinero. Además me di cuenta que aquel hombre no quería hacerte daño precisamente, solo quiere que te espíe por alguna razón…

-Claro, eres una psicóloga. Se supone que debes saber cómo leer a las personas. Al parecer no eres tan mediocre como pensaba. –Alice rodó los ojos y John divagaba en voz alta.

-… Me llevé una muy mala impresión de Mycroft cuando lo conocí –Miró a Holmes- pensé que quería dañarte Sherlock. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que el era…

-¿Mycroft? ¿¡Quién diablos puede llamarse así!? –Gritó la chica aguantando una carcajada

-El mismo hombre que te dio el dinero que ahora tienes en tu billetera…

-Su hermano, Mycroft Holmes. –Dijo John indicando al detective con la cabeza.

-Espera… ¿Su hermano? –La joven estaba en shock- O sea, en algún momento lo pensé, noté que son igual de desagradables... Pero ¿¡hermanos!?

-Quiero la mitad del dinero. –Dijo Holmes volviendo a rostizar el pulgar cercenado el cual sostenía con una pinza.

-Ni lo sueñes, te daré el 20% -La chica se sacó la chequera de su bolsillo.

-40%

-30% y es mi última oferta. –El detective volvió a alzar la mirada, se quitó las gafas y entrecerró sus ojos. Después de unos segundos dijo con una leve reverencia:

-Acepto. 

-Trato hecho.


	8. El Blog de John Watson

23 de Marzo

Una descarga

“¿Saben que es lo que más odio? Esas máquinas registradoras automáticas. Están ahí para ahorrar tiempo, pero no lo hacen. Nadie sabe cómo usarlas. Si Alice no hubiera aparecido, el personal de la tienda hubiera tenido que ir a ayudarme. Por lo tanto ¿Cómo pretenden ahorrar tiempo de esa manera?” -JohnWatson

9 Cometarios

“Ohh ¿puedo unirme? ¡No soporto a esa gente que solo decide lo que quieren beber una vez que llegan al bar! ¡Decídanse antes, grr! ¡Estoy tratando de pensar en otras cosas ahora!” –HarryWatson

“La estación de metros Convent Garden. Esos malditos transportes se demoran una eternidad.” –MikeStamford

“Este nuevo lápiz labial que compré ¡El color original no es nada parecido al del empaque! Debí haber escuchado a Connie Prince ¡Nunca comprar barato!! –MollyHooper

“¡Marcas de espadas en mis muebles!” –MarieTurner

“Soy la Sra. Hudson, por cierto.” –MarieTurner

“La estupidez y la lentitud… Hola Johnny ¡al fin encontré el blog del que todos hablaban!” -AliceAmberS

“A los Fenómenos.” –SallyDonovan

“Las tediosas quejas de gente aburrida sobre sus aburridos problemas cotidianos” -SherlockHomes

“Vete a dormir, Holmes.” –AliceAmberS


	9. Capítulo 7: The blind banker (parte 1)

-Quiero la mitad del dinero. –Dijo Holmes volviendo a rostizar el pulgar cercenado el cual sostenía con una pinza.

-Ni lo sueñes, te daré el 20% -La chica se sacó la chequera de su bolsillo.

-40%

-30% y es mi última oferta. –El detective volvió a alzar la mirada, se quitó las gafas y entrecerró sus ojos. Después de unos segundos dijo con una leve reverencia:

-Acepto. 

-Trato hecho.

******

Muy temprano el martes por la mañana, Alice terminó el perfil psicológico de aquel demente que habían apresado la semana anterior. Por lo tanto, con Lestrade y Sally fuera de la ciudad, la chica no tenía mucho que hacer. Salió del edificio en dirección a un supermercado, ya que su alacena estaba casi vacía. Después de haber escogido todo lo que necesitaba, fue a pagar, cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿John?

-Oh… Alice –Dijo mirando con desprecio la máquina registradora

-¿Qué sucede, por qué le gritas a una maquina? –La chica no podía ocultar su risa

-No lo sé, no reconoce nada de lo que quiero comprar y al parecer me quedé sin saldo. Tendré que ir devuelta al departamento, para pedirle su tarjeta a Sherlock…

-Toma, usa la mía

-No, no, no…

-Después me las arreglo con Holmes, no te preocupes. Se lo descontaré de su parte de la mesada que nos da Mycroft jaja

-Eso suena bien, se lo merece ¡Siempre soy yo el que debe hacer las malditas compras!

Después de pagar, ambos doctores tomaron un taxi a Baker st. Al llegar John dejó las bolsas de su compra en la cocina y ayudo a Alice a subir lo suyo, ya que la chica había comprado el doble. Cuando ambos bajaron, el detective estaba sentado en el escritorio de la sala, al parecer leyendo un email.

-¿Esa es mi computadora? –Preguntó John bastante molesto

-Por supuesto. –Le respondió el detective sin mirarlo, mientras seguía escribiendo- La mía está en mi dormitorio. –Alice se sentó en la silla frente al detective y miraba entretenida la escena.

-¿Qué… y no pudiste tomarte la molestia de levantarte a buscarla?... ¡está protegida con una contraseña!

-Me llevó menos de un minuto adivinarla. No es exactamente “Fort Knox” –Dijo Sherlock con una leve sonrisa mirando a la chica y luego a John.

-De acuerdo, gracias –Dijo el doctor mientras le arrebataba la computadora a Holmes de las manos.

-Te entiendo John, a mí tampoco me gustaría que este idiota ocupara mi laptop. –Sherlock solo puso las manos bajo su mentón y cerró los ojos. La chica se levantó y fue a ocupar el sofá de Holmes. Watson miraba con preocupación las cartas que había sobre la mesita de té.

-Debo encontrar un trabajo.

-Aburrido. –Bufó el detective

-Sherlock, escucha… estarías dispuesto a…-El detective seguía con los ojos cerrados- ¡Sherlock! ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Ya se murió. –Rió la chica

-Debo ir al banco. –Holmes se puso de pie, tomó su abrigo y miró a Alice- Tu vendrás con nosotros.

-¿Qué…?

Antes que la joven pudiera formular una pregunta el detective iba bajando las escaleras, con John siguiéndole, por lo tanto la chica fue tras ellos. Tomaron un taxi hacia el banco, el cual era un edificio enorme, de diseño muy vanguardista y completamente de vidrio. John y Alice seguían a Holmes en silencio mientras subían la escalera mecánica. 

-Sherlock Holmes. –El detective le dijo su nombre a la recepcionista, la cual lo dirigió hacia donde él había sido citado. Alice iba tras ellos, pero se distrajo mirando la cantidad de cubículos que había en esa sección del edificio, lo cual le hizo recordar que aún le faltaban expedientes y documentos por llenar para Scotland yard.

-¡Psst Liz! – John y su intento de “grito-susurro” volvieron a la chica a la realidad, y ésta corrió a la oficina en donde se encontraban ellos.

-…Colega –Watson le daba un apretón de manos a un hombre, un poco más alto que él. Alice entró a la oficina y se paró junto a Sherlock. No pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, ya que el hombre que previamente estaba saludando al doctor, la miraba provocativamente.

-Sebastian, ella es mi novia, Alice Sanders. –Dijo Sherlock seriamente. John y el otro sujeto lo miraron con los ojos como platos.

-Hola –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa fingida, haciendo una leve reverencia, siguiendo el juego.

-…Claro. Tomen asiento ¿Quieren algo? Café, agua…

-No, estamos bien. Gracias

-Así que te ha estado yendo bien. Has viajado mucho. –Le dijo el detective a Sebastian

-Bueno, si…

-Viajando por todo el tiempo alrededor del mundo. Dos veces este mes.

-Okay ¡Estás haciendo esa cosa otra vez!... Nosotros fuimos juntos a la universidad y este tipo, tenía un truco que solía hacer con frecuencia. –Dijo mirando a Alice y luego a John con una sonrisa burlesca.

-No es un truco… -Dijo Sherlock

-…Podía mirarte y decirte toda tu historia de vida…

-Sí, lo he visto hacerlo –Espetó John algo divertido

-…Nos asustaba, todos lo odiábamos. Bajamos a desayunar al salón ¡y este fenómeno sabía que habías tenido sexo la noche anterior! 

-Yo solo observaba –Sherlock seguía sin perder la calma, por el contrario Alice solo quería golpearle la cara.

-Vamos entonces, ilumíname. Dos viajes en el mes, volando alrededor del mundo. Estás en lo cierto ¿Cómo pudiste saberlo? –Holmes iba a hablar, pero Sebastian prosiguió- ¿Hay una mancha en mi corbata de algún tipo especial de cátsup que solo se puede comprar en Manhattan?

-No, yo…

-¿Es el barro de mis zapatos?

-Solo hablé con tu secretaria afuera…Ella me dijo. –John y Alice se miraron extrañados. Sebastian rió irónicamente.

-Me alegra que hayas venido. Alguien ha entrado sin autorización durante la noche.

Los cuatro caminaron fuera de la oficina en dirección al lugar en donde había acontecido lo que Sebastian estaba relatando.

-…La oficina de Sir William, Ex – presidente del banco. La oficina está aquí en forma de monumento. Alguien entró anoche.

-¿Qué robaron? –Preguntó la chica

-Nada, solo dejaron un pequeño mensaje. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la joven y volteándose hacia la puerta, Alice rodó los ojos. Sebastian usó una tarjeta para poder entrar a aquel monumento y los cuatro se pararon frente un cuadro de un hombre, el cual estaba rayado con unos símbolos de color amarillo.

-60 segundos de diferencia… -Decía el banquero, mientras le mostraba a Holmes, Watson y Sanders el video de seguridad de anoche, en el cual faltaban 60 segundos.- Así que alguien vino en medio de la noche, pintó y salió de aquí en menos de un minuto.

-¿Cuántas maneras hay de entrar a esa oficina? –Preguntó el detective

-Aquí es donde se pone realmente interesante. Cada puerta que se abre en este banco se cierra desde aquí –Dijo indicando el computador encargado de la seguridad del banco- Cada armario, cada baño.

-¿Esa puerta no fue abierta anoche? 

-Hay una brecha en nuestro sistema de seguridad, encuéntrelo y le pagaremos. Cinco cifras… Esto es un adelanto –Dijo Sebastian sacando un cheque del bolsillo de su chaqueta- Dime como entró y habrá otro más grande en camino –Le ofreció el cheque al detective

-No necesito incentivos, Sebastian. –Dijo Sherlock mirando hacia otro lugar y retirándose del lugar, la chica lo siguió inmediatamente. 

Holmes y Alice estaban en la oficina de Sir William. La chica tomaba fotografías con su celular, mientras que el detective miraba por todos lados en busca de pistas. John entró a la oficina y le mostró a la joven el cheque de incentivo que le había ofrecido Sebastian a Sherlock.

El detective salió del lugar y comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, de arriba hacia abajo, pareciendo un niño- conejo. Alice y John estaban anonadados con la escena, se miraban el uno al otro. Sherlock se detuvo y sacó un papel de una puerta y fue hacia las escaleras, sus colegas lo siguieron.

-Dos viajes alrededor del mundo este mes… -Dijo John- No le preguntaste a su secretaria…

-Solo lo hizo para irritarlo. ¿Verdad? –Afirmó la chica- al igual que decir que somos novios, gracias por eso. No soportaba su asquerosa mirada en mí.

-No hay de qué. 

-¿Cómo supiste lo de los viajes?

-¿Viste su reloj?

-¿Su reloj?

-La hora estaba bien, pero no la fecha. Era de hace dos días, cruzó el límite de fechas dos veces y no lo arregló.

-En un mes… ¿Cómo supiste eso? –Esta vez preguntó la chica

-New Breitling, salió en Febrero.

-Bien, entonces ¿piensas que deberíamos buscar un poco más por aquí? 

-Ya tengo todo lo que necesito saber, gracias.

-Ese grafiti era un mensaje ¿verdad? Para alguien en el banco… –Preguntó Alice, colocándose su abrigo

-Exacto, alguien que trabaja en las plantas comerciales, encontramos el destinatario y…

-Aquello nos guiará a la persona que escribió el mensaje –Terminó el doctor

-Obviamente.

-Hay más de trescientas personas que trabajan en este banco ¿Para quién iba dirigido?

-Pilares.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron ambos doctores al unísono

-Los pilares y las pantallas. Hay pocos lugares desde donde se podía ver claramente aquel mensaje. Aquello por supuesto, acorta el campo considerablemente. Además la hora en que fue dejado el mensaje nos dice mucho –Explicó el detective

-¿de verdad?

-Los financieros trabajan a todas horas y algunos negocian con Hong Kong en medio de la noche. Ese mensaje fue dejado para alguien que vino a media noche. –Dijo levantando un papel con un nombre escrito

-…No hay muchos Van Coon en la guía telefónica, ¿o sí? –Dice Alice con una sonrisa al leer el papel.


	10. Capítulo 8: The blind banker (parte 2)

-Los financieros trabajan a todas horas y algunos negocian con Hong Kong en medio de la noche. Ese mensaje fue dejado para alguien que vino a media noche. –Dijo levantando un papel con un nombre escrito

-…No hay muchos Van Coon en la guía telefónica, ¿o sí? –Dice Alice con una sonrisa al leer el papel.

******

Los tres juntos tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a un gran edificio no muy lejos del centro de Londres. Sherlock comenzó a tocar el timbre, pero nadie respondía.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Sentarnos a esperar que regrese? –Preguntó John un poco resignado

-No… Mira, ella recién se mudó aquí –Decía la joven indicando un botón que a diferencia de los otros, el nombre “Wintle” estaba escrito con lápiz de tinta.- Piso de arriba, necesita   
una etiqueta nueva…

-Quizá solo tenía que cambiarla, Liz

–No, ella tiene razón. Ya que nadie hace eso- Dijo Holmes al acercarse y Alice, quién tocó el timbre.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, vivimos en el piso de abajo ¡Creo que no nos conocemos! –La chica responde con una gran sonrisa

-No, bueno, me acabo de mudar… 

Alice levantó una ceja mirando a John, quien estaba fuera del marco del video-citófono y Sherlock siguió con la conversación- En realidad, dejamos nuestras llaves en el departamento.

-¿Quieren que les abra?

-Si… 

-¿Podemos usar tu balcón? –Liz dice rápidamente

-¿¡Qué…!?

Los tres entraron al edificio y tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso cinco en el cual John se bajó y Sherlock trataba de empujar a la chica con él. –No, Alice. Yo saltaré el balcón, tú y John me esperarán afuera de la puerta de Van Coon.

-Ni lo sueñes, fue mi idea la del balcón. Además soy la única que está armada. –Dijo la chica apretando el botón para cerrar las puertas del ascensor.

-¿Lo dices por esto? –Dice el detective sacando un cuchillo del bolsillo de su abrigo.- Te lo robé en el taxi sin que lo notaras. Ocultarlo en tu bota, un clásico –Movía el cuchillo de un lado para otros burlescamente

-No… lo decía por esto. –La chica sacó un pequeño revolver de la parte trasera de su pantalón y lo apuntó con el arma. Sherlock trató de no parecer sorprendido.

-Cuando me analizaste la primera vez, olvidaste decir que soy una maldita paranoica. –Dijo entretenida y devolvió la pistola a su lugar al bajar del ascensor en camino al departamento.

-¿Cómo es que lograste convertirte en una psicóloga? 

-Para entender la naturaleza humana y todo lo que nos rodea, hay que estar un poco demente, Sherlock… y tu bien sabes de eso. –Tocó la puerta de “Wintle”, la cual los hizo pasar hasta el balcón. 

La chica sin dudarlo dos veces saltó y Holmes tras ella. El detective tocó la manilla de la puerta de vidrio y para su sorpresa, estaba ya abierta. Entraron a la sala, la cual lucía ordenada, no había nada fuera de lo común, al igual que en la cocina y el baño. El timbre comienza a sonar y John con tono preocupado comienza a llamar. Alice se devuelve hacia la puerta para abrirle a Watson, mientras Sherlock entra al dormitorio de Van Coon. Cuando el doctor y la chica vuelven, encuentran al detective analizando al cadáver del dueño del departamento, el cual yace recostado en su cama, junto a un arma y con una herida de bala en el costado derecho de su cabeza.

Después de treinta minutos y tras haber llamado a la policía. Sherlock y John discutían las causas del asesinato (Holmes estaba seguro de que el banquero no se había suicidado), la chica recibió una llamada en su celular, la que fue a contestar al baño, debido al bullicio en el lugar.

-¿Hola?

-Alice. Habla Lestrade.

-Greg, hola ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo va el perfil psicológico y los informes?

-Perfil listo, informes casi.

-Excelente. Te llamaba para peguntar si tienes tiempo ahora, ya que me han informado que ha habido un suicidio y Sherlock está en la escena del crimen ¿Podrías ir allá? Holmes   
es esencial en este tipo de casos y no creo que a Dimmock le agrade, aunque ya le avisé sobre él.

-Bueno… Emm, resulta Greg que ya estoy ahí, o sea aquí jaja. Sherlock me obligó a acompañarlo a él y John esta mañana. Larga historia. Yo llamé a la policía y eso.

-¿¡Qué, es en serio!?

-Si…

-Bueno, entonces por favor encárgate de que Dimmock y Holmes no se peleen a golpes, ambos tienen un carácter de los mil infiernos.

-Haré lo que pueda, jefe.

-Hasta luego, llámame en caso de novedades.

-Saludos a Sally, Ciao. –La chica salió del baño y fue en busca de sus colegas a la habitación pero no estaban ahí. Escuchó a Sherlock hablando bastante fuerte y a toda velocidad.- Maldición - la chica se apresuró a la sala y entró.

-… ¿Amenazado?

-… Hoy en el banco, una especie de aviso… -Le decía John a un hombre que estaba de espalda por donde la joven acababa de entrar. Mientras tanto, Sherlock se ponía su bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-Él pegó un tiro cuando su atacante entró.

-¿Y la bala? 

-Atravesó la ventana abierta…

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué posibilidades hay de ello?

-Espere a recibir los resultados del informe balístico. –Dijo Alice y el hombre se dio vuelta hacia ella, reconociéndola de inmediato.

-La bala en su cerebro no fue disparada por su arma, se lo garantizo. –Prosiguió Sherlock, poniéndose sus guantes y acomodándose el abrigo.

-Pero si la puerta fue cerrada desde adentro ¿Cómo pudo entrar el asesino?

-Bien, al fin está haciendo las preguntas adecuadas. – Al decir eso, el detective salió del lugar y John lo siguió. La chica tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo, pero aquel hombre la detuvo.

-Hey… Alice, no nos pudimos presentar adecuadamente el otro día.

-Mmm Andrew ¿verdad? –Dijo la joven entrecerrando los ojos y él asintió -¡Eres el reemplazo momentáneo de Greg!

-Así es. Detective inspector Andrew Dimmock.

-Te ves bastante joven para ser un detective inspector

-Y tú te ves bastante agradable como para ser… amiga de aquel sujeto.

-No es mi amigo precisamente, solo es mi vecino.

-¿Vecino? La gente no suele irrumpir en escenas del crimen con sus vecinos. –Dijo irónicamente el D.I.

-Bueno, es una larga historia jaja. Ahora debo irme…

-Siempre con prisa. Nos vemos en la oficina –Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, la cual la chica respondió vagamente. Al salir del edificio no se sorprendió en absoluto al no encontrar a John y Sherlock. Así que decidió ir a devuelta a Baker st.


	11. Capítulo 9: The blind banker (parte 3)

-¿Vecino? La gente no suele irrumpir en escenas del crimen con sus vecinos. –Dijo irónicamente el D.I.

-Bueno, es una larga historia jaja. Ahora debo irme…

-Siempre con prisa. Nos vemos en la oficina –Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, la cual la chica respondió vagamente. Al salir del edificio no se sorprendió en absoluto al no encontrar a John y Sherlock. Así que decidió ir a devuelta a Baker st.

******

El miércoles por la mañana terminó los informes faltantes que le había pedido Lestrade. Unos minutos antes de irse de Scotland yard, Dimmock se acercó a su cubículo.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bastante bien, acabo de terminar los informes que me faltaban ¡lo que significa que soy libre!

-Excelente… ¿Quisieras ir por un café ahora mismo? 

-No veo por qué no… -Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros y tomando su abrigo. Fueron hasta una cafetería que estaba a unos 5 minutos a pie desde Scotland yard. Se sentaron frente a frente en una mesa que estaba afuera del local.

-¿Qué desea la señorita?

-Un latte descremado, por favor

-¿El caballero?

-Un café tradicional.

-Enseguida vuelvo con sus pedidos. 

-¿Qué tal va el caso de Van Coon?

-Estamos esperando el informe balístico… Ya debería estar en mi escritorio.

-¿De verdad crees que fue un suicidio? 

-Claro que si… ¿Por qué no debería?

-Porque todas las señales estaban implícitas en el lugar y además, Holmes te las enumeró.

-Holmes solo intentaba lucirse como siempre, según lo que dicen todos en la oficina. –El camarero les entregó sus pedidos y se marchó

-Sherlock podrá ser un idiota presumido. Pero todo lo que dijo tiene sentido, Andrew.

-No me gusta la idea de eso…

-A nadie, debe ser terrible admitir una equivocación frente a él –Dijo la chica abriendo mucho sus ojos y tomando un sorbo de su latte

-Bueno, no hablemos de trabajo. Anoche en la madrugada encontramos a un sujeto muerto en su departamento y aún no logramos encontrar los motivos, en la escena está todo muy confuso. Todo me tiene muy estresado. Tú tiene la suerte de estar libre por hoy pero yo… -Dijo mirando su reloj- debo volver en 30 minutos

-Lo siento jaja ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero conocerte un poco mejor. Greg me contó que llegase hace solo dos semanas y que eres psicóloga sobresaliente.

-Oh, gracias por lo último. Emm, así es. Me mudé aquí hace dos semanas debido a un “acenso” y fui designada al equipo de Lestrade. Vivo en un departamento y Sherlock es mi vecino, si no fuera por John, que vive junto a él, creo que no hubiera soportado aquel lugar. La casera es genial, mi departamento muy acogedor y tiene un piano maravilloso. Me siento bastante a gusto en Londres, amo el frío, el té y las galletas… Y no sé qué más decir, estoy divagando. Soy pésima para hablar de mi misma… 

-Me sucede lo mismo, no sabría que decirte sobre mí, llevo trabajando muchos años en Scotland yard. Solo hace 4 me ascendieron a Detective inspector y hace muy poco me trasladaron a Londres, por lo tanto mi vida solo da vuelta en casos y casos, nada más.

-Dímelo a mí. Terminé la secundaria, entré a la universidad, terminé mi carrera, comencé un doctorado, después a trabajar y heme aquí. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no me haya entretenido entremedio. –En ese momento el celular de Alice comienza a sonar- Lo siento ¿me das un minuto?

-Claro –La chica se paró, se alejó un poco de la mesa y contestó

-Habla Alice…

-Por supuesto que eres tú, es tu número privado. Idiota.

-Holmes, siempre un placer escuchar tu irritante voz –Dijo la chica mientras rodaba los ojos- Además, si me hubieran robado el celular, o caído u olvidado por ahí. No sería yo la que contestaría ¡Duh!

-Balance de probabilidades, 3 en 100… Ahora escucha ¿Estás en Scotland yard?

-No.

-Ve para allá y encuentra al reemplazo de Graham, necesito hablar con él de inmediato.

-Es Gregory y su “reemplazo” se llama Andrew Dimmock. Estoy con él ahora…

-Nos vemos en Scotland yard.

-Sherlock… ¿hola? –Al no escuchar respuesta desde la otra línea, volvió a su asiento y pensativa susurró- Bastardo…

-¿Disculpa? ... ¿Todo bien?

-Oh, lo siento. Es Sherlock, necesita hablar contigo. Irá a Scotland yard, ahora… y creo que será mejor que lo hagamos…

De mala gana Dimmock y Alice fueron devuelta a la oficina. El D.I. caminó directo a su escritorio y comenzó a leer unos documentos. En ese momento Sherlock y John salen del ascensor, la chica va hacia ellos.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? –El detective siguió caminando, sin mirarla y John solo se encogió de hombros. Holmes llegó donde estaba Andrew y comenzó:

-Brian Lukis, periodista independiente. Asesinado en su departamento. La puerta cerrada desde adentro.

-Oh… ¡Tienes que admitir que es similar, Andrew! –le dice Alice, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

-Ambos hombres fueron asesinados por un hombre que aparentemente podía escalar por las paredes. –Continúa John

-Inspector… ¿De verdad cree que lo de Van Coon fue solo otro suicidio de citadino? –Pregunta Sherlock entrecerrando los ojos y perdiendo la paciencia – Ha visto el reporte balístico, supongo.

-Sí, acabo de verlo.

-Y el disparo que lo mató ¿provenía de su propia pistola?

-No… -Dimmock lucía irritado, pero se mantenía en silencio, totalmente rendido ante las deducciones de Holmes

-No. Entonces esta investigación iría más rápido si tomara mi palabra como el evangelio. –Espetando lo último con gran énfasis. El detective puso las manos sobre el escritorio de Andrew y se acercó para decirle: -Acabo de cederle la investigación de un asesinato. Cinco minutos en el departamento de Lukis. 

Los cuatro fueron hacia el departamento del sujeto en cuestión. Al entrar estaba marcado con la típica cinta amarilla, para indicar que solo la policía podía ingresar. El lugar era un desastre, desordenado y libros tirados por todas partes. Sherlock subió primero y observó todo muy rápidamente, se acercó a la ventana, sonrió y dijo:

-Cuatro pisos arriba. Es por eso que las personas piensan que están seguros. Colocan una cadena en la puerta y piensan que la puerta es inexpugnable. No piensan en que hay otras formas de hacerlo. –Dimmock lo mira confundido

-No entiendo…

-Lidiamos con un asesino escalador. –Dice Alice en voz baja siguiendo a Sherlock con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces? –El D.I. parecía más irritado que nunca

-Aferrarme a las paredes como un insecto. Así es como entró el asesino. –Dijo el detective abriendo una ventana que daba al techo del departamento.

-¿Qué?

-Trepó los muros, caminó entre los techos y entró por esta ventana.

-¿Como el hombre araña? –Dijo la chica con entusiasmada

-Exacto

-No hablas enserio.

-Escaló seis pisos en Docklands, saltó por el balcón y mató a Van Coon.

-Un momento…

-Así es también como entro al banco. Tengo que encontrar la conexión entre estos dos hombres. –El detective bajó las escaleras, tomó un libro y salió del edificio. John y la joven corrieron tras él, para tomar un taxi, el cual los llevaría a la biblioteca. Según Holmes, ahí debía estar la próxima pista, ya que el libro tenía como fecha de préstamo el mismo día en que el periodista fue asesinado. Los tres comenzaron a buscar en la sección donde Lukis había sacado el texto y John encuentra algo.

-Sherlock… Alice… -Dice sacando muchos libros de una parte del estante. Holmes y la chica se acercan y ven el grafiti amarillo nuevamente.  
Vuelven al departamento en Baker St. Y Sherlock más inquieto que nunca, comienza a hablar, mirando todos los recortes, fotos y documentos pegados sobre su chimenea.

-Entonces el asesino va al banco y deja una amenaza en clave. Van Coon la ve, entra en pánico, vuelve a su apartamento y se encierra. Horas más tarde, muere. –John y Alice se miraban el uno al otro mientras trataban de procesar la información. 

-…El asesino buscó a Lukis en la biblioteca y escribió el código donde sabía que lo vería…-Dijo la chica

-…Luego fue a encerrarse a casa y también fue asesinado –Concluyó Watson- ¿Por qué murió, Sherlock?

-Solo el código nos lo puede decir.


	12. Capítulo 10: The blind banker (parte 4)

-Entonces el asesino va al banco y deja una amenaza en clave. Van Coon la ve, entra en pánico, vuelve a su apartamento y se encierra. Horas más tarde, muere. –John y Alice se miraban el uno al otro mientras trataban de procesar la información. 

-…El asesino buscó a Lukis en la biblioteca y escribió el código donde sabía que lo vería…-Dijo la chica

-…Luego fue a encerrarse a casa y también fue asesinado –Concluyó Watson- ¿Por qué murió, Sherlock?

-Solo el código nos lo puede decir.

******

-El mundo funciona con códigos y claves. Desde el avanzado sistema de seguridad del banco a la máquina de la que te quejabas anteriormente, John. La criptografía está en todas partes. –Decía el detective, mientras caminaba a paso rápido por la calle, en dirección al museo de Londres:

-Sí, bien… pero… -Decía el doctor, dubitativamente

-Todo está generado por computadora. Códigos electrónicos, métodos de cifrado electrónicos. Esto es diferente. Esto es un dispositivo antiguo. Los sistemas modernos de descifrado no nos servirán de nada.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? –Pregunta la chica

-Necesito pedir un consejo…

-¿¡Qué, disculpa!? –John y Alice estaban sorprendidos

-Ya me oyeron, no lo volveré a repetir.

-Necesitas orientación…

-¡En pintura!... Necesito hablar con un experto. 

Caminaron a un costado del recinto, en el cual se formaba un callejón. Había un chico, en sus tempranos 20’s, rayando con una lata de pintura el muro frente a él.

-Parte de una nueva exhibición. –El chico en cuestión decía, mientras seguía con su trabajo

-Interesante…

-Lo llamo… “Frenesí urbano de codicia de sangre.”

-Pegadizo. –Dijo la chica con sarcasmo

-Tengo dos minutos antes de que un oficial de apoyo comunitario, aparezca por esa esquina ¿Podemos hacer esto mientras sigo trabajando? –Dijo mirando a Sherlock, quién le arrebató el celular de las manos a Alice, se lo entregó al chico para que viera la foto del símbolo y el joven le lanzó la lata de pintura a John quién estaba de pie a su lado.

-¿Conoces al autor? 

-Reconozco la pintura. Parece Michigan, un propelente fuerte. Diría que Zinc.

-¿Qué hay de los símbolos? ¿Los reconoces? 

-Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea un leguaje real.

-Dos hombres han sido asesinados, Raz. –Dijo el detective acercándose al chico- Descifrar esto, es la clave para saber quién los mató. 

-¿Y esto es todo lo que tienen para empezar? –Dijo Raz mirando a los tres. - Es mucho más difícil ¿verdad?

-¿Vas a ayudarnos o no?

-Preguntaré por ahí.

-Alguien debe saber algo.

En ese preciso momento, se escucha un grito desde el final del callejón. Sherlock, Alice y Raz se largan a correr. Mientras que John anonadado, queda atrás.  
Después de unos minutos corriendo, Holmes detiene un taxi y Sanders sube con él.

-Un momento… ¿Y John?

-Quedó atrás –Responde el detective sin darle importancia

-¿Qué…? 

-¿Hacia dónde los llevo?

-Baker Street.

Ambos llegaron al departamento, Sherlock subió y la señora Hudson, al ver el semblante de la chica la obligó a tomar un té.

-Oh querida ¡luces terrible! –Le decía la casera sirviéndole una taza 

-No… no es nada, solo que todo esto de salir por ahí con Holmes y John me tiene algo agotada.

-Me imagino, nunca hay tranquilidad si se trata de Sherlock. Pero aun así, no sé qué haría sin él. Mis días nunca han sido iguales desde que él vive aquí jaja 

Después de eso, subió al 221B y vio que Sherlock solo miraba la pared y murmuraba para sí mismo. La chica se recostó en el sofá y se durmió. 

-¡YO, SHERLOCK, EN EL TRIBUNAL EL JUEVES! –Gritó John y la chica despertó de un sobresalto, cayendo del sofá, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. -¡DENUNCIADO COMO ANTISOCIAL!

-Bien, bueno.

-¿Puedes decirle a tu “amigo” que puede ir a confesar cuando quiera?

-Este símbolo, aun no puedo descifrarlo… No, necesito que vayas a la comisaría –Decía el detective mientras obligaba a John a ponerse otra vez su abrigo- Y preguntes por el periodista. Sus efectos personales habrán sido incautados. Consigue su diario o algo que nos indique cuales fueron sus movimientos –Se puso su abrigo- Tu vendrás conmigo –Jaló a la chica del brazo, la cual seguía sentada en el suelo, algo desorientada. –Iremos a ver a la secretaria de Van Coon. Necesito que la observes bien, para saber si nos dice la verdad.

******

-Volvió de Dalian el viernes. Parece que atendió reuniones muy cercanas con el equipo de ventas.

-Nos puedes hacer una copia –Le dijo la chica a la secretaria

-Claro.

-¿Qué hay del día en que murió? ¿Puede decirme dónde estuvo? –El detective se acercó al computador de la asistente

-Lo siento, está en blanco… Pero tengo todos sus recibos.

-¿Qué tipo de jefe era él…? –La chica miró el nombre en la placa y continuó- Amanda ¿era él agradecido, amable?

-No. Esa no es una palabra que usaría. Todo lo que él apreciaba, tenía un gran precio en la etiqueta.

-Cómo esa crema, él te la compró ¿verdad? –Dijo Sherlock de repente, mientras revisaba los boletos de Van Coon. –Mira éste –Le entregó un boleto a Alice- Tomó un taxi el día  
que murió, por 18.50 libras.

-Iba a la oficina… -Dijo Amanda extrañada.

-No es hora punta. Era media mañana. Con 18 libras llegaría hasta The West end. –El detective seguía hurgando entre los recibos.

-Recuerdo que dijo eso…

-Metro de Piccadilly… -Alzó otro recibo

-Entonces tomó el metro devuelta a la oficina…

-¿Por qué tomaría un taxi al centro y un metro devuelta? –Alice pensó en voz alta

-Porque estaba entregando algo pesado –Respondió Holmes –No podría subirlo por las escaleras mecánicas…

-¿Entregando? –La secretaria parecía sorprendida

-Entregó el paquete en algún lugar cerca de la estación de Piccadilly y después… Hizo una parada, le dio hambre.

Alice y Sherlock salieron del banco en dirección a un restaurant chino, según la boleta que Holmes había encontrado.

-Entonces compró la comida de aquí y caminó a la estación ¿Pero de dónde venía? ¿Dónde lo dejó e taxi? –Le decía a la chica mientras daba vueltas por la calle. En eso choca con  
alguien. Era John:

-Eddie Van Coon trajo aquí un paquete el día que murió. Lo que sea que escondiera esa maleta… He logrado descifrar una imagen con las boletas y…

-Sherlock…

-En algún lugar de ésta calle, en algún sitio cerca. No sé dónde, pero…

-¡Oh cállate! –Le gritó la chica exasperada y el detective la miró ofendido

-Esa tienda, justo ahí –Indicó el doctor

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El diario de Lukis, él estuvo aquí también y escribió la dirección –Le mostró a ambos el diario.

-¡Excelente!

-Oh… -Dijo Sherlock, Alice y John se adelantaron a la tienda llamada “El gato de la suerte”, situada en el centro del barrio chino de Londres. Entraron al local, era pequeño y  
abarrotado. Una señora de avanzada edad, que parecía la dueña del local, los vio entrar y con un mal acento/gramática miró a Holmes y dijo:

-¿Quiere gato de suerte? 

-No, gracias.

-Diez libras, diez libras. A novia gustará –Dijo indicando a Alice quien le puso cara de disgusto al detective, John al verla rió. Siguieron mirando por el lugar hasta que Watson dio con algo.

-Sherlock… La etiqueta.

-Ya la veo.

-La clave. Son números… -Dijo la chica en voz baja. Salieron de la tienda y Sherlock comenzó:

-Hay un antiguo sistema numérico, Hang Zhou. En esos días solo lo usaban los comerciantes callejeros.

-Números de un antiguo dialecto Chino. –Completó la joven

-Es un 15… -Dijo John, mientras miraba las etiquetas de unas frutas en un puesto de venta.

-Y la venda, la linea horizontal es un número también. 

-¡El 1! –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa levantando una papa

-¡Lo encontramos! –John estaba extasiado. Caminaron hacia un restaurante que estaba en frente de la tienda en la que habían estado recientemente. Los doctores ordenaron  
almuerzo, mientras que Sherlock escribía los símbolos en una libreta y resumía todo lo que habían averiguado en voz alta.

-¿Qué es lo que habrán visto? –Preguntó John

-No es lo que vieron, es lo que trajeron en sus maletas.

-Contrabando. –Dijo la Joven. La comida llegó y los doctores se volvieron a sus platos.

-John, piensa en lo que dijo Sebastian y en cómo Van Coon logró mantenerse a flote en el mercado.

-Perdió 5 millones…

-¿Qué? –La chica estaba impactada, con el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca

-Y los recuperó en 1 semana, así hizo tanto dinero fácil. Sanders está en lo correcto… Era contrabandista. La cubierta habría sido perfecta, hombre de negocios, viajando frecuentemente a Asia. Exactamente como Lukis, un periodista escribiendo sobre China. Los dos contrabandeaban cosas y “El gato de la suerte” es en donde las dejaban. 

-Pero… ¿Por qué los asesinaron? Eso no tiene sentido. Fueron a la tienda y entregaron su mercancía ¿Por qué amenazarlos y asesinarlos? Ambos cumplieron su trabajo. – Preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tal si uno tuviera “dedos ligeros”?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –El doctor parecía extrañado

-Robó algo, un tesoro. El asesino no sabía cuál era, por lo tanto los mató a ambos… Recuérdenme ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que llovió? –Dijo Sherlock mirando hacia afuera, para  
después levantarse y salir del restaurante. John y Alice se miraron. De mala gana fueron tras el detective, quien estaba parado frente a una puerta blanca a un costado de la tienda “El gato de la suerte”.

-Aquí llovió el lunes. –Dijo mientras tocaba una revista que estaba afirmada en la puerta. Tocó el timbre, el cual tenía una inscripción “Soo Lin Yao”, pero nadie respondió. La chica caminó hacia un costado del edificio y en el callejón había una escalera. La chica saltó y no la alcanzó. En eso llegan Holmes y Watson.

-Álzame. –Le dijo al detective indicando su propia cintura con sus manos, mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-¿Qué…?

-De la cintura, idiota. Álzame. –Dijo perdiendo la paciencia, Sherlock solo bufó y le hizo caso. La chica bajó la escalera, se aferró a ella y subió. Holmes la siguió pero John quedó abajo, ya que él no la alcanzaba.

-Los odio. -Gritó 

La chica entró primero al departamento por la ventana trasera y casi bota un florero, por lo tanto gritó – ¡Ten Cuidado al entrar!- Sacó su arma y caminó hacia el cuarto de Soo Lin Yao, miró por la ventana frontal y vió a John fuera de la puerta, al parecer gritando. El timbre comenzó a sonar y en ese momento siente un golpe en su cabeza, ella cae desmayada. Sherlock entra, examina el lugar, pero al entrar al dormitorio; encuentra a Alice inconsciente en el piso, aun con su arma en la mano y una flor de loto negra hecha de papel en su frente. Corrió hacia ella a tomarle el pulso, cuando alguien comienza a asfixiarlo con trozo de tela sobre el cuello.

El detective trata de zafarse de su atacante, pero le es imposible, ya que poco a poco va debilitándose por la falta de aire. La chica despierta adolorida, mira hacia el frente, viendo la escena. Con dificultad toma su arma y dispara, fallando. 

El encapuchado lanza con todas sus fuerzas a un Holmes totalmente debilitado hacia la chica y escapa por donde entró. La velocidad y el peso con el que fue lanzado Sherlock, hicieron que ella se volviera a azotar la cabeza contra el piso, quedando con el detective sobre su estómago. 

-¡Mierda… mierda!- Se tocaba la parte trasera de la cabeza con la mano derecha, ya que la izquierda estaba atrapada bajo Holmes, el cual aún no se movía. Al volver a mirar su mano, notó que sangraba levemente. –Sherlock ¿Estás vivo?... Me estás asfixiando… -El detective solo gimió y se movió. 

-Gracias –Le dijo a la chica con una casi inaudible voz ronca y se puso de pie, estirando su mano para recoger a la chica.

-No hay de qué. Diablos, tu voz…-Aceptó la ayuda. Bajaron las escaleras y la joven salió primero. John la miró en shock, ya que estaba despeinada y con los ojos llorosos.

-¿¡Qué rayos pasó ahí dentro!? ¡Escuché un maldito disparo!

-La leche está agria y la ropa sucia es de hace varios días. Todo indica que Soo Lin Yao salió de aquí a toda prisa. Tenemos que encontrarla… -Dijo el detective con voz ronca, miró hacia el piso, recogió una carta y sin dar tiempo para explicaciones corrió a buscar un taxi. Llegaron al museo y buscaron al responsable de la carta, Andy.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

-Hace tres días aquí en el museo –Respondió el trabajador- Esta mañana me dijeron que había renunciado. Así tal cual, sin finalizar el trabajo que empezó.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo en su última tarde aquí? –Preguntó Alice. El joven los llevó a la parte trasera del museo, en donde guardaban sus herramientas de trabajo. 

-Ella hacía una presentación para los turistas. Una ceremonia de té…Esa tarde ella vino aquí y guardó sus cosas -John, Andy y la chica se dirigieron a ver en donde Soo Lin Yao había dejado sus implementos, cuando Sherlock se paró en frente de una estatua. La cual tenía el grafiti amarillo en ella.

******

 

 

¡¡Hola!! Hace mucho que tenía ganas de hacer esto, escribir todo lo que tenía en mente. Apreciaría mucho que dejaran comentarios con opiniones o lo que sea de la fic (al igual que kudos juju), porque esa es la única forma en la que puedo saber si alguien sigue la historia, para así motivarme a crear y subir nuevos capítulos :)

Bye!


	13. Capítulo 11: The blind banker (parte 5)

-¿Qué es lo que hizo en su última tarde aquí? –Preguntó Alice. El joven los llevó a la parte trasera del museo, en donde guardaban sus herramientas de trabajo. 

-Ella hacía una presentación para los turistas. Una ceremonia de té…Esa tarde ella vino aquí y guardó sus cosas -John, Andy y la chica se dirigieron a ver en donde Soo Lin Yao había dejado sus implementos, cuando Sherlock se paró en frente de una estatua. La cual tenía el grafiti amarillo en ella. 

******

Los tres se apresuraron fuera del edificio, cuando son intersectados por Raz.

-¡Sherlock!

-Mira quien es… -Dice John con fastidio

-Encontré algo que te gustará. 

Siguieron a Raz. Watson mientras tanto, aun furioso le dirigía la palabra al joven, quien no le prestaba atención en absoluto.

-Martes por la mañana. Todo lo que tienes que decir es que la bolsa es tuya.

-Olvídate de tu cita en el juzgado. –Sherlock reprende al doctor, mientras siguen su camino. Llegan a una estación de tren abandonada, ocupada como skate/bike park, cuales paredes estaban completamente pintadas con diferentes grafitis.

-Si quieres esconder un árbol, un bosque es el mejor sitio para hacerlo. –Dice la chica impresionada con la cantidad de dibujos y diversos colores en las paredes.

-Así es, la gente pasaría por el frente y ni siquiera lo notaría. Serían incapaces de descifrar el mensaje. 

-Ahí es donde lo había visto antes. –Raz indicó un grafiti, que al parecer había sido tapado con otro encima, pero aun quedando rastros del dibujo.

-¿Seguro es la misma pintura? –Pregunta el doctor

-Si.

-John, Alice. Si vamos a descifrar ese código, necesitaremos más evidencia. 

Se separaron y cada uno fue por su cuenta a buscar más grafitis como el que ya habían visto. Al cabo de un rato, Alice y John se encuentran.

-¿Has visto algo?

-Nada. –Caminaron unos metros más y John notó rastros de pintura en el piso.

-Alice, mira… -Decía el Doctor indicando el piso con su linterna.

-John… -La chica alumbraba una pared, la cual estaba llena de aquellos símbolos- ¡Llama a Sherlock! –La chica tomó su celular y sacó una foto, mientras Watson trataba de contactar al detective.

-…No responde ¡maldición!

-¡Debemos ir por él! –Ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y encontraron a Holmes al final de las vías.

-Atiende tu celular ¡hemos estado llamándote! –Decía John agitado corriendo hacia Sherlock

-Lo encontramos. –Lo más rápido que pudieron volvieron al lugar en donde habían visto los dibujos, pero no había nada. Era como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

-¿Qué…? 

-Ha sido pintado encima…

-Imposible, solo nos fuimos por un par de minutos… Los símbolos estaban ahí… -Decía la chica el shock y con la mirada perdida.

-Alguien no quiere que YO lo vea –Habló finalmente el detective. Éste caminó hacia la chica y le puso las manos en los costados de su cabeza. 

-Sherlock… ¿Qué mierda…?

-Alice concéntrate. Necesito que te concentres, cierra tus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? –La joven estaba desconcertada

-Necesito que maximices tu memoria visual al por completo. Eres una psicóloga, sabes cómo hacerlo. –Decía mientras la hacía girar sujetándola de los hombros y mirándola  
fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Puedes describirlo? ¿Puedes?

-¡Oh déjame en paz, tarado! –Alice lo empujó, y algo mareada se hizo a un lado. Holmes fue hacia Watson y repitió la acción.

-¿John, puedes recordarlo? –Decía mientras lo giraba, de igual manera que lo hizo con la chica. 

-Sí, perfectamente… Liz -El doctor tenía cara de espanto

-Oye, idiota. Tomé una foto. –Alice alzó su celular y Sherlock se lo quitó de las manos.

******

Volvieron a Baker Street, Holmes imprimió los códigos y entre todos los tradujeron en números Hang Zhou. El doctor se estaba quedando dormido sobre su escritorio, mientras que la chica estaba afirmada contra la chimenea, junto al detective.

-Siempre en pares… Observen –Decía Sherlock indicando las imágenes- ¿Por qué pintó tan cerca de las vías? Miles de personas pasan por ahí, día tras día…-Seguía divagando- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! El busca información, trata de comunicarse con su gente. Lo que hayan robado, lo quiere devuelta. Debemos descifrar el código y no lo podemos hacer sin Soo Lin Yao.

-Maldición… -Decía la chica mientras seguía al detective y al doctor en dirección al museo, donde se encontraron con Andy nuevamente.

-Los dos hombres que volvieron desde China fueron asesinados. Su asesino dejó mensajes en numeración Hang Zhou. 

\- Soo Lin Yao está en peligro. –Decía el doctor.- Este código, tenía el mismo patrón de los otros. Él pretende matarla también.

-Mire, lo intenté por todas partes. Amigos colegas… No sé dónde ha ido. Quiero decir, ella podría estar a miles de kilómetros de aquí. –Andy lucía extremadamente preocupado mientras hablaba, pero Sherlock en ese momento se percató de que Alice se alejó de ellos y parecía estar hipnotizada por las vitrinas, en las cuales habían teteras y vasos de arcilla.

-¿Qué miras? – Le preguntó el detective

-Andy, cuéntame más sobre las teteras. –Dijo la chica ignorando a Holmes.

-Las teteras eran su obsesión, necesitan un trabajo urgente. Si se secan, la arcilla puede agrietarse. Aparentemente, solo hay que seguir haciendo té en ellas…

-Ayer solo una de ellas brillaba, ahora son dos. –Dijo la chica mirando las teteras y luego a Sherlock, quién entendió el subtexto inmediatamente. 

Se despidieron de trabajador del museo y pretendieron salir del lugar, pero en realidad se escondieron en el baño de mujeres, cada uno dentro de un cubículo diferente, en cuclillas sobre la tapa del retrete. Hasta la hora de cierre. 

-¿Por qué el baño de damas? –Susurraba John incómodo

-No seas tonto. Además, nadie te verá salir de aquí, por lo tanto puedes dejar tus inseguridades sexuales de lado, John. –Le respondió la chica

-¿Qué…? No, no, no es eso… ¡Alice!

-¡Shsssst! Las mujeres tenemos una mejor reputación que los hombres en casos de invasión a la propiedad privada, por eso estamos aquí.

-Cállense ambos, ya es hora. –Dicho eso, el detective y los doctores salieron del baño de damas, en dirección a la bodega donde Soo Lin Yao guardaba su trabajo. Sherlock se adelantó, John y la chica buscaron los interruptores de la luz y fueron en dirección a Holmes, quién estaba en compañía de que al perecer era la persona que andaban buscando.

-Vieron el código… entonces saben que él viene por mí. –Decía la chica en tono gris

-Hasta ahora lo has evitado muy inteligentemente –La elogió Alice con una pequeña sonrisa

-Tuve que terminar este trabajo, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Sé que me encontrará.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conociste anteriormente? –Le pregunta el detective, tratando de atar cabos sueltos.

-Cuando era una niña, en China. Reconozco su firma.

-¿El código? –Pregunta el doctor

-Solo él haría eso. Zhi-Zhu.

-¿Zhi-Zhu?

-La araña. –Le responde Alice a Watson. En ese momento Soo Lin, se quita el zapato y muestra una flor de loto que tenía tatuada en talón del pie. 

-¿Conoces ésta señal? –Le pregunta a Sherlock

-Sí, es la marca de un Tong. Un antiguo sindicato del crimen, con base en China.

-Cada pie de un soldado, lleva la marca. Todos los que llevan cosas con ellos…

-¿Cosas? ¿Tú eras una contrabandista? –Le pregunta John sorprendido

-Tenía quince años. Mis padres estaban muertos, no tenía un hogar ni una manera de sobrevivir día a día. Excepto trabajar para los jefes.

-¿Quiénes son? 

-Se llaman “el loto negro”

-En cuanto ya tenía dieseis, llevaba miles de libras de valor en drogas, a través de la frontera hasta Hong Kong. Me las arreglé para dejar esa vida atrás. Vine a Inglaterra y me  
dieron un trabajo aquí. Todo iba bien, una nueva vida…

-Entonces el vino a buscarte… -Completó Alice

-Si y esperé que después de cinco años, tal vez ellos se habrían olvidado de mí. Pero nunca te dejan ir. En una pequeña comunidad como la nuestra, ellos nunca están demasiado lejos… -Decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas.- Vino a mi departamento y me pidió que le ayudara a localizar algo que fue robado. 

-¿No tenías idea de lo que era? 

-Me negué a ayudar.

-Entonces… ¿Lo conocías muy bien en China? –Vuelve a preguntar el doctor.

-Si… es mi hermano… Dos huérfanos, no teníamos elección. Podíamos trabajar para El Loto Negro o morir de hambre en la calle como vagabundos. Mi hermano se ha convertido en su marioneta, en el poder de a la que ellos llaman Shan, su general. Me distancié de mi hermano, dijo que lo había traicionado y al siguiente día, cuando fui a trabajar… la señal me estaba esperando. –Sherlock despliega las fotos impresas de los códigos sobre la mesa y pregunta.

-¿Sabes qué significa esto?

-Son números…

-Sí lo sé… ¿Cuál es el código?

-Todos los contrabandistas lo saben, se basa en un libro… -En ese preciso instante las luces se apagan- Él está aquí, Zhi-Zhu… me ha encontrado.

Sherlock comienza a correr y John tras de él para detenerlo. Alice saca su arma y comienza a cubrir el lugar. Se escuchan disparos en el salón principal del museo, por lo tanto la doctora lleva a Soo Lin a esconderse bajo el escritorio. 

La chica da un par de pasos y en ese momento se percata que no están solas. Se abalanza sobre Zhi-Zhu y éste trata de zafarse, pero la joven lo tenía sujeto del cuello y le golpeaba la espalda con las rodillas. El acróbata, sintiéndose ya más débil por la falta de aire, camina a toda velocidad hacia atrás haciendo que la chica se azote la cabeza contra la pared. Él se da vuelta e intenta pegarle un puñetazo, ella lo esquiva, pero él la sujeta del cabello y finalmente la noquea. 

******  
-Alice… por favor, Alice… quédate conmigo, concéntrate… -Decía John abriéndole un párpado, para ver si habían señales de conciencia en la chica. 

-John… Soo Lin ¿Qué…? –Decía a duras penas abriendo ligeramente los ojos y viendo a John de cuclillas a su derecha.

-Está muerta. –Responde Sherlock.


	14. Capítulo 12: The blind banker (parte 6)

-Alice… por favor, Alice… quédate conmigo, concéntrate… -Decía John abriéndole un párpado, para ver si habían señales de conciencia en la chica. 

-John… Soo Lin ¿Qué…? –Decía a duras penas abriendo ligeramente los ojos y viendo a John de cuclillas a su derecha.

-Está muerta. –Responde Sherlock.

******

-¡Debes irte en la ambulancia, Alice! –Decía Watson mientras la empujaba al vehículo

-Ni lo sueñes… ¡suéltenme! –Le gritaba la joven a los paramédicos

-¡Maldición! Deben examinarte, puedes tener una contusión. –El doctor estaba perdiendo la paciencia y miró a Sherlock- Me encargaré de ella. La acompañaré al hospital.

-Iré con Dimmock. –Le responde el detective, desapareciendo de la escena.

John se subió a la ambulancia en donde llevaban a la chica y la acompañó a hacerse los exámenes necesarios para descartar problemas a futuro. El Hospital San Bartolomé era un edificio blanco y muy antiguo, por lo tanto tenía esa aura fantasmagórica a su alrededor.

-¡Ugh! Debe ser horrible pasar una noche aquí. –Dice la chica, recostada en una camilla en espera de los resultados del chequeo, con Watson sentado a su lado.

-¿Eres supersticiosa?

-Sí, le tengo respeto a todo eso de lo sobrenatural. Está fuera de mi alcance.

-Pero eres una psicóloga… 

-Lo sé, pero cuando la ciencia no puede justificar lo probable… Solo queda lo improbable.

-Mmm… -En eso entra una enfermera, el doctor se acerca a hablarle y revisa los papeles. –Estás bien, solo tendrás un gran moretón en la cara… Vamos a casa.

Tomaron un taxi a Baker St. Y subieron al 221B. Sherlock miraba su collage de pistas sobre la chimenea y cuando escuchó a los doctores entrar, comenzó:

-No es solo una organización criminal, es un culto. Su hermano fue reclutado por uno de los líderes.

-Soo Lin dijo su nombre… -Decía el doctor, mientras tomaba asiento en su sofá y la chica en el de Sherlock.

-Sí, Shan… General Shan.

\- Aun no estamos cerca de encontrarla. –La joven suspiró desanimada

-Incorrecto. Tenemos casi todo lo que necesitamos saber. Ella nos dio la mayoría de las piezas perdidas ¿Por qué necesitó visitar a su hermana? ¿Por qué necesitaba a una experta?

-Porque trabajaba en un museo.

-Exacto.

-Ella era una experta en antigüedades. –Esta vez responde Alice -Por supuesto, ya veo.

-Antigüedades valiosas, Sanders. Antiguas reliquias chinas vendidas en el mercado negro. En China desaparecieron miles de piezas después de la Revolución Maoísta.

-El Loto negro las vende. –Dice el doctor y se pone de pie. Va a su laptop y busca en el servidor por las reliquias.

-Mira John, llegó de China hace cuatro días. –Lo detuvo Holmes – Anónimo, el vendedor no da su nombre. Dos tesoros no descubiertos del Este.

-Uno en la maleta de Lukis y el otro en la maleta de Van Coon. –Decía el doctor y Alice comenzó a mirar la libreta del periodista.

-Miren, las fechas. Coinciden exactamente con los viajes de Lukis.

-También las de Van Coon.

-¿Qué tal si uno de los dos se volvió codicioso en China? ¿Qué tal si uno robó algo? Esa es la razón de la llegada de Zhi-Zhu… -Pensaba en voz alta el detective, con la mirada atenta de los doctores en él.

-Woo-hoo, disculpen ¿Estamos recolectando para caridad? –Pregunta la señora Hudson desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Un joven afuera tiene muchas cajas de libros para ti, Sherlock.

En ese instante comienzan a subir policías con grandes cajas de libros, las cuales tenían etiquetas en las cuales diferenciaban los pertenecientes a Lukis de los de Van Coon. La chica algo confundida, optó por no preguntar, ya que sabía que Holmes alardearía su plan tarde o temprano. Se sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina, debido a que la sala estaba llena de cajas.

-Los números son referencias…

-De libros… -Decía John.

-De páginas concretas y palabras específicas en esas páginas.

-Entonces… 1 y 15 ¿Qué significa? –La joven se pone de pie

-Ve a la página 15 y es la primera palabra que lees.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

-Depende del libro. Esa es la clave de este código. Tiene que ser uno que los dos tengan.

-Bien, esto no debería llevar mucho tiempo ¿no? –Decía el doctor, sin ganas y los tres comenzaron a abrir las cajas. En eso entra Dimmock, con una bolsa de evidencia.

-Encontramos esto en el museo ¿Es ésta tu escritura? –Le dijo a Watson.

-Esperábamos que Soo Lin pudiera descifrar eso para nosotros… Gracias. –Tomó la bolsa y el D.I. se acercó a Alice.

-¿Estás bien? Me contaron lo que pasó.

-Estoy bien. Fue solo una patada voladora, al estilo Jackie Chan la que me noqueó. Viviré. –Le sonríe a Andrew

-Pretendía ir a verte al hospital pero… Mi asistencia fue requerida –Dijo dándole un rápido vistazo de desagrado a Sherlock, quién lo notó de inmediato.

-Nos vendría muy bien algo de silencio, Inspector. Márchese, si quiere que resuelva este caso por usted, eso sería maravilloso. –Sherlock espetó, mientras seguía mirando libro tras libro. Andrew pestañeó varias veces sorprendido; luego solo hizo una leve reverencia a Alice y John para marcharse.

Revisaron libros durante toda la noche, hasta que Alice no pudo resistirlo más. La joven se quedó dormida junto a las cajas, rodeada por todos los libros que ya había revisado y aquellos que Sherlock le lanzaba para evitar que se durmiera. Pero el agotamiento la venció. 

La chica fue despertada por un golpe en el brazo. –Aunch… ¿Qué…? – Holmes caminaba de un lugar a otro, murmurado. Alice miró a todos lado y notó que tenía una manta encima, supo de inmediato que John fue el responsable. Se puso de pie y el cuerpo le dolía infernalmente, como si hubiera caído de las escaleras de Baker St. Una y otra vez. Miró el reloj de su celular y notó que era medio día.

-…Un libro que todo el mundo tenga… 

-Podría ser un diccionario, la biblia o mmm, el quijote ¿tal vez? 

–Holmes la mira y va a buscar aquellos textos, los lee. –Inútil, al igual que tú. Dormiste toda la noche. –Le dijo con cara de desprecio.

-¿Quién te crees para decirme inútil? Recibí dos golpizas ayer y en una salvé tu ingrato trasero.

-Eso no cuenta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué aun así eres un ser pasivo, que no piensa en otra cosa más que en dormir, comer y salir con idiotas. –La joven rodó sus ojos.

-¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte directamente a la mierda. Lo que es yo, tomaré un relajante baño y comeré. Puedes revisar tus libros solo. –Dijo sarcásticamente y fue a cocinar algo rápido, luego fue a darse un baño el cual se extendió por una hora. Cuando salió de a tina, se vistió y luego se secó el cabello, el cual lucía desastroso, por lo tanto se hizo un moño. Finalmente se dirigió a la cocina.

-Yo podría haber hecho un mejor arroz. –Dice Holmes sin mirarla, comiendo sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Seguro no se te habría quemado? –La chica soltó una carcajada y el detective alzó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada… nada… Es que tú y John… Ah, es algo que se dice en mi país, no entenderías. –Dijo mientras se servía un plato y se sentaba frente a él, en el borde del lavavajillas- Debes reconocer que esta salsa está exquisita. 

-Mmm.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, al terminar el detective volvió a su departamento. La chica fue a recostarse a su cama a leer un libro. Después de un par de horas, bajó al 221B. John había llegado recientemente. La joven se afirmó en el umbral de la puerta.

-Necesito tomar aire. Salgamos esta noche. –Dijo de repente el detective.

-De hecho, yo tengo una cita. –Le responde el Doctor

-¿Qué?

-Una cita. Cuando dos personas que se gustan, salen y se divierten…

-Eso era lo que estaba sugiriendo. –Dijo Holmes como si nada

-Emm no, no lo era. Al menos eso espero. –John lucía incómodo

-¿Dónde la llevarás?

-Al cine.

-Aburrido, predecible…

-¿Por qué no pruebas esto? –Holmes le entrega un folleto a Watson.- En Londres, solo por una noche.

-Gracias, pero no vengo aquí por consejos para citas. –Dicho aquello, el doctor fue a arreglarse para salir.

-Eso fue incómodo… Ya tendrás otra oportunidad, Sherlly –Decía la chica mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro. Sherlock la miró con enojo.

-No seas estúpida, tengo un plan. Ve a arreglarte, no saldré contigo con tu cabello luciendo así.

-¿Es una cita? –Dijo la joven con expresión de susto/asco.

-No. Haz lo que digo y no olvides tu arma. –Dijo empujándola fuera del departamento.

Una hora después Alice bajó y Sherlock ya tenía su abrigo encima.

-John salió hace 30 minutos. Vamos.

-¿Qué…Qué tiene que ver John en esto?

Como siempre, él no le prestó atención y subieron a un taxi, que los dejó afuera de un lugar completamente adornado con accesorios orientales. 

-Maldición, Holmes ¿No le puedes dar ni una noche de descanso a John? –Entraron al recinto y John estaba en la boletería con su cita.

-Tengo cuatro boletos reservados en ese nombre. –Le decía el recepcionista al doctor

-No, no lo creo. Solo reservé dos.

-…Entonces volví a llamar y conseguí dos más para nosotros. –Dijo el detective caminando hacia su amigo y le extendió la mano a su acompañante- Sherlock Holmes.

-Hola…

-Y yo soy Alice –La chica la saludó también y luego se acercó a John para susurrarle mientras pagaba –Lo siento, no sabía… -Watson solo gruñó.

-Necesito ir al baño de chicas. –Dice Sarah, algo incómoda

-Te acompaño, si quieres.

-Claro.

Ambas entraron al baño. Después de un rato Sarah se armó de valor y preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué John se enojó tanto al verlos a ustedes aquí? Son sus amigos ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo que sucede es que todo tiende a ser arruinado cuando Holmes está cerca. Es un verdadero imán de problemas.

-Ah… entiendo, tu novio se ve bastante difícil de entender.

-¿Qué? Wow… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡no!...

-Wow… doce No’s –Dijo Sarah con una mezcla de diversión y sorpresa.

-Él tendría suerte de ser mi amigo.

-¿Entonces?

-Vecino, colega tal vez.

-Ah…

-Vamos o comenzarán a pensar en teorías y conspiraciones extrañas acerca de por qué las mujeres siempre vamos juntas al baño.

-Jaja, tienes razón. Vamos –Dijo Sarah y mientras subían las escaleras hacia los chicos, escucharon:

-¡Mientras intento seducir a Sarah! -Gritó John

-Hola. –Sarah dice con los ojos como platos

-Sutil. –Ríe Alice por lo bajo.


	15. Capítulo 13: The blind banker (parte 7)

-Vamos o comenzarán a pensar en teorías y conspiraciones extrañas acerca de por qué las mujeres siempre vamos juntas al baño.

-Jaja, tienes razón. Vamos –Dijo Sarah y mientras subían las escaleras hacia los chicos, escucharon:

-¡Mientras intento seducir a Sarah! –Gritó John

-Hola. –Sarah dice con los ojos como platos

-Sutil. –Ríe Alice por lo bajo.

-¡Hey! –Dice John alargando la palabra, deseando que Sarah no haya escuchado nada.

-¡Hey!

-¿Lista?

-Seguro.

Los cuatro fueron en dirección al salón principal del recinto, en el cual había un gran círculo hecho con velas encendidas y la gente se agrupó alrededor de él.

-Dijiste que era un circo. Esto no es un circo, mira la cantidad de gente que hay alrededor. Esto es arte. –Le decía algo enojado, Watson a Holmes 

-Este no es su día de trabajo. 

-Perdón, olvidé que no era un circo, si no que una banda de contrabandistas. 

-¡Shsssst! Los dos. –La chica estaba algo exasperada ya que, estando al medio de ellos dos, no podía poner atención al show que estaba por comenzar.

Un pequeño tambor comenzó a sonar y una mujer vestida con antigua ropa China, caminó en medio del círculo. Levantó una mano, haciendo que todo sonido cesara. Destapó, lo que a simple vista parecía una ballesta, en la cual puso una flecha de madera con punta de hierro. Tomó una pluma de su sombrero y la dejó caer sobre la parte trasera del arma, el cual al sentir aquel leve contacto, disparó la flecha hacia delante en donde había una gran tabla con esposas colgando de ella. Todos brincaron y/o cerraron los ojos cuando aquello pasó, excepto Holmes, ya que lo veía venir. Un hombre, también disfrazado apareció en escena. Pero éste llevaba una gran máscara de dragón y dos asistentes fueron a rodearle el cuerpo con cadenas, dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado contra la gran tabla frente a la ballesta.

-Clásica actuación de escapismo Chino. El lazo cruzado es algo delicado, el guerrero tiene que escapar de sus ataduras antes que se queme- Decía el detective, en eso suena un ¡bong! Sarah se asusta y toma el brazo de John entre risas. Alice entrecruza su mirada con Sherlock, quien rodea sus ojos en señal de disgusto. –Ella corta la bolsa y la arena se vierte, gradualmente reduce el peso de la balanza.

El escapista comienza a luchar contra las cadenas y Holmes se lleva a Alice de un brazo tras bambalinas. 

-Te odio, quería ver el final del Show. –Susurraba la joven mientras seguía a Sherlock, detrás del escenario, lo que parecía un camarín. Estaba lleno de vestuario, disfraces, herramientas y accesorios. En silencio registraron el lugar y el detective se puso a mirar a través de la gran cortina del escenario.

-Bien, bien. Creo que encontramos a nuestra araña, Sanders. –La chica se unió a él y en efecto, un hombre volaba con gran facilidad por el salón, solo afirmado de unas telas. John y Sarah miraban el espectáculo totalmente embobados.

En ese momento sintieron que alguien se acercaba. Se escondieron tras una corredera de disfraces en el fondo de la habitación y permanecieron agachados por unos segundos. Alice encontró un bolso a su lado, el cual contenía latas de pintura amarilla, tal como la de los símbolos. –Te encontré.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, el detective toma una lata y sale del escondite, va al espejo en frente y pinta una raya con la pintura. Uno de los “disfraces” se comienza a mover.

-¡Sherlock!

Aquel hombre con máscara empuja lejos a la chica, la cual pierde su arma en la oscuridad y éste ataca al detective con una espada. Sherlock, quien solo tenía una lata de pintura en su mano, gracias a sus reflejos logra defenderse, pero aun así es golpeado y luego tomado del cuello para ser asfixiado. La chica grita y se abalanza sobre la espalda del atacante y le coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello para cortarle la respiración. El hombre en el disfraz es tan fuerte, que logra moverse desesperadamente de un lado para otro, con los colegas aun encima. Después de tanto forcejeo, los tres caen fuera del escenario, dentro del círculo de velas y a la vista de todos los presentes. John corre en ayuda de sus amigos, pero el atacante lo patea en el estómago, derribándolo de inmediato. En eso se acerca a Sherlock, con la intención de clavarle un puñal, pero Sarah lo golpea con la flecha de madera en la cabeza, derribándolo casi de inmediato. Sherlock le saca un zapato al enmascarado y ve el mismo tatuaje que tenía Soo Lin, Van Coon y Lukis.

-Vamos, vamos…- Dice poniéndose de pie. Toma la mano de Alice para levantarla y empuja a John y Sarah para que corran más rápido.  
En su escapada llamaron a la policía para que se presentara en el lugar, mientras que ellos fueron directamente a Scotland yard para hablar con Dimmock.

-Envié un par de patrullas para allá y está desierto. –El D.I. decía incrédulo y enojado

-Vi la marca en el circo, el tatuaje que vimos en los dos cuerpos. La marca de Tong – Le respondía el detective.

-Lukis y Van Coon eran parte de una operación contrabandista. –John trataba de convencer a Dimmock, pero Alice perdió la paciencia.

-¡Maldición, Andrew! Todo lo que has visto, todo lo que hemos encontrado. Uno de ellos robó algo en China, algo realmente valioso y los artistas del circo eran miembros de esa banda, enviados aquí para traerlo de vuelta…

-¿De vuelta, que?

-No lo sabemos. –Confiesa Watson

-¿No lo saben?... –El D.I. parecía arto del detective y todo el caso en sí- Señor Holmes, hice todo lo que usted me había pedido. Lestrade piensa que su consejo es digno de confianza. Tengo la orden para una redada. Por favor dígame que tendré algo para mostrarle a mis superiores, más que una enorme factura por las horas extras. -El detective no dijo nada y se marchó. John y Sarah lo siguieron, pero Alice le dio una última mirada de disgusto a Dimmock y se largó también.

******

-Volverán a China por la mañana –Decía John al entrar al 221B 

-No, no se irán sin lo que vinieron a buscar.

– Tenemos que encontrar su escondite, debe haber algo en todo esto… ¡una pista Sherlock, algo en absoluto! –Decía la chica subiendo su voz progresivamente, mientras escrudiñaba entre los documentos que Holmes tenía sobre la chimenea. 

-Alguna parte de éste mensaje debe indicarlo… -El detective miraba fijamente la foto de los signos que tomaron en las vías.

-Bueno… quizá debería irme para que ustedes sigan con su trabajo. –Sarah dejó escapar de repente.

-No, quédate. –Alice y John dijeron al unísono

-Sí, será mejor que te vayas. –Se les unió Sherlock, contradictoriamente.

-Él está bromeando, querida. Quédate. –Dijo Alice acercándose a ella y haciéndole una fea cara a Holmes al pasar junto a él. Sherlock solo gruño.

-Soy solo yo o… ¿alguien más está hambriento? 

-Dios, tienes razón. –El doctor se apresuró hacia la cocina y rebuscó por todos lados, pero solo encontró un paquete de maní. Alice que lo miraba atenta, suspiró y se dirigió a Sarah.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a mi departamento, arriba por snacks? Estos tórtolos nunca tienen que comer. Desde que llegué soy como su dispensador de comida automático. –Dijo con sarcasmo y la otra chica solo rió

-Está bien, vamos.

Subieron hasta el departamento de la chica, prepararon algunos emparedados, bocadillos y sirvieron bebidas. Cuando volvieron al 221B, Sherlock seguía mirando entre sus papeles y Sarah se acercó a él curiosa.

-Así que esto es lo que haces… Tú, John y Alice resuelven rompecabezas como forma de vida.

-Detective consultor. –Holmes le responde cortante.

-Sí, detective consultor, el más desagradable del mundo. –Dice Alice entregándole una bebida a Sarah, la cual incómoda no sabe si reír o solo callar, ya que Sherlock se voltea hacia la Psicóloga y la mira con cara de odio máximo. Sarah se para junto al escritorio en que Sherlock estaba trabajando y toma la bolsa de evidencia que Dimmock le había devuelto a John hace unos días.

-¿Éstos son códigos?

-Exactamente. –Responde pesadamente el detective

-Y cada par es una palabra… 

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Dice Sherlock sorprendido

-Bueno, hay dos palabras que ya han sido traducidas. Aquí –La cita del doctor indica la foto

-John… ¡Tienes que ver esto! -Grita Alice y Watson se acerca rápidamente.

-Soo Lin en el museo, ella empezó a traducir esto para nosotros… ¡No lo habíamos visto, cómo no lo habíamos visto!

-Nueve mil…

-¿Eso significa nueve millones de libras?

-Nueve millones de libras… ¿para qué?... ¡Tenemos que saber el final de esa frase! –Grita el detective, mientras se coloca su abrigo y bufanda.

-A ¿dónde vas? 

-Al museo, a la habitación de restauraciones. 

-Oh Dios… ¡Lo debimos tener en frente de nuestras narices! –La chica imita al detective y se abriga.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunta el doctor sorprendido

-El libro, John. El libro clave para descifrar el enigma. Soo Lin lo utilizó para hacer esto. Mientras estábamos corriendo por la galería y esta idiota era noqueada. –Dijo indicando a Alice

-Oh, gracias, me halagas. 

El detective bajó corriendo las escaleras de Baker St. Con la joven tras él. Al salir a la calle y pedir un taxi a gritos, chocó con un par de turistas Alemanes, botando su diccionario.

-Entschuldigung. (Perdón) –Se disculpaba el detective recogiéndoles el libro, mientras que la chica veía con impotencia como el taxi se iba.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Holmes? Debemos llegar lo antes posible al museo... –La chica decía agobiada y en ese momento al detective se le iluminó la mirada.

-Un libro que todo el mundo tendría... ¡POR FAVOR, ESPEREN! ¡BITTE! (por favor) –Dicho aquello corrió hacia los Alemanes nuevamente y les arrebató el texto de las manos. Era un A to Z London. – Página 15... 15, primera palabra. –La chica había llegado a su lado.

-Hombre muerto... ¡En efecto, era una amenaza!

Siguieron traduciendo el código, Holmes buscaba las palabras y Alice las anotaba. Después de un rato, lo completaron.

-Nueve millones por el pasador de Jade. Guarida del dragón negro, tranvía. –Leyó la joven finalmente, se miraron estupefactos y corrieron devuelta al 221B.

-¡John, John lo tenemos! ¡es la guía de Londres la que ellos usan! –Gritaba el detective mientras subía por las escaleras. Pero al llegar a la sala se encontraron con el grafiti amarillo en las ventanas del departamento, y ésta vez sabían lo que significaba. Hombre muerto, John estaba en peligro.


	16. Capítulo 14: The blind banker (parte 8)

-Nueve millones por el pasador de Jade. Guarida del dragón negro, tranvía. –Leyó la joven finalmente, se miraron estupefactos y corrieron devuelta al 221B.

-¡John, John lo tenemos! ¡es la guía de Londres la que ellos usan! –Gritaba el detective mientras subía por las escaleras. Pero al llegar a la sala se encontraron con el grafiti amarillo en las ventanas del departamento, y ésta vez sabían lo que significaba. Hombre muerto, John estaba en peligro.

Sherlock y Alice entraron en pánico. El detective comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos durante unos segundos por la sala.

-¡Tranvías! –Gritó de repente. Fue hacia su librero, del cual sacó un mapa de Londres y lo estiró sobre el escritorio. La doctora y el detective encontraron en menos de una milésima de segundo el lugar que buscaban.

-Vamos.

Subieron a un taxi y Alice sobornó al conductor para manejar a exceso de velocidad, para así llegar lo antes posible en ayuda de John y Sarah, quien posiblemente también era cautiva. 

Llegaron a lo que probablemente fue una estación de metro alguna vez, el lugar lucía deplorablemente abandonado. Ambos siguieron caminando y entraron a un túnel, en cual se escuchaban lejanamente ecos bastante distorsionados, pero lo suficientemente constantes como para entender que pertenecían a una conversación. A medida que Holmes y Sanders avanzaban, era más difícil ver por donde pisaban para así no hacer ruido, por lo tanto la chica prendió la linterna de su celular y guió el camino, con un puñal en su mano. El detective la seguía de cerca y después de doblar una gran curva, vieron una especie de barricada.

Sherlock arrastró bruscamente a la chica con la mano en su boca hacia la pared izquierda del túnel y le quitó el celular para apagarlo. Luego la obligó a ponerse de cuclillas y ésta forcejeaba, pero él la abrazó tapándola con su abrigo, quedando ambos cubiertos. Alice tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabía a qué se debía aquel movimiento tan repentino. El detective, quien al estar prácticamente encima de la joven, tenía su mejilla junto a la de ella. Notó que la doctora estaba tensa e incómoda, por lo tanto movió levemente su cara y sus labios quedaron prácticamente sobre el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de la chica.

-Zhi-Zhu –Susurró inaudiblemente, Sanders entendió el mensaje y asintió suavemente, dando a entender que cooperaría de mejor manera en la estrategia de camuflaje: hacerse bolita.

Sintieron pasos próximos a ellos, pero después de unos segundos se perdieron en el silencio. Sherlock se movió sigilosamente y miró para todos lados. Vió que una silueta negra de mediana estatura se alejaba en dirección a la barricada. Se acercaron lo máximo posible a la luz y se escondieron tras un gran contenedor. Vieron que John estaba amarrado a una silla y una baja mujer lo apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza. Luego ella se volteó hacia uno de sus asistentes y éste quitó la manta que estaba sobre, lo que al parecer era la ballesta usada en el show. Alice ahogó un grito y apretó el brazo de Holmes, el cual estaba petrificado mirando la escena. Sarah, quien estaba atada a una silla y tenía una venda alrededor de su boca, fue puesta a un par de metros del arma. Ella forcejeaba mientras lloraba y emitía sonidos desesperados.

John y la mujer de negro que lo apuntaba con la pistola en la cabeza discutían. La mujer perdió la paciencia y comenzó a gritar:

-¡NECESITO A UNA VOLUNTARIA DE LA AUDIENCIA! OH, GRACIAS SEÑORITA. USTED LO HARÁ MUY BIEN. –Dijo indicando a Sarah con un cuchillo y luego cortando la bolsa de arena, la cual al vaciarse haría que la ballesta disparara. –DAMAS Y CABALLEROS. DESDE LAS COSTAS LEJANAS E ILUMINADAS DE NW1, ES UN PLACER PRESENTAR A LA BELLA COMPAÑERA SE SHERLOCK HOLMES, EN UN TEMERARIO ACTO QUE DESAFÍA LA MUERTE.

-¡POR FAVOR! –Grita Watson desesperado- ¡NO SOY SHERLOCK HOLMES!

-¡NO TE CREO!

-USTED DEBERÍA, SABE –Responde el detective saliendo del escondite -SHERLOCK HOLMES NO SE PARECE EN NADA A ÉL. –La mujer de negro apunta al detective a la distancia con su arma y uno de sus asistentes va a él, quien vuelve a esconderse tras el conteiner.

-¿CÓMO ME DESCRIBIRÍAS, JOHN? ¿INGENIOSO? ¿VIRTUOSO? ¿ENIGMÁTICO? ¿DINÁMICO?

-¿IDIOTA?... –Grita Alice y Sherlock le pega un codazo, dándole directamente en una boobie.- ¡AUCH!

-INCREIBLEMENTE INPUNTUAL. –Responde Watson, esperanzado.

-MI QUERIDA SEÑORA, ESA PISTOLA ES SEMI AUTOMÁTICA. SI DISPARA LA BALA VIAJARÁ A MÁS DE 1.000 M/S –Grita Alice nuevamente.

-BIEN.

-¡BIEN! –Holmes se abalanza sobre el asistente de la mujer y lo golpea en la cabeza, incapacitándolo con un tubo de acero que había encontrado en las vías. –EL RADIO DE CURVATURA DE ESTOS MUROS DE ES CUATRO METROS. SI NO ACIERTA LA BALA REBOTARÁ Y PODRÍA DARLE A CUALQUIERA. INCLUSO A USTED. –Dicho aquello, Sherlock y Alice se echaron a correr, ocultándose en la oscuridad. 

La mujer trataba de seguirles el paso apuntando con su arma, pero en ese momento Alice salta y de una patada bota uno de los dos barriles metálicos, en los cuales habían prendido fuego para iluminar aquel lugar. 

Holmes corre a desatar a Sarah, pero un hombre lo comienza a asfixiar con una cuerda en su cuello. Por otro lado, Alice luchaba a muerte contra Zhi-Zhu. La araña finalmente tomó a la doctora por el cuello y comenzó a azotarla contra la pared. La chica, con gran dificultad sacó el puñal que llevaba en su bolsillo y se lo clavó en el corazón a su atacante, el cual después de unos segundos cayó. Al mismo tiempo, John miraba atónito la bolsa de arena que se iba vaciando cada vez más y él seguía amarrado, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Se balanceó hasta caer y arrastró rápidamente aun atado a la silla, para empujar justo a tiempo la ballesta, la cual al disparar le atravesó el estómago al hombre que asfixiaba al detective. 

Alice corre a desatar a Sarah, la cual estaba en shock.

-Está bien, está bien… Todo terminó. –La abraza y ésta rompe en llanto.

Sherlock ve como la mujer de negro corría hacia el final de las vías, pero decidió no seguirla. Fue a ayudar a su amigo el cual aún estaba en el piso. 

-No te preocupes –Dijo incómodamente el doctor acercándose a Sarah y poniéndose de cuclillas junto a la silla en la que ella seguía sentada- La siguiente cita no será como ésta.

Llamaron a la policía y los cuatro esperaron sentados afuera. Alice, a la cual le temblaban las manos, se puso de pie y caminó un par de metros al frente. Sherlock la siguió.

-Es la primera vez que matas a un hombre ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¿Sientes remordimiento? 

-No, fue en legítima defensa. Además, él era un mal hombre –Dijo la joven mirando a Sherlock con una leve sonrisa.

-Exactamente. 

Scotland yard llega a la escena y los cuatro son interrogados, pero sobretodo Watson y Sanders, ya que habían dado de baja a un criminal respectivamente. Después de todos aquellos protocolos policiales, los involucrados fueron finalmente dejados en paz. Caminaron juntos, pero Dimmock los intersectó. Sarah y John siguieron caminando, pero Alice y Sherlock se detuvieron y lo miraron fijamente.

-Nosotros solo nos vamos. No hay necesidad que nos dé algo de crédito en su informe. 

-Señor Holmes…

-Tengo grandes esperanzas para usted, inspector. Una carrera brillante.

-Voy dónde me señale. –Sherlock sigue su camino y Dimmock se voltea hacia la joven, quien lo interrumpe.

-Fue un gusto conocerlo, detective inspector. 

******

La mañana del viernes, los tres tomaban desayuno en el 221B y Watson leía el código que Holmes y Sanders habían traducido la noche anterior.

-Así que: “Nueve millones por el pasador de Jade. Guarida del dragón negro, tranvía.“

-Una instrucción para todos los operadores en Londres. Un mensaje de lo que estaban tratando de reclamar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por un pasador de Jade? –Decía el doctor desconcertado

-Vale nueve millones de libras, John. Debían llevarlo al tranvía, el cual era su escondite en Londres. –La chica explicaba, mientras le daba un mordisco a una donut.

-Esperen… ¿Una horquilla para el cabello vale 9 millones de libras?

-Aparentemente.

-¿Por qué tanto?

-Depende a quien le pertenecía.

-¿Dónde estará ahora?

-Dos agentes con base en Londres. Uno de ellos roba algo, una pequeña horquilla para el cabello, lo cual le ofrece como regalo a su interés amoroso. –El detective le da un sorbo a su té y continua- Eddie Van Coon es el ladrón, robó el pasador de Jade cuando estuvo en China.

-¿Cómo sabes que no fue Lukis?

-Por el jabón… Van Coon le regaló la horquilla a su secretaria. –Holmes se puso de pie, tomó su abrigo y salió del departamento. Los doctores lo siguieron a toda prisa y luego de un rato llegaron al Banco. Sherlock se esfumó de sus vistas cuando iban por las escaleras, así que decidieron ir juntos donde Sebastian.

-¿De verdad entró por el balcón? –Decía mientras firmaba un cheque por 30,000 libras.

-Clava una tabla a través de la ventana y todos tus problemas de precaria seguridad habrán terminado. –Dijo la chica con un notorio tono sarcástico.

-Bien parece que tú y Holmes son tal para cual. Desagradables ambos. –Le responde el banquero con desdén. 

-Gracias. –Dice el doctor al recibir el cheque y ambos salen de la oficina. Escuchan un grito, proveniente de una oficina cercana y ven a Holmes salir de ella.

******

Dos días después, Alice entra al 221B muy temprano con el periódico en sus manos y se lo entrega a Holmes, quien desayunaba junto a John.

-¡Tenía más de 1.000 años de antigüedad y estaba en su mesita de dormir todas las noches!

-No conocía su valor y Van Coon no sabía por qué lo estaban persiguiendo.

-Debimos haberle conseguido un gato de la suerte. –Bromeó Watson y Holmes rió levemente, pero su sonrisa se borró tan rápido como apareció.

-Te importa ¿verdad? Que Shan haya escapado. No fue suficiente que John y yo hayamos matado a dos de sus ayudantes.

-Debe ser una red amplia, Alice. Miles de operarios. Nosotros solo rasguñamos la superficie.

-Sin embargo descifraste el código, Sherlock –Trató de animarlo el doctor.- Quizá Dimmock podrá localizarlos a todos ahora que lo sabe él también.

-No, solo descifré éste código. Para mañana ya usarán uno nuevo. Todo lo que los contrabandistas deben hacer ahora es tomar otro libro. –Dicho esto, se volvió en silencio al periódico.


	17. El Blog de John Watson

27 de Marzo  
PSI (Para su información)

“Bueno, han sido un par de interesantes días. He conseguido trabajo y también he ayudado a desmantelar una organización internacional de contrabando. Ya escribiré más detalles sobre eso.

Oh, pero antes de publicarlo ¡IMPORTANTE INFORMACIÓN!

Éste soy yo: (Foto de John: http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/staticarchive/a6da047822fa55126f9ce0700d58117eb22112f7.jpg)

Éste es Sherlock: (Foto de Sherlock: http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/staticarchive/898e06d75dd150ce7f3657c95b05e988971b0d2c.jpg)

¿Okay? Criminales de Londres ¡por favor noten quién es quién! Nos salvaría a todos de enredos y pérdidas de tiempo. He cambiado mi foto de perfil para que así no hayan más confusiones en el futuro.

(Foto de Alice: http://img.wennermedia.com/620-width/Amber-Heard-467.jpg)

P.D: Ésta es Alice, nuestra nueva vecina, en medio de una discusión con Holmes.” -JohnWatson

12 Comentarios:

“¿Qué?” –HarryWatson

“Mejor ni pregunto por qué Alice y Sherlock peleaban.” –GregLestrade

“Te odio, John.” –AliceAmberS

“Sanders, una dama como siempre.” –SherlockHolmes

“No me obligues a bajar a patear tu trasero otra vez, Holmes” –AliceAmberS

“¿Otra vez?” –GregLestrade

“Mañana te cuento, Greg” –AliceAmberS

“La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.” –SherlockHolmes

“Ni siquiera un plato frío de comida tendrás de mi parte.” -AliceAmberS 

“Entraré cuando no estés, como siempre. Por cierto, bastante estúpido escondite para tu nueva arma.”-SherlockHolmes

“¿Qué…? Mi arma está en mi cajón de ropa interior… ¡Lo hice precisamente para que no la robaras! ¿No tienes respeto por la privacidad de una mujer? ¡TE VOY A MATAR, SHERLOCK HOLMES!” –AliceAmberS

“Oh Dios santo, aquí vamos otra vez.” -JohnWatson

 

******

Nuevamente les recomiendo leer la fic en mi cuenta de Wattpad @MissEleanorRigby, ya que podrán apreciar medios audiovisuales junto a la historia ¡Gracias por leer!


	18. Si se preguntaban...

Si se preguntaban por qué los post de "El Blog de John Watson" están en la fic.

Yo decidí traducir cada una de las entradas del blog original del doctor, ya que quería darle un toque más fresco a la historia y dejarla sin cabos sueltos. Además, a mi parecer hay muchas historias las cuales son mencionadas, pero no desarrolladas en la serie, que podrían ser de mucha entretención para todos. De igual forma, me parece que es hilarante. Me reí mucho la primera vez que leí el blog de John y de como el doctor y Sherlock peleaban en los comentarios jajaja.

Como ya mencioné, yo he traducido los post (denme algo de crédito, querid@s lector@s. Mis años estudiando inglés rinden frutos) y los he adaptado mínimamente a la historia, para que así si algun@ de ustedes no maneja el idioma anglo como para leer las entradas en su formato original, puedan disfrutarlas desde aquí.

John's Blog  
www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk

Muchas gracias a tod@s aquellos que siguen la historia, por sus comentarios y votos.

-BB


	19. El Blog de John Watson

28 de Marzo

El banquero ciego.

“Todo comenzó con Sherlock, Alice y yo visitando el banco. Fuimos llamados por antiguo compañero de escuela de él. El hombre era un banquero de tomo y lomo. Alguien irrumpió en una de sus oficinas e hizo un grafiti sobre una pintura. Nada intrigante sobre eso, pueden pensar. Excepto que quien quiera que lo haya hecho, no dejó ninguna huella. El banco es tan seguro como el Fuerte de Nox, pero no había ningún registro de quien lo hizo.

Sherlock dedujo que tenía que interrogar a uno de los banqueros, ▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓. Entonces fuimos a su departamento, pero él ya estaba muerto. Lucía como un suicidio, pero por supuesto que no lo era. El grafiti del banco fue una advertencia. Una amenaza de muerte. La policía de todas formas, pensó que era un suicidio. Y debo admitirlo, la habitación estaba cerrada, el arma en su mano. Si lucía como un suicidio.

Pero Sherlock por supuesto, había notado cada pequeño detalle del departamento. ▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓ era surdo y el arma estaba en su mano derecha. Él dijo que estaba impresionado que ninguno de nosotros lo notara. Lo triste es que él realmente lo estaba. Ese tipo de cosas son fáciles de decir para él.

Después, casi como confirmando que lo que dijo Sherlock era cierto, hubo otro asesinado. Un periodista. Él estaba también en una habitación cerrada. Además de igual forma que el anterior, pensó que estaba a salvo de quien quiera que haya sido que lo quería muerto. Necesitábamos hallar las conexiones de aquellos dos hombres asesinados. Sherlock dedujo que el grafiti era un antiguo código secreto. Por lo tanto, los tres fuimos a ver a un amigo de él. Sería más adecuado usar el término, delincuente. Yo lo he llamado de una peor forma.

Para acortar la historia, me encontré a mí mismo en la estación de policía, leyendo el diario de ▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓. Y eso guió a Sherlock, Alice y a mí a una tienda China en la avenida Shaftesbury. El local estaba básicamente lleno de chicherías, pero obtuvimos lo que queríamos. El grafiti eran antiguos números chinos. Sherlock notó que nadie había estado en el departamento sobre la tienda por unos días… Pero la ventana estaba abierta. Por supuesto, Alice y Sherlock irrumpieron en el departamento y me dejaron parado afuera, mientras ellos exploraban el lugar. Resultó ser que el departamento era de una mujer que trabajaba en el museo. En esos momentos, debo admitir que estaba bastante confundido. Todos esos lugares y toda esa gente, parecían ser conectados al azar. Nuestra visita al banco parecía haber sido hace una eternidad.

La mujer del museo, Soo Lin era realmente brillante. Ella se escondía en su lugar de trabajo, temiendo por su vida. Pero se escondía ahí para poder continuar cuidando de unas antiguas teteras de arcilla china. Que eran absurdas, pero extrañamente hermosas. Llegué a pensar que Sherlock incluso fue impresionado por ella. Nos dijo sobre una gran organización de contrabando y un asesino que era enviado a matar a quien traicionara dicha organización. Que fue lo que le pasó al banquero y al periodista… E incluso a ella, después.

Así que supusimos que la organización contrabandista trataba antigüedades chinas. Ambos, el banquero y el periodista pudieron traerlas al Reino Unido, porque viajaban mucho por sus oficios y el criminal contactó a la mujer, ya que ella era una experta en esas cosas. Descubrimos donde vendían lo que habían robado, pero aun necesitábamos descifrar el significado del código. Nos dimos cuenta que los números eran referencias de libros. Cada parte del código indicaba una cierta página de cierto libro. El problema era saber cuál texto. Necesitaba ser algo que todos tuvieran.

Y, mientras tanto, fui a una cita. Conocí a alguien, se llama Sarah y es genial. Sherlock me dio boletos para el circo y así llevarla a ella. Solo que, por supuesto, él y Alice se invitaron ellos mismos. Mi primera cita con Sarah y tengo al loco detective junto a la psicóloga con problemas de manejo de ira. De alguna forma supe que no iba a salir bien. Y bien estaba, un minuto la pareja de locos estaba junto a nosotros y al siguiente ambos saltaban del escenario peleando con un asesino igualmente loco. Por suerte, a Sarah no le importó ayudarme a ayudarlos. Salvamos sus vidas y después volvimos al apartamento. Sherlock estaba, por supuesto, en su modo mal educado y arrogante, ignorando a Sarah. Menos mal Alice y ella se llevaban muy bien. Mi cita logró captar la atención de Holmes cuando señaló que Soo Lin ya había traducido parte del código. Sherlock se apresuró fuera del departamento y Alice lo siguió, para hacer lo que sea que hizo. Dejándome a Sarah y a mí ser raptados. La cita no iba nada bien.

Nos vimos siendo apuntados con un arma por una asesina y sus secuaces. Mi mayor preocupación era Sarah, por supuesto. Ella no era parte de esto y, claro la mayor ironía era que ellos ni siquiera me querían a mí. Me confundieron con Sherlock ¡Iban a matar a Sarah porque pensaban que yo era Sherlock Holmes!

Sherlock y Alice nos encontraron y nos las arreglamos para escapar y cerrar la operación. Resulto ser que ellos buscaban una horquilla para el cabello. Toda ésta locura y muerte fue debido a ¡una horquilla para el cabello! Aparentemente, perteneció a una emperatriz, pero aun así… Una horquilla para el cabello. Sherlock supo dónde estaba, él la había visto antes. Y eso fue todo, caso cerrado. En unos días encontramos asesinos chinos, códigos secretos, mensajes secretos en el A-Z de Londres, contrabandistas y solo Dios sabe que más. Yo incluso conocí a una bella dama. Fue bastante al estilo James Bond.

No puedo negar que prefiero éste tipo de vida. Ser un ciudadano común no me sienta bien. Pero el tema es que esta vida que he elegido (y también Alice. Bienvenida al club) no es segura. Sherlock eligió ser éste temerario detective y nosotros accedimos a ser sus acompañantes. Él se está haciendo conocido, la gente lo reconoce. Es como aquel conductor de taxi que le dijo algo sobre que un tal Moriarty lo conocía. Después la asesina china, ella también sabía sobre él ¿Cuánto pasará antes de que alguien venga por él? ¿Y qué le pasará a gente como Alice, Sara, Mr. Hudson o yo, cuando eso pase? 

Toda esa gente a la que él incluye en sus aventuras… No están a salvo. Hay fuerzas en el exterior y ellas vienen por Sherlock Holmes.”

 

18 Comentarios:

 

“¡No entiendo ni una palabra de esto!” –HarryWatson

 

“Fue todo muy loco, confuso y brillante. Toda esa gente y lugares alrededor de la ciudad, todos conectados por ésta red de contrabando, te hace preguntarte que más hay en el exterior ¿Quién es esa persona sentada a tu lado? ¿Qué trama?” –JohnWatson

 

“John, esto es pésimo. Solo trata de ‘¡corrimos para acá y luego corrimos allá! ¡Había un código!’ ¿Qué hay del análisis, John? ¡El análisis! ¿Cómo lo resolví? ¿Cómo supe dónde ir? Y por ‘toda esa gente envuelta en sus aventuras…’ ¿Mis qué? Lo siento, obviamente no noté que era un personaje de un cuento para niños.” –SherlockHolmes

 

“Bueno, eres bastante infantil, así que si el sobrero te queda…” -JohnWatson

 

“¡Consíganse un cuarto ustedes dos! ah… verdad que ya viven juntos ¡UPS!” -AliceAmberS

 

“Alice, que te dije sobre tus bromas de doble sentido…” -JohnWatson

 

“Oh, cállate Sanders.” –SherlockHolmes

 

“Me la debes. ‘La psicóloga con problemas de manejo de ira’ ¿Es en serio, John? –AliceAmberS

 

“Omitiré comentarios al respecto.” –JohnWatson

 

“John, mi nuevo amigo Jim dice que todos hacemos nuestras decisiones en la vida. No creo que debas preocuparte mucho por los demás ¿Te conté sobre mi nuevo amigo Jim?” -MollyHooper

 

“Acabo de leer sobre él en tu blog, suena bastante… agradable” –JohnWatson

 

“Lo es.” –MollyHooper

 

“Si él lava su propia ropa, en vez de esperar que su casera lo haga. Entonces él es perfecto.” –MarieTurner

 

“Soy la señora Hudson, otra vez.” -MarieTurner

 

“¡Bravo otra vez, John!” -MikeStamford

 

“¿Cuándo podría ir a visitarte?” -HarryWatson

 

“Estoy algo ocupado por el momento, pero estoy seguro que podremos juntarnos por unos tragos luego.” -JohnWatson

 

“John, necesito que me reserves unos boletos de avión ¡Iré a Minsk!” –SherlockHolmes


	20. Capítulo 15: M & M & M’s.

-Te importa ¿verdad? Que Shan haya escapado. No fue suficiente que John y yo hayamos matado a dos de sus ayudantes.

-Debe ser una red amplia, Alice. Miles de operarios. Nosotros solo rasguñamos la superficie.

-Sin embargo descifraste el código, Sherlock –Trató de animarlo el doctor.- Quizá Dimmock podrá localizarlos a todos ahora que lo sabe él también.

-No, solo descifré éste código. Para mañana ya usarán uno nuevo. Todo lo que los contrabandistas deben hacer ahora es tomar otro libro. –Dicho esto, se volvió en silencio al periódico.

******

El lunes por la mañana Alice fue de vuelta a Scotland yard a encontrarse después de una semana con sus colegas, Lestrade y Donovan. 

-Fue bastante aburrido en verdad –Decía Greg mientras caminaba junto a las chicas hacia su oficina- Un tipo de capacitación laboral. Nada como lo que tú viviste la semana pasada…

-Dimmock nos contó de tus aventuras con el fenómeno y su acompañante ¿Ahora son amigos? –Preguntó Sally despectivamente mientras tomaba asiento.

-Solo los ayudé en ciertas cosas…

-¡Fuiste a dar al hospital y diste de baja a un criminal! –Dijo Lestrade con gran énfasis

-Bueno, cosas que pasan.

-Ya se lo he dicho mil veces a ese hombre que vive junto a él y te lo repetiré mil veces a ti si es necesario, Alice. Aléjate de él, está demente y es peligroso… -La joven miró contrariada a su colega detective. 

-Donovan, soy una profesional en el área de psicología. Créeme, sé con quién estoy lidiando y sé que él no es peligroso. 

-No lo defiendas, él es solo un estúpido que busca problemas.

-No lo defiendo, veo las cosas como son. Los sucesos que lo rodean son resultado de su intrepidez, insensatez y talentos, por lo tanto no es un psicópata como lo ha repetido mil veces en este par de semanas que llevo conociéndola. Además no es culpa de Sherlock que su aventura de oficina sea tan evidente, hasta yo lo noté y solo tuve que consultar por ahí para confirmar mis sospechas. –Greg quien estaba comiendo quedó paralizado con a rosquilla en medio camino a su boca. Por otro lado, Sally que ardía de rabia, no sabía con qué contraatacar a Alice la cual solo la contemplaba sin pestañear con una mueca victoriosa.

-Okay… Chicas, no es momento de peleas…. Intercambio de opiniones, lo que sea… Emm, vamos a trabajar. 

******

Los tres efectivos de Scotland yard fueron hasta la escena del crimen. Lo que alguna vez fue un gran callejón en medio de una localidad marginal y alejada en Londres, ahora estaba reducido a escombros. Hace algunas horas hubo una explosión en el lugar y no había pista o huella alguna de que la habría causado o quién lo habría hecho. 

-¿No hay testigos o víctimas, entonces? –Preguntaba Lestrade a los oficiales que monitoreaban el perímetro.

-No señor, llegamos un par de minutos después de la explosión. No había nadie en el lugar… Pero las pericias siguen su curso, los escombros son revisados meticulosamente para encontrar que fue lo que causó la explosión.

-Muy bien, muy bien… -El detective inspector solo rascaba su cabeza, desconcertado.

Alice miraba con atención el lugar y comenzó a caminar por sus alrededores. No podía imaginar el porqué de la situación, todo parecía ser un accidente. En ese momento mira al piso y ve gotas de pintura de diferentes colores las cuales seguían hasta el lugar de la explosión. La joven nota que en las paredes, las cuales presumiblemente estuvieron completamente cubiertas por grafitis, solo las “M” resistieron la detonación. Parecía una extraña e increíble coincidencia.

-Greg... ¡GREG! –La chica corre hacia él, quién estaba hablando con un oficial experto en aparatos explosivos. Y se detiene a escuchar.

-...Una granada de tierra que ha estado ahí esperando a los Nazis desde 1943. Una medida de seguridad un poco exagerada de parte de Churchill, ya que como todo el mundo sabe, los alemanes de Hitler jamás pusieron un pie sobre Inglaterra. El gobierno creyó que las sacó todas depués de la guerra, pero no... 

-Oh, eso quiere decir que no hay delito aparente.

-No señor. –Dice el experto y vuelve a trabajar. Greg pensativo se devuelve hacia Alice.

-Mmm ¿Que me ibas a decir?

-Oh... no nada en realidad. –La chica se sintió bastante estúpida, al parecer pasar tanto tiempo junto a Sherlock y John la hizo volverse fantasiosa y ver cosas donde no las habían. En ese instante le suena el teléfono. –¿Me das un momento, Greg? –Dice la chica y se aparta de su colega- Habla Sanders.

-Señorita, yo le pago por vigilar a mi hermano... de cerca.

-Mycroft. Buenos días, yo estoy bien ¿y usted? Desagradable como siempre.

-No se haga la graciosa, no debería estar en Londres mientras Sherlock está en Misnk. 

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Tengo un trabajo!

-¿No le pago suficiente?

-No renunciaré a mi empleo para ser la niñera de nadie. Para eso está John.

-Si, pero él no me informa cada movimiento de Sherlock vía mensaje de texto.

-Bueno, sobornelo otra vez.

-No. A mi parecer una psicóloga con desapego emcional, que siempre carga un arma en su cartera es más conveniente para la salud mental de mi hermano. Además le sirve como escudo y si usted muere no creo que a él le importe tanto como el doctor. –La chica gruñe en respuesta. – Me han informado que el avión de Sherlock llega hoy a las 13 horas, por lo tanto quiero que vaya por él.

-¿Para qué? Él conoce Londres, no se perderá. Además, ya le dije... ¡ESTOY TRABAJANDO! 

-No.

-¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Esperarlo con un cartel con su nombre?

-Sorpréndame... Transportar a Sherlock es ahora parte de su trabajo. Acabo de enviar un auto al Callejón Grant. Considérelo un... ¿Cómo decirlo?... estímulo. Para que así haga como debe su labor. 

-¿Qué...? ¿Holmes...? –Mycroft colgó.- Hijo de per... 

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Donovan curiosa.

-Nada, nada. –Dos autos negros se estacionaron un par de metros adelante de las mujeres- Debo irme ahora, no necesitan una psicóloga aquí.

Alice se acercó a uno de los hombres, éste le entregó las llaves y documentos de su nuevo auto, para luego marcharse. La chica quedó felizmente boquiabierta mirando su nuevo auto.

-El mejor trabajo de niñera del mundo... –Dijo para sí misma y emprendió viaje hasta el aeropuerto en busca de Holmes Jr.

-¿Desea transporte, señor? –Dice la joven afirmada contra una pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hago mi buena acción del día y vengo por tí.

-¿Cuánto te pagó Mycroft?

-¿Qué? ¡Pff! –Caminaron juntos al estacionamiento y Sherlock la miró furioso.

-¿¡TE DIÓ UN AUTO!? ¿¡A TI!? –La chica subió a su auto.

-Al parecer es bastante difícil encontrar una niñera para ti, Holmes.

-Debes venderlo y darme el 30%.

-¡No seas envidioso e infantil y subre de una vez! –Alice toca inesperadamente la vocina, haciendo que Sherlock salte.

-30%... –Dijo el detective subiendo furioso al auto.

-¡Oh, cállate! – Grita la chica y acelera. Estaba tan entretenida por el berrinche del detective, que para molestarlo aún más decide poner música a todo volumen. 

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pT68FS3YbQ4)  
La canción coincide justamente con Holmes como tal y Alice se la canta a todo pulmón. - ¡SOME PEOPLE THINK THEY'RE ALWAYS RIGHT. OTHERS ARE QUIET AND UPTIGHT. OTHERS THEY SEEM SO VERY NICE NICE NICE NICE ¡OH! INSIDE THEY MIGHT FEEL SAD AND WRONG, OH NO. TWENTY-NINE DIFFERENT ATTRIBUTES. ONLY SEVEN THAT YOU LIKE, OH TWENTY WAYS TO SEE THE WORLD, OH TWENTY WAYS TO START A FIGHT, OH OH DON'T, DON'T, DON'T GET UP, I CAN'T SEE THE SUNSHINE, I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU, BABY 'CAUSE I'M THROUGH ,SIT ME DOWN, SHUT ME UP. I'LL CALM DOWN AND I'LL GET ALONG WITH YOU...! (The Strokes- YOLO)

Sherlock apaga de un golpe el estereo de la chica.- Tú, cállate.

Alice maneja durante todo el camino con una mueca divertida y deja a Holmes en Baker St. Luego le envía un mensaje a Mycroft “Paquete entregado –A.S“ y vuelve a Scotland yard. El resto de la tarde se pasó muy lento, ella moría para que fueran las 4 y así correr a casa a deborar su despensa; el trabajo de niñera la había dejado sin almuerzo por el día. Cuando la chica se sube al ascensor, para salir finalmente de la oficina. Dimmock la alcanza y entra con ella.

-¡Alice! Alice... yo sé que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero... todo pasó muy rápido y no conocía a Holmes, ni sus intenciones. Nunca debí haber dudado de tí tampoco, de verdad que estoy arrepentido.

-No importa, Andrew. Ya pasó, el caso fue resuelto. –La chica decía mirando como lentamente pasaban los números del ascensor en una cuenta regresiva.

-¿Quisieras ir a cenar conmigo hoy?... Como amigos, claro si tu... –Ella lo miró

-Oh... claro, una cena de amigos, me parece. –Dijo la chica, dándole énfasis al adjetivo.

-Genial ¿Paso por ti a las 6? 

-Claro. –Se abren las puertas del ascensor y la joven sale a toda velocidad de él en dirección a su auto.

Alice tenía sentimientos encontrados, bueno si es que así podrían llamarse. Le atraía Andrew, era guapo, agradable, pero tremendamente idiota. Tal vez serviría para entretenerse un tiempo. Pero por otro lado, él es su compañero de trabajo. Y si decide tener algo más que un coqueteo de oficina con el D.I. sabe que al cabo de un par de semanas perderá todo interés en él, y luego tendrá que soportar sus miradas de reproche por mucho tiempo. Era complicado, pero ¡al diablo con todo! Ella creía merecer algo de diversión en Londres después de todo.

Llega a su departamento, se da una ducha y comienza a arreglarse, mientras come puñados de cereales (Diet, por supuesto). Se viste bastante sencilla, ya que no pretende nada serio en realidad. A las 6 le llega un mensaje, toma su chaqueta y baja las escaleras. Al pasar por el 221B ve que Sherlock, en pijama, está sentado invertidamente en el sofá grande, sus piernas estiradas sobre la pared y su cabeza colgando del asiento. El detective gira su cabeza hacia la chica y ésta suspira, dobla el cuello y levanta su dedo medio. Para proseguir su camino a Dimmock que la esperaba en su auto fuera del apartamento.

-Te ves hermosa. –Dice Andrew abriéndole la puerta del auto a la chica.

-Jaja. 

Fueron hasta un bello y moderno restaurant en el centro de Londres. El local estaba adornado con lámparas rosas en el techo, dando la impresión de que eran flores colgantes. El mesero los dirigió hasta la mesa que Dimmock había reservado. En ella había una botella de vino tinto, copas y velas color rosa.

-Wow, Andrew a pesar de que ésta no parece nada una cena de “amigos”, no puedo negar que este lugar es hermoso… ¡Gracias! –La chica tomó asiento frente a su acompañante.

-No hay de qué. –Dijo sonriéndole tímidamente a la joven. El mesero les sirvió vino a ambos y tomó las órdenes, para luego retirarse.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y a Alice perdió la cuenta de cuantas copas bebió. La chica era toda risas con su cita, quien estaba embobado.

-Yo tenía 5 años y no sabía andar en bicicleta sin rueditas. Mi padre le pagó a mi hermano mayor para que me enseñara. Así que él me subió en su bicicleta, me lanzó desde una calle empinada ¡y yo fui a dar a un arbusto! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Dimmock dejó de reír y miró a la chica fijamente. -Alice, quiero decirte algo… 

-Y yo tenía ramas por todos lados… jaja -Andrew le tomó la mano y ella estaba en modo “vibrador”, ya que no podía parar de reír. 

-Alice, desde aquel día que te vi bajar del ascensor en Scotland yard que no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. Eres la mujer más inteligente y bella que haya conocido y… -La chica quita su mano disimuladamente de la mesa y se toca la cabeza.

-Andrew, creo que estoy algo mareada ¿Me das un minuto? Solo uno ¿Ok? 

-Oh… por supuesto, aquí te espero.

La joven se puso de pie y caminó a paso rápido al baño. No estaba mareada, bueno sí. Pero no se sentía indispuesta, el problema era que sabía lo que Andrew iba a preguntarle y al contrario de lo que pensó en algún momento, no sentía una real atracción por él, ni siquiera física. La chica caminó hacia la barra del bar, la cual estaba a unos seguros metros detrás de donde ella y Dimmock cenaron.

-Tres shot de tequita, por favor. –El barman le sirvió los tragos y la chica se tomó uno después de otro, en menos de 30 segundos.

-Wow preciosa, eso no es agua.

-Lo sé, precioso. –Le respondió sarcásticamente al barman. Llamó a Watson.

-Habla John.

-Estoy en una cita y necesito ayuda para escapar. Sígueme la corriente. 

-Okay…

-Papá ¿Es en serio? ¿Pero cómo pudo pasar eso? –La chica comenzó a hablar en español con el celular en su oreja, mientras caminaba hacia Andrew. –No puede ser… ¿Seguro que está bien mi tía? Oh es una desgracia, papá… -La joven tapaba su boca con una mano y se le aguaron los ojos.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices… ¿Papá? Estoy seguro que eso significa padre en inglés…-Decía John desde el otro lado de la línea, bastante entretenido y tratando de distraerla.

-Oh… está bien. Volveré a casa, ahí hablamos mejor por Skype. Te amo papá. -La chica se sienta frente a Dimmock quien la mira preocupado.

-Si sé que me estás insultando Alice, no te ayudaré nunca más. No tienes corazón, dejar a tu cita… -Watson reía y la joven corta la llamada.

-Lo siento mucho Andrew… -Le toma la mano a Dimmock- Debo irme ahora mismo, un problema familiar. Debo hablar con mi padre.

-Entiendo, te iré a dejar…-Dijo poniéndose de pie

-No te preocupes, tomaré un taxi. Gracias por todo, fue una noche muy linda. –Le besó la mejilla y caminó hacia la salida.

-¡Alice! Espero que todo esté bien.

La joven le sonrió tiernamente al D.I. pero al voltearse su cara se volvió neutra. Corrió a tomar un taxi a Baker St. Sin ningún remordimiento en absoluto, se sentía orgullosa de sus buenas dotes de actriz y su gran capacidad de salir ilesa.

Cada minuto que pasaba de viaje, el alcohol hacía más efecto sobre la chica a tal punto de que juraría haber visto más grafitis de la letra "M" por todo Londres. Mientras le pagaba torpemente al taxista, vió como John salía del 221 a paso decidido. Alice subió dificultosamente por las escaleras y vió a Sherlock que miraba por la ventana.

-Das vergüenza, Sanders.

-¡Queridiiiiiisimo! No me molestes o si no te cantaré una canción… -Dijo la chica y a duras penas cayó boca abajo sobre el sofá. Sherlock se volteó a mirarla con disgusto y asco, pero en ese momento hubo una explosión y todo se apagó.

 

******

 

BONUS:

La historia de Alice no es ficción, es mi linda infancia. Así fue como mi querido hermano mayor me enseñó a andar en bicicleta sin rueditas hace 15 años... ¡¡Aun me dan ataques de risa cada vez que paso junto a ese arbusto jajajaja!! 

-BB


	21. Capítulo 16: The great game (parte 1)

-Das vergüenza, Sanders.

-¡Queridiiiiiisimo! No me molestes o si no te cantaré una canción… -Dijo la chica y a duras penas cayó boca abajo sobre el sofá. Sherlock se volteó a mirarla con disgusto y asco, pero en ese momento hubo una explosión y todo se apagó.

******

-Ahhh… -Se quejaba Sherlock aun estirado sobre el piso, entre escombros.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué pasó, chocamos? –Alice, quien seguía ebria. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y tambaleando en la oscuridad, buscaba a Holmes.

-¿Chocar?… No seas estúpida. –El detective se para con ayuda de la doctora, ésta comienza a gritar y a moverse de un lado a otro.

-Es otra ¡Otra explosión, Holmes! ¡BOOM! y más M’s. La letra M está en todas partes, en todo Londres y yo… 

El departamento estaba alumbrado solo con la luz que provenía de los focos de la calle. Por lo tanto, con dificultad Sherlock detiene a Alice, la toma por los hombros y la sacude. 

-¿Explosión…”M”? ¿De qué estás hablando, Sanders?

-Mañana… Lestrade… Grafitis… -La joven se queda dormida aun sostenida por el detective, quién luchó contra el casi irresistible impulso de dejarla caer sobre el piso y que ella durmiera ahí por toda la noche. Pero, por el contrario, la arrastró sobre el sofá en donde ella estaba hace un rato. Al día siguiente, es despertada por chirrido infernal, el cual parecía ser un violín.

\- Buenos días señorita Sanders. –Mycroft la saludaba con su típica sonrisa fingida desde el otro extremo de la sala. Él ocupaba el sofá de John, mientras que Sherlock sentado frente a su hermano, sostenía su violín. La chica que tenía una jaqueca de los mil demonios, no alcanza a emitir ni una palabra, cuando sienten pasos y gritos próximos.

-¡Sherlock, Alice! –John entra corriendo al 221B- Lo vi en la tele ¿están bien? –Dice mirando más detenidamente la escena y se calma.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Si, bien. Sanders con menos neuronas y una gran migraña. – Dijo acariciando las cuerdas de su violín- Una fuga de gas en el apartamento de en frente, aparentemente…. No puedo. –Mira a Mycroft entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿No puedes?

-Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, no puedo desperdiciar tiempo.

-Olvida tus pequeños asuntos. Esto es de importancia nacional.

-¿Cómo va la dieta? –Alice ahoga una carcajada y Mycroft la mira con enojo, para después volverse a su hermano.

-Bien. Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo entender, John. 

-¿Qué?

-Me puedo temer que mi hermano es muy intransigente.

-Si eres tan perspicaz ¿Por qué no lo investigas tú? –Lo interrumpe Holmes Jr.

-No, no puedo salir de mi oficina. No con las elecciones coreanas tan… -Los doctores y el detective miran con atención a Mycroft, quien calla inmediatamente. –Bueno, eso a ustedes no les interesa en lo más mínimo. Además una labor como ésta requiere… trabajo de campo. –El mayor de los Holmes pone cara de disgusto a pronunciar las últimas palabras y Sherlock hace un sonido agudo con las cuerdas de su violín.

-¿Cómo está Sarah, John? ¿Qué tal el colchón inflable? –Le pregunta el detective a su amigo.

-Sofá, Sherlock. Era el sofá.

-Ah, claro. Por supuesto.

-¿Cómo? Olvídenlo… -El doctor parecía ya acostumbrado, pero Alice no tanto.

-Son un par de lunáticos.

-El negocio de Sherlock está en auge desde que tú y él se volvieron amigos, posteriormente Sanders se les unió ¿Qué tal es vivir con él? infernal imagino.

-Nunca me aburro.

-Bien. Eso es muy bueno ¿no? –Mycroft se pone de pie, le extiende el expediente del caso a su hermano y éste solo se limita a apuntarlo con el arco del violín. Senior mira a Alice, quien inmediatamente evade la responsabilidad.

-Técnicamente ya trabajo para ti y si quieres que yo haga bien de niñera no puedes enviarme a hacer mandados lejos de tu estúpido hermanito. –Dijo levantando ambas manos y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mycroft suspiró, caminó hacia John y le entregó el informe.- Andrew West conocido como Westie por sus amigos. Funcionario público. Fue encontrado muerto en las vías ferroviarias de la estación Battersea ésta mañana, con la cabeza aplastada.

-¿Saltó frente a un tren? –Pregunta el doctor.

-Parece la suposición más lógica.

-¿Pero…?

-¿Pero?

-No estarías aquí si esto fuera un accidente.

-Defensa está trabajando en un nuevo sistema de misiles, llamado programa Bruce-Partington. Los planos estaban en una memoria USB….

-Eso no fue muy inteligente de su parte… -Dijo la chica con tono sarcástico y Mycroft la fulminó con la mirada. Sherlock y John sonrieron.

-No es la única copia, pero si es secreta y está perdida. No podemos dejar que esos archivos caigan en manos equivocadas. Tienes que encontrar esos planos, Sherlock. No me hagas ordenártelo.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

-Piénsalo. Adiós –Dice sacudiendo manos con ambos doctores.- Nos veremos muy pronto, John. –Sherlock comienza a tocar una melodía muy molesta hasta que nota que Mycroft  
estaba fuera de escena.

-Eso fue incómodo. Bueno, yo me voy a dar una ducha. 

La joven subió hacia su departamento y felizmente nota que no habían muchos daños como en el 221B. Toma un baño rápido, se viste y cuando desayunaba recibe una llamada.

-Meh.

-¿Alice?

-Ah, Greg. Hola

-Hola, estás en Baker st. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, vivo aquí.

-Lo sé. Necesito que vengas y traigas a Sherlock contigo.

-Pero es mi día libre… ¡Acordamos que los Martes eran míos!

-Por favor, no lo pediría si no fuera importante…

-Está bien –Gruñó la chica- Estaremos allá en 20 minutos. –Alice fue al departamento de abajo y Holmes seguía sentado sosteniendo su violín, mientras que John comía cereales de un bowl.

-¿Se quedaron sin leche, otra vez?

-Siempre. –Respondió el doctor encogiendo los hombros.

-Ricitos, blogger nos requieren en Scotland yard. –La chica dijo mirando a ambos compañeros con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –Sherlock espeta ofendido.

-¿Vienen o no?

Los tres subieron al auto de Sanders y Sherlock se aseguró que ella no prendiera el estéreo esta vez. Al bajar del ascensor, Greg los estaba esperando y los encaminó hacia su oficina.

-¿A ti te gustan los casos extraños, no es así? Los sorprendentes…

-Obviamente.

-Bueno, éste te gustará. La explosión no fue precisamente una fuga de gas.

-¿No? –Pregunto Alice exaltada y viendo de reojo a Donovan, quien la miraba despectivamente por estar en compañía de Holmes.

-…La hicieron pasar por una. Casi nada resistió, excepto una caja fuerte y dentro de ella estaba esto. –Greg le indicó a Sherlock un sobre encima de su escritorio.

-¿Lo han abierto?

-Está dirigida a ti… -Le dice el doctor al detective, extrañado.

-La pasamos por rayos X. No hay explosivos ni trampas.

-Que tranquilizador. –Dice la chica sin apartar la mirada del sobre.

Sherlock toma el objeto en cuestión y lo mira más de cerca con una lámpara alumbrando sobre él. Escanea cada detalle con su mirada y comenta:

-Bonito papel… de Bohemia.

-¿Qué?

-De República Checa ¿Alguna huella?

-No…

-Ella utilizó una pluma estilográfica. Marca Parker Duofold, pluma de iridio.

-¿Ella? –Pregunta el doctor

-Obviamente

-No todas las mujeres tienen linda caligrafía, Sherlock. Deberías ver la mía…

-Es porque tú eres un hombre en cuerpo de mujer, Sanders. Ahora cállate y dame tu navaja –Dijo Holmes extendiendo su mano sin mirar a la chica, quien de su bota sacó el cortaplumas, se lo entregó y luego se cruzó de brazos. El detective comenzó a cortar el sobre delicadamente, para luego sacar de él un celular rosa.

-Ese es un celular rosa… Es él celular rosa. –Dijo John sorprendido.

-¿Qué, el de estudio en rosa? –Lestrade también comenta

-Obviamente no es el mismo aparato, pero se parece… Esperen –Holmes levanta la vista- ¿Estudio en rosa? ¿Lees su blog? 

-Claro que sí lo hace, en realidad todos lo hacemos aquí en la oficina. –Dice la joven.

-¿De verdad no sabes que la tierra gira en torno al sol? –Pregunta Greg. Donovan quien acababa de entrar a la oficina, ríe con su nariz, Holmes la fulmina con su mirada y ésta sale del lugar.

-No es el mismo móvil, éste es totalmente nuevo. Alguien se preocupó de hacerlo muy similar, lo cual indica que hay otras personas que también leen tu blog. –Dice mirando con desapruebo a su amigo.- 

-“Tienes un nuevo mensaje” –Anuncia la grabadora del teléfono y suenan 5 pips.

-¿Eso fue todo?

-No, no fue todo. –Lestrade, Watson y Sanders se acercan a Holmes, quien contemplaba una foto en el móvil rosa. 

-¿Qué demonios podemos descifrar de eso? –Pregunta Alice.

-Una foto de un agente inmobiliario y los malditos pitidos de Greenwich… -Resumía Greg, algo irritado.

-Es una advertencia.

-¿Una advertencia?

-Algunas sociedades secretas enviaban semillas de melón secas, semillas de naranjas… Algo como esto –Dijo el detective levantando el celular- cinco semillas… Nos están advirtiendo que va a suceder de nuevo. Ya vi éste sitio antes…

-Espera. –Los doctores y Lestrade salieron tras el detective. -¿Qué sucederá otra vez?

-¡BOOM! –Gritó Sherlock, mirando a Alice de reojo. La cual entendió la referencia de inmediato.

Los cuatro subieron al auto de la chica y fueron en dirección a Baker st. Sherlock entró al departamento gritando el nombre de la casera, la cual apareció corriendo y éste le pidió las llaves del 221C, el sótano.

-Ya lo viste Sherlock, cuando viniste por primera vez a ver tu apartamento ¿No? –Decía la Señora Hudson entregándole las llaves a Holmes.

-La puerta ha sido abierta recientemente.

-No, no puede ser. Esa es la única llave… No puedo generar ningún interés de alquiler por ese piso. Es debido a la humedad supongo, esa es la maldición de todos los sótanos. Yo viví en un sitio así cuando era joven y recién casada. Había moho en toda la pared…

Los 4 bajaron al subterráneo, dejando a la casera hablando sola. Caminaron por un moderadamente largo pasillo oscuro, Holmes abrió la puerta de la sala principal y en medio de ésta había un par de zapatos deportivos blancos.

Greg y Alice se miraron confundidos. Sherlock se acercó más a las zapatillas, pero John lo detuvo.

-Recuerda, es un terrorista. –Holmes vaciló por un segundo y luego se agachó quedando en frente de los tenis, cuando el móvil rosa suena. Se pone de pie y contesta con alta voz. 

-Hola.

Se escuchaba una respiración agitada desde otro lado de la línea –Hola… sexy…

-¿Quién es?

-Te he… enviado un pequeño… rompecabezas, solo para decir hola. 

-¿Quién habla? ¿Por qué llora?

-Yo… yo no estoy llorando. Estoy escribiendo y ésta estúpida… perra lo está leyendo en voz alta… -Se intensifican los llantos de aquella mujer anónima y Sherlock murmura.

-El telón se eleva…

-¿Qué? 

-No, nada…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Insiste Alice 

-He estado esperando esto.

-12 horas para resolver mi rompecabezas… Sherlock. O si no, seré… muy… travieso… -Dijo la mujer y cortó la llamada.


	22. Capítulo 17: The great game (parte 2)

-¿Qué? 

-No, nada…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Insiste Alice 

-He estado esperando esto.

-12 horas para resolver mi rompecabezas… Sherlock. O si no, seré… muy… travieso… -Dijo la mujer y cortó la llamada.

******

Holmes, Watson y Sanders fueron hasta el hospital San Bartolomé. Una chica de mediana estatura, cabello marrón anaranjado y que vestía un delantal blanco, le hablaba a la recepcionista. Al ver a Sherlock, sus ojos se iluminaron. Ésta lo saludó energéticamente, pero el detective solo le dirigió una mirada y siguió su camino. John al notar lo sucedido, se acercó a la chica.

-Hola Molly ¿Cómo estás?

-Ehh bien, gracias John… ¿Tú cómo estás? –Dijo aún con la mirada en Holmes, quien desapareció por el gran corredor. Luego se fijó en Alice, la cual estaba parada junto al doctor.

-Bien. Ésta es Alice Sanders, psicóloga en Scotland yard y nuestra vecina de arriba en Baker st. –Sanders le estrechó su mano a Molly, quien la miraba nerviosamente.

-Yo… yo me llamo Molly Hooper, soy la forense a cargo en el hospital. 

-Un gusto, Molly… ¿A dónde diablos fue Holmes? –Preguntó la joven volviéndose a John.

-Está en el laboratorio, vamos. Nos vemos, Molly.

Los doctores caminaron juntos hacia un cuarto blanco y bastante espacioso, en el cual estaba Holmes. Éste sostenía los tenis y los escaneaba con su mirada. Después de un rato comenzó a analizar los residuos en las suelas de los zapatos y se volvió a un microscopio, murmurando para el mismo. 

Alice quien estaba algo aburrida, despejó parte de la mesa del laboratorio y se sentó en ella en la posición de loto, mientras revisaba su página de Instagram. John, por otro lado estaba afirmado de un estante, atrás de Sherlock y paulatinamente comenzó a perder la paciencia en aquel silencio sepulcral.

-¿Quién piensas que es?

-¿Quién?

-La mujer del teléfono, la mujer que lloraba.

-Ella no es importante, es solo un rehén. No nos dará ninguna pista. –Al escuchar eso Alice levantó la vista.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?... ¡maldición! –Le gritó la chica.

-Ella no nos será de ayuda. –John le puso cara de disgusto al detective y prosiguió.

-¿Estás rastreando la llamada?

-El hombre bomba es muy inteligente para eso. –El celular de Holmes suena y éste sin moverse de su posición, ordena- Sanders, mi teléfono.

-¿Dónde está?

-En mi chaqueta. 

-Vete a la mierda. –Dice la chica y sigue mirando su propio móvil.

-John, mi celular.

-¿Qué…? –El doctor respira profundamente, tratando de calmarse y camina hasta el detective. Mete la mano en su cartera frontal de la chaqueta.

-Con cuidado. –Grita Holmes y Alice ríe por lo bajo. John lee el mensaje que le enviaron a Sherlock.

-Es tu hermano.

-Bórralo, los planos están fuera del país, no podemos hacer nada.

-Pues Mycroft piensa lo contrario. Te ha enviado 8 mensajes… Debe ser importante.

-Entonces ¿por qué no canceló su cita con el dentista?

-¿Su qué…?

-Mycroft nunca manda un mensaje de texto si puede llamar. Mira, Andrew West robó los planos del misil, trató de venderlos y le aplastaron la cabeza. Fin. El verdadero misterio aquí es ¿por qué mi hermano intenta distraerme, cuando alguien está siendo inmensamente interesante?

-Por Dios Holmes, intenta recordar que una mujer está en peligro. –Enojada, la chica se pone de pie junto al detective y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Para qué? Hay hospitales llenos de gente que está muriendo, doctora. –Alzó la mirada hacia ella- ¿Por qué no vas y lloras a su lado, para ver que tan bien les hace? –Antes de que alguno de los doctores respondiera, escucharon un sonido proveniente del microscopio que ocupaba Holmes. – ¡Ajá!

-¿Hubo suerte? – Molly pregunta al entrar al laboratorio.

-¡Oh si! –Responde el detective y en ese momento un hombre aparece en escena.

-Oh, perdón. Yo no… 

-¡Jim, hola! ¡Pasa, pasa! –Molly parecía extrañamente feliz de que su amigo estuviera ahí. El hombre entró nerviosamente y se acercó a los demás.- Jim, él es Sherlock Holmes… Y… Lo siento-Dijo mirando a ambos doctores.

-John Watson.

-Alice Sanders, hola.

-Hola… -Jim no le quitaba los ojos de encima al detective, quien no se molestó siquiera en subir la mirada desde el microscopio.- Así que usted es Sherlock Holmes. Molly me dijo todo sobre usted… ¿Está trabajando en uno de sus casos? –Dijo nerviosamente aquel hombre, mientras John y Alice cruzaban miradas, ambos extrañados.

-Jim trabaja en informática, arriba. Así fue como nos conocimos ¡romance de oficina! –Hooper le decía a Holmes con la esperanza de que a éste le importara. Jim caminó hacia un costado de Sherlock y se paró junto a él. Éste lo miró y dijo:

-Gay.

-¿Disculpa… Qué? –Molly estaba en shock

-Nada. Hey… -Se corrigió el detective y miró a Jim, quién al saludarlo, torpemente botó una vasija de metal.

-¡Perdón, perdón! –Decía mientras recogía el objeto. John rodó los ojos y Alice miraba atentamente cada movimiento del hombre en cuestión.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Te veré en el Fox ¿tipo 6? –Le dice a la forense

-¡Sí, claro!

-Adiós, encantado de conocerlo. –Jim le dice a Sherlock, quien no responde.

-Igualmente. –Responde finalmente Alice, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Jim vacila por un segundo y luego sale del lugar.

-¿A qué te refieres con gay? Estamos juntos ¿sabes? 

-La vida en pareja te sienta bien, Molly. Engordaste 1,5kg desde la última vez que te vi.

-Medio kg.

-No, 1,5kg.

-Sherlock… –El doctor trataba de calmar las cosas

\- ¡Él no es gay! ¿¡POR QUÉ TIENES QUE ARRUINAR…!? No, él no lo es… No.

-¿Con ese grado de metro-sexualidad? Usa productos en su cabello.

-Productos en el… Yo uso productos en mi cabello. –Dijo John con espanto.

-Tú lavas tu cabello, hay una diferencia. Pestañas rizadas, restos de crema sobre las arrugas de su frente, ojos cansados de noctámbulo y luego está su ropa interior. 

-¿Su ropa interior? –Alice queda desconcertada con lo último.

-Visible por la parte de arriba. Una marca muy particular. Además del hecho evidente de que dejó su número telefónico bajo éste plato. –Levantó el plato y en efecto, Jim había dejado su número ahí. –Creo que deberías dejarlo y ahorrarte el dolor. –Molly salió corriendo del laboratorio y Sherlock no parecía entender por qué.

-Bonito. Muy bonito ¡Bien hecho! –Grita John.

-Solo le ahorro tiempo… ¿No es más amable?

-No… no lo es.

-Dios, ese tipo era perturbador. Me recordó mucho a un asesino serial que tuve que entrevistar hace un par de años. Siempre siguen el mismo perfil de conducta. Un demente total… Es mejor que Molly se aleje de él…

-¿Estás de su lado? –Le pregunta enojado Watson a la joven- Eso no estuvo bien. –Holmes rodó los ojos, toma un zapato de los cuales analizaba y se lo alcanza a John.

-Veamos.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes cómo lo hago. Empieza.

-Oh no… No dejaré que me humilles.

-Necesito otro punto de vista. Sanders es buena analizando gente, tal vez tú seas bueno analizando objetos. Yo puedo con ambos, pero necesito una segunda opinión. Es muy útil… -Los compañeros de piso se miran a los ojos por largos segundos y Alice tose.

-Deberían besarse para romper la tensión. –Dijo mordiéndose el labio, tratando de no reír.

-No seas infantil, Sanders ¿John? –Dice el detective apuntando el zapato.

-Bien. –Tomó uno de los tenis y lo miró dudoso. –Son un par de zapatos deportivos.

-Bien…

-Emm, están en buen estado. Diría que son nuevos excepto porque la suela está muy gastada. El dueño los tenía desde hace tiempo, es de un diseño ochentero, bastante retro.

-Estás en forma ¿Qué más hay? –Dice el detective. Alice se sienta junto al microscopio de Sherlock y observa curiosa la situación.

-Son bastante grandes, por lo tanto pertenecen a un hombre, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Hay rasgos de un nombre escrito dentro con un rotulador… Le pertenecen a un niño.

-Excelente ¿Qué más hay? –Holmes lucía orgulloso.

-Eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué tal lo hice?

-Bien, John. Realmente bien, aunque te saltaste lo más importante, pero ya sabes… -Holmes toma una zapatilla y deduce. –El dueño las amaba, las limpiaba constantemente. Las blanqueó y limpió los cordones… Tres, no, cuatro veces. Hay rastros de piel muerta donde sus dedos entraron en contacto, por consiguiente tenía eccema. Las zapatillas están más gastadas en el exterior, por lo tanto tenía arcos débiles. Fabricación británica, 20 años.

-¿20 años? 

-No son retro. Son originales. Edición limitada, Dos tiras azules 1989.

-Pero aún hay barro en ellas ¡parecen nuevas! –Dijo la chica tomando la otra zapatilla y mirándola impactada.

-Alguien las mantuvo así. Hay bastante barro incrustado en las suelas. El análisis muestra que es de Sussex, mezclado con lodo de Londres cubriéndolo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Polen, es como un mapa. El chico vino a Londres hace 20 años y perdió las zapatillas 

-¿Qué le pasó? –Vuelve a preguntar John

-Algo malo. Amaba esas zapatillas, no las dejaba ensuciar. No las habría olvidado si no fuera porque debía hacerlo… Entonces un chico de pies grandes… -El detective se detiene pensativo y luego de unos segundos sus ojos se iluminan- Oh…

-¿Qué? –Preguntan ambos doctores

-Carl Powers.

-Disculpa ¿Quién?

-Carl Powers, John.

-¿Qué significa eso, Sherlock? –Pregunta Alice

-Es donde empecé. 

Los doctores corren tras Holmes hacia el estacionamiento y se suben al auto de Alice. John y Sherlock se sientan en la parte de atrás y el detective comienza a hablar en voz alta.

-En 1989, un niño campeón de natación vino de Brighton por un torneo escolar. Se ahogó en la piscina. Un accidente trágico ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Imposible, yo tendría unos 5 a 6 años en esa época y vivía al otro lado del mundo… -Decía la chica mientras conducía.

-No te decía a ti.

-Yo sí. Lo recuerdo. –Responde finalmente el doctor.- ¿Había algo sospechoso en el accidente?

-Nadie lo pensó, pero yo sí. Solo era un niño, leí sobre aquel caso en los periódicos…

-Empezaste joven ¿huh? 

-El chico, Carl Powers tuvo un ataque epiléptico en el agua. Pero cuando lo sacaron de la piscina, ya era demasiado tarde. Algo no estaba bien, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza…

-¿Qué?

-Sus zapatos.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos? – Vuelve a preguntar la joven.

-No estaban. Armé un escándalo e intenté llamar la atención de la policía, pero nadie me tomó en cuenta. Dejó todas sus pertenencias en su casillero, pero no había rastros de sus zapatillas. –Toma la bolsa que contenía los tenis del niño- Hasta ahora.

Llegaron a Baker St. Y Sherlock se encerró en la cocina, dejando a los doctores en la sala. Después de un rato John entró sin más, en donde el detective estaba.

-¿Puedo ayudar? Solo quedan 5 horas. –Suena su celular- Es tu hermano… Me envía mensajes ahora… ¿Cómo sabe mi número?

-Es un maldito Holmes, acosadores por naturaleza. –Dice Alice entrando a la cocina y parándose tras Sherlock, para mirar los recortes de periódicos que éste analizaba.

-Mira, dijo que es de importancia nacional…- El doctor lucía preocupado, pero el detective lo ignoró.

-¡Qué bonito!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú eres tan patriota.

-¡No puedes solo ignorarlo!

-No lo estoy ignorando, estoy poniendo a mi mejor hombre en ello, ahora mismo.

-Bien, claro… ¿A quién?

-Tú.

-Uy. –Alice alzó ambas cejas con una risa burlona, John la miró enojado y salió del apartamento.

Sherlock le entregó los recortes de periódicos a la joven para que los revisara, mientras que él analizaba nuevamente los residuos de las zapatillas con su microscopio. Al cabo de un par de horas, la chica se pone de pie, va a su departamento a prepararse un sándwich y baja con éste. Lo deja sobre la mesa y antes de poder tomarlo, Holmes ya le estaba dando una gran mordida.

-¡Hey! Eso es mío, tengo hambre y no puedo concentrarme con el estómago vacío –La chica trató de alcanzar su comida, pero Sherlock le vuelve a dar una mordida.

-Con o sin comida en el estómago, eres igualmente inútil. –Dice con la boca media llena. Sigue comiendo y mirando el microscopio. La joven gruñe, ya harta de la infantil actitud de Holmes y pone ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

15 minutos después llega John y en ese exacto momento Holmes grita.

-¡CLOSTRIDIUM BOTULINUM! –John y Alice quedaron petrificados- Es uno de los peores venenos del planeta. –Al ver que los doctores no respondían, prosiguió.- Carl Powers.

-¿Quieres decir que fue asesinado?

-¿Recuerdan los cordones de sus zapatos? –Ambos asistieron- Padecía Eccema, debió ser fácil introducir el veneno en su medicación. Dos horas después llega a Londres, el veneno hace efecto, sus músculos se paralizan y se ahoga.

-Espera… ¿Cómo es que la autopsia no lo detectó? –Pregunta John ésta vez.

-Es virtualmente indetectable, nadie lo estaba buscando…-Holmes entra a su blog personal ‘La ciencia de la deducción’ y comienza a escribir una entrada: “ENCONTRADO. Par de zapatillas pertenecientes a Carl Powers (1978-1989). Botulinum, veneno aun presente. Aplicado 221B Baker St.” –Aún quedan rastros minúsculos del veneno en los zapatos, desde donde puso la crema en sus pies, es por eso que el asesino los robó.

-¿Cómo haremos que el terrorista se entere? –Pregunta Alice confundida.

-Llamando su atención, haciendo que el reloj se detenga.

-El asesino guardó sus tenis todos estos años…

-Sí…

-Eso significa… -John quedó a media oración.

-Es nuestro atacante. –Completó Holmes. El teléfono rosa suena en ese instante y Sherlock responde inmediatamente. La mujer entre llantos habla:

-Bien hecho, tú. Ven por mí.

-¿Dónde estás? Dinos donde estás.

La mujer da las indicaciones y Alice llama a Lestrade para informarle. Al cabo de unas horas, los 4 se reúnen en Scotland Yard. 

-Ella vive en Cornwall. Dos hombres usando máscaras irrumpieron en su hogar y la obligaron a conducir hasta el estacionamiento. La cubrieron con suficientes explosivos como para derrumbar una casa y la hicieron llamarte. –Dice Lestrade, sentado tras su escritorio. Mientras que Holmes se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-Si ella desviaba una palabra, un francotirador la hubiera hecho explotar.

-O si tú no hubieras resuelto el caso… -Dice John.

-Oh… elegante. 

-¿Elegante? –Alice lo miró irritada

-¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así? –Se preguntaba Greg en voz alta.

-No puedo ser la única persona en el mundo que se aburre. –Responde Holmes vagamente y suena el celular rosa.

-“Tiene un nuevo mensaje… pip, pip, pip, pip…” 

-Cuatro pip’s

-La primera prueba fue superada, o eso parece. Aquí viene la segunda –Dice el detective mostrándole a Lestrade la foto que había llegado recientemente con el mensaje.  
Mensaje Photo

-Veré si lo han reportado. –En ese momento entra Donovan.

-Fenómeno, es para ti. –Dice alcanzándole un teléfono. Holmes sale de la oficina y comienza a hablar. John y Alice cruzan miradas, luego salen en busca del detective.

-…Haz robado otra voz, supongo… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es ese ruido?... –Sherlock se quedó estático con el teléfono junto a su oreja, los doctores tenían la mirada fija en él. En ese momento sale Lestrade.

-Lo encontramos.


	23. Capítulo 18: The great game (parte 3)

-…Haz robado otra voz, supongo… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es ese ruido?... –Sherlock se quedó estático con el teléfono junto a su oreja, los doctores tenían la mirada fija en él. En ese momento sale Lestrade.

-Lo encontramos.

******

Greg los condujo hacia la escena del crimen, la cual se ubicaba en un espacio abandonado y rodeado de edificios antiguos cercanos al río Támesis. 

-El auto fue alquilado ayer por la mañana por un tal Ian Monckford. Trabajaba en un banco. –Decía el D.I. mientras pasaba por debajo de la cinta amarilla que rodeaba la escena. –Un citadino que pagó en efectivo. Le dijo a su mujer que se iba en un viaje de negocios y nunca regresó…

Sherlock comenzó a mirar dentro del carro en cuestión en busca de pistas que lo condujeran a lo sucedido. Sanders hablaba con Lestrade de las posibles causales, mientras Watson observaba desde atrás con atención, Donovan se acerca.

-¿Aún siguen con él? 

-Si es que… -Respondió John dubitativamente. La pregunta de la sargento lo pilló desprevenido.

-Los polos opuestos se atraen ¿no es así? –Alice escuchó el cuestionamiento que Sally le hacía al doctor.

-No somos…

-Deberías buscar un hobby. Trenes en miniatura, estampillas… Es más seguro…

-¿Por qué no metes tu nariz en asuntos que requieran de tu irrelevante opinión? Por lo que sé, aun estás en horas de trabajo, Sally. –Le dice la doctora despectivamente a su colega, la cual con un bufido se voltea hacia Lestrade, el cual le dirigía la palabra a Holmes.

-John, no debes por qué darles explicaciones a Donovan. Es una perra…

-Lo he notado, pero aun así no va conmigo ser rudo con los demás. Para eso tengo a Sherlock y a ti.

-Bueno, estás en rudas manos entonces ¡Johnny boy! Jaja

-No me digas así. Tengo 36 años ¡por Dios santo! –Dijo Watson con una mezcla de enojo y diversión. Sherlock camina hacia una señora la cual lloraba. Los doctores lo siguen y el semblante de Holmes cambia en cosa de milisegundos, de frío a completamente vulnerable.

-Señora Monckford…

-Sí… lo lamento, pero ya hablé con dos policías… -Decía la fémina.

-No, no somos de la policía. Nosotros somos… -El detective interrumpe a Alice y la abraza por el costado de su cintura. La joven hace su mejor esfuerzo para no parecer extrañada y mira a John de reojo, el cual tenía cara de signo de interrogación.

-Sherlock y Alice Holmes. Grandes y buenos amigos de su esposo. –Dijo sacudiendo su mano. Sus ojos se comenzaron a poner cristalinos y el doctor se volteó para otro lado, ocultando su cara de shock. – Él y yo crecimos juntos. E incluso asistió a nuestra boda… Nos casamos muy jóvenes, verá… -La mujer lucía en shock y luego miró a la doctora, la cual solo le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Lo siento… ¿Quién? No recuerdo que él los haya mencionado alguna vez… 

-Oh… esto es terrible. Quiero decir, no lo puedo creer… -Holmes aun dentro de su papel, miró a Alice apenado y ésta al no poder contener la risa, solo escondió su cara en el pecho del detective. Éste se tensó de inmediato, disimuladamente la empujó y caminó hacia la señora Monckford.- Nos vimos el otro día… El mismo viejo Ian, sin ninguna preocupación…

-Lo siento, él estuvo deprimido por meses… ¿Quiénes son? –La mujer comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Es raro que alquilara un auto… ¿Por qué lo haría? Es sospechoso ¿verdad? –Las lágrimas corrían por los ojos del detective.

-No, solo olvidó renovar su impuesto de conducción. Eso es todo.

-Ah, bien, ese era Ian. Muy típico de él.

-No, no lo era…

-No lo era ¿Verdad? Interesante… -El detective volvió nuevamente a su yo original y comenzó a caminar deprisa en dirección opuesta a la señora Monckford, la cual lo miraba con ira.

-¿Por qué le mentiste? –Le pregunta John.

-A la gente no le gusta contar cosas, pero si le gusta contradecirte. Tiempo pasado ¿Lo notaron?

-¡Si!

-No… -Respondieron la chica y el doctor simultáneamente.

-Me referí a su esposo en tiempo pasado… Ella participó. Un poco prematuro, acaban de encontrar el auto…

-¿Ella asesinó a su esposo?

-Eso es un error que un asesino no cometería.

-Oh, ya veo… -Dice la chica

-Yo no… explícame, por favor… -Le dice Watson a la joven y Donovan al verlo pasar grita:

-Prueba con la pesca.

-Lo que sucede es que después de una situación tan repentina como lo es la posible muerte de un ser amado, esposo en éste caso. Para una persona le es imposible hablar en tiempo pasado sobre su ser querido en cuestión. Es todo debido a los sentimientos y el shock que podemos experimentar después de un suceso tan traumático. Siempre queda un poco de “esperanza” de que aquella mala experiencia no sea real. –Responde la joven haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos al decir la palabra esperanza.

-Estás lenta… -Le dice Sherlock

-¿A dónde vamos? 

-Autos Janus. Acabo de encontrar esto en su guantera. –Le entrega una tarjeta a John.

Tomaron un taxi hasta Autos Janus y después de hablar con la recepcionista, fueron atendidos en la oficina del dueño de la tienda. Alice y John se sentaron frente al escritorio, mientras Holmes quiso quedarse de pie.

-No sé cómo puedo ayudarlos, caballeros… dama.

-El señor Monckford alquiló un auto de su empresa ayer… -John resumía.

-Sí, un muy buen auto. Un Mazda RX8… Me gustaría tener uno propio…

-¿Es uno de esos? –Dice Sherlock indicando una foto tras el entrevistado, acercándose a él.

-No, Holmes… Esos son Jaguar. –Dice la chica antes de que alguien más pueda contestar. 

-Veo que el caballero no sabe mucho sobre autos, pero si la señorita.

-Usted tiene el dinero para comprar uno ¿no? Un Mazda…

-Sí, tiene razón. Pero es como trabajar en una tienda de golosinas… Una vez que empiezas a comer ¿Quién te puede parar? –Dice con una sonrisa y comienza a rascarse el brazo izquierdo. Holmes se devuelve y le dedica una mirada de complicidad a Sanders, la cual mentalmente seguía las pistas que el detective había encontrado. John por otro lado, concentrado en sus notas, seguía entrevistando al dueño del lugar.

-¿Usted no conocía al señor Munckford?

-No, sólo era un cliente. Vino aquí y alquiló uno de mis autos. No tengo idea que le pasó… Pobre diablo.

-Buenas vacaciones, señor Ewart… ¿Eh? Lindo bronceado, es atractivo –Interrumpió la joven, sacándose su chaqueta y echándose para atrás en su silla frente al dueño del lugar. Muy provocativamente.

-¿Eh?... –Respondió el hombre mirando deleitado a la chica. –Oh… no, no, no. Voy al solárium… Muy ocupado para tener vacaciones. A mi espos… A cualquiera le gustaría tomar un poco de sol. –Cuidadosamente pronunció la última oración, sin despegar los ojos de la Alice. 

-¿Tiene cambio para la máquina de tabaco? –Se acerca el detective, saca un billete de 10 libras y se lo acerca Ewart, el cual busca en su billetera, sin buen resultado. 

-Lo siento. No tengo…

-Oh no importa, muchas gracias por su tiempo señor Ewart. Nos ayudó mucho. –Los tres colegas salieron de la oficina hacia la calle.

-Yo tengo cigarrillos en casa, si quieres…

-Tengo parches de nicotina ¿recuerdas? Estoy bien. –Le responde el detective a la chica.

-No lo sabía…

-¿Qué fue todo eso? Alice y su coqueteo. Tú y el cambio para cigarrillos…–Dijo John deteniéndose algo confundido, frente a la tienda.

-Necesitaba ver dentro de su billetera, después de que Sanders verificó que él estuvo en el extranjero.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Simplemente es un embustero… 

Fueron hacia el hospital san Bartolomé y Holmes, como es de costumbre, desapareció en el laboratorio sin siquiera dirigirle un saludo a Molly. John siguió a su compañero de departamento y la joven se quedó junto a la forense, la cual comía un emparedado y tomaba café en una sala de espera.

-Y… ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, bien… -Le responde Hooper con su usual sonrisa nerviosa

\- Lo siento por lo del otro día… Holmes es algo… Bueno, es un imbécil de tomo y lomo.

-No te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrada a él… -Molly le da otro mordisco a su sándwich.

-¿Cómo es él?

-¿Jim? –Alice asiente- Él era muy amable y no gay, no en absoluto. Además muy amable conmigo… íbamos al cine, a comer, veía Glee conmigo y le agradaba mi gato, el señor bigotes. –Relata con un brillo apagado en sus ojos.

-¿Era?

-Terminé con él...

-Mmm, suena que era agradable… Ver Glee juntos, todo un sueño… -Dice la chica con falso entusiasmo y lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no hacer comentarios sarcásticos.

-Si, lo era… –En eso le llega un sms a Alice. “Iremos con Lestrade, alcánzanos. JW.”-Diablos, me debo ir. Nos vemos, Molly. 

La chica se apresuró hacia Scotland Yard y la dirigieron hacia la sección de estudios y evidencias en el subterráneo.

-…Ewart tenía un billete de 20.000 pesos Colombianos en su billetera… -Decía Holmes y en eso Alice se integra.

-Me dijo que no había salido del país recientemente. –Se cruza de brazos y el detective continúa.

-Cuando le pregunté por los autos, los cuales yo sabía que eran Jaguar…-Le dio un vistazo presumido a la Joven, la cual sólo rodó los ojos. –Pude ver su línea de bronceado, nadie usa una camisa en el solárium. Y su brazo… 

-¿Su brazo? –Pregunta Lestrade

-Se lo rascaba continuamente, lastimándose y sangrando. Insolación, es lo más probable después de haber visitado un país como Colombia. Bastante hermoso, por cierto. –Termina la chica. 

-Volvió de Colombia luego de ayudar a Ian Monckford a comenzar una nueva vida. La mujer de él recibe el seguro de vida y divide el dinero con autos Janus…

-Espera… 

-Si, ella también está involucrada. Lestrade vaya y arréstelos a todos. –Holmes se voltea hacia Watson y Sanders- Debemos informarle a nuestro terrorista que resolvimos el caso… 

-Los tres comienzan a caminar hacia la salida del recinto. – ¡Estoy on fire!

Al volver a Baker st. Sherlock corre hacia su laptop y escribe una nueva entrada en su blog, en la cual explica que el caso ya fue resuelto. El teléfono rosa suena inmediatamente.

-Él dice… que puedes venir a recogerme…. Ayúdame… ¡Ayúdame, por favor! –El hombre decía angustiadamente desde la otra línea e inmediatamente llamaron a Scotland yard para que fueran por él. 

Sherlock les sonríe tétricamente a los doctores, los cuales no cambiaban su expresión de preocupación.

-Muero de hambre… Vamos a comer a alguna parte, yo invito. –Dice la joven caminando hacia la puerta y sus colegas la siguen.

-Debemos estar cerca de casa en caso de que el terrorista vuelva a llamar. Conozco un lugar. –El detective guía a sus compañeros hacia un pequeño restaurant a un par de cuadras de Baker St. Los doctores ordenan su almuerzo, mientras que Holmes solo pide un café.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le pregunta el detective a la chica, la cual devoraba un plato de pasta.

-Bien… Ni siquiera paramos a respirar desde que éste caso comenzó…

-Sherlock ¿te diste cuenta de que…? 

-Probablemente. –Interrumpe Holmes a Watson.

-No ¿Has pensado que posiblemente el terrorista solo esté jugando contigo? –Le dedica una dura mirada a su amigo- El sobre, forzar la puerta del 221C, los zapatos del niño muerto… Todo era un ataque destinado a ti…

-Sí, lo sé.

-Entonces es él… ¿Moriarty?

-¿Moriarty? ¿El que menciona el taxista en el estudio en rosa?… -Pregunta Alice

-Puede ser… -Responde Holmes. En eso un mensaje llega. La pantalla del teléfono rosa muestra a una mujer de bastante edad, cubierta en maquillaje. Luciendo de muy mala clase. -¡Puede ser cualquiera! –Sherlock dice con enojo

-Sí, es cierto… ¡Dios santo! Alguien debería enseñarle a maquillarse… Parece que se echó concreto en la cara… -Alice lucía espantada.

-Para suerte de ustedes dos, llevo bastante tiempo cesante.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Le pregunta el detective al doctor.

-Quiero decir que la señora Hudson y yo vemos demasiada televisión.

 

******

¡Hola! 

Ésta semana ha sido terrible, mis profesores no paran de enviarme tarea y futuras evaluaciones, tengo tantas ideas y nada de tiempo... Por lo tanto, he decidido que actualizaré todos los Sábados en la tarde o noche si es que el capítulo llega a 15 votos. No se trata de un tema de ambición, sólo me gustaría saber cuánto les interesa la historia.

He comenzado a escribir una historia sobre Sigyn, la diosa nórdica de la fidelidad y esposa de Loki. Me he concentrado en ella como la protagonista, sus incios y relación con los príncipes de Asgard. Todo con mi enfoque, con vestigios de realidad y ficción de mi parte. El prólogo está en mi perfil, son invitad@s a comentar y/o votar.

Por último, quiero dar muchas gracias a todos los que leen la fic y dejan sus comentarios. Debo admitir que sus opiniones son de gran ayuda, si se refiere a mis ganas de seguir escribiendo. Como ya mencioné, tengo muchas ideas y después de terminar con "The great game" quiero introducir a un personaje bastante interesante que llegará a integrar el día a día de uno de los personajes de la fic... Les doy una pista, su apellido comienza con Mo y termina con ran jaja. Ah, hablando de ello... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS 39 A MICHAEL FASSBENDER! 

Besos 

-BB


	24. Capítulo 19: The great game (parte 4)

-Para suerte de ustedes dos, llevo bastante tiempo cesante.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Le pregunta el detective al doctor.

-Quiero decir que la señora Hudson y yo vemos demasiada televisión.

John se pone de pie y camina hacia donde el control remoto de la televisión estaba. Prende el aparato y hace zapping hasta encontrar a la mujer en cuestión. 

En eso, el teléfono rosa vuelve a sonar y Sherlock contesta: -¿Hola? –El doctor vuelve a sentarse junto a Alice y ambos miraban con atención al detective.- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –Holmes contemplaba con suma seriedad a los doctores.

El detective cortó la llamada, con una actitud ausente. Se volteó a mirar la televisión y por sobre todo, a la mujer en aquel noticiario:

-“…Continuamos con la noticia de la muerte súbita de la estrella de televisión, Connie Prince. La señora Prince quien era famosa por su programa de cambio de aspecto radical, fue encontrada muerta hace dos días por su hermano en la casa que compartían…”

Como es de costumbre, Sherlock se pone de pie inesperadamente y camina hacia la salida. La joven paga la comida y corre tras sus colegas, suben a un taxi en dirección a la morgue. Se encuentran con Lestrade en el lugar, el cual había sido avisado por Alice vía sms. 

-Connie Prince tenía uno de esos programas de cambio radical en la TV… ¿Lo han visto?

-No. –Responden Holmes y Sanders.

-Muy popular… Ella iba hacia la cima…

-Ya no. –Responde el detective escaneando minuciosamente el cuerpo inerte de la mujer sobre la camilla. –Ella lleva muerta dos días, según su empleado, Raoul de Santos. Se cortó la mano en una reja oxidada del jardín. Fea herida… -Dice mirando la mano de Connie- La bacteria del tétano entra en su corriente sanguínea y… “buenas noches Vienna”…

-Eso supongo… -Dice John escaneando la herida de la mujer.

-Algo está mal en todo esto.

-¿Qué?

-El atacante no estaría llevando a Sherlock por este caso si no hubiera un factor sorpresa… -Responde la chica. Holmes se acerca nuevamente al cuerpo y lo inspecciona con su lupa de bolsillo.

-John… La herida es muy profunda, debe haber sangrado mucho ¿no?

-Si…

-Pero la herida está limpia. Muy limpia y fresca. –Cierra su lupa y se levanta mirando a Watson.- ¿Cuál es el tiempo de incubación de la bacteria en su interior?

-Oh… 8 a 10 días… El corte fue hecho mucho después…

-¿Después que murió?

-Así debe ser. La pregunta es cómo el tétano logro entrar al cuerpo de ésta mujer… ¿Quieren ayudar, no? –Le pregunta el detective a los doctores.

-Sí, claro…

-Necesito que consigan toda la información de Connie Prince, datos, antecedentes familiares ¡todo!

-Okay… -Acuerdan ambos y salen del hospital, camino a Baker St.

-Bueno, tú busca en los periódicos y yo buscaré online. –Los doctores buscaron información de la víctima, hasta que Alice encuentra la dirección en donde ella vivía junto a su hermano. – Creo que es mejor que le hagamos una visita a su hermano… -Subieron al auto de la joven, el cual ella estacionó bastante alejado del complejo de propiedades en el cual vivía Mr. Prince, por cosas de seguridad.

-Fingiremos ser periodistas para The sun.

-Solo nos faltó una cámara… -Se lamentó la chica, quien caminaba junto a Watson.

-No importa, debemos improvisar y sacar la mayor cantidad de información que podamos.

Tocaron el timbre de una gran casa blanca y salió un hombre muy alto, moreno y después de las preguntas pertinentes, invitó a los doctores a entrar.

-John Watson. Mr. Prince, un gusto. –John sacudía la mano con aquél hombre, quien lo miraba como si el rubio estuviera hecho de dulce.

-El gusto es mío, querido. –Alice entretenida por la situación, intentó no participar en ella. Pero después de una mirada desesperada de John, se presentó:

-Alice Sanders, ambos somos periodistas de The sun y venimos a darle nuestras condolencias respecto a su querida hermana… -La joven explicaba mientras le sacudía la mano.

-Adelante. –Raoul insiste y los cuatro caminan hacia la sala. Ambos doctores toman asiento en un sofá para dos personas y el señor Prince se acomoda en frente de ellos, contra la Chimenea.- ¿Desean algo para beber?

-No, gracias.

-Estamos consternados… De verdad lo estamos y mucho… -El sirviente se retiró del lugar- Raoul es mi apoyo… Si él no estuviera, no sé qué haría. –Bajó la mirada y continuó- No siempre estábamos de acuerdo con mi hermana, pero yo la amaba…

-También el público, Mr. Prince. –Dice John con dificultad sacándose a un horrible gato sin pelo de encima.

-Oh, ella era adorable… -Continúa Alice.

-…La vi convertir a chicas que parecían la parte trasera de un refrigerador… en princesas. Aun así es un alivio, de algún modo, saber que ella está más allá de éste valle de lágrimas. Mi querida hermana, me dejó esta bella casa y todo lo que hay en ella…

-Disculpe señor Prince ¿Puedo ocupar el baño?

-Claro que si, ve por el pasillo, segunda puerta a la izquierda.

-Gracias. John ¿puedes seguir con la entrevista por mí? Creo que hace falta un fotógrafo aquí.

-Absolutamente… -Watson con la lucha por sacar al gato de sus piernas.

La chica salió de la sala de estar y fue en dirección al baño para llamar a Holmes.

-Sherlock Holmes.

-¿Quién? –Bromeó la joven, agravando su voz.

-Sherlock Holmes…

-¿Ah?

El detective miró el registrador de llamadas y volvió a hablar- Estúpida Sanders, me haces perder el tiempo.

-No del todo, querido. Te necesitamos aquí.

-¿Dónde?

-En la casa de los Prince ¿Tienes algo con qué anotar la dirección y lo que necesitamos?

-Lo recordaré. 

-Bien. Es imperante que traigas contigo una cámara profesional, serás nuestro fotógrafo de espectáculos… La dirección es…-La joven saca el papel en el cual había anotado la dirección del lugar- 857, North Hamburg St. High Lands Valley… Date prisa, el señor Prince parece muy cómodo con John y si no llegas, quizás que pierdas como en la guerra jaja –Se corta la llamada y Alice camina hacia la sala. El señor Prince estaba sentado muy proximamente a John, coqueteándole y al ver la escena, la joven ríe por lo bajo y avanza hacia ellos.

Siguen entrevistando a Mr. Prince y al cabo de 30 minutos llega Sherlock con una cámara colgando de su cuello. 

-Es él. –Le indica Raoul a Holmes, el cual entra entusiasmado a la sala.

-Ah… Mr. Prince ¿Verdad?

-Sí…

-Encantado de conocerlo… -El detective le estrecha su mano- Lástima lo de su…

-Sí, si gracias. –Lo interrumpe el hombre.

-Deberíamos… uh –Watson le hace un gesto al detective para que se acerque. -Tenías razón, la bacteria entró en ella por otro medio…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Si…

-Okay, está todo listo ¿Comenzamos?

-Por supuesto. –Responde la chica 

Sherlock se acerca al hermano de la famosa ex animadora y comienza a tomar fotos, pareciendo no saber lo que hacía. Levantaba el flash portátil de arriba hacia abajo y las fotos eran sacadas tan próximamente al señor Prince, que el mencionado no podía abrir sus ojos.

-No demasiado cerca, por favor. Estoy harto de llorar… -El detective hizo caso omiso, pero cesó después de unos segundos, ya que el espantoso gato que habitaba en la casa se paseaba entre sus piernas.

-¡Oh! ¿Quién es éste?

-Sekhmet. Llamada así en honor a la diosa egipcia.

-Que linda ¿le pertenecía a Connie? –Pregunta la joven, fingiendo agradarle el animal.

-Si, un pequeño regalo de mi parte… -Dice el señor Prince mientras toma en sus brazos a la gata. John mira fijamente a Sherlock y espeta:

-Sherlock, lectura de luminosidad.

-Mmm… -Holmes vuelve a levantar el flash y lo apunta directamente a los ojos del dueño de casa.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Están jugando!? –Watson acarició una patita de la gata, mientras el detective seguía con lo suyo, cegando a Mr. Prince. - ¿¡Qué sucede!?

-Colegas, creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. –Dice la chica y los tres se apresuran fuera del lugar sin mirar atrás. Mientras caminaban fuera de la casa, John lucía eufórico.

-Si ¡OH SI!...

-Crees que fue el gato y no lo fue. –Lo reprende el detective.

-Claro que sí. Tiene que serlo, por esa vía el tétano entró en su sistema… Huele a desinfectante.

-Una idea genial…

-Nueva mascota, puede ser algo inquieta cerca de ella… Es por eso que tenía los rasguños en su brazo…

-Pensé en ello apenas vi aquellas heridas en su cuerpo, pero es demasiado elaborado para su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Asesinó a su hermana por dinero… -Le responde John a Alice

-No lo hizo. Fue venganza.

-¿Vengan…? ¿Qué venganza?

-Raoul, el empleado doméstico. Kenny Prince era el centro de bromas de su hermana, una campaña de bullying virtual. Él se hartó de su hermana. Todo está en su página web Dijo el detective mirando a ambos doctores con reproche, como si ellos debieran haberlo supuesto.- Connie amenazó con quitar a su hermano del testamento y Raoul ya se había acostumbrado a un cierto modo de vida…

-Espera… ¿Qué hay del desinfectante en la casa y las garras del gato?

-Raoul mantiene la casa muy limpia. Ustedes entraron por la cocina ¿vieron el piso? Estaba tan aseado, como si la vida le dependiese de ello. Ustedes huelen a desinfectante también y no, el gato no tuvo nada que ver en ello. En cambio los registros de compras online de Raoul sí… -Holmes se voltea hacia su vecina- Alice, mi hermano te regaló un auto para que me transportes fácilmente… ¿Dónde diablos está?

-Tras de ti, idiota. –La chica desactivó la alarma del vehículo y suspiró irritadamente, con una actitud impaciente.- Maldición, no me pagan lo suficiente por ser niñera de un imbécil… -

Sherlock hizo oídos sordos y subió a la parte trasera. La chica condujo hasta Scotland yard en donde se encontraron con el detective inspector.

-Raoul de Santos es tu asesino. Es el empleado doméstico de la casa de Connie Prince. La segunda autopsia muestra que no fue tétano lo que envenenó a la mujer. Fue la toxina ‘Bolitinum’. Sigue los patrones de Carl Powers… Nuestro atacante se repite.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? 

-Inyecciones de botox…

-¿Botox? –Dicen al mismo tiempo y sorprendidos los doctores junto a Lestrade.

-El botox es una forma diluida de aquella toxina, al igual que muchas otras. Raoul de Santos además de otras cosas, se encargaba de suministrarle a Connie Prince su dosis facial regular… Mi contacto en el Ministerio del interior me facilitó el expediente completo de compras online de Raoul de Santos. Ha estado comprando excesivamente aquella sustancia por meses. Esperó el momento y aumentó progresivamente la dosis hasta hacerla letal.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Lo estoy.

-De acuerdo, a mi oficina. –La chica siguió a su jefe, pero John y Sherlock se quedaron atrás.

-Esto… todo este asunto es demasiado, Greg… -Alice se sienta en frente del escritorio y Holmes entra rápidamente. Ingresa a su blog desde el computador de Lestrade y escribe el resultado de su investigación sobre Prince. Aprieta enter y en menos de dos segundos el teléfono rosa suena.

-¿Hola?... Díganos dónde se encuentra… La dirección… No… no me diga nada sobre él… -El semblante de Holmes cambia drásticamente- ¿HOLA?…

-¿Sherlock? ¿Qué sucede?

-No… -Dice la chica y Sherlock deja el celular sobre la mesa, con una expresión ausente.


	25. Capítulo 20: The great game (parte 5)

-¿Hola?... Díganos dónde se encuentra… La dirección… No… no me diga nada sobre él… -El semblante de Holmes cambia drásticamente- ¿HOLA?…

-¿Sherlock? ¿Qué sucede?

-No… -Dice la chica y Sherlock deja el celular sobre la mesa, con una expresión ausente.

******

Alice se levantó muy temprano el día Miércoles. La joven no podía evitar pesar sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo y cómo su rutinaria vida había dado un vuelco tremendo desde que se mudó a Londres. Después de una ducha rápida, se vistió y maquilló ligeramente. Caminó hacia el refrigerador en la cocina, para sacar algo de leche y así acompañar sus cereales. Pero, en vez de ello, encontró una nota en medio del frigorífico: “Te dije que entraría a tu casa y tomaría cosas sin que lo notaras. –SH”. La chica cerró sus ojos y suspiró prolongadamente para relajarse. 

De la misma caja comenzó a comerse su desayuno, prendió la tv y la noticia sobre la explosión de la noche anterior era lo que estaban pasando. 

-“La explosión que destruyó varios pisos, cobró la vida de 12 personas. Al parecer todo fue causado por una fuga de gas. Nuestros corresponsales han tomado el testimonio de parte de los encargados de aquella compañía y…”

Alice apagó la televisión, no podía soportar sentirse culpable, incluso siendo consciente de que no tenía responsabilidad alguna en ello. Pero aun así, sabiendo la verdad de lo sucedido, la hacía encubridora de aquel maniaco el cual jugaba arduamente con Holmes. 

Su estómago se tensó y simplemente no pudo seguir comiendo. Tomó las llaves del auto y bajó en dirección a él. Condujo hasta su lugar de trabajo. Pasó junto a la oficina de su jefe y él no había llegado aún. Sally estaba en su cubículo y la joven solo se limitó a saludarla con una leve reverencia, la cual su colega respondió de igual forma. 

Alice tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a Donnovan, desde que la psicóloga era muy pequeña que repudia todo tipo de acoso y discriminación hacia otras personas, el maltrato injustificado no es algo que ella deje pasar por alto y a pesar de que Holmes sea un gran bastardo, la chica sabe que no es propiamente voluntario. Solo lleva cuatro semanas conociéndolo, pero gracias a su experiencia en el campo de lo mental, sabe qué la actitud de Sherlock no es algo premeditado o intencional. 

Súbitamente, Lestrade sale del ascensor, con un celular en su oreja. Hablaba rápido y lucía preocupado, al pasar en frente de Donnovan y Sanders les señala con la mano que lo sigan a su oficina, a la cual entra y toma asiento de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa, Greg? –Pregunta Sally entrando a la oficina, con la doctora siguiéndole.

-Es la policía. Han encontrado un cuerpo, a las orillas del río Támesis –Decía mientras escribía en su laptop- … y al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo allí. –Levanta la vista- Nos requieren, vamos.

Los tres subieron al auto de Lestrade y fueron hasta la escena del crimen. Anderson estaba allí examinando el cuerpo y Donnovan no dejaba de mirarlo. Greg conversaba con un Sargento de policía, el cual había llegado al sitio del suceso primero. El celular de Alice comienza a sonar y ella contesta.

-¡Guten tag!

-Sanders, contesta tu teléfono celular normalmente ¡por una vez en tu vida! 

-Meh, eres tú.

-Claro que soy yo ¿Han encontrado algo en el South Bank, entre Waterloo y Southwark?

-Si, de hecho ya estamos aquí.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? 

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? 

Se corta la llamada, la chica roda los ojos y camina hacia Greg. Quince minutos más tarde Holmes y Watson llegan a la escena del crimen.

-¿Crees que esto está conectado al terrorista? 

-Debe estarlo. Pero es raro que aun no se haya puesto en contacto. –Le respondía el detective a la joven, mientras caminaba hacia el cuerpo, poniéndose guantes en sus manos para así examinarlo.

-Pues tenemos que suponer que algún pobre sujeto está a punto de explotar ¿No es así? –Se unía Lestrade.

-Si.

-¿Alguna idea?

-Siete por ahora.

-¿Siete? –Se sorprende la chica. Holmes comienza a examinar el cuerpo y luego Watson lo sigue.

-Lleva muerto unas 24 horas –Empieza a relatar el doctor- Quizá un poco más… ¿Se ahogó en el río?

-No, aparentemente fue asfixiado, ya que no hay suficiente agua en sus pulmones. –Respondía Lestrade, mientras Sherlock no apartaba la vista de su celular.

-¿Qué buscas? 

-Hechos. –Les responde Holmes a Alice.

-…Hay bastantes contusiones alrededor de la nariz y la boca. Más contusiones aquí y aquí… -El doctor se pone de pie- Diría que tiene treinta y tantos, no está en buena forma.

-Estuvo mucho tiempo en el agua y la mayoría de los datos fueron borrados. –El detective sonríe levemente- El cuadro perdido de Vermeer es falso.

-¿Qué? –Responden todos al unísono

-Necesitamos identificar el cadáver, averiguar quiénes son sus amigos y…

-Espera, espera, espera... –Lo interrumpe Lestrade- ¿De qué cuadro hablas?

-Está por todas partes ¿No viste los carteles? Un grabado flamenco, supuestamente destruido hace siglos y ahora apareció con un valor de 30 millones de libras.

-Okay… ¿Qué tiene que ver con el hombre muerto? –Alice y John lucían totalmente perdidos, mientras Holmes y Lestrade discutían.

-Todo… ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar del Golem?

-¿Golem?

-¿Es una historia para niños, verdad? –Pregunta el doctor.

-Es una historia de terror judía sobre un hombre gigantesco hecho de arcilla y barro. Lo vi de niña en Los Simpsons –Sonríe la chica y Holmes roda los ojos.

-También es el nombre de un asesino, cual nombre real es Oskar Dzundza. Uno de los asesinos más mortíferos del mundo. Aquel –Señala al cadáver- Es su sello característico.

-Entonces… esto es un golpe.

-Definitivamente. El Golem le quita la vida a sus víctimas asfixiándolos con sus propias manos.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la pintura? No veo…

-¡SI VES, PERO NO OBSERVAS! –Dice el detective exasperadamente y Greg tiene la intención de responder, pero Alice los detiene.

-¡Está bien, está bien chicas… Cálmense! 

-Sherlock, cuéntanos sobre el cadáver. –Continua John.

-¿Qué es lo que sabemos sobre éste cuerpo? El asesino no nos dejó mucho, solo la camisa y el pantalón, los cuales son bastante formales. Tal vez iba a salir por la noche… El pantalón es de poliéster duro, al igual que la camisa, barata. Ambos son muy grandes para él, por lo tanto son parte de un uniforme estándar. Vestido para trabajar, entonces ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? En su cinturón tiene un enganche para un Walkie – Talkie…

-¿Conductor de metro? 

-¿Guardia de seguridad?

-Es más probable, verás que digo la verdad si miras su trasero.

-¿Su trasero? –Dice alarmada la joven.

-Rechoncho, pensarías que lleva una vida sedentaria. Pero las plantas de sus pies y las várices en sus piernas muestran lo contrario. Entonces mucho caminar y sentarse. Guardia de seguridad parece fiable, además su reloj nos ayuda también. La alarma muestra que tenía turnos nocturnos regulares.

-¿Por qué regulares? Tal vez puso la alarma antes de irse a dormir la noche en que lo asesinaron… -Pregunta el D.I.

-No, no, no, no. Los botones son duros, apenas utilizados. Puso la alarma hace mucho tiempo y su rutina nunca cambió. Pero hay algo más… El asesino debe haber sido interrumpido, de otra forma hubiera sacado todas las cosas del cadáver. Había algún tipo de placa o insignia en el frente de su camisa. Lo que fue arrancado y da a entender que este sujeto trabajaba en algún lugar conocido. Alguna institución… -El detective saca un papel de su bolsillo- Encontré esto en su pantalón. Empapado por el río, pero aun así se puede ver que son boletos de resguardo. Trabajaba en un museo o galería. Comprobé que Hickman Gallery reportó que uno de sus trabajadores desapareció. Alex Woodbridge y hoy es el estreno de la recién encontrada obra maestra. Entonces ¿Por qué alguien querría pagarle al Golem para asesinar a un ordinario guardia de seguridad? En conclusión, el muerto sabía algo sobre ello, algo que le impediría al dueño cobrar los 30 millones de libras. La pintura es falsa.

-Rayos… -Alice estaba perpleja.

-Fantástico. –Dice John fascinado

-Meretricios.

-¡Y feliz año nuevo! –Termina Lestrade.

-Pobre tipo…

-Tengo que tantear el terreno, en cuanto al Golem…

-No pierdas tu tiempo, nunca lo vas a encontrar. Conozco a alguien que si puede.

-Yo. –Sonríe petulantemente el detective y comienza a caminar junto a Watson, pero después de unos metros se voltea hacia Alice y Greg- Sanders ¿Qué haces parada ahí? Vamos.

-¿Qué? Estoy trabajando.

-No, técnicamente estás de observante, ya que no necesitan a una psicóloga en esto. 

-Bueno, entonces estoy en mis horas de trabajo, ya vete. Chú, chú. 

-No, vamos. –Se acerca a la chica y la tironea del brazo. Ésta mira a Lestrade, el cual solo suspira y dice.

-Ve, me avisas sobre cualquier novedad.

-Está bien… -Dice la joven y se suelta del agarre de Holmes dando un bufido.

Los tres caminaron hacia una calle cercana y se subieron a un taxi. La joven iba apretujada en medio de ambos amigos. Holmes, quién lucía preocupado, comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

-¿Por qué no llamó? Rompió su patrón ¿Por qué? –Se dirige al conductor- Puente de Waterloo, por favor.

-¿Y la galería? –Pregunta John.

-Dentro de poco.

-Arte contemporáneo de Hickman ¿No?

-Si.

-¿Por qué se habrán apoderado de una vieja obra…?

-No lo sé. Es peligroso sacar conclusiones sin información. –Le responde el detective a la joven, mientras escribía una nota. Alice miró disimuladamente y logró ver la palabra Golem, pero Holmes dobló el papel antes de que ella pudiera ver más. El detective lo dobló junto a un billete de 50 libras.

-¿Qué…?

-Shsssst. –Se guarda el papel/billete en el bolsillo- Deténgase ¿Puede esperar aquí? No tardaremos. –Los tres bajaron del taxi, los doctores lucían extrañados por la situación.

-Sherlock… -El detective salta la barra de contención que había en frente y sus colegas lo siguen de igual forma. Caminan hasta debajo del puente, en donde una joven mujer sin hogar pedía dinero.

-¿Cambio, algo de cambio?

-¿Para qué? 

-Una taza de té, por supuesto.

-Aquí tienes 50. –Holmes le da el dinero a la vagabunda y camina en dirección al taxi, los doctores lo siguen impactados.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué haces?

-Invierto.

-¡Y aun así no puedes comprar tu propia maldita leche! –Lo reprocha la chica mientras salta y entra al taxi.

-Ahora vamos a la galería… ¿Tienen efectivo?

El doctor suspiró exhausto y el taxi se dirigió hacia el lugar de la exposición. Sherlock baja del taxi, seguido por Alice, pero cuando el doctor intenta hacer lo mismo el detective lo frena.

-No, necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas del asistente de la galería. Lestrade te dará la dirección.

-De acuerdo.

Holmes y Sanders caminaron juntos hacia la parte trasera de la galería, en la cual había una puerta con una cartel afuera “Solo personal autorizado”.

-No andas con una de esas súper herramientas para abrir candados en tu inmenso abrigo ¿o sí? 

-No ¿Por qué tendría una?

-¿Entonces cómo rayos entras a mi departamento? Mi llave es la única copia…

-Te equivocas, tengo una propia. –La joven pone cara de espanto. Pero luego cambia su expresión a una muy provocadora, sabiendo que a Holmes le irritaría inmensamente.

-Si quieres oficializar nuestra relación, terroncito de azúcar, y mudarte conmigo. Solo debes decirlo. –Alice se acerca lentamente al detective y desliza su dedo sobre el pecho de éste. Sherlock estaba estático, la joven lo había pillado de sorpresa y él se demoró un par de segundos en reaccionar, mientras la chica seguía jugueteando.

-Oh, déjate de estupideces, Sanders. Sólo lo hago en caso de que haya un incendio y así poder encerrarte antes de que alcances a escapar. –Dice furioso, empujándola hacia un lado.

-Jaja, debiste ver tu cara. Eres todo un adolescente, Holmes. –La chica se reía sonoramente y Sherlock estaba rojo e iracundo- Ay, cálmate. –Alice se saca un accesorio de su cabello y comienza la labor de abrir el candado.

-Ayudaría más si te dieras prisa. 

-Cállate o coquetearé contigo, cariño. –El detective se quedó en silencio y la joven abrió la puerta. – ¡Voilá! 

Holmes entró sin mirar atrás y Alice lo siguió. Entraron a lo que parecían los camerinos de los guardias. Sherlock toma el primer uniforme que encuentra y se lo lanza a la chica. 

-¿No encontraste uno más grande? –Dice sarcásticamente la joven y él la ignora. Buscó por unos minutos hasta encontrar el abrigo más pequeño en el lugar, unas seis tallas más grande de lo que ella usa, pero bastaba. – ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte yo? Si se supone que no te agrado.

-Me eres útil… a veces. Necesito que veas si la persona encargada de la exposición miente. 

-Mmm, entiendo… Solo soy un detector de mentiras, proveedor de alimentos y repartidor de golpes para ti.

-Y mi vecina, exacto.

-No me molestarían ninguna de esas cosas, en absoluto. Solo desearía que dieras las gracias de vez en cuando.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, ese es el único pago que recibe un amigo a cambio de la incondicionalidad. 

Holmes no responde y la chica sale del lugar poniéndose el sombrero de guardia de seguridad sobre la cabeza. 

******

-¿No tienen algo que hacer?

-Solo admiramos la pintura. –Responde Alice.

-Sí, encantador. Ahora vuelvan a su trabajo, abrimos esta noche. –Holmes se voltea.

-¿No le molesta?

-¿Qué? 

-Que la pintura sea una falsificación. –Continúa la chica, caminando junto a Sherlock en dirección a la dueña del lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Es una falsificación. Debe serlo. Usted está a cargo señora Wenceslass ¿No?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –La mujer lucía irritada

-Alex Woodbridge sabía que la pintura era una falsificación, entonces alguien contrató al Golem para asesinarlo… ¿Fue usted?

-¿Golem? ¿De qué demonios habla? 

-Trabaja para alguien más… ¿Falsifica para ellos?

-No es una falsificación. –Asevera la mujer. Holmes mira a Sanders.

-Miente.

-Entonces es una falsificación… 

-¿De qué demonios hablan? ¿Saben que puedo despedirlos ahora mismo?

-Eso no será un problema.

-¿No?

-Ninguno de los dos trabaja aquí, señora. –Sonríe la joven.

-Solo vinimos a darle un consejo amistoso.

-¿Cómo entraron?

-¡Por favor! –Dice sarcásticamente Sherlock y su compañera ríe por lo bajo.

-¡Quiero saberlo!

-Un simple candado no es suficiente…

-Además, el arte del camuflaje consiste en saber esconderse a simple vista.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunta la mujer perdiendo la paciencia, mientras Holmes y Sanders se quitaban parte del uniforme y lo arrojaban en el piso.

-Sherlock Holmes

-Alice Sanders

-¿Debería sentirme impresionada?

-Debería ¡Que tenga un buen día! –Dicho aquello ambos salen del lugar.


	26. Capítulo 21: The great game (parte 6)

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunta la mujer perdiendo la paciencia, mientras Holmes y Sanders se quitaban parte del uniforme y lo arrojaban en el piso.

-Sherlock Holmes

-Alice Sanders

-¿Debería sentirme impresionada?

-Debería ¡Que tenga un buen día! –Dicho aquello ambos salen del lugar.

-Baker st. Necesito esperar por una respuesta.

Subieron a un taxi, el cual lo llevó a casa. Subieron hasta el 221B y Sherlock comenzó a caminar impacientemente de un lado hacia otro. Alice solo se recostó sobre el sofá a mirar Tumblr, ignorando a Holmes. Después de un rato, no se sintieron más pisadas. La chica miró para todos lados y el detective no estaba, por lo tanto siguió en lo suyo. La joven durmió por lo que parecían ser segundos y fue despertada por una fuerte presión en su estómago.

-¡Ahhh! – Alice miró hacia arriba y Sherlock, quien con ojos cerrados tenía ambas manos juntas afirmadas en su mentón, se había sentado sobre su abdomen. -¿PERO QUE MIERDA? –No hubo respuesta- ¡HOLMES! –La chica se empieza a mover de un lado para otro y el detective reacciona.

-¿Qué?

-¡Párate!

-¿Qué haces aquí? Estaba en mi palacio mental, vete.

-Me iría, pero primero ¡saca tu maldito trasero de mi abdomen! –Holmes se pone de pie y le llega un mensaje de texto.

-Vamos. –Toma a la chica por el brazo y la arrastra con él bajo las escaleras. En el preciso instante que ambos salen del apartamento, aparece John.

-Alex Woodbridge no tenía ningún conocimiento particular sobre arte.

-¿Y? ¿No tenía otros pasatiempos, hábitos?

-Era un astrónomo aficionado… -Holmes caminó hacia un lado del Speedy’s café y ahí estaba, la misma chica sin hogar a la que el detective le había dado dinero tempranamente.

-Alice, ve a buscar tu auto.

-¿Qué? Lo dejé ésta mañana en Scotland yard…

-Le envié un mensaje a Lestrade hace un rato, un oficial lo dejó en el estacionamiento subterráneo de Baker st.

 

-Okay… -La chica corrió a buscar su auto y después ambos colegas se unieron a ella. -¿Hacia dónde?

-Vauxhall Arches. –Responde Holmes y la joven conduce hasta allá.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde ir? –Pregunta el doctor.

-Red de vagabundos…

-¿Qué?

-Mis ojos y oídos en toda la ciudad.

-Entonces… -Dice Alice- De agradecimiento les das palmadas en la espalda y…

-Uso desinfectante después, sí.

Se detienen en un callejón bastante oscuro y alejado de la ciudad. El doctor y el detective se bajan, pero cuando Alice pretende hacer lo mismo, Holmes la detiene.

-No, tú te quedas aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Podría ser peligroso…

-Ah… ¿ahora te preocupas por mí?

-No. El auto, debes cuidarlo y esperarnos en caso de que debamos arrancar rápidamente.

-Como sea…

 

La chica se encerró en el auto, echó el asiento del conductor para atrás y puso música a todo volumen RU MINE? De los Arctic monkeys. Después de unos pocos minutos Sherlock le golpeaba la ventana con fuerza.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan ruidosa?

-Es mi carro, pídele uno propio a tu hermano. Además ¿Por qué no te callas y subes tu trasero al auto?

Holmes bufó y subió al vehículo junto al doctor. La chica manejó hasta donde le indicaron y los tres bajaron ésta vez. Entraron a una facultad de la universidad de Londres y a hurtadillas se dirigieron hacia el salón de exhibiciones.

-¡Ay!

-Lo siento… -John se disculpaba con la chica, a la cual le pisó el pie. Era casi imposible ver, ya que había una luz parpadeante en aquel salón oscuro. Entraron por lo que aparentaba ser el escenario y ahí estaba el Golem, asfixiando a una mujer.

-¡GOLEM! -Grita Holmes con ambos doctores sosteniendo un arma a su lado y se siente un golpe. La luz se va por un momento y el audio de aquel video que era proyectado comenzó a ir más rápido y distorsionado de lo normal.

-No puedo verlo, hay que rodearlo. –Dice John y los tres comienzan a correr en distintas direcciones.

-¿Para quién trabajas esta vez, Dzundza…?

La luz vuelve y la chica, que buscaba por todos lados mira hacia el escenario. El Golem asfixiaba a Holmes. John llega primero y amenaza al asesino, el cual solo lanza a Sherlock hacia un costado y va por Watson, el cual lucha pataleando en todas las direcciones, pero es derribado. El detective se pone de pie y en posición de pelea

 

El Golem golpea a Sherlock en la cabeza y comienza a asfixiarlo, pero Alice se lanza sobre él y se agarra de su cuello, tratando de estrangularlo.

 

El asesino se mueve de un lado para otro, ella saca su cuchillo y lo apuñala en un costado, el Golem grita y la lanza sobre John y Holmes. El detective al ver que arrancaba, le dispara sin éxito.

-¡Maldición! –Gritaba la chica sobándose una muñeca- Al menos apuñalé al bastardo…

-Delicada dama… -Dice Sherlock poniéndose de pie.

-Cállate, ya van dos veces que te salvo el trasero, Holmes.

-Te pagan por ello.

-Ah… es cierto… -La chica se encoje de hombros y John ayuda a integrarse para ir devuelta a Baker st.

Los tres suben al 221B y Watson va en busca de unos vendajes, mientras que el detective, más inquieto que nunca caminaba de un lado para otro.

-¿Puedes dejar de moverte un rato?

-Es mi departamento.

-Es molesto, Sherlock. –Reconoce el doctor y procede a vendarle la mano izquierda a Alice.- Es solo un leve esguince, estarás bien en un par de días.

-Gracias, Johnny. –El detective, quien no dejaba de dar vueltas y murmurar por lo bajo, terminó por hartar la paciencia de la joven.- ¡Detente! –La chica lo sujeta de frente fuertemente por los hombros- ¡Ve a tomar una ducha o a dormir o algo! Si el idiota de las bombas quiere contactarte te llamará ¡Maldita sea!

La chica suelta a Sherlock bruscamente y éste la mira con el ceño fruncido, mientras que John tenía los ojos como platos. Ella sube a su departamento y se va directamente a la cama.

******

-Despierta, vamos a la galería. –Sherlock abre las cortinas de la habitación de Alice.

-Vete al diablo… debo ir a Scotland yard hoy… -Holmes le lanza una almohada a la cara y la chica en vez de alarmarse, la deja sobre su rostro para cubrirse de la luz.

 

-Lestrade estará allá, debes ir.

-Meh.

El detective pierde la paciencia y aprieta la almohada sobre la cara de la joven, la cual forcejea impacientemente hasta que Holmes se detiene.

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA!? –La chica se pone de pie y camina amenazadoramente hacia el detective.

-Que bien, ya despertaste. Tienes 15 minutos. –Sherlock se retira y Alice cubre su cara con ambas manos, casada de todo.

******

-Ya estoy lista, vamos.

La joven a regañadientes condujo a sus vecinos hasta la galería. Eran las 8 am. Y después de todo el ajetreo vivido el día anterior, los doctores lucían fatal y Holmes, como siempre lucía como un muerto viviente, algo normal en él. Entraron al lugar y ahí estaba Lestrade junto a la señora Wenceslas, quien estaba a cargo de la exposición.

-Es una falsificación, debe serlo. –Sherlock contemplaba la pintura, pensativo.

-El cuadro ha sido sometido a todo tipo de pruebas conocidas por la ciencia.

-Es una muy buena falsificación, entonces. –Se voltea hacia la encargada- Usted sabe sobre esto ¿No es así? Todo tiene que ver con usted.

-Inspector, estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo ¿Le importaría retirarse con sus amigos?

 

-Usted deje de gastar nuestro tiempo y deje de mentir, señora. –Alice la increpa y se cruza de brazos. En ese preciso instante el celular rosa suena.

-La pintura es una falsificación. –Dice Holmes y pone el teléfono en altavoz, nadie responde.- Es una falsificación, es por eso que asesinaron a Woodbridge y a Cairns… -Silencio- ¡Oh por favor! Probarlo es solo un detalle. El cuadro es una falsificación. Lo resolví, lo descifré. Es falso, esa es la razón de sus asesinatos. –Silencio- Okay, lo demostraré ¿Me darías más tiempo?

-Diez…

-Oh Dios… -Alice se quedó sin aliento

-¡Es un niño, es la voz de un niño!

-¿Qué dijo? –Pregunta el doctor

-Diez… es una cuenta regresiva –Responde el detective, mirando desesperadamente el cuadro en busca de respuestas.- Es una falsificación… ¿Pero cómo puedo demostrarlo? ¿¡Cómo!?

-Nueve…

-Éste niño va a morir ¡dime por qué es una falsificación! ¡DIME! –Holmes le grita a la señora Wenceslas

 

-Ocho…

-No… ¡CÁLLATE!

-Siete…

-Debo resolverlo yo… Solo funcionaría de esa forma…

John comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro y Lestrade estaba estático mirando a Holmes quien desesperado escaneaba cada detalle del cuadro en cuestión. Alice por otro lado, estaba de cuclillas con ambas manos en la cabeza respirando profundamente, para así no dejar que los nervios la consumieran.

-Seis…

-Debe ser posible, debe estar justo frente a mis ojos…

-Cinco…

-Sherlock, el niño ésta contando más rápido… ¡Se está acelerando! –Grita el doctor.

-Cuatro…

-¡OH EN EL PLANETARIO, USTEDES TAMBIÉN LO OYERON! – Vocifera el detective mirando a ambos doctores, la chica se pone de pie lentamente con expresión confundida. –Oh… eso es brillante ¡MAGNÍFICO! –Holmes le lanza el teléfono a Watson y camina extasiado alejándose de la pintura.

 

-Tres…

-¿Qué es brillante? ¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡¡POR LA MIERDA, SHERLOCK!! –Ambos doctores gritan respectivamente y el detective vuelve para quitarle el teléfono a John de las manos.

-Dos…

-La supernova de Van Buren.

-Por favor… ¿Hay alguien ahí? Ayuda…

-Ahí tienes, averigua dónde está y que lo recojan. –Sherlock le entrega el celular rosa a Greg y éste sale a toda prisa del lugar. –Ahí, la supernova de Van Buren, una estrella explosiva. Apareció en el cielo en 1858.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo pudo ser pintada en 1640? –Dice alegremente el Doctor y se marcha junto a su amigo.

-Le dije que no mintiera… Nos hubiera ahorrado un mal rato a todos. –Le reprocha Alice a la mujer y sale tras sus colegas.

La señora Wenceslas fue arrestada y llevada directamente a Scotland yard para ser interrogada por Lestrade, Sanders y Holmes, dejando fuera a Donnovan por razones obvias. Sherlock se sentó junto a la sospechosa frente al escritorio de Lestrade y Alice estaba de pie junto a su jefe.

-¿Sabe? Es interesante. Sobre y papel de Bohemia… Un asesino llamado como una leyenda de Praga y usted, señora Wenceslas. Todo este caso tiene un distintivo olor a Checo ¿Es eso dónde nos lleva? ¿Qué estamos buscando, inspector?

-Bueno, conspiración criminal, fraude… Cómplices encubridores, al menos. El asesino de la anciana y toda la gente de aquél piso.

-¡No sé nada sobre eso! – Grita la mujer cuestionada.- Todas esas muertes… Por favor ¡Créanme! –Holmes mira a Alice la cual asiente y éste le hace el mismo ademán a Lestrade, confirmando de que la acusada decía la verdad.- Yo sólo quería mi parte. Los 30 millones… -Hace una pausa y mira al detective- Encontré a un hombre mayor en Argentina, un verdadero genio de pinceladas inmaculadas que podrían engañar a cualquiera… -Sherlock frunce el ceño y la mujer se retracta- Bueno, casi a cualquiera… Pero yo no sabía cómo hacer para convencer al mundo de que la pintura era genuina… Fue solo una idea… Una chispa que él transformó en un incendio…

-¿Quién? –Pregunta Sherlock súbitamente.

-No lo sé… -Lestrade comienza a reír.

-¡Es verdad!

-Lo es, Greg. –Sanders lo reprende. –Continúe.

-Tomó bastante tiempo, pero eventualmente yo estaba en contacto con gente… Su gente. Bueno, nunca hubo un verdadero contacto… Solo mensajes… susurros….

 

-¿Y esos susurros tienen un nombre? –Dice Sherlock aproximándose a la mujer en su silla. La señora Wenceslas lucía al borde del colapso, sus ojos se aguaron, pero finalmente pronuncio un nombre.

-Moriarty…

El semblante de Holmes cambió de inmediato. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y levantó su mirada hacia Alice, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto, ya que no le habían halado mucho respecto al tema. Pero de algo estaba segura, por todo lo sucedido y la reacción del detective… Todo estaba en juego.

 

******

-¿Por qué vamos a una estación de trenes, Holmes? – Preguntaba la chica mientras manejaba por las calles de Londres.

 

-Solo conduce… -Alice comienza a cantar y estira su mano hacia el estéreo del auto y así poner algo de música, pero Sherlock le golpea el brazo- No.

-Ouch, idiota ¡me dolió! –La chica le jala fuertemente uno de los rizos al detective, éste la mira más ofendido que nunca y responde haciendo lo mismo.- ¡Ahh!... Ya basta, tregua ¿Ok?

-Solo… conduce.

Llegaron a la estación de trenes y caminaron bastante a través de las líneas. 

 

Cada metro de avanzaban, más era posible distinguir dos figura a lo lejos, la más pequeña resultó pertenecer a John. La otra se alejó y el doctor, para el momento en que sus colegas llegan a su lado, estaba de cuclillas murmurando para sí mismo.

-La intersección. –Dice Holmes en voz alta y el doctor se voltea.

-¡Si!

-Yo sabía que llegarías allí eventualmente. West no fue asesinado aquí, es por eso que hay tan poca sangre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siguiendo el caso?

-Desde el inicio, no dejaría ir un caso así por así solo para molestar a mi hermano ¿No crees? –John rodeó los ojos- Vamos, tenemos una casa que invadir. Alice ha desarrollado un cierto fetiche por eso últimamente.

-Mira quién lo dice.

Los tres caminaron juntos hacia un vecindario, bastante sencillo, tras la estación de trenes.

-Los planes de defensa sobre los misiles no han dejado el país, de otra forma el personal de Mycroft lo sabría ¿No es así? –Asevera Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Exacto. Aunque la gente piense lo contrario, seguimos teniendo un servicio secreto.

-Sí, lo sé lo conozco. –Responde John, algo irritado.

-Lo que significa que quién robó el pendrive no puede venderlo o no sabe qué hacer con él. Apuesto por lo segundo. –Llegan a una casa, la cual tenía una larga escalera en la entrada- Ya estamos aquí.

-¿Dónde? –Preguntan ambos doctores y el detective avanza sin decir nada. Los colegas lo siguen después. Suben las largas escaleras.

 

-Sherlock ¿Qué tal si hay alguien ahí?

-No lo hay. –Responde el detective y rápidamente le saca a la chica un sujetador del cabello.

-Sé más delicado, imbécil. No lo lograrás en menos tiempo que yo.

-¿Quieres apostar? –El detective da un paso próximo a la joven.

-Por supuesto. Debes hacerlo en menos de 35 segundos. –La chica se acerca de igual forma, habiendo tan poco espacio entre ellos que sus narices estaban próximas a rozarse.

-Si gano me alimentarás por una semana. Tres comidas al día.

-Si yo gano usarás una corbata de patitos durante 2 semanas ¿Hecho?

 

-Hecho. –Ambos hacen una leve reverencia y John los miraba perplejo.

-¡Son un par de niños! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTAMOS INVESTIGANDO UN MALDITO ASESINATO!

-Shsssst John, no queremos que todo el vecindario se entere que invadiremos una propiedad privada, nuevamente. –Dice Holmes, volteándose hacia la puerta. Se agacha y comienza a maniobrar la chapa de la puerta con el pasador de Alice. 25 segundos habían pasado y nada, mira de reojo a la chica, la cual sonreía burlonamente. Sherlock desesperado dobla el sujetador de cabello, deformándolo y lo intenta nuevamente, saliendo victorioso.

-33 segundos.

-¡HICISTE TRAMPA! ¡Yo abrí el maldito candado sin alterar nada!

-No dejaste eso en claro cuando accediste a la apuesta. Siempre lee las letras pequeñas de un contrato, Sanders. Espero una muy abundante cena hoy.

-Esto no se quedará así, Holmes. Algún día usarás una maldita corbata de patitos. –Le dice la chica apuntándolo con el dedo índice cerca de la cara y entra al departamento.

-A todo esto… ¿Dónde estamos? -Pregunta John desde atrás.

-Perdón ¿No lo dije? En el piso de Joe Harrison.

-¿Joe...?

-El hermano de la prometida de Andrew West. Él robó el pendrive. –Responde Sherlock mirando por la ventana del apartamento. – Asesinó a quién iba a ser su cuñado… -El detective sacó su lupa de bolsillo y comenzó a examinar el marco de la ventana.

 

\- Entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Oh ¡preguntémosle! –Le responde Alice con una sonrisa a Watson cuando escucha que se abre la puerta del lugar. Ambos doctores sacan sus armas, la chica camina hacia el inicio de la escalera con su pistola en alto y Harrison al verla intenta lanzarle la bicicleta que llevaba con él, pero se detiene al ver a John también con un arma al lado de la joven. -Oh-oh… ¿Por qué no subes y conversamos?

Joe sube en silencio a la sala y se sienta en medio del sofá. El detective y los doctores, quienes están de pie frente a él, lo observan fijamente.

-No quería hacerlo… ¿Qué va a decir Lucy? ¡Dios! –Se lamenta el dueño de casa.

-¿Por qué lo asesinaste? –Lo interroga el doctor.

-Fue un accidente, lo juro… -Sherlock ríe por lo bajo y prosigue.

-Pero robar los mapas de misiles de un programa de defensa militar no fue un accidente ¿No es así?

-Empecé a traficar… La bicicleta es un gran disfraz ¿No creen? No sé cómo empezó, acabo de terminar de pagar mi departamento, estoy endeudado con mucha gente peligrosa. Luego el compromiso de Westie, él se pone a hablar de su trabajo. Usualmente él es muy cuidadoso al respecto, pero esa noche, después de unos tragos no pudo guardar el secreto. Me habló de aquellos planos de misiles y me mostró el pendrive. Pensé que valdría una fortuna un secreto como ese y fue bastante fácil robarle la información, él estaba totalmente ebrio. La siguiente vez que lo vi supe por su expresión que lo sabía…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Forcejeamos y cayó por las escaleras… Iba a llamar a la ambulancia, lo juro… pero era demasiado tarde. No sabía qué hacer, así que lo arrastré hasta acá… Solo me senté en la oscuridad para pensar que hacer…

-Que brillante idea se te ocurrió. –Dice Holmes sarcásticamente.- Arrastraste el cuerpo y lo dejaste sobre un vagón de un tren. El cuerpo de Andrew West pudo haber llegado muy lejos, si el tren no hubiera tomado el tramo de vías con curvas.

-La intersección. –Señala Watson.

-Exactamente.

-¿Lo tienes aun? ¿El pendrive? –Pregunta la chica y Joe asiente- ¿Me la entregarías? –El dueño de casa se pone de pie y va a buscarla. Se la entrega a la chica y los tres salen del apartamento sin decir una sola palabra hasta llegar al auto de Alice.

-La distracción terminó, el juego continúa.

-Tal vez ello también terminó. No tenemos noticias del terrorista. –Le reprocha John.

-Tiene razón, Sherlock. Quizá ya fue todo…

-Recuerden, cinco pips. Es una cuenta regresiva y solo han habido cuatro. Algo grande nos espera. –Asevera finalmente el detective y la chica enciende el motor.


	27. Capítulo 22: The great game (parte 7)

-La distracción terminó, el juego continúa.

-Tal vez ello también terminó. No tenemos noticias del terrorista. –Le reprocha John.

-Tiene razón, Sherlock. Quizá ya fue todo…

-Recuerden, cinco pips. Es una cuenta regresiva y solo han habido cuatro. Algo grande nos espera. –Asevera finalmente el detective y la chica enciende el motor.

******

John llevaba un par de semanas viendo una teleserie, la cual siempre sintonizaba y con el paso del tiempo, todos se engancharon de la trama la cual era bastante surrealista, incluso Sherlock.

-¡No, no, NO! Por supuesto que él no es el padre del chico ¡Miren el dobladillo de sus jeans! –Le gritaba el detective a la televisión desde su sofá personal. Alice quien estaba sentada en frente de Holmes brincó de un susto. 

-¡Maldición, Sherlock! Eres peor que mi mamá viendo teleseries turcas…

-Jaja Sabía que era peligroso.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunta el detective al doctor, sin apartar la vista de la tv.

-Entusiasmarte con la tv-basura. 

-Nada comparado con el show de Connie Prince…

-Y sigo esperando.

-¿Qué?

-Que admitas que tener un poco más de conocimiento sobre el sistema solar te pudo haber ayudado a resolver el último caso rápidamente.

-Eso no les ayudó a ninguno de ustedes ¿o sí?

-Bueno, nosotros no nos ganamos la vida como “Detectives consultores” –Espeta la joven.

-¿Le diste ya el pendrive a Mycroft? –Pregunta nuevamente el doctor. 

-Sí, estaba exultante. Me amenazó nuevamente con nombrarme caballero…–Le responde a su amigo. Alice mira ceñuda y fijamente al detective. Lenta y ligeramente dobla el cuello interrogándolo no verbalmente, ya que sabe que él está mintiendo. Sherlock al notarlo cambia el tema. -Debes cumplir con la apuesta, Sanders.

-¿Qué? 

-¿No tienes una cena que hacer?

-Vete a la mierda. Tú hiciste trampa.

-Fue tu culpa no especificar en las reglas. Cumple.

-Maldición. –La chica se cruza de brazos y mira enojada a Sherlock.

-Por mí no se preocupen, no estaré aquí para la cena. Iré donde Sarah.

-Genial ¡Ahora tendré que cenar a solas con él!

-Será mi comida, por lo tanto yo decido si te doy algo o no.

-¡Pero yo la prepararé!

-Oh Dios… -Decía exasperadamente el doctor mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-John, yo te voy a dejar donde Sarah si deseas. Debo ir a la tienda a comprar algo de veneno para ¡RATAS! –La chica grita la última palabra y se pone de pie. Holmes la fulmina con la mirada.

-Oh, lo apreciaría bastante. Sé que tú y Sarah siguen en contacto. Le agradas mucho.

-Es muy simpática, además necesita a alguien con quien quejarse de ti. Jaja. 

-Quejarse… ¿Qué? ¿De qué? –Pregunta el doctor cerrando la puerta del 221.

-Cosas de mujeres. Ya sabes. –John la mira interrogante y en eso alguien que iba pasando lo empuja.

-Te disculpo. 

-Qué mal educad… 

Alice siente que alguien la sujeta por el cuello y le inyecta algo en él. La vista se le pone borrosa y cuando todo se estaba apagando lo último que ve es a John inmovilizado, con una vista suplicante y fija en ella, con la cabeza sobre el suelo.

******

-Ya era hora, princesa. Al parecer estabas bastante cansada. –Un sonido que parecía un lejano eco, con compases regulares era audible. Un hombre encapuchado la toma con una mano de las mejillas y levanta el rostro de Alice para mirarlo directamente. –Qué mal educado de tu parte despertar tan tarde y dejarnos a nosotros y a tu amigo esperando. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. –El alto hombre sale del lugar y otro armado, entra a vigilarlos.

El cuarto en donde eran prisioneros estaba casi totalmente a oscuras, iluminado solamente por los vestigios de una luz venidera del exterior y que pasaban a través de vidrios de diseño distorsionado. La joven mira a John, quien estaba atado por el torso a una silla y con la boca tapada en adhesivo, al igual que ella. El doctor agacha la cabeza y cierra fuertemente los ojos, mientras que la chica en un intento desesperado, comienza a maniobrar con los nudos de las cuerdas. Éstos estaban impresionantemente mal hechos y la chica no se demoró siquiera 30 segundos en deshacerlos. Comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro y a quejarse para llamar la atención del guardia.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Qué quieres? –El hombre se acerca y le quita bruscamente el adhesivo de la boca.

-Necesito ir al baño.

-No es mi problema, niñita.

-¿De verdad? –La joven le pega un cabezazo al hombre en cuestión y le quita el arma. Éste intenta pelear, pero la chica lo golpea nuevamente en la cabeza con el rifle, noqueándolo.

-Al-ic… - El doctor, asustado trataba de articular, pero le era imposible.

-Debemos salir de aquí, John. Preferentemente vivos.

-Las posibilidades de ello serán remotamente probables si no sueltas esa arma ahora, preciosa. –La chica se da vuelta rápidamente y ahí estaba nuevamente el hombre encapuchado, pero bien acompañado esta vez. Dos puntos rojos aparecieron sobre su pecho y otros dos sobre la cabeza de Watson. Por lo tanto la joven botó el rifle al suelo.- Que valiente, pero te has sido muy mala. Tendré que castigarte. –El hablante se voltea hacia sus ayudantes enmascarados- Rardz, llena ese balde con agua y ustedes sujétenla. 

Dos fuertes figuras sujetan a Sanders de los brazos y la arrastran hacía en frente del que al parecer era el jefe. Rardz deja el gran balde de agua entre el secuestrador y la víctima. Alguien golpea a la chica en la parte trasera de sus piernas, haciendo que ésta cayera de rodillas.

-Te enseñaré a pedir disculpas, no me gusta la mala educación. –Dice el hombre en frente de ella mientras se pone de cuclillas.

John comienza a gritar y a moverse fuertemente sobre su silla. La chica voltea su cabeza hacia a él, pero es sumergida de golpe al balde. Desesperadamente Alice forcejea y trata de volver a la superficie, pero es inútil. Poco a poco el oxígeno se va acabando y toda fuerza, se desvanece. En ese instante tiran de su cabello y la sacan de aquel infierno, dejándola mojada y seminconsciente sobre el piso.

-Querido, que te he dicho sobre tus métodos de adiestramiento tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Bruscos, si eso es… Eso es…

-Que no me deje llevar por la delicia del momento.

-Exacto, exacto… Ahora veamos que tenemos aquí. El buen doctor Watson y… -La joven siente pasos próximos a ella y la jalan tan fuerte del cabello que queda nuevamente de rodillas mirando al hombre que estaba de cuclillas a su lado y la sujetaba del pelo. La chica ahogo un grito al reconocer quien era, Jim el amigo de Molly Hooper. –Alice Sanders, doctora también… ¿No eres muy joven para serlo? ¿Cuántos traseros debiste besar? o ¿A qué organización criminal recurriste? 

-A… -Traga saliva antes, para así aclarar su garganta- Algunos no… necesitamos estrategias alternas para lograr cosas en la vida…

-Ah, sí claro. Honestidad… ¡ABURRIDA! Pensé que serías más interesante niñita. La forma en que te desataste y noqueaste a aquél idiota. Me decepcionas. –Alice bufa en respuesta y el hombre al cual ella conocía como Jim, la suelta y se pone de pie. – ¿Sabes? Te contaré un pequeño secreto. Aquellas cuerdas estaban mal atadas porque yo lo ordené así y aquel idiota vino a vigilarlos a ambos porque yo lo ordené así. Por lo tanto no se crea tan hábil e intrépida, señorita Sanders. No hay errores si se trata de mí, nada sucede sin que yo lo consienta.

-Entonces…

-Entonces todo esto era una linda prueba. –Dice sonriente.- Quería saber quién era más susceptible para seguir órdenes. Debí imaginar que el soldado lo sería, pero tú eres mujer, ya sabes, están programadas para seguir órdenes así que tenía que darte una oportunidad… 

-¡Maldito hijo de perra! –La chica se pone rápidamente de pie y trata de alcanzar a Jim, pero es sujetada por la cintura y el cuello por aquel alto hombre enmascarado.

-No lo tomes a mal, querida. Solo generalizaba, amo al género femenino aunque no sea de mi preferencia.

-¿QUIÉN RÁYOS ERES? ¿QUÉ QUIERES?

-Hey, tú y el doctor salen a pasear todo el tiempo con aquél idiota de Holmes. Supongo que ya deberías saberlo. –Le susurra al oído el encapuchado.

-Moriarty… -Casi sin aliento pronuncia la joven mirando fijamente a John.

-¡El mismo! Y ahora, gracias a que pasaste la prueba, te daré tu recompensa. –Dice Moriarty sonriendo maniacamente- Tengo cierto fetiche con lo explosivo, ya sabes cómo funciona. Así que tú gran premio será no usar la bomba, en cambio él lo hará. –Indica a John, mientras que ambos doctores colapsan nerviosamente.


	28. Capítulo 23: The great game (parte 8)

-¿QUIÉN RÁYOS ERES? ¿QUÉ QUIERES?

-Hey, tú y el doctor salen a pasear todo el tiempo con aquél idiota de Holmes. Supongo que ya deberías saberlo. –Le susurra al oído el encapuchado.

-Moriarty… -Casi sin aliento pronuncia la joven mirando fijamente a John.

-¡El mismo! Y ahora, gracias a que pasaste la prueba, te daré tu recompensa. –Dice Moriarty sonriendo maniacamente- Tengo cierto fetiche con lo explosivo, ya sabes cómo funciona. Así que tú gran premio será no usar la bomba, en cambio él lo hará. –Indica a John, mientras que ambos doctores colapsan nerviosamente.

******

-Te traje un pequeño regalo para así presentarnos. –La voz de Sherlock se escucha próxima y la chica, quién estaba sentada sobre el piso con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, ahoga un grito. Moriarty la observa y la apunta sonriente con una pistola en la cabeza. Ambos estaban solos dentro de aquel cuarto oscuro.-…Todo fue por esto ¿verdad? –El secuestrador baja el arma, saca un teléfono celular y espeta:

-Ahora. 

-…Todos tus rompecabezas haciéndome bailar, todo para distraerme de esto.- Una puerta se escucha abrir. 

-Sabes cómo va esto. Solo debes repetir después de mi o ¡Boom! –Decía a través del teléfono. Y comienza a hablar, de fondo se escucha a John repitiendo todo.

-Buenas noches… Vaya sorpresa ¿No, Sherlock? 

-John… ¿Qué demonios…?

-Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas… ¿Qué… quieres que… lo obligue a decir ahora? Gotella de gergeza. Como dicen algunos ventrílocuos. Gotella, go, go, Gotella de gergeza…

-Detente ya.

-Bonito toque, la piscina en donde murió el pequeño Carl. Yo lo detuve… También puedo detener a Watson, también puedo detener a Sanders… Detener sus corazones.

-¿Quién eres?

Moriarty corta la llamada y abre la puerta sin salir a través de ella. –Te di mi número. –Grita hacia afuera. –Pensé que llamarías… -Baja la cabeza, como tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, luego mira a la chica y le indica que se ponga de pie. La abraza por los hombros y ambos salen caminando desde un extremo del recinto. Sherlock observaba desde la otra punta del lugar. -¿Es esa una pistola ‘Browing L9A1’ del ejército en tu bolsillo o estás simplemente feliz de verme?

-Ambas. –Dice Holmes apuntando su arma hacia el maniaco.

-Jim Moriarty. –Se detiene en el punto medio de la piscina y con la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Alice, saluda- ¡Hola! –Sigue caminando junto a la chica- ¿Jim? ¿Jim del hospital?... ¿De verdad solo te dejé una impresión tal superficial? Pero supongo que esa fue verdaderamente la idea. –Sherlock mira rápidamente a John y luego a Alice, ambos tenían un punto rojo en el pecho- No seas tontito, alguien más sostiene un rifle. No me gusta ensuciarme las manos. –Finalmente se detiene quedando en frente del detective, quién seguía apuntándolo.- Te estoy dando una demostración, Sherlock. Solo un pequeño vistazo de lo que tengo bajo control allá afuera, en ese mundo tan grande y malvado. Soy un especialista, como ya sabes… Al igual que tú.

-Querido Jim… Por favor ¿Podrías ayudarme a quitar de en medio a la hermana de mi amante? ¿Querido Jim, podrías hacerme desaparecer en Sudamérica?...

-Así es.

-Consultor criminal, brillante.

-Lo es ¿Verdad? Nadie llega hasta mí y nadie lo hará…

-Yo lo hice. –Holmes amenazadoramente le quita el seguro a su arma.

-Eres el que más se ha acercado, ahora solo estás en mi camino.

-Gracias.

-No fue un cumplido.

-Si lo fue.

-Bueno, sí. –Dice Moriarty encogiéndose de hombros, soltando a la chica y poniendo una mano en su espalda indicándole que caminara con él.- El coqueteo terminó, Sherlock. Papá ya tuvo suficiente. Te demostré lo que puedo hacer… Liberé a todas esas personas de sus problemas, incluso dejé ir 30 millones de libras, solo para que tú salieras a jugar. Por lo tanto toma esto como un aviso amistoso, querido mío. Aléjate… -Su tono de voz cambió increíblemente de amenazador a lúdico- Aunque me encantó el jueguito nuestro. Yo interpretando a Jim el informático, fingiendo ser gay ¿Te gustó el detalle de los calzoncillos? Debes darle algo de crédito a tu noviecita, sentí su mirada en cada momento. Al parecer solo ella notó algo inusual, pero aun así los engañé a todos. –Pronunció infantilmente la última oración.

-Gente ha muerto.

-¡ES LO QUE LA GENTE HACE! –Grita y su semblante cambia drásticamente.

-Voy a detenerte.

-No, no lo vas a hacer.

-¿Están bien? –Dice el detective mirando a ambos doctores respectivamente. 

-Eres libre de ir con tu amado. Me gustó tu compañía, querida. –Le dice a la chica tocándole la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice y Alice camina hacia Sherlock, él la mira con lo que parece preocupación y le indica con la cabeza que se pare tras de él. Moriarty se para junto a John y le habla en la oreja. –Eres libre de expresarte, Johnny-Boy. Adelante. –Watson asiente.

-Tómalo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Jim, mirando el pendrive que Holmes le ofrecía.- Eso… Los planos de los misiles… ¡ABURRIDO! Podría haberlos conseguido donde sea. –Lanza la memoria USB al agua y John se abalanza sobre él.

-¡SHERLOCK, ALICE CORRAN!

-¡Oh, bien! ¡MUY BIEN!

-Si su francotirador aprieta el gatillo, ambos moriremos señor Moriarty.

-Qué lindo. Ya veo por qué te gusta tener a estos dos a tu lado. La novia que golpea a mis empleados y la mascota que intenta atacarme. Un patrón social típico de gente sentimentalista. –John trata de asfixiarlo con el brazo- Tanta lealtad conmueve a mi corazón, pero ¡UPS! Ya demostró su debilidad, doctor Watson. –Más puntos rojos aparecieron, pero ésta vez sobre las cabezas de Holmes y Sanders.

-¡Te tengo! –Canta Moriarty y John lo deja ir.- Es de Westwood - Dice mientras se arregla el traje soberbiamente.- ¿Sabes qué pasa si no me dejas en paz, Sherlock? ¿Qué es lo que te pasará a ti?

-Oh… déjame adivinar… ¿Me asesinarás?

-¿Matarte? No seas tan obvio… ¡Dios! Que aburrido ¿Cómo puedes estar con él? –Le pregunta a Alice con un tono bastante rosa. Lo cambia rápidamente cuando se dirige al detective. –Te asesinaré algún día. Pero no tan rápido, lo estoy reservando para una ocasión especial… No, no, no. Si no dejas de entrometerte, te quemaré… Te quemaré completamente, hasta el corazón.

-He sido informado reiteradamente que no poseo uno. 

-Ambos sabemos que no es cierto. –Dice mirándolo fijamente- Bueno, es mejor que me vaya. Fue un placer haber hablado contigo y haberlos conocido a ustedes dos. De verdad.

-¿Qué pasa si te disparo ahora mismo?

-Bueno, podríamos compartir mi cara de sorpresa… -Jim abre inmensamente los ojos y con la boca forma una perfecta ‘o’.

–Porque estaría sorprendido, Sherlock. Si de verdad, un poquito decepcionado… -Mira lentamente a los doctores y luego al detective- Ciao, Sherlock Holmes…

-¿Seguimos en contacto? –Dice el detective consultor apuntando a Moriarty mientras caminaba fuera del recinto.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –Canta finalmente y es posible escuchar una puerta cerrarse.

-Se fue… -Susurra después de unos segundos la joven y Holmes bota su arma para quitarle el abrigo bomba de encima al doctor.

-Okay… ¿Estás bien? 

-Si… si, lo estoy… ¡Sherlock! –Grita Watson ya que el detective lanza la bomba lo más lejos que puede, recoge su arma y luego va a comprobar si Jim aún seguía en el lugar. 

-John… Lo siento… -Dice Alice aguantando las lágrimas.

-No… no te preocupes… -Espeta el doctor caminando débilmente hacia la pared, casi tropezando debido a ello. 

-Oh Dios… cuidado, respira… -La chica lo sujeta y lo hace ponerse de cuclillas junto a ella afirmando la espalda contra la pared. Sherlock vuelve rascándose la cabeza con la pistola en su mano.

-¿Están bien?

-Yo si… si, bien. Fue John el que tuvo que cargar una bomba…

-A ti casi se ahogaron… -Dice a duras penas el doctor –Sherlock ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… bien… -El detective caminaba ansioso de un lado para otro. Se detiene por un momento y dice con agitación: -Esa cosa que hiciste… bueno, casi… estuvo… estuvo, bien…

-Me alegro que nadie más haya visto esto.

-¿Qué?

-Tú, arrancándome la ropa en una piscina pública y a oscuras. La gente podría imaginar cosas… Aunque creo que ya le dimos bastante repertorio a Alice para que nos moleste en el futuro…

-Ella lo habría hecho de todas formas… -Los tres ríen por lo bajo.

Watson intenta ponerse de pie, pero en ese preciso instante las luces rojas vuelven a aparecer. Moriarty aparece desde el extremo al cual Holmes había lanzado el abrigo bomba.

-¡LO SIENTO CHICOS, SOY TAN CAMBIANTE! ES UNA DEBILIDAD MÍA, PERO PARA SER JUSTOS, ES LA ÚNICA. SUS VIDAS NO PUEDEN CONTINUAR, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDEN. INTENTARÍA CONVENCERTE, SHERLOCK. PERO TODO LO QUE TENGO PARA DECIR YA CRUZÓ TU MENTE. –Holmes busca la aprobación de los doctores y ambos asienten.

-Probablemente, tú ya conoces mi respuesta. –El detective apunta a Moriarty y luego baja la mira hacia el explosivo. Jim sonríe levemente al notar las intenciones de Sherlock. Después de lo que parecieron eternos segundos, la canción “Staying alive de Bee Gees” comienza a sonar, pillando a todos menos al terrorista, por sorpresa.

-¿Te molesta si atiendo?

-No, por favor. Tienes el resto de tu vida. –Responde educadamente el detective.

-¿Hola? Por supuesto que soy yo ¿Qué quieres? –Gesticula “lo siento” con los labios y Holmes le responde de igual forma “está bien”- ¡DILO OTRA VEZ! Dilo otra vez y sabes que si yo averiguo que me estás mintiendo, te encontraré y despellejaré… -Sherlock y los doctores se miran extrañados.- Espera. –Moriarty camina lentamente hacia la bomba, sosteniendo aun el celular en la mano. - Lo siento, mal día para morir.

-Oh ¿Recibiste una mejor oferta? –El consultor criminal mira su teléfono y se encoge de hombros.

-Sabrás de mí, Sherlock. –Y se va caminando por la salida de emergencia, retomando la conversación con quien quiera lo haya llamado.- Entonces, si tienes lo que dices tener… Te haré millonaria, si no es así… Te transformaré en zapatos… –Al llegar a la puerta hace sonar sus dedos y todos los puntos rojos se desvanecen junto a él.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? –Dice la chica mirando al detective.

-Alguien lo hizo cambiar de opinión. La pregunta es… ¿Quién?


	29. El Blog de John Watson

01 de Abril

El gran juego.

“Lo siento por la demora en actualizar, pero necesitaba un par de días para meditar sobre lo que había sucedido.

Todo comenzó como siempre, con un gran ¡BANG! Aparentemente hubo una fuga de gas en frente y claro, el tiempo que llevo viviendo con Sherlock me ha enseñado lo insignificante que puede ser la palabra ‘aparentemente’. La policía investigó y descubrió que aquella casa había sido cubierta de explosivos, la única otra cosa que encontró fue una caja la cual contenía un sobre y dentro de éste había un teléfono rosa. Los lectores regulares de mi blog recordarán el caso llamado “un estudio en rosa”. No es necesario comentar que aquello fue realmente sorpresivo.

Como pueden notar en mi continuo uso de frases como ‘mis lectores regulares’, parece que disfruto escribir sobre mi vida, ayuda. Y cuando descubro que la mitad de Scotland yard lee también ¡lo disfruto aún más!

Por lo tanto exploramos el teléfono celular y había un mensaje.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Cinco beeps o pips. Sherlock supo de inmediato que era una advertencia, debido a que hace algún tiempo existieron sociedades secretas que solían enviar semillas de naranja como amenaza. También había una foto de un departamento vacío, el cual Sherlock reconoció ¡Era abajo, el 221C de Baker st! Nos apresuramos allá y encontramos un par de zapatillas.

Una vez ahí el teléfono rosa sonó, era una mujer y lloraba. Resultó que quien fuera el organizador de todo aquello, arregló que secuestraran a la mujer y la cubrieran de explosivos. Si ella no decía exactamente cada palabra que se le decía que pronunciara…

Sherlock, naturalmente quedó encantado por esta nueva aventura. Ni siquiera pensó que aquella pobre e inocente persona estaba siendo hecha pasar por un infierno. La mujer nos dijo entre llantos que teníamos doce horas para resolver el primer problema.

Fuimos a San Bartolomé para que así Sherlock examinara las zapatillas. Como es usual, no tenía ni la menor idea cual era la interrogante, ni menos cual era la respuesta. Nos encontramos con Molly Hooper quien nos presentó a su novio, Jim. Aparentemente él trabajaba en ‘Servicios informáticos’ y ahí está la palabra ‘aparentemente’ nuevamente. Oh y en ese momento, Alice y yo vimos como ellos se conocieron por primera vez.

De todas formas, Jim se fue y Sherlock le dijo a Molly que aquel sujeto era claramente gay. Como es usual, a él no le interesó que aquello fuera, ya saben ¡algo que nadie quiere escuchar!

Así que, devuelta a las zapatillas. Sherlock naturalmente hizo que me humillara a mí mismo en mi intento de examinarlas y no acertar en nada. Me dijo que tenían veinte años de antigüedad y que el polen revelaba que eran de Sussex. Después el recordó un nombre ‘Carl Powers’, un chico que murió cuando Sherlock era aún un niño. Todos asumieron que fue un trágico accidente de natación, pero Sherlock siempre estuvo confundido con el hecho de que las zapatillas nunca fueron encontradas. Aparecieron ahora, veinte años después dirigidas a él. Sherlock descubrió rastros de Clostridium botulinim en las zapatillas de Carl y concluyó que él fue asesinado por aquel veneno, el cual fue adherido a la medicina en contra del eczema del chico. Sherlock necesitaba hacerle saber al asesino como lo dedujo, así que escribió una entrada en su propia página web. Algunos deben haberse confundido con los mensajes bizarros del otro día.

La mujer que lloraba llamó nuevamente y se le permitió decirnos dónde estaba. La policía la encontró en buen estado. Sherlock me hartó, describió toda la escena como elegante. Le pregunté a qué se refería y respondió: ‘no puedo ser el único que se aburra’. Claramente, el asesino lo estaba apuntando a él directamente y a él le encantaba.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Otro mensaje, otra foto. Ésta vez era de un auto deportivo abandonado. El celular sonó y era un hombre, tan asustado como la mujer que llamó anteriormente. Él nos dijo que teníamos ocho horas. ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ de Scotland yard localizó el auto y Sherlock lo examinó. Había sido rentado de una compañía llamada ‘Autos Janus’ por un hombre llamado ▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓. Un hombre que había desaparecido. Éste caso fue bastante fácil para Sherlock, solo una charla con la esposa del hombre desaparecido, una visita a ‘Autos Janus’ y todo estaba resuelto. Fue una simple estafa en contra del seguro. Nuevamente, el posteó la respuesta en su blog. El hombre cubierto de explosivos fue encontrado, liberado y resultó ser que él estaba en el centro de Londres. ¡Dios! Si Sherlock se hubiera equivocado… La otra cosa es, como dije, él estaba disfrutándolo. Él y su misterioso asesino estaban jugando. Alice, la señora Hudson, la gente de las bombas, yo y todos los demás éramos solo peones. Pensé en un nombre que habíamos escuchado hace un par de veces, Moriarty ¿Podría ser él? Cuando se lo mencioné a Sherlock, sus ojos se iluminaron.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Otro mensaje, una tercera foto. Esta vez era de alguien a quien yo reconocía, pero Sherlock y Alice no tenían idea quién era. Es genial ser el más inteligente en ocasiones. La foto era de la recientemente fallecida ‘Connie Prince’. Aparentemente ella murió infectada con tétano, pero claramente nuestro asesino nos señalaba otra cosa. Nuevamente recibimos una llamada, esta vez era una anciana y estaba ciega. Ósea ¿Quién podría hacer algo así de cruel? Alice y yo nos hicimos pasar por periodistas y fuimos a visitar al hermano de Connie, Kenny. Sherlock investigó en algunos foros de internet y con su usual tacto y diplomacia, obtuvo respuestas. Los tres concluimos que la muerte de Connie se hizo ver como causada por el tétano, pero verdaderamente fue causada por veneno. Su empleado ▓▓▓▓▓ le habría dado una sobredosis de ¡Botox! Habría sido gracioso, si no hubiera sido por lo que paso después. Sherlock publicó el mensaje en su blog y, como antes, la anciana nos llamó. Pero cometió un gran error. Nos comenzó a describir al hombre quien la secuestró y… La hicieron explotar.

Ella vivía en un block de departamentos… Doce personas murieron.

Sigo sin poder sacarme eso de la cabeza. Aquel juego entre Sherlock y su… ¿Némesis? ¿Es esa la palabra adecuada? Doce personas inocentes murieron por el azar del juego. Me enojé tanto con Sherlock esa mañana, pero a él no le importaba y lo admitió. A el simplemente no le importó. Como dijo anteriormente ‘El preocuparse no salva vidas’. Le pregunté si a él le parecía fácil el no preocuparse y me respondió que sí, como si fuera tan simple. Tal vez Sally Donnovan esté en lo correcto, tal vez él si es un anormal.

Beep. Beep.

Otra foto, esta vez del rio Támesis. Sherlock llamó a Alice, quien trabaja en Scotland yard, y ella le dijo acerca del cuerpo que fue encontrado junto al río. Llegamos al lugar en un par de minutos y Sherlock dedujo que el hombre era un guardia de seguridad el cual estaba relacionado con una pintura perdida que había sido recientemente encontrada y puesta en exhibición en la galería ‘Hickman’. Oh y él también dedujo que la pintura era una falsificación. Podría explicar como lo hizo, pero fue una de esas situaciones las cuales solo se entienden si estás ahí para presenciarlo. Él también dedujo qué había matado al guardia de seguridad. Dije ‘Qué’ aunque técnicamente era ‘Quién’, pero habiendo visto al hombre, ‘Qué’ es una mejor definición. Él era u asesino conocido como ‘El Golem’ ¡El mataba gente asfixiándolos con sus propias manos! El porqué del asesinato al guardia aún era un misterio así que yo fui al departamento del sujeto y descubrí un mensaje de voz de una tal profesora ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓. Ella lo había llamado en respuesta, ya que había encontrado algo que estaba mal. La única otra pista era que ella se desempeñaba como Astrónoma. Sherlock dedujo que el Golem mató al guardia de seguridad porque él había descubierto que la pintura era falsa. Concluimos que la profesora ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ trabajaba en el planetario de la universidad de Londres y nos apresuramos allí. Pero llegamos muy tarde, ya que el Golem ya estaba en el lugar y la mató. Después ‘eso’ atacó a Sherlock, creo que nunca lo había visto así de asustado antes. Yo estaba totalmente impactado, he visto horrorosidades en Afganistán pero aquel hombre apenas era humano… ¡Era un verdadero monstruo! Alice por otro lado, con la locura que la caracteriza, se lanzó sobre aquella cosa y la apuñaló en un costado, pero fue lanzada lejos luego de ello. Sherlock intentó dispararle con mi arma a la criatura, pero ésta escapó.

Volvimos a la galería y Sherlock encaró a la encargada. Ella negó todo e insistió en que la pintura era real y que nosotros no teníamos que hacer allí. Pero el teléfono sonó nuevamente. Era un pequeño.

El niño comenzó una cuenta regresiva. Sherlock comenzó a gritarle al teléfono que la pintura era falsa, pero el asesino claramente quería pruebas. Sherlock contempló la pintura y el pequeño continuó contando de 10 a 1, hasta su propia muerte, pero en el último segundo Sherlock lo dedujo. Así era como el guardia de seguridad lo había descubierto y por qué había llamado a una profesora en el planetario. En la pintura había una supernova que no apareció en los cielos si no que hasta 1858. Por lo tanto, la pintura no pudo haber sido pintada por un artista en 1640. El niño dejó de contar.

La curadora de la galería admitió que ella había arreglado que la pintura fuera creada. Ella había sido puesta en contacto con mucha gente y todos ellos parecían estar trabajando para un solo hombre. Han adivinado, Moriarty.

Devuelta en el departamento, esperamos por otra llamada. Nada parecía estar pasando, así que decidí visitar a mi novia Sarah y Alice me daría un aventón hasta su casa. Habíamos dejado recién el departamento, cuando alguien me empuja y al siguiente segundo siento una aguja en mi cuello y a Alice sobre el piso en frente de mí.

Nos deben haber drogado, ya que lo único que recuerdo es haber despertado después en un cuarto oscuro, atado y sentado sobre una silla, Alice a mi lado seguía inconsciente. Después ella se liberó y noqueó al hombre que nos vigilaba, pero fue atrapada y por poco, ahogada. Lo que no sabíamos era que estábamos cerca de una piscina, en el centro deportivo de Londres. Me llevaron al otro lado del recinto y me colocaron una chaqueta rellena de bombas. Lo pude sentir claramente, una voz sonaba en mi oído, después note que era un audífono. Decía que el juego era repetir palabra por palabra o de otra forma ¡Boom!

Fui hecho entrar al área de la piscina donde descubrí que Sherlock estaba esperando. La voz en mi oreja indicaba que dijera cosas, las cuales daban la impresión de que yo era quién había planeado todo. Que yo, John Watson era Moriarty. Yo pude ver dentro de los ojos de Sherlock, una expresión no de enojo, si no que de dolor. Por un segundo el lució como un pequeño niño perdido, pude haber estado horrorizado de que él dudara de mí por un segundo, pero para ser honestos, aquello fue refrescantemente humano viniendo de él. El si valoraba nuestra amistad, él lo hacía si se preocupaba. Después vio los explosivos en mí y supo que sucedía.

Y en ese momento Moriarty apareció con Alice abrazada por los hombros. Yo ya lo había visto, mientras torturaban a Alice, pero Sherlock no. Era Jim, el novio de Molly Hooper del departamento de IT en San Bartolomé. Incluso aquella pequeña reunión había sido parte del juego. Los dos hombres hablaron, ambos encantados estar al fin cara a cara. Nuevamente me sentí como un peón en su juego, especialmente cuando una luz de laser apareció en mi pecho. Un mal movimiento y algún extraño apretaría el gatillo, haciéndonos explotar a todos. Observé como hablaban, Jim Moriarty era el polo opuesto de Sherlock, pero ellos eran también muy parecidos. Él era un consultor criminal, la gente acudía a él y él arreglaba cualquier problema. Mientras ellos hablaban, me di cuenta que tenía sobre mí la suficiente cantidad de explosivos como para matarnos a todos ahí. Por lo tanto brinqué sobre Moriarty y lo sujeté. Sabía que su asistente o su matón (Su John Watson o Alice Sanders, respectivamente) no lo mataría. Pero el láser simplemente se multiplicó y apunto a Sherlock y Alice. Así que tuve que desistir. Por un segundo me pregunté si Sherlock hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí, pero solo había una cosa de la cual yo estaba seguro en ese momento. Sabía que iba a morir.

Excepto que no lo hice, porque Moriarty cambió de parecer. Él dijo que mataría a Sherlock un día, pero por ahora nos dejaría ir. Era simplemente un juego para él. Se fue y Sherlock me quitó los explosivos, los tres estábamos recuperando el aliento cuando aparece el triple de láseres en nuestros pechos y Moriarty dice que cambió de parecer ¡OTRA VEZ! Estábamos a punto de morir, después de todo. Sherlock solo apuntó su arma a los explosivos, por lo tanto si nosotros moríamos, también lo haría Moriarty.

Contuve la respiración por lo que parecieron meses, no tenía idea que harían ellos. Moriarty claramente no tenía empatía humana y Sherlock insistía que no se preocupaba por los demás ¿Podría ser? ¿Realmente iba a morir? ¿En un centro deportivo?

Cuando suena el celular de Moriarty. El atendió la llamada y se marchó con sus francotiradores. Dejándonos ahí, vivos.

Y así es como Sherlock Holmes, Alice Sanders y yo vivimos para ver otro día.” -JohnWatson

 

24 Comentarios:

 

“JAJA es sobre el día de los inocentes, no caí ¡ya que lo posteaste después de mediodía! -HarryWatson

“¡Es todo cierto, Harry!” -JohnWatson

“¡¡¡OMFSGD!!!” –HarryWatson

“No tengo intenciones de averiguar cuál es el significado de eso…” -JohnWatson

“¡Qué peligroso hombrecillo ese que mencionan!” -MarieTurner

“Soy yo, la señora Hudson.” -MarieTurner

“¿Deberíamos regalarle una computadora para navidad, señora H?” –JohnWatson

“Interesante historia.” –Anónimo

“¿Vivo aun?” –SherlockHolmes

“Oh sí, mucho. Nos vemos muy pronto.” -Anónimo

“¿LA MATONA? ¿ES EN SERIO, JOHN? -AliceAmberS

“Si, técnicamente eso es lo único que eres.” –SherlockHolmes

“Tú no te metas, ricitos.” –AliceAmberS

“Dime otra vez ricitos y te arrepentirás.” -SherlockHolmes

“A mi parecer somos un buen equipo. Sherlock es el cerebro, Alice los músculos y yo algo así como el corazón.” -JohnWatson

“Ay, ella la cariñosa.” -AliceAmberS

“No se puede decir nada sin que lo tomes como una broma, Alice.” -JohnWatson

“Así es como funciona su cerebro… Bueno, si es que funciona.” –SherlockHolmes

“¡RICITOS, SHERLOCK RICITOS, RICITOS, RICITOS, RICICICICICITOS! ¡EL DETECTIVE CONSULTOR DE CABELLO PERRRRRRRFECTO! ¡RICITOS RESUELVEME UN CASO Y BESA A WATSON! ¡AY! Jajaja.” –AliceAmberS

“Date por muerta, Sanders.” –SherlockHolmes

“INFORME PARA TODOS LOS AGENTES DE SCOTLAND YARD QUE LEAN ESTE BLOG: SI NO LLEGO A TRABAJAR MAÑANA, ES PORQUE HOLMES ME ASESINÓ. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS GOLPEA COMO UN LOCO LA PUERTA DE MI HABITACIÓN ¡AYUDAAAA! ¡LA TIRARÁ ABAJO! ¡SEÑORA HUDSON SHERLOCK LE ESTÁ DESTUYENDO LA CASA!” –AliceAmberS

“Alice ¿Estás bien?” –GregLestrade

“Bueno, si la mata al fin tendremos una prueba de que ese anormal es peligroso.” –SallyDonovan

“Sherlock, Alice. Estoy pensando seriamente en bloquearlos a ambos de mi blog.” –JohnWatson


	30. Capítulo 24: Nuevo empleo.

-Sabrás de mí, Sherlock. –Y se va caminando por la salida de emergencia, retomando la conversación con quien quiera lo haya llamado.- Entonces, si tienes lo que dices tener… Te haré millonaria, si no es así… Te transformaré en zapatos… –Al llegar a la puerta hace sonar sus dedos y todos los puntos rojos se desvanecen junto a él.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? –Dice la chica mirando al detective.

-Alguien lo hizo cambiar de opinión. La pregunta es… ¿Quién?

******

El viernes, dos días después del altercado en la piscina, todo volvía a la normalidad. John de vuelta a la clínica, Alice a Scotland yard y Sherlock a buscar nuevos casos que resolver.

La joven tenía un poco de cargo de conciencia. Hace un mes que comenzó a trabajar en Scotland yard, pero de esas cuatro semanas prácticamente trabajó un par de días. Watson ya se lo había comentado el día anterior: ‘Tener a Sherlock alrededor y querer una vida tranquila, no son temas compatibles’. El doctor estaba en lo cierto.

La chica redactaba informes relacionados a lo sucedido durante la semana, sobre todo lo relacionado a Moriarty y a los terceros involucrados en ello. Personalmente a la chica le conmovió bastante el estado psicológico del pequeño al cual obligaron a hacer la cuenta regresiva. Por la mañana tuvo que ir a entrevistarlo finalmente y aunque ella no era en lo absoluto maternal, aquel pobre niño de 6 años estaba tan traumatizado que la impactó. Era muy probable que aquellas vivencias le trajeran consecuencias a futuro.

Cuando era casi la hora de marcharse, Alice fue hasta la cafetería del lugar y se preparó un latte, aún le quedaban un par de páginas del análisis por completar y no pretendía irse a casa sin finalizarlos.

Cuando pertendía volver a su cubículo Lestrade desde la puerta de su oficina le hace un gesto con su mano pidiéndole que se acercara. La chica caminó hacia el lugar y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Mycroft estaba sentado en el asiento de Greg.

-Buenas tardes señorita Sanders. –Saluda el mayor de los Holmes con su típica sonrisa fingida.

-Emm, hola… ¿Qué…? –Lestrade se encoge de hombros cuando la chica se voltea a mirarlo en busca de respuestas.

-Mycroft ¿Será mejor que me vaya y los deje hablar a solas?... Aunque sea MI oficina… -Dice lo último por lo bajo.

-No, no… Esto les incumbe a ambos.

-¿Qué?

-Lestrade, despedirás a Sanders ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo…? –Pregunta el D.I. completamente anonadado.

-¿¡Qué diablos, Mycroft!? ¿Qué derecho…?

-El suficiente. –Interrumpe a la joven.- Mi posición en el gobierno británico me hace controlador de todas las ramas de inteligencia de la nación, por lo tanto puedo causar despidos a mi conveniencia. –Asevera finalmente el mayor de los Holmes, juntando ambas manos bajo su mentón y sonriendo malvadamente.

-No puedo simplemente despedirla… No tengo un reemplazo inmediato para ella…

-Como si Sanders hubiera cumplido eficientemente sus labores durante su mes aquí. Reconozca Lestrade, que quiere que esta joven continúe en su equipo solo para asegurar tener a Sherlock de su lado todo el tiempo. –Greg guardó silencio y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

\- En tanto a usted, señorita… No crea que soy tan vil como para des-emplearla sin un motivo aparente. Le tengo una oferta muy tentadora.

-Oh… ¡debí imaginarlo! –Espeta la chica en voz alta, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.- Ya soy la niñera de su hermanito ¿Qué más quiere?

-Algo bastante más interesante. Por lo tanto, acompáñeme a mi oficina para hablar de los detalles pertinentes.

Mycroft abandona la oficina, despidiéndose con una leve reverencia de Lestrade. La joven mira al D.I. el cual solo le extiende la mano y dice:

-Fue un placer trabajar contigo, Alice.

La chica suspira y sale del edificio. Conduce ella misma hasta el club de Diógenes y entra en dirección a la oficina de Holmes senior.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Mycroft?

-Tome asiento. –La chica obedece.

-Como ya debe suponerlo, nada se escapa de mi saber. Tengo conocimiento de todo y todos los involucrados en el círculo social de mi hermano. Aunque, vale la pena mencionar que no es muy variado… -Alice solo pestañeó varias veces y se mantuvo de brazos cruzados. Mycroft continuó- La razón por la que decidí hacer que la despidieran es debido a que la necesito trabajando para mí. Conozco todo su historial, señorita. Y déjeme agregar que también leí su tesis de grado sobre los trastornos sociales y el cómo leer a las personas. Me impresionó bastante, muy brillante para haber sido redactado por una chica de 23 años en ese entonces. Es por eso que decidí, que al igual que John Watson, usted sería un buen apoyo para Sherlock.

-Me halaga, pero vaya al grano, por favor.

-Claro. Gracias también al trabajo de campo que usted ha realizado con mi hermano, he podido tomar referencia de sus excelente capacidad para analizar personas y también persuadirlas.

-Estudié 7 años para lograr eso, se supone que debía que lograr esas habilidades…

-Exacto, pero también posee otras habilidades, como el manejo de armas y la defensa personal.

-Si… espere un minuto ¿Qué insinúa? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Le estoy ofreciendo un puesto de trabajo en MI6.

-¿Qué… una agente?

-Algo por el estilo. Su función no será cómo la en las películas. No tendrá que disfrazarse, cambiar de nombre o ese tipo de cosas. No, eso se lo dejamos a Sherlock. Su labor será más logística, en finanzas y negocios.

-¿FINANZAS? Por favor Mycroft, si usted dice tener toda la información sobre mí, tendrá más que claro que soy un asco con los números. Mi poco conocimiento en cálculo se limita en sumar, restar o multiplicar los totales de mis compras y en pagar mis deudas. Nada más.

-Lo sé, claro que lo sé. Me sorprende que con aquel puntaje de admisión en matemáticas haya logrado entrar a la universidad.

-Historia universal, lenguas y ciencias fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para asegurarme una beca.

-Claramente. No, usted no tendrá contacto con números ni estadísticas en absoluto. Usted solo se encargará de ser la cara y voz de la oficina de tratados comerciales.

-¿Seré entonces como un político?

-No, no. Será requerida su presencia solamente cuando algo parezca fuera de lo normal.

-¿Lo cual es…?

-Muy frecuente.

-¿Estaré en peligro?

-Bastante.

-¿Y la paga?

-Bastante… Generosa.

-Pero Mycroft, yo soy extranjera…

-Lo sé y también sabré si usted comete traición, lo cual le significaría la muerte.

-Ah… predecible.

-¿Entonces?

-Acepto.

-Bueno, yo le avisaré cuando sea su primera misión oficial. Pero primero debemos que ajustar algunos cabos sueltos.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-El que conozca su oficina, su compañero de labores y el cambio de su apariencia.

-¿Mi apariencia?

-Sería muy poco creíble ver a una ‘mujer de negocios’ usando jeans ajustados, botas sin tacones y con un cabello tan desastroso.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos tienen los Holmes en contra de mi cabello? –Regañaba la chica mientras acariciaba un mechón de su pelo.

-Anthea te llevará a donde sea necesario para tu transformación. Mañana por la mañana te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección de la oficina. –Mycroft le extiende un expediente a la chica y ésta comienza a leerlo- Tu compañero de trabajo se llama Benjamin Hardy, él es un experto en analogía y finanzas. Uno de los mejores profesionales del Reino Unido.

-Wow, impresionante currículo ¿Por qué me necesitan a mí entonces?

-Como ya lo mencioné, necesito a alguien persuasivo y Liam, en contraste de sus altas capacidades financieras, carece de todo tipo de habilidad social.

-Es bastante joven, pero guapo…

-¡Por favor! No se distraiga del objetivo de todo esto.

-Okay…

Alguien golpea la puerta del lugar y entra. Anthea se aproxima sin quitar la vista de su teléfono y al llegar a los pies del escritorio de su jefe, se detiene y alza la mirada.

-Todo listo señor.

-Excelente. –Sonríe el mayor de los Holmes- Alice, ve con Anthea. Yo arreglaré que tu auto vaya devuelta a Baker st.

-¿Tiene que ser hoy lo del cambio y todo eso?

-Sí, debe serlo.

-Está bien… Mi única condición es que Anthea no ocupe su celular mientras esté a mi lado. No soporto hablarle al viento. –La asistente miró a su jefe con los ojos como platos. Mycroft suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Está bien. Anthea, solo usarás el celular para comunicarme los avances de todo.

-Entendido.

-Buena suerte. –Dice Mycroft con falso tono de preocupación y Alice da un bufido en respuesta.


	31. Capítulo 25: Fashion emergency.

-¿Tiene que ser hoy lo del cambio y todo eso?

-Sí, debe serlo.

-Está bien… Mi única condición es que Anthea no ocupe su celular mientras esté a mi lado. No soporto hablarle al viento. –La asistente miró a su jefe con los ojos como platos. Mycroft suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Está bien. Anthea, solo usarás el celular para comunicarme los avances de todo.

-Entendido.

-Buena suerte. –Dice Mycroft con falso tono de preocupación y Alice da un bufido en respuesta.

******

-Y… ¿Qué más haces aparte de trabajar para Mycroft y teclear en tu celular todo el día? –Le pregunta Alice a Anthea después de que ésta le haya dado las medidas e ideas de vestuario que eran requeridas a la vendedora.

-No debo hablar de mi vida privada cuando trabajo.

-¡Oh vamos! Seremos compañeras de trabajo. –La joven levanta reiteradas veces ambas cejas y Anthea no puede evitar reír.

-Bueno… es bastante difícil tener una vida normal si eres la asistente de Mycroft Holmes.

-¡Uf! Me lo puedo imaginar.

-Tanta información, tantos secretos que podrían hacer que me cortaran la cabeza si los revelara. Pero soy una excelente encubridora y aún más, una muy buena mentirosa. –Entrecierra los ojos la asistente.

-Anthea no es tu nombre real, entonces.

-No, no lo es. Una medida de seguridad recomendada por mi jefe.

-Cliché.

-Por supuesto.

En eso llega la vendedora empujando un gran colgador metálico con aproximadamente diez tenidas diferentes. La siguen cuatro asistentes, dos cargando cajas de zapatos y otras dos bolsos de diferentes tamaños y texturas. Alice se voltea hacia Anthea con una expresión de completo desconcierto.

-Una de las razones por las que amo mi trabajo, Mycroft no escatima en gastos cuando se trata de estilo. Ahora ve a probarte las tenidas.

Después de un par de horas probándose ropa, la joven terminó exhausta. Anthea la obligó a usar uno de los vestidos y zapatos de tacón alto para que comenzara a acostumbrarse a ello. Al terminar la compra, la joven se recostó sobre la mitad del asiento trasero del auto, totalmente agotada.

-Toda la ropa estará en tu departamento cuando llegues. Ahora debemos ir al salón de belleza.

-¿Podemos ir mañana? 

-Sí, claro... -Responde sarcásticamente Anthea.

-¡Por favor, estoy exhausta!

-Cualquier mujer se sentiría revitalizada con tan solo saber que al llegar a casa tendrá accesorios Chanel, Dolce&Gabbana, Loui Vuitton, Versace, Dior, entre otros, esperando por ella. Además ahora tendrás una ayuda urgente para el cabello.

-¿Urgente? ¿Qué le pasa al mundo con mi cabello?

-Puntas partidas, quemadas, el color y la forma no son aptos tampoco para tu nuevo empleo.

-Maldición… ¿De verdad está tan mal? –Alice miró apenada un mechón de su cabello.

-No tanto. Pero un ojo escrutiñador lo notaría de inmediato.

******

Entraron a un salón de belleza muy exclusivo, ubicado en las cercanías de Belgravia. Ambas mujeres ingresaron al lugar y Alice fue guiada hasta su asiento. Luigi sería su peluquero.

-No… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡NO! –Repetía el estilista mientras examinaba cuidadosamente cada aspecto del cabello de la chica.

-¿Hay esperanza alguna para ella, Luigi? -Pregunta Anthea entretenida.

-Si hubiera caído en las manos de alguien que no fuera Luigi, lo más probable es que no. –Respondía el peluquero con un muy evidente acento italiano. –Será mejor poner manos a la obra.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! Ese embace dice rubio platinado. –Dice aterrada la chica- ¡Dios! No quiero parecerme a Kim Kardashian…

-Por supuesto que no te parecerás a ella. Te faltan curvas, malas cirugías plásticas y unos veinte centímetros menos de estatura para ello. –Le responde el Luigi guiñándole un ojo.

******

La joven sube lentamente por las escaleras para no meter ruido. Eran las doce de la noche y le fue imposible sacarse los zapatos, ya que tenían un broche muy delicado en el tobillo y ella no recordaba como quitarlo. La chica tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado no se sentía cómoda con este nuevo estilo, ya que no era ella en absoluto; Pero por otro lado debía reconocer que se sentía más atractiva que nunca.

Subió el primer piso y salió ilesa, no fue interceptada por la señora Hudson. El desafío verdadero era pasar cerca del 221B sin ser vista. Notó que la puerta principal estaba cerrada, buena señal. Siguió ascendiendo sin notar que la otra puerta, la que daba a la cocina si lo estaba y John estaba junto a Sherlock ahí.

-¿Alice? –La chica se voltea. Mira al doctor y al detective con los ojos como platos- ¿Qué…?

-Mierda…- Susurra la joven. Resignada, se acerca a la mesa en donde estaban sus vecinos, los cuales no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

-¡Luces fantástica! –La elogia John y Alice sonríe tímidamente.- ¿No es así, Sherlock? –Después de unos segundos Holmes reacciona y responde sólo encogiéndose de hombros, para luego tomar un sorbo de su té.

-¿Por qué éste cambio tan radical?

\- Es una larga historia…

-Tenemos tiempo. Además yo me voy de viaje mañana, por lo tanto es ahora o nunca.

-¿Hacia dónde?

-Nueva Zelanda con Sarah por un par de semanas.

-¡Qué envidia!

-No cambies el tema, Sanders. -La joven ignora al detective y busca té entre los estantes. Solo encontrando una caja vacía.- ¿No tienen más té?

-No, lo siento. Ésta era la última bolsa…

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¡Holmes tú me robaste ese paquete hace solo un par de días!

-Sherlock es como una maldita tetera…

-La solución es simple, compra más té.

-¡No, tu compra tu propio té!

-¡Niños dejen de pelear! –Grita el doctor. El detective y la psicóloga lo miran con cara de ofensa.- Ahora Alice, termina con el misterio y habla.

-Sé que Mycroft está detrás de todo esto y espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. –Espeta el detective con tono serio.

-Si lo es, Holmes. Ahora trabajo oficialmente para tu hermano en el MI6.


	32. Capítulo 26: ¡AHHH!

-Sé que Mycroft está detrás de todo esto y espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. –Espeta el detective con tono serio.

-Si lo es, Holmes. Ahora trabajo oficialmente para tu hermano en el MI6.

******

Al día siguiente Alice se levantó muy temprano para ir a dejar a John y Sarah al aeropuerto. La pareja lucía muy feliz, al fin tendrían tiempo de calidad para ellos y a solas.

-¿Ambos llevan sus pasaportes?

-Sí, mamá. –Respondía Sarah entre risas.

-12 días... ¿No creen que es demasiado? ¿Qué haré yo sin John en Baker st?

-Tendrás que sobrevivir como lo has hecho hasta el momento, Alice. Además, creí que ya habías ganado experiencia siendo la niñera de Sherlock... Aprendido eso, ya puedes enfrentar cualquier cosa...

-Si...Claro... No se les ocurra volver sin fotos de La comarca. Tú John te pareces bastante a Bilbo Bolsón, por lo tanto debes posar en el pórtico y fumando una larga pipa.

-Ya comenzarás con eso otra vez...

-¡Es verdad, te pareces a él!

-No... No lo hago.

-Si querido, lo haces... ¡¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?!

"El vuelo 398 con destino a Wellington, Nueva Zelanda, está próximo a despegar..."

-Que tengan un buen viaje.

La chica abrazó brevemente a la pareja y los vió marcharse hacia el punto de embarque. Como si se tratara de magia, Mycroft le envió la dirección de su nuevo empleo en ese preciso instante. Alice supuso de inmediato que lo más probable era que Holmes senior la estuviera vigilando desde alguna de las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto. John le había contado que él solía hacerlo, espiar a los demás debido a un complejo de poder. Por lo tanto, la joven buscó con su mirada los puntos de vigilancia, encontró una cámara y levantó su dedo del medio, para luego salir del lugar.

Alice condujo hacia la dirección que le fue enviada vía SMS. Un gigante de cristal se presentó en su camino. Se sorprendió por la infraestructura de aquel edificio, el cual era llamado 'Leadenhall' Era la construcción más grande de todo el Reino Unido y ahora ella trabajaría ahí.

La chica entró al ascensor y presionó el número treinta y dos, como le indicaba Mycroft en su mensaje. Cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse, una mano se puso en medio de ellas y lo impidió. Un muy alto y nervioso joven se sube, sin hacer ningún tipo de contacto visual con Alice, se dirige hacia el tablero de comandos del elevador y al mirar la selección, titubea y luego se para erguidamente mirando hacia el frente. La doctora no puede evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto y lo contempla, reconociéndolo vaga, pero efectivamente. El desconocido miraba a la chica de reojo y luego nerviosamente hacia la pantalla la cual indicaba que aún faltaban 29 pisos por subir.

-Disculpa, Hola... Soy Alice Sanders. –Dice la joven estrechándole la mano. Él la mira con una mezcla de susto y sorpresa.

-Emm... Hola, yo... Yo me llamo, Liam... No, Benjamin Liam... Benjamin Hardy... -Recibe torpemente el saludo de la chica.

-¡Lo sabía! Seremos colegas. Ayer vi una foto tuya, Mycroft me la mostró y explicó que trabajaremos juntos.

-Sí, también a mi...

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás nervioso?

-Emm ¿Yo? No, no, no...

-¿De verdad hiciste tu doctorado en Cambridge a los 18 años?

-Si...

-Wow, eres todo un prodigio... Yo obtuve ese grado a los 24, bastante más tarde.

El joven solo sonrió incómodamente como respuesta y volvió su mirada hacia donde los números de los pisos iban pasando.

-No eres muy hablador ¿Verdad? Mycroft me lo advirtió...

-¿Qué... qué te dijo sobre mí?

-Qué no tenías talento en el ámbito de lo social.

-Oh...

El elevador emite un sonido, el cual indica que ya habían llegado a su destino. Al abrirse la puerta, una chica la cual lucía aún más joven que Benjamin, los esperaba.

-¡Al fin!... Síganme.

Siguieron a la joven y llegaron hasta una sala de conferencias vacía. Los recién llegados toman asiento.

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es G. Riley, solo díganme Riley, debido a que mi nombre de pila es un secreto de estado. –Comentaba en un tono autoritario la chica mientras se paseaba de un lado para otro- Soy su maldita jefa y deben hacer lo que yo les diga. Si no cumplen los mataré lenta y dolorosamente...

Benjamin tenía los ojos como platos, por otro lado Alice solo contemplaba algo extrañada la situación.

-Solo bromeaba jaja ¡Debiste ver tu cara de susto! Fue hermoso, hermoso... -Decía la chica indicando a Benjamin y doblándose de la risa.- Actuar seria no va conmigo... No, ahora en serio. Mi nombre es Greta Riley, –Hace una gran reverencia- pero sólo díganme Riley. Odio mi nombre, es como de anciana gorda con trenzas y Alemana. Llevo dos años trabajando aquí y soy la encargada del departamento de servicios informáticos. Trabajaré con ustedes en sus misiones, seré su hacker personal.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Riley asiente- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-20.

-¡Diablos! ¿Soy la única no prodigio en éste lugar?

-Al parecer, Liz. Pero ésto no se trata de quién tiene el IQ más alto, esto se trata de trabajo en equipo. Ésa es la filosofía de éste lugar... -Dice afirmando ambas manos sobre la mesa y mirando directamente a Alice, pero luego corta el contacto visual.-Bueno, no lo es en realidad. Pero es mi puta filosofía. Y el otro grupo hubiera malditamente funcionado si me hubieran escuchado...

-¿O... otro grupo? –Pregunta Hardy, curioso.

-Si. Hace un par de meses que se disolvió. Uno murió debido a que delató al otro que cometió traición por soborno y fin. –Se encoje de hombros- No pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando la codicia y el dinero se entromete en medio de cualquier ámbito en la vida... Todo se va increíblemente a la mierda.

-Entonces... ¿Cuándo es la primera 'misión'? –Pregunta Alice.

-Estoy trabajando en ello. Busco el factor más sospechoso entre los negocios que han pedido entrar al mercado inglés. Durante ésta semana me comunicaré con ustedes si es que encuentro algo.

-¿No... tendremos que venir?

-No a menos que yo los llame, Ben.

-Oh, muy bien...

-Bueno, eso es todo. Ya cumplí con informarles. Tomen... -Riley le entrega llaves a ambos- Esas son de sus oficinas de aquí. Pueden venir cuando quieran en realidad, pero si yo fuera ustedes, estaría disfrutando del aire libre y par de grandes cervezas.

-Entendido, gracias por el consejo. –Alice le extiende una mano- Fue un gusto conocerte, Riley.

-El gusto fue mío, querida... -Responde la joven cantando infantilmente.

Alice salió de la oficina en dirección al ascensor y esperó por él. Benjamin llegó y entraron juntos al elevador.

-Y... ¿Qué planes tienes para el almuerzo, Ben?

-Casa... tengo muchas cosas que hacer... -Responde evasivamente.

-Sabes que tendremos que llegar a conocernos de alguna forma.

-Lo sé...

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Soy yo?

-No... No... No en particular.

-¿Entonces qué?

-La gente en general...

-Soy psicóloga ¿sabes?

-Lo sé...

-Puedes contarme lo que sea, te puedo ayudar. No como una profesional, tal vez como una ¿Amiga? –Ben levantó su mirada y la bajó rápidamente.

-Lo pensaré. –La chica sacó un papel y escribió en él.

-Ten, ésta es mi dirección por si necesitas, no lo sé. Hablar con alguien de lo que sea.

-Lo tendré en cuenta... -Suena el ascensor- A... Gracias, adiós.

******

El lunes por la noche la chica llega a Baker Street después de una larga tarde de chicas con Molly Hooper. La forense resultó ser una gran fanática de Glee, por lo tanto invitó a Alice a ver la serie con ella y su gato a su casa. Sanders aceptó con una sola condición, que la próxima vez verían The walking dead. Molly aceptó sin titubear, ya que no tenía conocimiento sobre aquella serie. No sabía lo que le esperaba.

Alice no veía al detective desde el viernes por la noche. Las puertas del 221B habían estado cerradas por aquellos tres días y su alacena estaba intacta; Por lo tanto la joven comenzó a preguntarse si debería ir a visitarlo o si debía esperar a que el cadáver comenzara a oler mal.

Optó por la primera alternativa. Sacó su conjunto de llaves, en el cual tenía una copia del 221B. Holmes no era el único con derecho a invadir departamentos ajenos.

-¿Sherlock?

Nadie responde, la chica enciende las luces y comienza a buscar al detective, primero por la sala, luego sigue en la cocina, el baño... Y finalmente se encuentra a ella misma frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Holmes. Entró sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que era una oportunidad única. Caminó por ella y no le impresionó la pulcritud del detective. Ella estaba segura que él tenía, en una pequeña medida, TOC (trastorno obsesivo compulsivo), además de otras patologías.

Después de un rato de escudriñar superficialmente, se frustró. La chica esperaba encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que fuera interesante, pero para ello debía ir más a fondo. Busca en los 'típicos' escondites que usarían las personas comunes y corrientes. Debajo de la cama, en el cajón de ropa interior (lo cual le causó una rara sensación a la joven. Una de sus cosas preferidas en la vida son los hombres que usan boxers Calvin Klein y Sherlly tenía una vasta colección de ellos) Siguió buscando en el armario, pero nada.

Alice se paró en medio del cuarto de Sherlock, batallando contra su sensatez y sus ganas de curiosear. A la chica se le vino a la mente su hermano mayor. Ella hacía lo mismo de pequeña cuando él no solía estar en casa, ya que su hermano tenía muchos juguetes que no le prestaba y los escondía en puntos estratégicos en su alcoba. Holmes le recordaba en ciertos aspectos a Ryan, los golpes, las peleas y el protegerse el uno al otro, sin reconocer que lo hacían. 

En ese momento, como una ampolleta al encenderse, apareció una idea de un posible escondite en su cabeza. El detective tenía una mesita de noche bastante antigua, la cual en su parte inferior tenía una placa de madera removible. 

-¡Ah... Te tengo, Holmes! 

La chica aventura su mano debajo de aquel pequeño mueble y se topa con una caja metálica, la cual trae hacia ella. La abre y revisa su contenido. La mayoría eran papeles con partituras, fechas o documentos. Guarda una canción compuesta al parecer por Holmes en su cartera y da con el certificado de nacimiento de Sherlock.

-William Sherlock Scott Holmes... Wow ¡Qué nombre! 

Siguió escudriñando hasta que encontró unas fotos.

"Sherlock y Redbeard, 1990"

"Redbeard. Sussex, 1987"

Luego encontró un dibujo muy pulcro, el cual tenía un mensaje atrás escrito al parecer con la letra de un pequeño niño. 

"Te extraño"

-Oh... -La joven hace un puchero y sigue mirando dentro de la caja. Dentro de un sobre sacó otra foto. Al verla la chica casi grita. No podía aguantar la risa, pero también la ternura de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era de niveles estratosféricos.

-Ésta foto será mi protección ante cualquier amenaza ¡Brillante! -La chica guarda la captura dentro de su billetera y tan pronto como puede ordena todo, cuidando cada detalle. Dejando la habitación tal como estaba.

Con ambas manos en la cintura mira nuevamente la alcoba y se siente orgullosa de su gran capacidad de espionaje sin dejar huellas. Cuando pretendía irse, se voltea hacia la puerta... Holmes le bloqueaba el paso.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿¡Qué... haces... EN MI HABITACIÓN!? -Grita alterado el detective.

-Nada, solo... Solo te estaba buscando... Yo... Hace mucho que no te veía ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!

-Mientes... ¿Qué tomaste? -Se acerca amenazadora y lentamente hacia la chica, adentrándola más en su cuarto.

-Nada.

-¿QUÉ TOMASTE?

-Nada. -Alice quien tenía los ojos como platos intenta pensar en una manera de escapar. Mira por sobre Sherlock, fingiendo asombro, como si alguien estuviera atrás de ellos. El detective al notarlo, no puede evitar mirar hacia atrás también y la chica aprovecha ese momento para correr fuera de la habitación. Holmes la atrapa por la espalda rápidamente, ya que la joven usaba tacones altos. La agarra por la cintura y ella patalea, hasta que ambos caen fuertemente sobre el suelo.

-¡SUÉLTAME!

-¡ENTRÉGAME LO QUE SEA QUE ME ROBASTE!

-¡NO TE HE ROBADO NADA! 

Sherlock tenía a la chica agarrada con un brazo de la cintura y con el otro del cuello. Ella le jalaba el cabello y le golpeaba las piernas con sus tacones.

-¡SI NO HUBIERAS ROBADO NADA NO PELEARÍAS! -La chica le muerde fuertemente el brazo a Holmes y éste grita. La señora Hudson aparece en escena, quedando petrificada al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué...? ¡SHERLOCK, ALICE... DETÉNGANSE! ¡NO SE MATEN!

La casera golpeteaba suavemente los brazos del detective, para que soltara a la chica, pero él no cedía.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! ¡TE ENTREGARÉ LO QUE TE ROBÉ!

Holmes la suelta. Alice busca dentro de su cartera y saca una partitura. Ella sabía que necesitaría un plan B en caso de cualquier cosa, sabía que el detective se daría cuenta que algo había alterado su escondite. Nunca pensó que la iba a descubrir justo después de haberlo hecho.

Ambos se ponen de pie. La señora Hudson ayuda a la joven y Sherlock examina la partitura. Era una composición propia, una de sus primeras. La casera lucía bastante asustada y al ver que el semblante del detective había cambiado completamente, decide arrancar.

-Si escucho gritos nuevamente, jovencitos. LLamaré a Lestrade.

-Buenas noches Señora H. 

La sra. Hudson baja a su departamento y Holmes camina pensativo hacia la ventana del 221B, la chica lo sigue.

-¿Cómo encontraste mi escondite?

-Soy buena escudriñadora.

-Ya lo noté ¿Qué pretendías hacer con ésta partitura?

-Comerla, saben deliciosas con arroz. -Responde sarcásticamente la joven y Holmes solo la mira.-Tocarla en piano ¡Duh! 

Sherlock dobla la hoja y la guarda en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta. Mira pensativamente por la ventana y luego se voltea.

-¿Dónde está John?

-Se fue hace dos días a Nueva Zelanda con Sarah, Holmes.

-Ah...

-Bueno, fue...

-Estoy trabajando en un nuevo caso... No me vendría mal una asistente.

-¿Qué...?

-Ya sabes... Alguien a quien usar como escudo.

-Oh...Me estás pidiendo ayuda.

-No.

-Reconoce que te soy útil.

-No.

-Reconoce que te caigo bien.

-No.

-Reconoce que soy inteligente.

-No.

-¡Reconócelo!

-No.

-Entonces vete a la mierda. -Finaliza la chica. Le lanza un beso sarcásticamente con la mano y camina hacia la puerta.

-Sanders...

-¿Sí, Sherrrrrrlly? -Alice se voltéa con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. 

-Si er... -Se calla por unos segundos, pone los ojos en blanco y luego continua como si lo que iba a decir le causara nauseas.- No, no eres totalmente inútil... ¡y no me digas 'Sherlly'!-La joven ríe levemente.


	33. Capítulo 27: Diamonds are a Sister’s Best Friends (parte 1)

-¿Sí, Sherrrrrrlly? -Alice se voltea con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. 

-Si er... -Se calla por unos segundos, pone los ojos en blanco y luego continua como si lo que iba a decir le causara nauseas.- No, no eres totalmente inútil... ¡y no me digas 'Sherlly'!-La joven ríe levemente.

******

A la siguiente mañana Alice yacía dormida en su cama, cuando estrepitosamente abren la puerta de su habitación.

-…Éste caso es aquél que menciona Watson en su blog, el que no quise tomar. Se trataba de solo un gran diamante perdido. Bueno, ahora aquella roca preciosa involucra trozos de él en tres cadáveres pertenecientes a hermanas de sangre. –Holmes caminaba de un lado a otro, totalmente entusiasmado. Al notar que Alice no respondía se comenzó a impacientar.- ¿Sanders, estas escuchándome?

-Si… Holmes, si…

-Debes levantarte ya. –Sherlock va hacia el armario de la chica. Toma un par de botas largas y un delgado suéter negro de botones. -Tenemos una entrevista con los esposos de las hermanas asesinadas y familiares en 30 minutos. –El detective descubre a la chica completamente y ésta alarmada intenta taparse con la almohada. Ella sólo llevaba puesto un corto pijama-vestido gris. Holmes le lanza por encima los accesorios para vestirse.

-¡Auch! Hijo de pe…

La joven se levantó a regañadientes, se puso las botas y el delgado blazer. Holmes la presionaba para que se apurara. La chica corrió hacia el baño y se lavó la cara, cuando estaba terminando de cepillarse los dientes el detective entra al lugar y la saca de ahí.  
Ella condujo hasta un condominio muy bien acomodado económicamente al norte de Londres. Cada kilómetro que Alice conducía, una mansión más grande que la anterior se alzaba frente a ellos. Llevaban 40 minutos de viaje y ninguno había dicho palabra alguna hasta el momento.

-¿Cuál es tu teoría sobre esos asesinatos?

-Ambición, venganza. Lo típico cuando se trata de algo valioso monetariamente. -Respondía el detective contemplando el paisaje por la ventana.

-¿Crees que el asesino sea parte de la familia?

-Por supuesto. Es lógico considerarlo, ya que todo ha sido tan teatral. Obviamente quien sea la culpable quiere llamar la atención debido a la injusticia a la cual fue sometida.

\- ¿La culpable? ¿Injusticia? ¿Sometida?

-Exacto.

-Entonces...

-Ya hice mi tarea, pero aún tenemos un árbol genealógico que investigar. De otra forma no vendría personalmente a éste lugar.

-Claro...

Llegaron al final de la calle en donde la casa más grande y costosa de Gran Bretaña, perteneciente a una familia no real se encontraba.  
Fueron dirigidos al estacionamiento del recinto y luego hacia la sala de invitados, en donde un grupo de seis personas los esperaban.

La joven lo supo de inmediato, el detective analizaba cada detalle de los presentes. Ella se gira hacia él brevemente y él le devuelve la mirada, cómo avisándole que ya había deducido algo.

-Buenos días señor Holmes -Un muy elegante hombre en sus cuarentas, sacude manos con el detective. Luego se dirige hacia la chica.- Disculpe ¿Usted es...?

-Alice Sanders, su colega.

-Un gusto. -Saluda a la joven.- Tomen asiento, por favor.

Los colegas accedieron y se sentaron juntos en un sofá para cuatro personas. En frente de ellos había 6 personas. Primero, el anfitrión quién los recibió. A su derecha estaba quien parecía ser su hija, una pelirroja de unos 20 años aproximadamente. Más adelante se encontraba de pie un joven hombre de expresión bastante solemne y sombría. Junto a él un par, cruzado de brazos y golpeteando sus dedos en impaciente compás. Finalmente, sentada sobre un antiguo sofá individual yacía una octogenaria. La mano de la anciana mujer era sostenida por una enfermera, la cual lucía igual de abatida.

-¿Sería tan amable de contarme nuevamente la historia desde un principio, señor Hammond? -Preguntó Sherlock al anfitrión.

-Por supuesto. Todo comenzó hace un par de meses, cuando lo contactamos a usted por primera vez. Mi suegro, el señor Grandferrel falleció a finales de Enero, por lo tanto su herencia era pronta a ser entregada. Ahí fue cuando todo comenzó... Entre todos los bienes que el padre de mi difunta esposa le dejó a ella y a sus dos hermanas, había un gran diamante negro. El tesoro familiar, el cual pertenecería a Lucille, Juliette y Dominic. Cuando el día de la repartición de bienes llegó, ellas recibieron lo que les pertenecía. Por decisión unánime, la piedra preciosa fue mantenida en la bóveda de ésta casa, en la cual la familia Grandferrel ha habitado por décadas.- El hombre hace una leve pausa, suspira profundamente y continúa.- Hace dos semanas mi esposa fue asesinada. Su cadaver fue encontrado en el invernadero de ésta propiedad. Las autopsias demostraron que había sido asfixiada hasta morir, pero aún más impactante... Dentro de su garganta había un pequeño trozo de aproximadamente unos dos milímetros, pertenecientes a un diamante negro. Cuando aquello nos fue comunicado, fuimos a verificar la joya en la bóveda. No estaba allí.

-Obviamente. -Responde Holmes, poniendo ambas manos bajo su mentón en señal de atención.

-Dos días después Juliette fue encontrada muerta en el mismo lugar y condiciones que Lucille. No había que ser un genio para notar aquél patrón, por lo tanto máxima seguridad fue puesta sobre Dominic. Pero aun así, al tercer día de igual forma fue encontrada fallecida sobre un gran mesón en el invernadero familiar...

-La Policía no ha hecho nada... ¡NADA! Los pertenecientes a Scotland yard son todos unos inútiles. -Grita impacientemente uno de los hombres en el lugar.

-Sí, lo son. Claro que lo son... Bueno, tomaré su caso. Mis métodos son poco convencionales, además necesitaré que me entreguen todo tipo de información y declaraciones que yo crea necesarias.

-Por supuesto, señor Holmes.

-Los cadáveres de aquellas mujeres… ¿En qué morgue están? -Todos quedan sorprendidos por el inexistente nivel de empatía por parte de Sherlock. Alice en shock, le golpea disimuladamente el brazo con su codo. El detective la mira ofendido.

-Sé más delicado...-Susurra la chica, indicando a la anciana con su cabeza, la cual sollozaba cada vez más sonoramente. Él solo rodó los ojos.

-¿Entonces?

-Están en la morgue de San Bartolomé.

-Perfecto. -El detective se pone de pie.- ¿Nos podrían guiar hasta el invernadero?

-Yo los llevaré hasta allá. -Da un paso adelante aquél joven hombre de semblante gris.

Los tres procedieron curso hasta dicho lugar, el cual estaba rodeado por cintas de advertencia de la Policía, marcando así la escena del crimen.  
Estaban recién a principios de Abril, pero aquel día era como si nunca hubiera llegado la primavera. El cielo nublado, fuerte viento helado y la intermitente lluvia, hacían que cualquiera deseara quedarse en casa, disfrutar de una película y algunos dulces caseros. Por el contrario, la joven maldecía para sus adentros por estar investigando una escena del crimen en un disimulado, pero nada abrigador pijama.

-Estúpido Sherlock. -Piensa en voz alta la chica, mientras observa a Holmes escanear todo con su pequeña lupa, sin recordar que alguien estaba a su lado.

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh... Lo siento, no dije nada. Emm...

-Hathaway. Ethan Hathaway, viudo de Dominic Grandferrel.

-Un gusto.

-Alice… ¿Nos podría dejar un minuto a solas, señor Hathaway? -Pregunta el detective acercándose a sus acompañantes.

-Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, me avisan.

Sherlock sigue con la mirada a Ethan mientras se marcha y luego se vuelve hacia la joven. La cual lo adelanta.

-Okay, suelta todo lo que tengas hasta el momento.

-Es arriesgado hacer muchas deducciones sin haber visto aun los cuerpos, pero... Puedo asegurar que no fueron asesinadas en éste lugar, no hay señal alguna de forcejeo, por lo tanto solo las traían aquí como un simbolismo.

-El asesino intenta decirnos algo...

-Exacto.

-¿Qué más?

-Nuestro sospechoso fue bastante cuidadoso. No dejó nada al azar, usó guantes, botas sin suelas con marcas y cubrió seguramente todo su cuerpo. El registro policial decía que ningún registro de ADN fue encontrado en el lugar, ni siquiera un cabello.

-Eso reduce las posibilidades.

-Eso quiere decir que la siguiente clave de estos asesinatos está en los cuerpos de las víctimas.

Salieron de la mansión. Se dirigieron rápidamente de vuelta a la carretera en dirección al centro de Londres y subsecuentemente, al hospital San Bartolomé.

La lluvia comenzó a golpear fuertemente contra el parabrisas del auto. Eran recién las doce del día y parecía que ya estuviera pronto a oscurecer. Después de veinte minutos conduciendo, el auto comienza a hacer ruidos extraños y de un momento a otro, el carro se ladea hacia la derecha. Haciendo que por poco Alice pierda el control, por lo tanto la chica frena fuerte e inesperadamente, causando que los airbags salgan de sus escondites y derrapando hacia el costado diestro de la carretera.

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Qué...!? -La chica mira a Holmes, el cuál batallaba contra el airbag. - Sherlock... ¿Estás bien?

-Si... ¿¡Qué hiciste!? ¡Casi nos matas!

-¡Hey, yo no fui!

-¡Tu ibas conduciendo!

-¡Algo que estaba en la carretera pinchó una rueda y eso no es mi culpa! -Sherlock, impacientemente saca su celular e intenta llamar, pero no tenía señal. Intenta nuevamente, pero ésta vez con el celular de la joven, sin obtener respuesta.

-¡Ahhh, maldición!

-¡Oh cállate! ¿Sabes cambiar una llanta?

-No ¿Para qué necesitaría saber yo algo así?

-¡PARA ÉSTOS CASOS! Pero claro, para qué lo necesitaría alguien quien no sabe conducir. 

-¿Acaso tú sabes hacerlo? -Pregunta Holmes con un tono cargado de sarcasmo y burla. 

-Sí, sí sé hacerlo. 

La chica sale del vehículo y bajo la torrencial lluvia examina la rueda superior derecha del carro. Holmes la observaba curioso desde adentro y después de un rato pierde de vista a la joven, ya que ella estaba de cuclillas.

-Alguien nos tendió una trampa. -Asevera Sherlock, de pie e intentando cubrirse él y a Alice de la lluvia con su abrigo.

-Innecesaria deducción. Es obvio... Mira. -Sherlock se agacha junto a ella.- Éste trozo de metal estaba amarrado en el centro de la rueda -Dice indicando un trozo de hilo para pescar casi transparente.- Reconozco éste tipo de material. Mi padre es un aficionado a la pesca deportiva. Éste nailon es lo más fuerte que encontrarás en el mercado. Entonces aquel trozo de metal amarrado y a la deriva, iba a tomar su tiempo en dañar la rueda. Si nos hubiera tomado en un par de kilómetros más, en la gran curva de Mavolo's Hill hubiéramos muerto, Holmes. -Ella se voltea a mirarlo y el detective solo observa en shock la llanta del vehículo. Alice intenta sacar el aparato responsable de aquel desastre desde la rueda, pero en vez de ello se corta profundamente la palma de la mano izquierda. -¡Mierda! -Aquello pilla desprevenido a Sherlock y éste suelta súbitamente el abrigo. Quedando así ambos bajo aquella gran y mojada prenda.

-Tu mano. -Dice el detective. La joven se voltea hacia él y quedan de cuclillas frente a frente, bajo el abrigo y la lluvia. Con dificultad envuelve delicadamente la herida de la chica con su pañuelo. 

-Gracias... 

-Por idiota tendrás que ir por una vacuna contra el tétano.

La chica roda los ojos y sale de aquel pequeño escondite de ambos. Alice se dirige hacia la parte trasera del auto. A duras penas da con la rueda de repuesto y las herramientas del auto.

-Tendré que hacerlo yo. Tú torpemente estás herida… 

-Te indicaré paso a paso lo que debes hacer.

-Toma. –Sherlock le entrega su abrigo a la joven y ella lo rechaza. –Tómalo.

-No me servirá de mucho, ya estoy empapada y también lo está el abrigo. Debiste haber sido así de generoso hace un rato.

-No soy un idiota… Pero te protegerá del frio, ya que estarás aquí parada sin hacer nada.

La joven se abriga y le da instrucciones al detective, mientras éste saca la rueda en mal estado y luego la reemplaza por la nueva. No les tomó más de quince minutos y después ambos volvieron a subirse al vehículo. La chica enciende el motor, pero luego nota que Holmes se había sacado la chaqueta de su traje y seguía con los zapatos.

-¿Qué…?

-Sácate mi abrigo… Mientras más humedad haya sobre ti en un ambiente cálido, como éste auto con aire acondicionado, más probabilidades hay de enfermarse y yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Si te sacas los pantalones… Te juro que te lanzo fuera de mi carro, Holmes.

-No seas absurda.


	34. Capítulo 28: Diamonds are a Sister's Best Friends (parte 2)

La chica enciende el motor, pero luego nota que Holmes se había sacado la chaqueta de su traje y seguía con los zapatos.

-¿Qué...?

-Sácate mi abrigo... Mientras más humedad haya sobre ti en un ambiente cálido, como éste auto con aire acondicionado, más probabilidades hay de enfermarse y yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Si te sacas los pantalones... Te juro que te lanzo fuera de mi carro, Holmes.

-No seas absurda.

******

-¿Segura que no le tienes miedo a las agujas?

-Segura. –Insistía Alice con su brazo izquierdo al descubierto.

-...Porque yo sí. Odio las agujas con todas mis fuerzas.

-Molly... Tú eres una forense, se supone que trabajas con esas cosas todos los días...

-Sí, pero no soy yo a quien pinchan.

Hooper procedió a inyectar a Sanders, la cual le sorprendió con lo indoloro de la situación. Ambas volvieron al laboratorio en donde Sherlock se encontraba examinando los tres cuerpos relacionados al caso.

-¿Alguna novedad, Holmes?

-Nada explícito hasta el momento

-Nada explícito hasta el momento. –Responde evasivamente el detective, mientras escaneaba minuciosamente los cuerpos y heridas de aquellas difuntas mujeres con su lupa de bolsillo. Las chicas cruzan miradas.

-Alice, luces terrible... ¿Quieres un café?

-Claro. Sin azúcar, por favor.

-¿Sherlock?

-Sí, gracias. Neg...

-Negro, dos cucharadas de azúcar

-Negro, dos cucharadas de azúcar. Lo sé. –Lo interrumpe Molly con una tímida sonrisa y abandona el lugar. Sanders no puede evitar sentir un poco de lástima por la forense.

-¡Achú! –Estornuda la chica. Holmes levanta su mirada, algo molesto.- Lo siento.

-Te dije que no debías estar expuesta a un ambiente cálido si llevabas puesta ropa mojada. - Alice se acerca al detective para observar más detalladamente a los cadáveres.

\- Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, Holmes... -Él pone los ojos en blanco.- ¡Achú!

-¡MUÉVETE CONTAMINARÁS TODO! –Le grita Sherlock. La chica abre sus ojos como platos e instintivamente corre y se para a un costado de la puerta.

-...Aquí tienes tu café, Alice.

-Gracias Molly... ¡Achú!

-Wow... No es sorpresa que te hayas resfriado. –Comentaba la forense mientras le entregaba la taza a Sherlock.

-Lo sé, si tan solo ALGUIEN me dejara volver a Baker st para cambiarme ropa... ¡Achú!

-No nos iremos hasta encontrar algo.

-No le veo el caso a que yo esté aquí si no puedo examinar los cadáveres... ¡Achú!

-Creo que sería mejor que...

-¡Achú!

-Molly, dale la llave de mi casillero a Sanders. –Interrumpe el detective a la forense.

-Eh... ¿Qué?

-Coge algo de ropa para que te cambies. No necesito un cuarto cadaver.

La joven rodó los ojos en respuesta y siguió a Hooper por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a los camarines del personal del hospital.

-¿Cómo es que Holmes tiene un casillero propio? ¡Ni siquiera trabaja aquí!

-Bueno... yo se lo conseguí, verás... Él pasa mucho tiempo en la morgue, necesita donde guardar sus cosas...

-Te tomas muchas molestias por él ¿No crees? –Molly solo suspiró tristemente y se encogió de hombros. –Éste es su casillero.

–Éste es su casillero

-Gracias.

La chica quedó a solas en el camerino, observó el contenido del compartimento de Holmes. Como siempre todo era muy pulcro, ordenado casi simétricamente...

-TOC...

Dentro del casillero había un traje, un abrigo, una bufanda azul marino, dos camisas, un cinturón de cuero negro y un par de zapatos de igual color. Alice optó por tomar una camisa blanca, la cual le llegaba hasta la parte media de sus muslos; Lo cual no era de extrañarse, Holmes le sacaba más de 10 cm. de ventaja en estatura. Amarró el ceñidor alrededor de su pequeña cintura y acomodó todo. A simple vista parecía un corto vestido.

Finalmente se enrolló la bufanda al cuello y tomó el abrigo, para usarlo cuando salieran del lugar. Fue a dejar su ropa mojada al auto y se devolvió al laboratorio de análisis en donde estaba Sherlock. Toma asiento cerca de él y Holmes sin levantar la mirada de su microscopio comienza a revelar sus deducciones hasta aquel momento.

-...Debido a que las tres mujeres no tienen ningún rastro de haber peleado, sido golpeadas o forzadas. Aseguraría que el asesino es alguien a quien conocían, alguien a quien no respetaban o temían.

-Suena lógico...

-Por supuesto, yo lo dije. –La chica roda los ojos.

–La chica roda los ojos

-Bueno... Entonces ¿El asesino solo les tenía rencor a aquellas 3 hermanas? ¿No crees que volverá a asesinar a otro miembro de la familia Grandferrel?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya obtuvo su venganza y su ganancia.

-¿Y de qué se trataba todo ese simbolismo, entonces?

-Quería hacerles entender a la familia en cuestión, que nunca debieron hacer lo que sea que le hicieron.

-Que no debieron meterse con la persona equivocada.

-Exacto.

-Tú dijiste que posiblemente fue un familiar... Tal vez un primo o prima... No lo sé, un hijo no reconocido...

-¡EXACTO! –Dice el detective saltando desde su asiento. Pero deteniéndose en seco al ver ceñudamente a la chica usando su ropa.- Te dije que tomaras 'algo' no todo el contenido de mi casillero.

\- Te dije que tomaras 'algo' no todo el contenido de mi casillero

-Era 'esto' o volver a Baker st.

\- ...El señor Grandferrel, como todo hombre poderoso, tenía una debilidad por las mujeres. –El detective cambia de tema.

-¿Tuvo un hijo fuera del matrimonio?

-Precisamente. Con su sirvienta más leal que trabajó 15 años para su familia, para ser exacto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya te lo dije, hice mi tarea. Cuando me contactaron por primera vez, busqué todos los datos posibles sobre aquella familia y una de las primeras cosas que apareció online fue el gran escándalo de ésta hace un par de años.

-¿Escándalo?

-Si. La sirvienta, la señora Genova Pinciotti demandó al Sir William Grandferrel por pensión alimenticia, para su hija de Magdalena 17 años en ese entonces. Obviamente él lo desmintió todo y falsificó la documentación a su favor, siendo así su contrincante derrotada. En Febrero Magdalena Pinciotti perdió su batalla contra el cáncer.

-¿Quieres decir que Pinciotti cometió el múltiple asesinato? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien con tan pocos recursos haya podido hacer algo así de elaborado?

-¿Quieres decir que Pinciotti cometió el múltiple asesinato? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien con tan pocos recursos haya podido hacer algo así de elaborado?

-Sí ya lo consideré, es por eso que también sé que tuvo algo de ayuda. Uno de los presentes de aquél salón, en la mañana.

-¿Qué... Cómo...?

-La respuesta está frente a tus ojos, Sanders. Como siempre ves, pero no observas.

-...La función de las reacciones explícitas es encubrir una verdad implícita... -Dice pensativamente la chica. Después de unos segundos reacciona.- Ira... ¡OH HOLMES ERES UN MALDITO GENIO! –La joven brinca de su asiento.- Ahora solo necesitamos pruebas.

-Eso nos lleva a nuestra tercera locación.

-Eso nos lleva a nuestra tercera locación

******

Los colegas caminaban por uno de los barrios más pobres de Essex. No había personas en las calles en aquel lugar frío y sombrío. Alice miraba impactada el contraste que había entre el centro de Londres y aquella pequeña localidad. Abrió sus ojos, incluso en uno de los países más desarrollados del mundo era posible encontrar ésta gran brecha económica que los medios insistían en ocultarle al resto del planeta.

Abrió sus ojos, incluso en uno de los países más desarrollados del mundo era posible encontrar ésta gran brecha económica que los medios insistían en ocultarle al resto del planeta

Inesperadamente, Holmes la jala del brazo y ambos se esconden al costado de una casa.

-Aquella es la señora Pinciotti.

Una mujer demacrada, de aproximadamente unos 50 años salía a toda prisa de su hogar y se subía a su auto, para después desaparecer calle abajo. El detective le señala con su cabeza que sigan. Caminan sigilosamente por los alrededores de la propiedad, llegan hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, pero estaba cerrada. Intentan abrir todas las ventanas, pero lo único disponible era un tragaluz que estaba a 1 metro ochenta del piso y era mitad de ancho de una ventanilla normal.

-Yo subo primero.

-No. Me dejaras afuera.

-No lo haré.

-Si lo harás. –El detective bufa.- Si no me ayudas a entrar contigo... ¡Gritaré!

-No lo harías...

-Pruébame. –Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y la joven abrió la boca como si fuera a chillar.

–Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y la joven abrió la boca como si fuera a chillar

-¡NO! Shssst... ¿Sabes que eres un maldito estorbo?

-Tu requeriste mi presencia aquí, reconoce que sin mi o John no puedes vivir... -Alice le guiña un ojo y Holmes va hacia el tragaluz. Toma impulso y entra. Después de un par de segundos, saca su torso por la ventana.

-¿Entrarás o no? No tenemos todo el día.

Alice salta y se aferra de las manos de Sherlock, él la atrae exitosamente hacia la ventana, pero cuando el torso de la chica está adentro, la camisa queda enganchada en la ventana.

-¡Maldición! –La joven comienza a patalear. Holmes la seguía tironeando.- ¡DETENTE ESTOY ENGANCHADA!- El detective hace caso omiso a la advertencia de la chica y ambos caen disparados hacia el piso. -¿¡QUÉ TE DIJE!?

-¡Oh cállate!... Tú registrarás el primer piso. Yo, el segundo.

Holmes desaparece y la chica comienza a revisar la pequeña y desordenada planta baja de la casa. Buscó en cajones, bajo los sillones, el baño e incluso la alacena; Pero nada. Lo único que había por todo el lugar aparte de cartas de condolencias y fotos de su hija, eran recibos de cuentas vencidas desde quimioterapia, hasta la luz y el agua. La doctora no pudo experimentar otra cosa que no fuera pena e incredulidad respecto a la participación de aquella mujer en dichos crímenes, pero aún faltaba atar cabos sueltos.

La doctora no pudo experimentar otra cosa que no fuera pena e incredulidad respecto a la participación de aquella mujer en dichos crímenes, pero aún faltaba atar cabos sueltos

Muy cerca se escucha el rugido de un motor y luego éste se apaga. Alice nota por la ventana principal que era la dueña de casa y un acompañante, los cuales se bajan del vehículo. Ella se apresura al segundo piso en busca de su colega.

-¡Sherlock!... ¡Sherlock! –El detective asoma su cabeza desde una habitación y la chica corre hacia él.- Ella... alguien más... llegó.

Ambos oyen que la puerta principal es abierta y se apresuran dentro de aquél cuarto en el cual Holmes estaba anteriormente investigando.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Escondernos. –Susurra devuelta el detective.

Ambos miran hacia todos lados. El cuarto perteneció aparentemente a la joven fallecida, tenía una cama americana, cajones y no armario.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Sherlock camina hacia un gran baúl cerca de una ventana, el cual solo tenía un par de hojas en sus adentros. 

-Perfecto.

– ¿Estás bromeando? –Él alza ambas cejas

– ¿Estás bromeando? –Él alza ambas cejas.

-Yo encontré este escondite. Buena suerte encontrando uno propio. –Dicho aquello, se mete de espalda dentro del baúl y haciendo mucho ruido al cerrarlo.

-¿¡Pero qué!? –Pasos se escuchan próximos y la joven sin pensarlo dos veces entra al escondite del detective.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Alguien entró a la habitación, caminó alrededor de ella y dejó algo sobre el baúl. Después de un par de interminables minutos se marchó sin cerrar la puerta.

Los colegas respiraron aliviados y recién en ese instante cayeron en cuenta en la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban. La chica estaba apretujada sobre el detective, con una pierna a cada lado y sus manos sobre su pecho. Por otro lado Sherlock, quien había sido pillado por sorpresa por Alice, trató de evitar instintivamente un golpe, pero terminó teniendo una mano contra el abdomen de la chica y otra en un lugar no correspondido.

-Sherlock... No es que me moleste, pero éste no es el momento...-Ella movió su cara para susurrarle aún más bajo al oído- ¿Podrías sacar tu mano de mí...? –La joven pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo del detective se tensaba y éste, como un torpe reflejo, quitó la mano del pecho izquierdo de la chica. Golpeándose los nudillos contra el baúl de madera. – ¡No hagas ruido!

Pasó un largo rato y aun se sentían pasos cerca. No sabían cómo actuar, si salían cabía la posibilidad de que los mataran o los apresaran. Ninguna de las dos opciones serían fáciles para la dueña de casa, pero para poder llevar efectivamente la investigación, los sospechosos no debían saber que eran vigilados.

-¿Tienes tu celular?

-No.

-Lo debí imaginar. –El detective comienza a mover su mano izquierda hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero se pilla con el muslo de Alice y pone cara de disgusto.

-Es solo un muslo, Holmes. No quedarás embarazado debido a ello.

-¿Por qué rayos no te pusiste pantalones?

-Eran gigantes, se me hubieran caído... Y debo reconocerlo, tienes un gran trasero. –El detective la golpea en una boobie y la chica se tapa la boca de dolor, para luego jalarle sin piedad el cabello a Holmes.

-¡Basta! –Se vuelven a escuchar sonidos en las cercanías.

-¿Por qué tienes el celular en el bolsillo de tu pantalón si siempre lo sueles cargar en tu chaqueta?

-Guardé evidencia dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-La siguiente pista y la posible resolución del caso. –Alice desliza su mano por la cadera de Sherlock.- ¿¡QUÉ HACES!?

-¡Hey, cálmate! No te violaré, se me ocurrió una idea y funcionará solo si es que logro sacar tu celular de ahí.

El detective la mira desconfiado y ella a duras penas saca el teléfono de Sherlock. Se conecta a internet y le envía un email a Riley.

"Necesito tu ayuda, estoy en problemas. Por favor hackea algo y averigua el número telefónico actual de Génova Pinciotti, ex sirvienta de la familia Grandferrel. Inventa algo para que salga inmediatamente de su hogar. -AS"

En menos de 15 segundos le es respondido el mensaje.

"Invasión a propiedad privada, imagino ¡Qué entretenido! Me debes un par de cervezas por esto. –R"

-¿A quién le enviaste ese mensaje?

-A Riley, mi nueva colega.

-¡Trabaja para Mycroft!

-Yo también lo hago, no es la gran cosa. Ahora cállate.

El detective iba a discutir cuando el teléfono de la casa suena, la chica pone una mano sobre la boca de Holmes para que no emitiera sonido alguno. Después de unos minutos escuchan un auto acelerar a toda velocidad.

Ambos salen del escondite y se apresuran fuera de la casa por donde entraron.

-¿Hacia dónde ahora, Sherlock? –Preguntaba la joven mientras encendía el motor de su vehículo.

-A la mansión Grandferrel, al parecer yo estaba equivocado en ciertos aspectos.

-A la mansión Grandferrel, al parecer yo estaba equivocado en ciertos aspectos

-¿Qué?

-La señora Pinciotti no tiene nada que ver en esto. Y sí, alguien perteneciente a esa adinerada familia está en peligro.


	35. Capítulo 29: Diamonds are a Sister’s Best Friends (parte 3)

-¿Hacia dónde ahora, Sherlock? –Preguntaba la joven mientras encendía el motor de su vehículo.

-A la mansión Grandferrel, al parecer yo estaba equivocado en ciertos aspectos.

-¿Qué?

-La señora Pinciotti no tiene nada que ver en esto. Y sí, alguien perteneciente a esa adinerada familia está en peligro.

******

Alice condujo a Sherlock lo más rápido posible a la mansión de sus clientes, pero a llegar se encuentran con la sorpresa de que ningún miembro de aquella familia estaba en el lugar y Hammond no respondía a su teléfono móvil.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-En el hospital, señor. Lady Amelia Grandferrel sufrió de un grave infarto. No he recibido más noticias sobre su estado de salud…

-¿Puede decirnos en qué hospital? –Pregunta ésta vez la chica.

-No… Lo siento. Me pidieron expresamente que mantuviera el secreto debido a la prensa y esas cosas.

-Nosotros no somos la prensa.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no estoy autorizado para revelar el hospital privado en que se encuentran. Tomaré su recado si quieren.

-Necesito que el señor Hammond me contacte de inmediato. –Espeta el detective.

-Se lo comunicaré a penas lo vea.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. –Dice la joven mientras seguía a Sherlock por el corredor hasta la salida. -¿Qué sucederá ahora?

-Esperar.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué, Holmes? Tú dijiste que alguien está en peligro…

-Si… Lady Amelia.

-¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!

-Ya es muy tarde.

-¿Qué…?

-Es una octogenaria, es obvio que no va a resistir.

-¡SHERLOCK HOLMES! –Grita Alice. El detective la ignora y sube al auto.

******

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda en algo? –Pregunta la chica afirmada en el marco de la puerta, mientras el detective caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del 221B.

-No ¿Para qué iba yo a necesitar algo de ti?

-Genial. Buenas noches.

Alice no dudó un segundo en escapar de Sherlock. La joven tomó su celular, una toalla y su bata para ir al baño. Iluminó el lugar sólo con velas aromáticas y vertió diferentes esencias sobre el agua de la tina. Se relajó con algo de música, hace semanas que no tenía la posibilidad de estar tranquila en su departamento. Siempre había algo que hacer, Scotland yard, Mycroft y sus mandados, Molly y sus problemas amorosos o Holmes que la arrastraba a donde fuera con él y John. Una completa locura desde que llegó a Londres, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

La chica comenzó a revisar las notificaciones en su celular, las cuales eran bastantes. Primero Facebook, 11 notificaciones de Cumpleaños, juegos, etiquetas, comentarios, etc.

-Pff, Idiotas.

Siguió con lo suyo, hasta que dio con un Snapchat que Riley le había enviado hace un par de horas.

“Mientras tú sales por ahí con el hermanito de tu jefe, yo estoy aquí trabajando. Me debes la vida, pero preferiría unas cervezas.” -Rileyleyley

-Jaja –Ríe la chica. En ese momento le llega otro mensaje, pero de texto ésta vez. –Que no sea Mycroft… Que no sea Mycroft… -Susurraba esperanzada y para su sorpresa el remitente era un número desconocido.

“Hola. Soy Benjamin, no quiero incomodarte, sé que es casi media noche. Riley me dio tu número, ya que me pareció muy raro ir a tu casa sin avisarte. Y bueno… Eso, espero que hayas tenido un buen día.”

La joven se sorprende bastante y decide llamarlo.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Benjamin. Soy yo, Alice ¿Qué tal?

-Oh… Emm, bien. Nunca pensé que responderías tan rápido.

-Bueno, acabo de llegar a casa y recibí el mensaje ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí… sí, no quería preocuparte, es solo que…

-Te sientes solo.

-Si….

-Te entiendo y no sabes cuánto. Desde que John, mi vecino, se fue de vacaciones que me siento así. Ni siquiera me ha llamado el muy ingrato.

-¿Cuándo se fue?

-El sábado…

-¡Pero recién es Martes!

-Lo sé, pero no te imaginas lo que es ser niñera de Holmes. Nadie me entiende como John.

-Jaja, bueno eso tiene sentido.

-¿Sabes? Con Riley estábamos pensando en ir por unas cervezas el Viernes por la noche ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

-Oh… Yo no bebo…

-Siempre hay una primera vez ¡Vamos!

-Bueno… Está bien.

-¡Sí! Yo te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección del pub.

-Me parece bien. Buenas noches, Alice.

-Buenas noches, Ben.

******

A la mañana siguiente, Alice fue a trotar muy temprano por las calles de Londres. Raramente, el flujo de gente a los alrededores no era tan denso, por lo tanto la chica fue libre para correr por todos lados a su antojo. Después de 45 minutos y 4,5 kilómetros de recorrido, decidió pasar a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas. Huevos, pan, leche, té y tocino. Pretendía preparar un desayuno en el 221B, no por generosidad, por supuesto. La joven quería terminar el caso lo antes posible y sabía que Sherlock tenía ya la respuesta final.

Llegó a Baker street y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Para su sorpresa, la puerta principal estaba abierta. La chapa parecía forzada, pero no le dio mayor importancia, se trataba del hogar de Holmes después de todo.

-¿Sherlock? –Llamó la chica y nadie respondió.- Que bastardo más perezoso… -Fue hasta la cocina y dejó las compras sobre la mesa, para después poner agua en la tetera. –Holmes, levántate ya… -Nadie respondió.

Después de unos minutos, la chica tenía listo el desayuno y decidió ir al cuarto del detective. Al abrir la puerta descubrió que el lugar estaba vacío. Frunció el ceño.

-Más huevos y pan para mí. –Dijo para sí misma cruzándose de brazos. Pero en ese momento, inconscientemente fija su mirada en una esquina de la habitación. El abrigo y la bufanda estaban ahí, cerca de la cama estaban igualmente sus zapatos. - ¿Pero qué…? –Fue hacia el baño, nada.

La chica recordó la chapa forzada y se comenzó a desesperar, sabía que algo andaba mal y ella se sintió inútil, ya que no tenía pista alguna del paradero de Holmes. Volvió a la habitación del detective, buscando alguna señal de su paradero. Se sentó sobre la cama después de un rato, totalmente frustrada y sintió algo bajo ella. Se levantó y descubrió que era el laptop de Sherlock. La abrió y una página web de rastreo de artefactos móviles vía GPS apareció. El email de él estaba ya ahí, pero solo había dos dígitos de la contraseña. La chica lo supo en ese instante, él había sido raptado y le trató de dejar una pista. El estudio en rosa, otra vez.

-Sabía que venían por él… No alcanzó a escribir toda la contraseña ¡MALDICIÓN!

La joven se comenzó a deshacer los sesos tratando de pensar en una posible contraseña, pero no pudo pensar en nada. Se paró y comenzó a escudriñar por el cuarto, en busca de alguna otra pista.

-Detective consultor. –Escribió la chica, pero era incorrecto.- “2 intentos restantes” mierda…- Sanders se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos, exasperada. Sabía que el tiempo jugaba en su contra, quizá a esas alturas Holmes ya estuviera muerto. En ese momento, como obra de magia, una palabra vino a su mente.- Redbeard. –Tecleó nuevamente… Resultando victoriosa. El mapa comenzó a cargar y a volverse cada vez más y más específico. – ¡Clandorf Alley! –Leyó la chica en voz alta y llamó a Lestrade inmediatamente.

-¿Diga?

-¡Greg! Soy yo, Alice. Necesito tu ayuda, es urgente ¡Sherlock está en problemas!

-¿¡Qué!?

-Al parecer fue secuestrado… Tengo la dirección.

-¡Dímela, iremos de inmediato!

-Clandorf Alley 4000.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si… Localicé su celular vía GPS.

-Acabo de verificar la dirección en mi base de datos. Ahí se encuentra una fábrica procesadora de alimentos y carnes abandonada.

-¿Crees que lo convertirán en espagueti?

-No. Creo que pretenden despellejarlo como a un cerdo.

-¡DIABLOS!

La chica corta la llamada y corre a su departamento en busca de su arma, para después ir hasta su auto. Mientras ella bajaba hasta el subterráneo de Baker street, su celular sonaba impacientemente. Ella lo ignoró, pero éste no cesaba.

-¿Diga?

-Buenas, habla Riley. Voy en taxi hacia tu departamento, necesito decirte algo.

-Riley, estoy en aprietos ahora. Te hablo después.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Holmes Jr. Está en peligro.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-En una fábrica abandonada, fue secuestrado.

-Dame la dirección, voy contigo.

Alice le da la dirección a Greta y conduce hasta la locación que le indicaba el GPS. Se baja del vehículo y nota que no había señales de ningún oficial de Scotland yard hasta el momento. 

Caminó por el lugar y encontró, tras unos grandes y descuidados arbustos, dos autos negros estacionados. Unos segundos después llega Riley.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué haremos? –Decía mientras sacaba un bate de béisbol de su carro.

-Entrar. -La joven no lo pensó dos veces y se aventuró dentro del edificio, su colega la siguió.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, las ventanas estaban tapadas con tablas de madera, lo cual hacía casi imposible ver por dónde ir. La chica sabía que si alguna de las dos usaba la linterna de sus celulares, las podían descubrir casi de inmediato, por lo tanto decidieron ir a ciegas con su arma por delante, apuntando hacia la oscuridad.

A medida que avanzaban, ruidos de voces eran cada vez más cercanos. Una luz al final del pasillo les llamó la atención y se dirigieron directamente a ella.

-… Se lo volveré a preguntar ¿Dónde están las cartas, señor Holmes?

-No le incumbe, señor Foley. –Responde con tono desinteresado el detective.

-¡LAS CARTAS!

-¿Cartas?

Se escucha un chasquido de dedos y pasos acelerados por el lugar. Alice se arriesga y mira sigilosamente por la esquina del muro que la cubría. Logra ver a Sherlock recostado sobre una banda de metal yaciendo completamente estirado, con sus extremidades encadenadas, próximo a una gran máquina procesadora. La joven ahoga un grito tapándose la boca con ambas manos, cuando ve de que se trataba todo. El detective estaba a punto de ser mutilado por una sierra para carne. Riley pega un salto al ver la reacción de Alice, se aventura a mirar y su expresión cambia drásticamente.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras? –Dice Foley mientras pone una mano sobre una gran palanca roja.

-Me encargaré de que lo condenen a pena de muerte. –Sherlock responde con calma.

-Nos vemos en el infierno, señor Holmes.

El hombre jala de la palanca y la cinta metálica se comienza a mover lentamente. Las chicas salen de su escondite. Alice le dispara al pecho a uno de los acompañantes del secuestrador. Los otros dos secuaces salen en su búsqueda y ella junto a Riley corren hacia ellos. Uno de los hombres saca una pistola, pero Greta alcanza a golpearle la mano en que la sostenía y luego le da en la cabeza. Dejándolo inmóvil sobre el piso.

La psicóloga sigue con su carrera en rescate de Holmes. Sólo quedaba Foley y un ayudante, el cual corre en dirección a Riley. Alice logra darle en un hombro al secuestrador, pero éste arranca entre la oscuridad del lugar.

-¿¡SANDERS!? –Grita el detective apenas levantando la cabeza. La chica corre hacia donde estaba la palanca, pero ésta estaba atascada. Todas sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes para moverla. Riley llega ayudarla y ni siquiera de esa forma pudieron cambiar la situación.

-¡MIERDA!

-¡Requete-mierda! –Complementa la colega de la psicóloga. –Hola por cierto, soy Riley. –Saluda al detective, quien avanzaba en la banda metálica hacia su muerte.

-¡La fuente de poder, electricidad! –Grita Holmes.

Y ambas jóvenes corren por el lugar, viendo a duras penas con las linternas de sus celulares. Los segundos pasaban y Sherlock se acercaba más y más a la sierra. Alice corre de un lado para otro tropezando estrepitosamente contra el piso. Levanta la mirada y en frente de ella ve la caja de energía de la fábrica, se apresura hacia ella.

-¡Está cerrada! ¡RILEY, TRAE TU BAT!

Greta golpea fuertemente y logra abrir el contenedor. Alice baja la palanca y todo se detiene. Corren hacia Holmes, el cual se salvó solamente por centímetros de ser cortado en dos.

-¡SCOTLAND YARD! ¡MANOS EN ALTO!

-Que oportuno, Lestrade. Pondría mis manos en alto, pero... Ya verás, estoy encadenado.

******

-James Glanston Foley Jr. Viudo de Dominic Grandferrel. Tuvo un corto amorío con la joven Magdalena Pinciotti, hija de Génova. El señor terminó obsesionándose con la chica, la cual al terminar todo vínculo con él fue amenazada de muerte y acosada hasta el cansancio. En aquél mismo periodo salió a la luz la relación que Génova y Sir Grandferrel tenían desde hace más de 30 años. Por lo tanto, también se supo una verdad abrumadora que cambiaría el destino de todos. Magdalena también era una Grandferrel.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Pregunta Alice, la cual estaba sentada entre el detective y Riley en frente del escritorio de Greg en Scotland yard.

-Al principio, como todos los medios de comunicación, solo lo sospechaba. Pero, luego de invadir la casa de Pinciotti, contigo. Encontré las pruebas de ADN pertinentes, las cuales eran de 4 diferentes laboratorios. No había duda alguna que Magdalena si pertenecía a aquella familia.

-¿Qué hay de los asesinatos tan elaborados?

-Venganza. Tras la muerte de su amada, cegado por su enferma obsesión y avaricia. Decidió asesinar a las tres responsables de que a la joven se le hayan cerrado las puertas de un posible futuro. El diamante fue solo un simbolismo, ya que las hermanas Grandferrel fueron las que lucharon más férreamente en contra de que su hermana no legal, recibiera algo de dinero o cualquier cosa. Haciendo que, debido a la precaria situación monetaria de la familia Pinciotti después del despido de ambas, Magdalena muriera sin más ya que no pudo financiar un tratamiento de mejor calidad en contra del cáncer que la aquejaba.

-Que bastardas… -Dice Riley en shock.

-Exacto. Y Foley nunca amó a su esposa, él estaba atado a un matrimonio por conveniencia. Por lo tanto no le fue difícil asesinar a aquellas hermanas y luego a Lady Amelia Grandferrel. Su meta era eliminar gradualmente a todos los posibles herederos, pero yo me interpuse en su camino. –Finaliza el detective con una sonrisa burlona. 

-¿Tienes pruebas de todo aquello?

-Por supuesto, están en mi departamento. Envía a tu oficial menos irritante por ellas y asegúrate que Foley reciba la pena de muerte.

-Absolutamente.

Holmes, Sanders y Riley caminaron hacia el estacionamiento de Scotland yard. Sherlock se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto, pero Greta le ganó el lugar.

-No te molesta ¿O sí? –Le pregunta la joven y sin esperar una respuesta sube cerrando la puerta junto a ella. Holmes la fulmina con la mirada y se sienta en la parte de atrás del vehículo. Alice solo se ríe para sus adentros.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo, Riley?

-Sobre nuestra primera misión, querida. Pero debe ser en privado–Responde entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a Sherlock por el retrovisor, el cual responde de igual forma. Después se vuelve para escribir en su celular.- Le envío un mensaje de texto a Ben ¿Importa si nos reunimos en tu departamento? Es por seguridad.

-No, no en absoluto.

Llegan a Baker street y Holmes entra a su departamento, pero se alarma cuando Alice no lo sigue. Por el contrario, ella iba subiendo por las escaleras junto a Riley.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi apartamento ¡Duh!

-Pero necesito hablar contigo. –Dice el detective frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no lo necesitas. –Responde la chica cruzándose de brazos y Holmes, frunce los labios pensativamente.

-No, en realidad no. –Cierra su puerta estrepitosamente. Greta se ríe por la nariz y Sanders solo roda los ojos.

Llegan al departamento. Eran las 8:00 pm. Y la chica, quien había ido a trotar por la mañana, aun llevaba puesta la misma ropa deportiva. Un asco, pensó para sí misma.

-Siéntete como en casa. Iré a tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

Después de 30 minutos ya estaba lista, cuando fue hasta la sala, no pudo evitar preguntarse como Riley era una agente prodigio experta en su campo. La hacker comía patatas fritas a puñados, mientras sostenía una cerveza en su otra mano y reía sonoramente mientras veía Toy story. Ben, quien al parecer había llegado hace poco, ya que aún llevaba su chaqueta puesta, contrariamente de la chica; Estaba sentado derechamente junto a ella con una expresión de incomodidad.

-Benjamin ¡Ya estás aquí! ¿Algo para beber?

-Emm, un té. Gracias.

-Sé un macho como yo y toma cerveza. –Espeta Riley sin pegar su vista de la tv.

-No me gusta beber, gracias.

Alice ríe por lo bajo y sirve el té, para después sentarse cerca de sus colegas. Greta al notarlo apaga la tv y su expresión cambia drásticamente.

-Bueno, los cité a ambos debido a que tenemos a un sospechoso, el cual pretende entrar al mercado financiero Británico en el próximo mes. –Se pone de pie y camina por alrededor del lugar con la mirada de Hardy y Sanders en ella- Se trata de la compañía A.L.I.V.E, de origen Alemán y que ha tenido un gran éxito en Norte américa, Asia y parte de Sudamérica. Pero no podré seguir informándoles sobre esto, si el señor Holmes no deja de espiarnos. –Dice repentinamente y abre la puerta principal. Sherlock queda petrificado y sin saber cómo reaccionar, pone ambas manos tras su espalda.

-¡Sherlock, vete de aquí! –Grita Alice, pero el detective la ignora, entrando al lugar y sentándose en un sofá individual vacío, cerca de ella.

-Está bien. Si no fueras el hermanito de Mycroft ya te hubiera echado de una patada en el trasero de aquí. Solo debes prometer que no te involucrarás. Son temas del gobierno, por lo tanto un detective privado…

-Consultor. –Interrumpe Holmes.

-Como sea. Ello nos podría delatar, resultando la muerte para nosotros y una vergüenza para el gobierno y blah blah blah. –Espeta la hacker moviendo exageradamente las manos.

-Está bien. No me mezclaré con sus asuntos.

-Entonces, como decía. La empresa A.L.I.V.E ha experimentado un crecimiento desmedido desde su fundación hace 2 años. Superando las expectativas de lo posible, increíblemente. Por lo tanto, es nuestra misión descubrir de qué se trata todo aquello, si esa empresa es digna de confianza o forma parte de una organización criminal o de narcotráfico.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? –Pregunta Ben, sin poder evitar mirar a Sherlock de vez en cuando.

-La próxima semana. –Se voltea hacia Sanders- Alice, ahí es cuando tus “súper-poderes” persuasivos entrarán en acción. –Dice Riley mientras busca algo en su celular y se lo entrega a su colega. – Él es Sebastián Moran, el CEO de A.L.I.V.E.


	36. El Blog de John Watson

10 de Abril

Los diamantes son los mejores amigos de las hermanas.

"Hola a todos, escribo desde Nueva Zelanda ¿Genial, no? Hace casi una semana que estoy acá con mi novia, Sarah y ha sido grandioso. He conocido muchos lugares nuevos y la tranquilidad que he vivido estos días es exquisita.

Éste caso no lo presencié yo, ni siquiera participé en él debido a mis vacaciones acá en Oceanía. Pero Alice me mantuvo informado. Me envió un email con su relato de lo sucedido y yo, por supuesto decidí publicarlo. Me pareció extremadamente gracioso y con la forma de escribir de Alice, me entretiene mucho recordar que es una doctora y experta en psicología (de seguro me golpeará al leer éste comentario)." -JohnWatson

____________________________________________________________________________________

De: AliceAmberSH@Gmail.com 

Para: DoctorJohnHWatson@Gmail.com 

Fecha: 9 de Abril, 19:45.

 

Querido John: (Ah suena cómo en la película, ojalá fueras Channing Tatum.)

Bueno, como te contaba resumidamente por teléfono hace un rato sobre el caso del diamante perdido y las hermanas ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓, en este email pretendo entrar en detalles.

Todo comenzó el domingo por la noche, después de una habitual pelea a golpes entre Sherlock y yo en el 221B. Él me pidió ayuda en un caso, argumentando de que sin mí no lo lograría (jaja). A la mañana siguiente me despertó apresuradamente y me lanzó delgadas prendas de vestir encima. Con suerte tuve tiempo de lavarme los dientes cuando ya íbamos en dirección a la mansión ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ por una entrevista con el señor ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓, el jefe de familia debido a las circunstancias.

Llegamos a lugar, era inmenso. Nos recibieron en un gran vestíbulo en el cual nos esperaban seis personas. Sherlock interrogó al jefe del hogar. Resultó ser que las tres hermanas ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ habían sido encontradas muertas en el invernadero de la familia, totalmente desnudas y con un diminuto trozo de diamante negro dentro de sus gargantas.

Aquella piedra preciosa había pertenecido a esa familia por generaciones y luego de la muerte de Sir ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓, el testamento estipulaba que todas las riquezas ahora le pertenecían a sus hijas.

Uno de los viudos nos guió hasta el invernadero, en donde Holmes examinó hasta el último detalle. Sin encontrar rastro alguno del atacante. Por lo tanto decidimos ir hasta el hospital San Bartolomé (lo cual averiguamos gracias a una pregunta totalmente carente de empatía por parte de Sherlock, muy de su estilo).

Cuando íbamos en medio de la carretera, una lluvia torrencial comenzó y con ello un desperfecto en el auto. Una llanta explotó y derrapamos, salvándonos milagrosamente. Como era de esperarse, Sherlock me culpó por lo sucedido (Imbécil). Y debido a su nulo conocimiento sobre automóviles, yo me bajé a examinar la rueda superior derecha. Resultó ser que alguien nos había tendido una trampa, atando un contundente trozo de metal a una parte de la llanta con nailon casi irrompible de pesca. Traté de quitar aquella cosa de la rueda, pero me corté la mano. Holmes, a regaña dientes, cambió la llanta del jeep siguiendo mis instrucciones. Cuando nos subimos devuelta al auto, totalmente empapados, Sherlock comenzó a hacer un striptease. Lo frené de inmediato ¡IUGH!

Llegamos al hospital san Bartolomé a examinar los cuerpos de las involucradas en el caso, Molly nos recibió y después de innumerables estornudos míos, Holmes me echó del laboratorio entregándome la llave de su casillero para que buscara ropa seca.

 

Cuando volví me reprochó de qué había tomado muchas cosas: una camisa que usé como vestido, un cinturón, una bufanda y un abrigo ¿Cómo diablos quería que no lo hiciera? En la mañana solo me lanzó un par de botas y un delgado blazer de botones ¡FUI EN PIJAMAS A LA MANSIÓN ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓!

Lo amenacé con volver a Baker street y cambió el tema. Me explicó todo sobre la supuesta hija perdida de Sir ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓, resultado de un amorío de 30 años con la sirvienta más leal de la familia y su posible participación en aquellos asesinatos, debido a la muerte de su hija la joven Magdalena, cuyo deceso fue debido a negligencia médica en relación a un cáncer que la aquejaba.

Conducimos hasta la casa de la familia ▓▓▓▓▓▓, en otras palabras de la ex sirvienta. Y entramos ilegalmente (como siempre). Después de unos veinte minutos la dueña de hogar volvió y junto a Sherlock tuvimos que escondernos dentro de un baúl en la habitación de su difunta hija. (No, nada pasó entre Holmes y yo. Deja de insinuar cosas, John). Sin poder escapar, contacté a Riley (Mi nueva colega, de la que ya te hablé) por email desde el celular de Sherlock. Después de ello, solo bastaron dos minutos para que fuéramos libres.

Volvimos a Baker street y Sherlly me dijo muy amablemente que no me necesitaba más. Por lo tanto arranqué hasta mi departamento. Al día siguiente, después de ir a trotar y pasar al supermercado. Preparé desayuno en el 221B, con la intención de que Holmes me contara que pistas había encontrado él en la casa de las ▓▓▓▓▓▓, pero él no estaba ahí. Lo busqué por todos lados y no aparecía. Luego recordé haber visto que la puerta aparentaba haber sido forzada y la ropa del detective estaba intacta en su habitación.

Encontré su laptop y en él estaba la página de localización vía GPS de su celular, su email pero solo dos dígitos de su contraseña. Había sido llevado rápidamente a la fuerza. Me tomó unos 6 minutos en adivinar su contraseña que era ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ y llamé a ▓▓▓▓▓ para darle las indicaciones del lugar. Riley, quien venía a verme por temas de trabajo, se me unió y juntas fuimos las primeras en llegas hasta la fábrica abandonada en la cual tenían secuestrado a Sherlock.

Cuando entramos al lugar (totalmente a oscuras), después de guiarnos por los ruidos y una leve luz al final del pasillo. Pudimos ver a Holmes, recostado encadenado y totalmente estirado sobre una banda de metal, la cual iba en dirección a una sierra metálica... Lo pretendían cortar por la mitad. Imagínate, dos Holmes, sería el fin del mundo y mi decadente cordura.

Como sea, dos chicas, una con una pistola y otra con un bate de béisbol nos la arreglamos en contra de cuatro hombres. Resultando victoriosas y rescatando a nuestra damisela en peligro sólo por centímetros de no ser mutilada. El equipo de ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓ llegó recién en ese entonces jaja.

La policía capturó a ▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▓ en las cercanías de la fábrica. Y después de ser todos interrogados, no cabía duda alguna de que él era el culpable de las amenazas a Magdalena ▓▓▓▓▓▓, los elaborados asesinatos de las hermanas ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ y Lady ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓, nuestro casi accidente automovilístico y obviamente el secuestro de Holmes. Y éste tenía todas las pruebas documentadas, por lo tanto el caso y la sentencia ya son claras.

Así fue como en tres días casi chocamos, morimos de gripe y Sherlock casi es cercenado. Encantador ¿No crees?

 

Alice Sanders Hart.

 

P.D: Ayer Sherlock dijo que yo era una inútil que no sabía ocupar mi laptop para nada más que ver películas y escribir estupideces. (Todo debido a que no quise prestárselo) Pero se equivoca, puedo hacer muchas cosas como ésta (Vendetta):

 

https://media4.giphy.com/media/Pk3IBXnrbTpbq/200_s.gif

 

14 Comentarios:

"¡JAJAJAJA ÉSTO ES DEMASIADO! John sube fotos tuyas en NZ"-HarryWatson

 

"Te las enviaré por email." –JohnWatson

 

"¡Maldición John! ¡Te dije que no la publicaras, Holmes me va matar!" –AliceAmberS

 

"¡Hey! El tráfico tiene mucho que ver, no es culpa nuestra la demora." -GregLestrade

 

"El fenómeno pareciendo ser aún más fenómeno." –SallyDonovan

 

"Sherlock se ve muy feliz en esa foto ¡Qué lindo! ¿Cuándo y dónde fue tomada?" –MarieTurner

 

"Soy la señora Hudson, por cierto." -MarieTurner

 

“¿Striptease?...Esa foto… Oh. Dios. No.” –MollyHooper

 

"Casi vomito de la risa ¡LOL! (Llevo meses leyendo éste blog muajaja)" –G.Riley

 

"Date por muerta, Sanders." -SherlockHolmes

 

"Cálmate, no es para tanto." -AliceAmberS

 

"Esto es deliciosamente entretenido." -Anónimo

 

"Te asesinaré mientras duermes." -SherlockHolmes

 

"John, llega pronto ¡por favor!" –AliceAmberS


	37. Capítulo 30: Sebastian Moran.

¿Cuándo empezamos? –Pregunta Ben, sin poder evitar mirar a Sherlock, nerviosa e intermitentemente.

-La próxima semana. –Se voltea hacia Sanders- Alice, ahí es cuando tus “súper-poderes” persuasivos entrarán en acción. –Dice Riley mientras busca algo en su celular y se lo entrega a su colega. – Él es Sebastián Moran, el CEO de A.L.I.V.E.

-¿Es una broma? –Pregunta Alice, sorprendida e incrédulamente.

-No, claro que no… ¿Por qué lo sería?

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Es legal ser así de sexy? –Decía sin aliento la chica con los ojos como platos. Mientras Holmes y Hardy se acercaban a ella para ver la foto más detalladamente.

-Mi hermano debió buscar a una persona mejor calificada y que pensara con la cabeza en vez de... – El reproche del detective es interrumpido por un golpe en la nuca que Alice le propina.

-Oh… si es bastante guapo… Para ser hombre, digo. –Se corrige Ben nerviosamente.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo en eso… -Dice Riley, resignada.

-No. Es bastante viejo… –Espeta Holmes con una expresión extraña.

-Sherlock solo tiene ojos para John. –Ríe Alice y el detective la empuja haciendo que ella caiga sentada sobre el piso.

-Viejo para ti, idiota. A eso me refería.

-Como sea. Yo también babeaba por Moran, pero deben saber que es el empresario más hijo de perra del que yo tenga conocimiento.

-¿Por qué?

-Aparte de ser un genio de los negocios, es un casanova, machista, republicano y bueno, todo lo malo que puedan imaginar.

-Corrompido por el poder y el dinero, supongo. –Deduce Holmes.

-En parte, querido. Según mis investigaciones, desde muy pequeño que ha tenido aptitudes extraordinarias pero problemáticas. Nació en Irlanda en 1979, pero vivió su infancia y adolescencia en Alemania, el país de su madre. Estudió hasta los 18 años en el internado de elite Von Hammersmark. Al graduarse fue a vivir a Irlanda con su padre. Estudió finanzas y administración en Oxford y luego, cuando comenzó el conflicto con Irak y Afganistán, se enlistó en el ejército británico. Fue designado a Irak y ahí se desempeñó como francotirador. Tanto fue su nivel de experticia, que fue promovido como Capitán de su propio escuadrón. Después de una polémica misión suicida, fue destituido y devuelto a Alemania. Es ahí cuando de la nada nace el gran imperio de A.L.I.V.E.

-¡Wow!

-Exacto.

-¿Cuándo es la reunión, Riley? –Pregunta Ben algo asustado.

-El lunes por la tarde. Lo siento chicos pero tendremos que postergar lo del pub para otro día.

******

Los días previos a la reunión con el equipo ejecutivo de A.L.I.V.E pasaron muy rápido debido al detallado estudio del caso. Lo único destacable fue la publicación sobre la investigación del diamante en el blog de John y la furiosa reacción por parte de Sherlock respecto a ello.

El detective no asesinó a la chica como lo prometió, pero sí le hizo la vida imposible por un par de días con cosas tan infantiles como: cambiarle la crema facial, por crema para pies, poner nailon casi invisible en las puertas, hasta desarmar las cajas de cereales, haciendo que cuando fueran sostenidas el contenido se cayera sin más.

Cuando la joven se hartó de la estúpida venganza de Holmes, lo encaró, pelearon como siempre a golpes y gritos, en eso ella lanzó la calavera del detective por la ventana. Causando que éste se enojara de tal forma que la echara a empujones del 221B y no le volviera a hablar hasta entonces.

******

-Ya perras, en nuestras manos está el futuro de ciudad Gótica. –Decía Riley entrando apresuradamente a la oficina de conferencias en donde Alice y Ben se encontraban ya instalados. – Compostura y acción.

Después de dos minutos un grupo de cuatro personas entró al lugar, incluyendo a Moran. Todos se saludaron con una simple reverencia de cortesía y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos frente al equipo ejecutivo británico. Una alta mujer rubia le entrega un extenso expediente a Hardy, el cual sin perder un segundo comienza a examinarlo.

-Bueno, como ya saben… –Comenzaba Alice.- Nuestro mercado tiene una estricta política de seguridad cuando se trata de nuevas asociaciones que pretenden entrar en él. Por lo tanto, para que… –La chica finge no saber el nombre de la empresa y lee los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa.- A.L.I.V.E logre instalarse en éste país, debe someterse a una serie de pruebas, las cuales mi colega, Greta Riley les presentará.

Dicho aquello, Riley comenzó la presentación. Todo iba bien, hasta que la joven nota que Sebastian no prestaba atención alguna a Greta, por el contrario reía mientras escribía mensajes en su celular, siendo totalmente indiferente y grosero. La chica esperó hasta que su colega terminara y encaró al hombre de negocios.

-Señor Moran ¿Cómo pretende que su empresa se abra paso acá si no pone atención a algo tan básico como el requisito de acceso al mercado? –Pregunta furiosamente Alice, pero tratando de mantener la compostura. Por primera vez Sebastian se digna a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Para eso los tengo a ellos. –Levanta levemente una ceja y responde indicando con la cabeza a los otros dos ejecutivos que lo acompañaban, quienes discutían en voz baja sobre los documentos de la compañía con Benjamin.

-¿No cree que eso lo hace un mediocre CEO? –Refuta la joven y Riley se voltea para esconder su risa.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya escuchó. No me retractaré.

-Me agradas. Eres una total descarada. –Dice Moran sonriendo hacia un lado y poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa, sin cortar el contacto visual con Alice.

-Usted olvida que somos el gobierno británico. Por lo tanto tendrá que pasar sobre mi jurisdicción para que su empresa logre tener un lugar aquí.

-Pasar sobre usted, esperaré eso con ansias. –Sonríe ampliamente y la chica totalmente furiosa intenta replicar, pero es frenada.

-Lo siento mucho. –Se disculpa la rubia asistente de Moran.- Sebastian, por favor… -Él mira a su asistente y roda los ojos.

-Está bien, continúen.

La conferencia prosiguió y Moran no se rendía, a cada minuto intentaba hacer contacto visual con la chica, la cual lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Después de dos horas todo estaba acordado. La segunda reunión sería la semana próxima.

-¿Algo más que agregar, Ben? –Le pregunta Alice a su colega, el cual solo se limita a encogerse de hombros.

-No por ahora.

-Cualquier documento requerido, que no se haya pedido durante este encuentro. Será demandado vía email. Muchas gracias por su asistencia. –Finaliza Riley con una leve reverencia y el equipo de A.L.I.V.E se retira sin más.

-¡Puto bastardo!

-Te lo dije, Alice.

-Sus documentos parecen ser totalmente legítimos y correctos. –Decía Ben sin quitar la vista de los papeles en sus manos.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo hoy. Alice muy buena actuación como burócrata… Somos libres hasta la próxima semana.

Alice bajó a toda prisa hasta el estacionamiento. No podía entender como alguien podía ser tan mal educado e imbécil. Sherlock era un niño al lado de Moran. Comenzó a buscar las llaves del carro en su cartera, cuando las alcanza finalmente, alza la mirada y se encuentra con nadie más que Sebastian afirmado contra la puerta superior derecha de su automóvil, bloqueándole el paso.

-Nunca pensé que demoraría tan poco en bajar, señorita Sanders. –Dice el empresario, mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

-No está permitido fumar aquí.

-Viva un poco. –Refuta y da la primera fumada.

-No crea que con dinero y un par de sonrisas va a comprarme.

-No, claro que no. Para comprarla necesitaría más que eso, puedo imaginarlo. No es por eso que decidí esperarla.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… Resulta que eres de mi agrado.

-Resulta que no me interesa, señor Moran.

-No puedes simplemente aseverar eso. Primero debes probarme para saberlo ¿No?

-Se supone. Pero como ya le dije, no estoy interesada. Ahora si me permite… -La chica le hace señas con la mano a Sebastian para que se mueva de la puerta de su auto.

-¿Sabes? No me daré por vencido. Eso no es lo mío, cuando quiero algo… lo obtengo. –Dice seductoramente mientras se acerca a ella. Alice lo mira con enojo y retrocede hacia su carro, abriendo la puerta de éste.

-Bueno, usted y su voluntad pueden irse al demonio. Nos vemos el lunes. –Finaliza metiéndose a su vehículo y alejándose del lugar.


	38. Capítulo 31: The wildling’s club.

-¿Sabes? No me daré por vencido. Eso no es lo mío, cuando quiero algo… lo obtengo. –Dice seductoramente mientras se acerca a ella. Alice lo mira con enojo y retrocede hacia su carro, abriendo la puerta de éste.

-Bueno, usted y su voluntad pueden irse al demonio. Nos vemos el lunes. –Finaliza metiéndose a su vehículo y alejándose del lugar.

******

-He visto muy poco a Sherlock, querida. Pero tú lo conoces. Entra y sale del apartamento a todas horas… Quien sabe para qué… -Decía la señora Hudson mientras le servía una taza de té a Alice, quien la acompañaba aquella fría tarde de Abril en el 221A.

-Cómo sea. Solo quería saber si estaba vivo. –Dice tomando un sorbo.

-¿Aún siguen enojados?

-Él lo está. Al parecer esa calavera y él son muy unidos. Y yo, bueno… la lancé por la ventana.

-Esa cosa es tan desagradable. Cada vez que tengo la posibilidad, la escondo. Pero Sherlock siempre la encuentra. –La casera meneaba su cabeza en señal de desaprobación mientras tomaba una galleta.- Querida… Creo que tú y Sherlock deberían trabajar en esos problemillas que tienen.

\- ¿'Problemillas'? –Pregunta Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-Siempre están peleando y gritando. No es sano para una pareja, deben tener algo de tiempo de calidad, juntos.

-¡Señora Hudson! –Dice la chica en shock.- Nosotros no…

-No te preocupes. –Interrumpe la casera moviendo ambas manos efusivamente- Soy muy abierta de mente y tolerante. –Guiña un ojo- Estoy casi segura de que Sherlock y John salían juntos antes de que tu llegaras a vivir aquí. Pero cuando entraste en sus vidas, John comenzó a salir con chicas y tú te quedaste con Sherlock. Es como una teleserie.

-¿QUÉ? No…

-… La señora Turner aloja a una pareja que me recuerda mucho a Sherlock y John…

-Señora Hudson. Sherlock y yo NO somos una pareja. –Finaliza la joven poniendo énfasis en la negación. –Respecto a Holmes y Watson, nadie sabe.

-Vive y deja vivir. Ese es mi lema… -Sonríe levantando ambas cejas al mismo tiempo. Sanders solo mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. –Te ves muy tensa.

-Si…

-Ese nuevo trabajo tuyo ¿Es muy exigente?

-No exactamente, pero te puedes encontrar con gente muy desagradable. –Alice tuerce los labios al recordar a Moran.

-¿Sabes? Tengo algo que podría ayudar a relajarte un poco.

-No tomo medicinas, tranquilizantes y esas cosas… No confío en las farmacéuticas.

-No… No… -Refuta la casera mientras hurga en su alacena. –Ten, esto te servirá. Procura beberlo antes de dormir. –Dice entregándole unas bolsitas de té, aparentemente artesanales.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunta escépticamente la chica. Se cerca las bolsitas a la nariz para olfatearlas.- Dios… ¿Esto es…?

-Si…En mi defensa, es medicina natural. Para calmar el dolor en mi cadera.

-¿Usted misma las hace? –Dice maravilladamente la joven.

-Sí, es bastante fácil.

-Yo solía hacer los mejores Brownies cuando estaba en la universidad. Si quiere le puedo preparar algunos.

-Me encantaría. –Responde sonriente la señora Hudson.

******

Eran las 10 pm y el taxi esperaba a Alice fuera del departamento. La chica había quedado con Ben y Riley para encontrarse en un pub a las 22:15. La tenida no había sido un problema, la joven decidió usar: unos jeans ajustados, una polera holgada, corta y sin mangas blanca, un sencillo blazer azul marino y unos delicados zapatos color piel de tacón alto Manolo Blahnik (los cuales Anthea había elegido para ella). Los Brownies que Sanders preparó para la señora Hudson se demoraron más de lo normal en estar listos, por lo tanto el taxi debió esperar 15 minutos más por ella.

-¡Pensamos que no vendrías! –Decía Greta mientras jugaba hipnotizada con las velas de la mesa.

-Me atrasé solo un poco.

-Son las 22:45. 

-¿Cómo estas Ben?

-Muy, muy bien, gracias. –Le responde su colega mientras bebe otro sorbo de lo que parecía ser un mojito cubano.

-¿Cuánto ha bebido? –Le pregunta Alice a Riley discretamente, mientras ambas tomaban asiento.

-Lo suficiente como para divertirse. –Le guiña un ojo.

-Iré por otro de éstos. –Dice Benjamin mientras se levanta de su puesto. - ¿Qué les traigo?

-Una cerveza y muchos shots de tequila.

-Mmm, un vodka & tonic. –Responde la psicóloga mirando divertida la situación. Ambos de sus colegas estaban ya algo ebrios.

-Okay, Okay. –Decía Hardy pensativamente para sí mismo y se alejaba hasta la barra de bebidas.

-¡Este lugar es genial! –Alice contemplaba encantada a su alrededor. Era un local inmensamente espacioso y ellos estaban sentados en el salón VIP.

-Sí, claro que lo es.

-¿Vienes muy seguido?

-Nah… -En ese mismo instante un camarero se acerca a saludarla. –Bueno, sí.

-¿Qué significa ese diez? –Preguntaba Sanders mientras indicaba hacia el frente, en donde cientos de velas encendidas formaban un perfecto 10.

-Hoy es el décimo aniversario de éste lugar.

-Genial.

-Creo que tiene un nuevo dueño, del que nada se sabe. Es un secreto que hoy se revela, mis amigos aquí me pidieron que no arruinara la sorpresa, hackeando lo que fuera para averiguarlo jaja.

-Debe ser alguien a quien le guste divertirse.

-Pero por supuesto… Es una gran incógnita. Aquel anónimo ha comprado los clubs más exclusivos de Londres. –Decía pensativamente.- ¡Ah! Ahí estás Mon chéri. –Grita repentinamente Greta y ayuda a Ben a posar la bandeja llena de tragos en sobre la mesa.

-¡DIOS SANTO! ¿Cuánto tequila ordenaste, Benjamin?

-Riley me dijo ‘muchos’ ¡Además los estaban regalando! –Espeta extasiado señalando los 30 shots sobre la mesa y Sanders mira con enojo a la Hacker.

-¿Segura que no lo drogaste?

-Lo juro por mi coneja, Anacleta. -Responde cruzando los dedos en alto.

-¿Anacleta?

-Lindo nombre ¿No?

Los intervalos de tiempo parecían completamente irregulares. Las risas y el alcohol hacían que todo pasara muy rápido, pero a la vez muy lento. Después de un rato Riley insistió en que fueran a la pista de baile en donde los tres se dejaron llevar por la música.

-Creo que iré al baño. –Dice Alice, mientras saltaba junto a sus colegas al ritmo de ‘I Fink U Freeky’ de Die Antwoord.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡BAÑO!

-¿Te sientes mal? –Le pregunta Ben entre el ruido. 

-¡No!

La joven se abre dificultosamente camino entre todos aquellos ebrios y entusiasmados fiesteros, hasta que finalmente llega a la sección VIP, en donde el baño de chicas estaba casi vacío. Después de un rato sale del cubículo y se contempla en el espejo, se sentía genial. Pero su reflejo se veía algo borroso. Se amarró el cabello en un pequeño bun y salió del lugar.

‘Talking body’ de Tove Lo sonaba en el club e inconscientemente la chica comenzó a sonreír para sí misma. Alguien se le cruzó inevitablemente por la mente; aquel pensamiento hizo que se distrajera y no se fijara hacia donde iba, por lo tanto cuando iba bajando las escaleras choca de frente con una persona.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Yo no. –Alice alza su mirada y ahoga un grito, putas coincidencias. Sebastian Moran sonreía petulantemente frente a ella.

-Maldición. –Espeta la joven en voz baja y trata de moverse hacia su izquierda para seguir bajando. Como efecto espejo, él le impiden el paso.

-¿Cómo va la noche? -Pregunta entretenido por la actitud de la joven.

-Iba genial.

-No sea infantil, señorita Sanders. –Sonrientemente Sebastian se cruza de brazos, y ella pierde la paciencia.

-Déjeme pasar.

-¿O si no qué? –Alice pone exasperadamente una mano en su propia frente.

-Sebast… -La rubia asistente de Moran, Astrid, aparece en escena sosteniendo lo que parecían ser tarjetas de discurso. Queda sorprendida al ver a la chica. –Señorita Sanders, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. –Responde Alice y se abre paso entre ambos para volver junto a sus colegas, los cuales bebían sentados junto a la barra.

-¡Pensamos que te habías perdido!

-Riley quería apostar de que te habías escabullido por ahí con algún sujeto y que deberíamos seguir la pista de tu ropa interior para encontrarte… –Reía Benjamin mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida.

-¡Diablos, Ben! ¿Qué bebes ahora?

-No lo sé… -Miraba pensativamente el contenido de su vaso.

-No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Ah?

-No se imaginan a quien me encontré en el salón VIP…

-¡A Mycroft!

-¡A Mycroft y su novia! –Grita Ben, siguiéndole el juego a Riley.

-Mejor… ¡A Mycroft y su NOVIO!

-¡NO! –Grita Alice, ya cansada de ser interrumpida.

En ese momento las luces se apagan y solo las del escenario permanecen tenuemente encendidas. Comienzan redoble de tambores y la gente comienza a aplaudir. En eso, una voz femenina, bastante familiar se hace audible.

-…Ésta noche celebramos el aniversario número 10 de éste querido night club. Por lo tanto que otra ocasión más indicada que ésta para presentarles a todos ustedes al nuevo dueño de ‘The wildling's club’. Damas y caballeros… SEBASTIAN MORAN.

-Así que no era Mycroft… -Dice Ben. Mientras todos vitoreaban, menos los tres colegas.


	39. Capítulo 32: Special brownies, special Holmes.

-…Ésta noche celebramos el aniversario número 10 de éste querido night club. Por lo tanto que otra ocasión más indicada que ésta para presentarles a todos ustedes al nuevo dueño de ‘The wildling’s club’. Damas y caballeros… SEBASTIAN MORAN.

-Así que no era Mycroft… -Dice Ben. Mientras todos vitoreaban, menos los tres colegas.

******

-¡No lo puedo creer! Conociendo la reputación de ese imbécil, de seguro transformará ese lugar en un club nudista. –Decía furiosamente Riley mientras salían del local.

-Ha arruinado la noche. –Piensa Sanders en voz alta mientras hace parar a un taxi.

-Hey… No, sigamos divirtiéndonos. Yo no tengo sueño aun ¿Qué hay de ti, Ben?

-Sed, no sueño.

-Está dicho entonces. –Espeta Riley.- Además, sé de alguien que tiene una vasta colección de licor en su casa. –Alice ríe y le habla al conductor.

-Baker street, por favor.

Los tres son llevados hasta el lugar y suben lo más silenciosamente que pueden, para así no despertar a la señora Hudson. Al entrar al departamento de Alice, lo primero que ven es a Sherlock comiendo sentado sobre la mesa de la chica.

-¡Oh Sherlly! –Grita inesperadamente Sanders, aun ebria corre hacia el detective para abrazarlo. – Pensé que seguías enojado conmigo…

-Aun lo sigo, pero no con tu alacena ¡Ahora suéltame! –Espeta Sherlock, apartándola.

-Alice ¿Tienes algún pijama que me prestes? Vestirme como chica durante tantas horas me incomoda. –Dice Riley. Ben ríe por la nariz y cae sobre el gran sofá de la sala.

-Al fondo del pasillo… Está mi cuarto, ahí tu busca donde sea… -Responde la chica arrastrando las palabras, para luego mirar nuevamente a su vecino.

-¿Qué?

-Te cortaste el cabello… ¡TE CORTASTE EL PUTO CABELLO!

-¿Y qué?

-Pareces un adolescente ¡Dios! Deberías aparecer en High School Musical… -Alice tenía los ojos como platos. Y a lo lejos escuchan a Benjamin, quien aún yacía recostado sobre el sofá.

-Together, together, together everyone. Together, together, come on lets have some fun…

-¡Ah! Jaja –La chica no podía parar de reír y el detective solo volteó los ojos.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan estúpida?

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan ratero? –Ella responde, quitándole la bandeja metálica a Holmes de las manos y en ese momento se da cuenta de algo. –Sherlock… No…

-¿Qué?

-Estos Brownies eran para la señora Hudson…

-Yo los vi primero.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí? –Se acercaba Riley comiendo popcorn. Holmes y Sanders quedan algo sorprendidos al ver lo que llevaba puesto. Un pijama de dinosaurio morado. Alice sacude su cabeza después de un rato y vuelve hacia el detective.

-¿Hace cuánto que comenzaste a comerte esto? –Pregunta la joven señalando la bandeja con una expresión rara, entre preocupación y diversión.

-Hace unos 30 minutos… ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Tu sólo?

-No, le di a mi calavera ¡Claro que yo sólo! –Grita y la chica mira hacia el casi vacío recipiente. Luego de unos segundos levanta la mirada.

-Creo que acabas de comerte casi 5 gramos de marihuana tú sólo. Por lo tanto te quedan sólo unos minutos de sobriedad… -Riley rompe en una carcajada y Sherlock se enfurece. -¿Cómo no te pudiste dar cuenta? Yo creí saber por ahí que tú solías consumir drogas recreacionales totalmente tóxicas y mucho más fuertes que ésto…

-No estas cosas. Son solo para idiotas que desean desconectarse de su cerebro.

-Al menos eso que comiste es natural… ¿Cuánto llevas sobrio de la otra basura?

-Un tiempo.

-Entonces no te irás de aquí. No me perderé la oportunidad de ver a ¡Sherlock Marley!

-¡Vete al diablo! –Grita el detective y se para de la mesa. Alice se abalanza sobre su espalda, pero él sigue caminando.

-¡Riley, ayuda! – Greta solo pone su pie y Holmes se tropieza, cayendo directamente al piso con Alice sobre él.

-¡Oh diablos! –Dice la Hacker con la boca llena al ver que se habían golpeado muy fuerte.

-¿Sherlock? –Preguntaba asustadamente Alice después de haberse hecho a un lado, pero el detective no respondía. Al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza.- ¡SHERLOCK! –Grita y Holmes comienza a moverse lentamente.

-¿De dónde viene esa música? –Pregunta Ben desde el sofá.

Get lucky de Daft Punk sonaba desde la cartera de Alice. Greta le alcanza el celular a la chica y ésta solo bailaba al ritmo de la canción.

-¿No contestarás?

-¡Ésta canción es genial!... ¡WE ARE UP ALL NIGHT TO GET LOKI! –Cantaba la joven mientras saltaba sobre el sofá junto a Benjamin.

-Es ‘Lucky’, no Loki…

-A mí me gusta Loki.

-¿Hola? –Contesta Greta. -…No, habla Riley…

-¡Noo! Apagaste la canción… -Se enfada Sanders sentándose finalmente sobre el piso.

-Idiota. –Dice Holmes, después de haber logrado posicionarse sobre una silla en frente a la mesa.

-Idiota tú.

-Alice te llama un tal Augustus.

-¿Qué? No conozco a ningún Augustus… -Recibe el móvil.- Aloha…

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano? La fiesta recién comenzaba…

-¿Quién habla?

-Sebastian Augustus Moran, querida mía.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ¡Déjame en paz!

-Tengo mis contactos. Y no, no te dejaré en paz hasta que accedas a conocerme mejor. Una cita no estaría mal…

-¡Púdrete!

Grita Alice y lanza lejos su celular.

******

-Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida.

-Son solo galletitas saladas con ketchup, Sherlock. –Reía Alice- ¡Ahora dame algunas!

-¡No! –Se niega ofendido, respondiendo con la boca llena.

-Creo que tenemos al primer caído de la noche. RIP. –Riley indica a Ben, quien yacía dormido ya que nunca se levantó del sofá en donde se recostó al llegar.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Juguemos a algo! –Grita Alice de la nada y Hardy despierta de un salto.

-¡CLUEDO!

-¡TWISTER!

-¡VERDAD O RETO!

-¡A LAS ESCONDIDAS!

Gritan simultáneamente: Holmes, Riley, Sanders y Hardy.

-Todo menos Cluedo, me advirtieron de que jugar con Sherlock es peligroso.

-¡No! –Grita el detective poniéndose de pie dificultosamente y luchando con su chaqueta, hasta que finalmente se la quita.

-Verdad o reto primero.

-Eso es para adolescentes. Yo no juego.

-Querido, tu peluquero ya se encargó que parecieras un chico de 17. Ahora siéntate. –Dice Alice mientras jala a Holmes para que se posara sobre el piso.

-¿Quién comienza?

-Yo. –Sherlock toma la botella y la gira. Se detiene en Riley.- ¿Haz hackeado alguna vez la base de datos del FBI?

-¡Por dios! Algo más entretenido, yo no hablo de trabajo cuando bebo.

-Sólo responde, de él no esperes otro tipo de preguntas.

-Verdad. Sí.

-Interesante.

-Mi turno. –Greta hace girar la botella, la cual apunta a Alice.- ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-¿Te atrae físicamente Moran?

-¿Qué?

-Responde. –Alice, quien fue totalmente pillada por sorpresa, comienza a dudar.

-No lo sé… Tal vez… -Sherlock le golpea fuertemente el brazo con un puño.

-Responde.

-¡Auch! Si… Si. –La chica mira enojadamente de reojo al detective. Voltea la botella.- Holmes ¿Verdad o reto?

-Despende.

-¡Solo elige algo, hombre! –Grita Riley.

-Reto.

-Okay. –Dice Alice contemplando rápidamente la habitación. – Bebe tres largos sorbos de ésta botella de Vodka.

-Verdad.

-¿Prefieres verdad, uh?... ¿Quién fue Redbeard para ti? –El detective se queda estático y sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a beber de la botella.

-Con calma, vaquero. –Cuando termina, Sherlock hace girar la botella. Hardy es indicado.

-Verdad. –Responde sin ser preguntado.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-Creo que puede él imaginar las estupideces a que tú lo podrías desafiar… -Comenta Riley.

-No hablo de eso, él sabe a qué me refiero –Responde secamente el detective y mira fijamente a Ben - ¿A qué… le temes? –La expresión de Hardy cambia drásticamente, por lo tanto Alice decide terminar el juego.

-Me aburrí ¡Juguemos a las escondidas!

-No eso es estúpido… -Responde indignado Holmes y arrastrando las palabras.

-Todo es estúpido a tu parecer.

-El perdedor ordenará el departamento de Alice mañana ¡Yo buscaré! -Grita Riley.

-Debes contar hasta 100 y con las luces apagadas.

-No es problema.

Greta salió del departamento apagando las luces. Los tres comenzaron a correr por todos lados, chocando entre ellos o contra los muebles.

Sólo la luz de la chimenea estaba encendida, Alice pasó a empujar a Holmes, pero continuó con su carrera hacia el baño, él la siguió enojadamente.

-Éste es mi escondite.

-No, tú vete.

-¡Es mi departamento!

El detective la empuja y logra entrar al baño junto a ella. Sanders, resignada cierra la puerta. La chica corre hacia la tina y cierra la cortina. Sherlock entra con ella

-El alcohol te hace menos imaginativo ¿uh?

-Cállate. –Responde el detective, tambaleándose y cerrando la cortina tras de él.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo? Si…bien ...-Dice vagamente, pero de un momento al otro pierde el equilibrio y ambos caen dentro de la tina.

-¡Mierda! Mi cabeza… -La chica había caído casi estirada sobre la bañera, mientras que Sherlock estaba en posición fetal sobre ella.

-Shsssst. Ya viene… No limpiaré… Shsssst.

******

Eran las 2 de la tarde y John estaba extrañado al no encontrar a Holmes o a Sanders en el 221B. Habían pasado ya más de dos horas desde que su vuelo había aterrizado y no tenía ninguna señal de sus amigos. Decidió subir junto a la señora Hudson al departamento de la chica. Al entrar, ambos quedaron impactados con el nivel de desorden del lugar. Botellas, envoltorios de comida y vasos por todos lados.

-¡Madre mía! –Suspira en shock la casera.

-Me perdí de la fiesta al parecer… -Piensa el doctor en voz alta.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? –Responde fingidamente Riley desde la cocina. Watson y la señora Hudson se voltean asustados. –Hola señora H. –Saluda animadamente y la casera le responde. Luego mira a John. -Soy Riley, un gusto.

-John Watson… ¿Dónde están Sherlock y Alice?

-En el baño.

-¿QUÉ? ¿JUNTOS?

-Sip… Vayan a verlo ustedes mismos, yo ya tomé muchas fotos. Si quieren les envío algunas jaja –Ríe mientras se echa unos cuantos cereales a la boca.

El doctor y la casera caminan hacia donde les indicaron, entran y John abre la cortina de la bañera. Alice, quien estaba estirada dentro de la tina bajo el detective, tenía todo su cabello enmarañado sobre la cara. Sherlock, en posición fetal abrazaba el abdomen de Sanders y dormía plácidamente con su cabeza acomodada sobre el pecho de la chica.

-Lindos ¿No? –Dice Riley divertida.

-¡Lo sabía! –Susurra la señora Hudson.

Watson no pudo evitar reír ante aquella imagen. Se acercó a la tina y jaló la palanca de agua fría. Ambos despertaron totalmente desorientados.


	40. Capítulo 33: ¡Oh no, Jawn!

-¡Lo sabía! –Susurra la señora Hudson.

Watson no pudo evitar reír ante aquella imagen. Se acercó a la tina y jaló la palanca de agua fría. Ambos despertaron totalmente desorientados.

-¡FIRMES SOLDADOS! –Grita John con voz autoritaria. Sherlock y Alice se inquietan, aun sin saber que estaba pasando.

-¡FIRME! ¡PAPÁ YA ME LEVANTO, YA ME LEVANTO!

-¡VATICAN CAMEOS, VATICAN CAMEOS! –Vocifera por otro lado el detective tratando de integrarse a la situación.

El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos y dificultosamente él se pone de rodillas en la bañera. En ese instante ambos se dan cuenta en la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban.

Sanders yacía recostada con una pierna a cada extremo lateral de la bañera y Holmes estaba arrodillado entre ellas. Sin mencionar que la blanca polera de la chica (la cual era empapada gracias a la ingeniosa idea de Watson de abrir el grifo de agua fría) no dejaba nada para la imaginación.

Ambos se veían fijamente, tenían los ojos como platos y no sabían que decir o que hacer. Pero un detalle se les escapaba, no estaban solos en aquel baño. Lentamente voltean sus cabezas hacia la izquierda. 

-¡Oh, no Jawn! -Dice Sherlock algo mareado y bastante enojado.

Ahí estaban; John, la señora Hudson y Riley aguantando la risa. En shock vuelven a cruzar sus miradas y el resto rompe en una estruendosa carcajada.

******

-¿Papá ya me levanto? –Preguntaba John totalmente entretenido mientras le entrega una taza de té a Alice.

-Mi padre es un Marine retirado y mi hermano, el cual es 6 años mayor, es un oficial e ingeniero de la Marina. Por lo tanto fui criada con doctrina militar. Al escucharte gritar, no pude evitar asimilar aquella orden a ellos dos…

-¡Oh, querida! Tu infancia debió ser estresante…

-Para nada, señora Hudson… Bueno, a veces. Sobre todo cuando nos íbamos de camping, debíamos levantarnos a las 5 am. –Dice la joven abriendo ampliamente los ojos y tomando un sorbo de su té.- Pero ambos me enseñaron a ser fuerte. Con mi hermano peleábamos a golpes todo el tiempo para entrenar defensa personal, claro que él siempre me ganaba, es un maestro de Judo. Por lo tanto, fue bastante refrescante llegar aquí y patearle el trasero a alguien. –Le sonríe ampliamente a Holmes, el cual solo gruñe en respuesta mientras se recuesta sobre el gran sofá de la sala.- Además me enseñaron a usar distintos tipos de armas y a sobrevivir a la intemperie. Soy como la versión femenina de Chuck Norris.

-Igualmente, eso no es muy agradable. –Comenta la casera.

-Si lo es, para mí al menos… Señora Hudson, por favor deje esas cosas ahí. Sé que han pasado muchas horas desde que terminó la fiesta, pero yo me encargo de limpiar éste lugar más tarde. –La chica regañaba a su arrendataria, la cual no dejaba de ordenar alrededor.

-Está bien, está bien. Si necesitas algo, me avisas querida.

-Gracias señora H.

La casera salió del departamento y John caminó lentamente hasta posicionarse en frente de sus colegas en la sala de estar. Se cruzó de brazos y los miró fijamente, luego cuidadosamente se sienta en un sofá individual sin despegar la vista de sus amigos con una expresión interrogante.

-¿Qué te sucede, John? –Pregunta extrañado el detective. Levantándose y sentándose correctamente sobre el sofá.

-Ustedes díganme.

-¿Nosotros…? ¿Qué? – Espeta Alice totalmente confundida.

-¿Qué sucede entre ustedes? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¡Estoy afuera del país por doce días y ustedes ya son novios! –Dice con una mezcla de enojo y entretención. Alice es atragantada por el té que bebía y no podía parar de toser. Por otro lado Holmes, quien se acababa de sentar correctamente en el sillón, solo miraba horrorizado al doctor.

-¿De qué estupideces hablas, John?

-Entonces, cuéntenme ¿Cómo llegaron a dormir tan románticamente en aquella bañera? –Se burlaba mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos a Sanders en la espalda, para que ésta no perdiera el aire.

-Ella me drogó.

-¿DISCULPA? ¿YO TE DROGUÉ? –La joven se enfurece al escuchar la afirmación de Sherlock.

-¿Drogas?

-John, lo que sucede es que yo preparé unos ‘Brownies especiales’ para la señora Hudson. Luego salí con Ben y Riley. Cuando volví Holmes ya se había devorado casi toda la bandeja él solo. Fin.

-Debiste haber dejado una nota.

-¿Una nota? ¡Es mi apartamento! En primer lugar tú no deberías venir a robar mi comida.

-¡Ya, basta! –Grita Watson. – Wow, veo que nada ha cambiado…

-¿Y qué iba a cambiar, John? ¿Yo emparejado con alguien como ella? Discúlpame, pero no tengo tiempo para estupideces o gente estúpida. –Alice le lanza fuertemente una almohada a la cara, haciendo que el detective fuera empujado hacia el respaldo del sofá.

-¡Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte de conseguir a alguien como yo, imbécil!

-¡Vete al diablo! –Responde él devolviéndole el cojín, el cual hace que a la chica se le cayera su copa de té de las manos.

-Oh Dios… -Suspira cansadamente el doctor y voltea los ojos al ver la típica escena de ellos de pie gritándose palabras ofensivas a la cara. Era algo normal entre la doctora y el detective, John estaba algo decepcionado de que las cosas no hayan mejorado como él esperaba.

-¡Sal de aquí, ahora! –Exclamaba la chica empujando a Sherlock fuera del lugar.

-¡Púdrete, Sanders!

-¡Muérete, Holmes! -La joven da un portazo y se voltea hacia Watson con ambas manos en la cintura, respirando agitadamente y tratando de recobrar su compostura. - ¿Cómo mierda pudiste creer que él y yo podríamos tener una relación romántica?

******

Tres días después, la psicóloga subía impacientemente en el elevador hacia su lugar de trabajo. Sus colegas la habían convocado. Al parecer había importantes noticias las cuales eran necesarias de comunicar cara a cara.

-Hablando de Roma…

-Lo siento por la tardanza. –Decía Alice mientras entraba a la oficina de vidrio perteneciente a Riley, en la cual ya estaba Ben.

-No hay problema, querida. –Greta hace su mejor interpretación de sofisticación y Hardy ríe por la nariz.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Si… ¿Recuerdas que te comenté hace unos días sobre un anónimo comprador el cual se estaba apropiando de todos los clubes y pubs de Londres?

-Si… -Responde desinteresadamente, pero en ese preciso instante se percata a que iba todo.

-Sebastian Moran. –Dice Ben mientras se cruza de brazos.- Se ha adueñado de más de 12 locales en los últimos tres meses…

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sabemos. Lo acabo de descubrir… El único de su propiedad que se ha hecho público es ‘The Wildling club’, pero no sabemos que pretende después de todo.

-¿Es eso ilegal?... Digo, lo estamos tramitando para que su empresa de redes móviles entre al mercado inglés, pero aun así él puede comprar propiedades comerciales aquí…

-Aquellos negocios locales ya estaban establecidos en este país, por lo tanto supongo que Moran tomó ventaja de aquello.

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué haremos?

-Investigar el porqué de su creciente monopolio nocturno. –Responde esta vez Greta con tono serio. –Necesitamos que tú entres en acción.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Acercándote a él.

-¿ESTÁS JUGANDO CONMIGO? –Grita Sanders furiosa.

-No, de hecho ya he llamado a la asistente de Sebastian, aceptando aquella cita que te propuso la otra noche. Con la excusa de que necesitamos algunos documentos para examinar y blah, blah, blah...

-¡RILEY…!

-Debemos llegar al fondo de esto, yo también tengo mis sospechas, Alice. Pero necesitamos más datos. No podremos negarle el paso sin pruebas que lo ameriten. –La calma Benjamin y ella solo toma sus cosas y sale del lugar.

-¡TE ENVIARÉ UN EMAIL CON LOS DETALLES! –Sanders alcanza a escuchar que grita la hacker y las puertas del ascensor se cierran frente a ella.


	41. Capítulo 34: Invitación.

-Debemos llegar al fondo de esto, yo también tengo mis sospechas, Alice. Pero necesitamos más datos. No podremos negarle el paso sin pruebas que lo ameriten. –La calma Benjamin y ella solo toma sus cosas y sale del lugar.

-¡TE ENVIARÉ UN E-MAIL CON LOS DETALLES! –Sanders alcanza a escuchar que grita la hacker y las puertas del ascensor se cierran frente a ella.

Alice debía esperar por Sebastian en un restaurant francés que estaba localizado en el medio de Londres. Al llegar al lugar donde Riley le había indicado, le hirvió la sangre. A pesar de que eran las 2 de la tarde, horario de almuerzo. La chica no podía evitar pensar de que Moran tomaría aquella reunión como una cita romántica, ya que el ambiente no ayudaba mucho para pensar lo contrario.

La joven tomó su celular y repasó nuevamente el e-mail que su colega le había enviado el día anterior.

“De: GRileyK@Gmail.com

Para: AliceAmberSH@Gmail.com

Fecha: 16 de Abril, 18:32.

Hola, enfadada HDP.

Como ya te comenté el día de hoy, el Sábado tendrás que almorzar junto a Moran. Necesito que hagas tu mayor esfuerzo y seas un total encanto (¡sé que puedes hacerlo!).

La misión consiste en que consigas acercarte a aquél podrido bombón y rescates lo que nos sea útil para averiguar que trama junto a su empresa. Los documentos que él te llevará están relacionados a la veracidad legal de sus acciones en Londres los últimos meses (comprar clubes y blah, blah, blah).

A penas termine la reunión debes venir a la oficina, te esperaremos junto a Ben.

La reservación es en el restaurant ‘Angelus’ a las 14:00 hrs.

¡Sé razonable! E intenta no partirle la cara con un puñetazo.

Greta Riley Kant.”

-¿De algún admirador, supongo? –Alice se voltea hacia su derecha y ahí estaba Moran observándola con su típica soberbia sonrisa.

-No exactamente. –Responde la joven escondiendo su móvil y tratando de mantener la compostura. ‘Sé amable, sé amable… no lo golpees en la puta cara…’ se repetía para si misma.

-No tengo de qué preocuparme entonces. –La chica finge una muda risa y Sebastian se sienta frente a ella. Sanders no puede evitar darse cuenta de que el empresario no llevaba ningún documento con él, ni siquiera estaba formalmente vestido. –Te preguntarás por qué no estoy propiamente vestido para nuestra cita. –Dice poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, esperando alguna reacción por parte de su acompañante, pero ésta solo levanta ambas cejas en respuesta. –Bueno, lo que sucede es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, querida… De hecho –Mira la hora en su celular.- Sólo dispongo de un par de minutos.

-¿Qué desean servirse?

-Un café. –Le responde Sebastian al camarero. Alice solo niega con la cabeza.

-Enseguida traigo su pedido, señor Moran.

-Se está volviendo famoso. –Comenta la chica ásperamente. Él solo sonríe.

-Astrid le envió los archivos que me solicitaron a tu colega hace una hora.

-Entonces ¿qué hace aquí? –Pregunta la joven bastante irritada.

-No me iba a perder la oportunidad de verte. –Responde él seductoramente. Sanders permanece en la misma posición con cara neutral. -Además tengo una invitación que hacerte… Bueno, a ti y a tus colegas.

-Continúe.

-El sábado 30 de abril haré la fiesta de inauguración de mi nuevo hogar aquí en Londres. Además pienso celebrar el éxito de mis clubes y de la entrada de A.L.I.V.E.

-¿No cree que se está apresurando mucho? El gobierno aún no te da la autorización para que tu negocio ponga raíces aquí.

-Lo hará… Estoy seguro de ello. –El camarero le entrega su café a Sebastian y se retira.

-¿Qué lo hace estar tan confiado de ello? –En ese momento la pantalla del IPhone de Moran se ilumina con una gran ‘J’ en su pantalla, una nueva llamada entrante. Él toma un sorbo de su café.

-Solo lo sé. –El empresario saca un billete de 20 libras y lo deja sobre la mesa, se pone de pie para mirar fijamente a la joven. – Fue un gusto verte hoy. Espero que aceptes mi invitación y vayas a celebrar junto a mí, sería la cereza en el pastel.

-Seguro. –Espeta con un ligero tono de sarcasmo, él solo ríe. Para luego ponerse sus gafas de sol y salir del lugar.

******

Los días pasaron muy rápido después de la reunión del día lunes con los ejecutivos de A.L.I.V.E. Y tal como Sebastian lo había predicho, el acceso de su empresa a Inglaterra ya era tema cerrado, Greta y Benjamin no pudieron encontrar nada en su contra, incluso Mycroft pensó que era innecesario seguir tramitando aquél caso.

Alice quiso mantener su mente alejada de aquél asunto y cooperó en varios pequeños casos de Sherlock. El detective trabajaba a tal prisa que algunos misterios eran resueltos en un par de horas, John se comenzaba a preocupar de que Holmes comenzara a aburrirse lo suficiente como para hacer uno de los tantos escandalosos berrinches que acostumbraba.

Un jueves por la tarde un particular cliente se acercó a Baker st. Los colegas lo recibieron e interrogaron como era de esperarse. El entrevistado era un prominente político Escocés, cuya importante familia fue engañada y despojada de casi la totalidad de sus riquezas.

-Entonces señor Stevens, usted dice que aquél estafador cambia estéticamente su rostro cada vez que comete un fraude.

-Exacto. –Coincide el hombre con Holmes. Le señala con la mirada que abra el expediente que le había entregado y el detective procede.- Aquellos documentos son las pruebas de todo lo que les he contado, además de una foto con su actual y renovada cara tomada a distancia.

-Tomo el caso.

-Ah ¿sí? –Responden sorprendidos Watson y Sanders a la inesperada reacción de Sherlock.

-Si. –Espeta secamente el detective, se pone de pie y sacude manos con su cliente.

-Según lo que sé él se hace llamar por ahora Alexander Pearce y mañana asistirá a una gran fiesta en busca de una nueva millonaria víctima.

-¿Dónde se realizará aquella fiesta? –Pregunta inmediatamente Watson.

-En la nueva mansión de Sebastián Moran, -Watson y Holmes clavan su mirada inmediatamente en Alice, la cual tenía los ojos como platos.-… Es su inauguración. Los más importantes empresarios, políticos y millonarios de Londres atenderán aquella ‘reunión’.

-El domingo tendrá noticias de mí entonces. –Le aseguró Sherlock con una leve reverencia. Stevens lo imitó y luego salió del lugar. –Si se trata de Moran tú debes estar invitada ¿No es así? –Decía Sherlock mientras daba un portazo.

-¿Estas invitada a esa cosa?

-¿Ah?... Sí, pero no iré por ningún motivo. –Responde cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que iras, de hecho nos llevarás a nosotros contigo.

-Holmes, si tuviera la intención de ir a una fiesta no te llevaría a ti por nada del mundo.

-Lo harás, es por un caso. Fin de la discusión. Ve por las invitaciones.

-¡NO!

-Alice, es por un caso. No tendrás que bailar con él ni nada. –Bromea John indicando a Sherlock.

-Maldición… Está bien, iremos juntos a la fiesta de Moran. Pero con una condición.

-La cual sería…

-Que no dejen que ese idiota se me acerque.

-Hecho. –Responde Holmes con una fingida sonrisa.


	42. Capítulo 35: Fiesta.

-Maldición... Está bien, iremos juntos a la fiesta de Moran. Pero con una condición.

-La cual sería...

-Que no dejen que ese idiota se me acerque.

-Hecho. -Responde Holmes con una fingida sonrisa.

******

-Riley está bastante molesta conmigo debido a que le regalé su invitación para la fiesta a Sherlock.

-Bueno, nadie va precisamente a divertirse esta noche ¿no? -Responde Watson mientras se voltea hacia la puerta quedando boquiabierto al ver a Alice. En ese mismo momento Holmes entra a la sala acomodando dificultosamente su corbata de moño, quedando estático al mirar a la chica.

Sanders llevaba puesto un largo y ajustado vestido strapless rojo, con una prominente abertura al lado derecho la cual dejaba casi por completo al descubierto su pierna derecha. Sus zapatos los cuales eran de tacón y plataforma, combinaban perfectamente con el pálido tono de su piel.

La joven incómoda, los fulmina con la mirada y se encoge de hombros. Sherlock pestañea un par de veces y finalmente reacciona.

-No puedo creer que hayas podido peinarte decentemente por ti misma. -Dice refiriéndose al perfecto bun que se había hecho la chica. Ella voltea los ojos y los tres bajan las escaleras hacia el auto que los esperaba fuera de Baker st.

Ella voltea los ojos y los tres bajan las escaleras hacia el auto que los esperaba fuera de Baker st

-¿Una limosina? -Pregunta John impactado.

-Solo asistirá la burguesía y farándula de Londres, no es para menos.

-Wow, Mycroft es definitivamente un buen hermano... -Dice finalmente la chica y se sube al vehículo. La joven se alegra inmensamente al ver que había snacks y champagne en el lugar. Ella no había comido nada debido a que pasó toda la tarde arreglándose el cabello para que luciera decente. Por lo tanto tomó una trufa.

-No querrás hacer que ese vestido explote ¿o sí? -Comenta Holmes maliciosamente en voz alta y la chica se detiene en seco.

-¡SHERLOCK! -Grita indignadamente Watson. -Alice está en los huesos, no le puedes hacer eso.

-Yo solo decía.

El auto comienza a andar y el detective con su colega siguen discutiendo. La chica deja la trufa en el mismo lugar en donde la encontró y se dedica a mirar por la ventana, extrañamente sin comentar nada.

Hace unos días que aquella incesable voz dentro de su cabeza había vuelto a molestarla y ahora también coincidía con Holmes, aquel snack no era necesario. No moriría por no probar un solo bocado en un día. Por el contrario, se sirvió un vaso de Champagne e ignoró a sus compañeros. Pudo sentir la constante mirada de Sherlock en ella durante todo el camino, pero no le dio importancia.

Al cabo de 30 minutos llegaron finalmente a la mansión de Sebastian. El lugar parecía el after party de alguna premiere de Hollywood. Diversos personajes bajaban de limosinas y autos de lujo. Caros vestidos, joyas, relojes y peinados eran visibles a diestra y siniestra. Los fotógrafos capturaban cada momento al igual que las personas que estaban apostadas en la cercanía de aquella larga alfombra roja por la que desfilaban los invitados al bajarse de sus transportes.

-Pearce ya debe estar aquí. -Dice Holmes mientras miraba por la ventana y a medida de que el auto se aproximaba a su destino.

-Diablos, esto será incómodo.

-¿Qué, John?

-Todos esos paparazis, buscando gente importante y nosotros... Solo nosotros.

-Bueno, ten un poco de valor líquido. -Alice le entrega una copa de Champagne y el doctor la bebe de un solo trago. Holmes lo mira con reproche.

-No tú también, John. Serás igual de inservible que ella.

-Cierra la boca y bebe un poco. -Responde ella entregándole otra copa al detective.

-¿Para qué?

-Para parecer normal alguna vez en tu vida.

-Buen golpe... me lo merecía. -Dice calmadamente el detective, aludiendo a lo que había pasado hace un rato en la limosina y al igual que John, bebe de un solo sorbo aquél trago.

-¿Listos? -Pregunta la joven y sus colegas asienten. Los tres bajan de su transporte entre flashes y curiosas miradas de todos los presentes.

Caminaron por el largo frontis de la mansión hasta llegar al recibidor, en el cual las invitaciones eran requeridas. Holmes entregó las respectivas y entraron si problemas al lugar.

El hogar del empresario era enorme, lujo y belleza por donde se posara la mirada. Alice y John perdieron el aliento, por el contrario Sherlock ya había comenzado con la misión de buscar a Pearce.

-Yo iré por el segundo piso. Alice por el lado derecho y John por el izquierdo. Nos reunimos junto a aquella barra de bebidas en 20 minutos. -Dice señalando con el brazo hacia el otro lado del salón y desaparece del lugar. Watson y Sanders se miran extrañados, luego de unos segundos se separan y van en búsqueda del estafador.

La chica deambula por el lugar, pasa entre grupo y grupo de personas con la mirada atenta. Tenía dos cosas de qué preocuparse, una de encontrar a Pearce y dos de no ser captada por Moran mientras ella buscaba al otro sujeto. Los veinte minutos pasaron sin novedad y ella fue hacia la barra para esperar a sus colegas. El barman le sirvió el Whisky a las rocas que ella pidió.

Todo parecía muy animado y la música ayudaba bastante en ello. La chica no sabía si se estaba embriagando o si de verdad tenía ganas de divertirse. Al terminar su trago, otro le fue servido y en ese momento alguien se sienta junto a ella.

-¿Qué tal te parece mi humilde hogar?

-¿Humilde? Nada. Pero fantástico después de todo. Las pinturas de Dalí son mis favoritas, tienes buen gusto. -Dice la chica tomando un sorbo de su vaso sin mirar al empresario.

-Claro que si tengo un buen gusto. -Responde él sonriendo y le hace una señal al barman, el cual le sirve de inmediato un vaso de Whisky.- Dudo mucho que hayas venido sola.

-Claro que no.

-Entonces...

-Ellos están por ahí...

-¿Ellos?

-Sí, ellos. Mis amigos.

-Interesante.

Alice ignora a Sebastian por un momento y finaliza su vaso nuevamente. Hotline bling de Drake comienza a sonar y las luces se atenúan a medida que la gente se apresuraba a la pista de baile.

-Amo ésta canción. -Piensa en voz alta la joven mientras se mueve al ritmo de la música en su asiento.

-Ven conmigo.

Moran le toma delicadamente la mano y ambos se dirigen hasta la pista de baile. Cuando ya estaban en medio de todas aquellas parejas, Sebastian toma suavemente la cintura de la joven y ésta posa ambos brazos sobre sus hombros, casi entrelazándolos, para luego moverse al ritmo de la música junto a su acompañante.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, más se iban acercando el uno al otro. Moran posó su cara en el cuello de Alice y su tibia respiración le causaban deleitables escalofríos a la chica, de los cuales recorren todo el cuerpo. La música seguía y parecía que habían pasado más que solo los 4 minutos que duraba la canción, pero extrañamente ella no quería que aquello terminara. La cercanía del cuerpo de Moran y el ritmo en el que se movía junto al de ella, el alcohol, la oscuridad, todo la hacía perderse.

Las luces comenzaron lentamente a volver, quedando aun así tenues. Sebastian miraba fijamente a la chica. Tenían la mirada fija en el otro y sus narices se rozaban, estaban a escasos milímetros de sus labios. La canción finalmente terminó y otra nueva comenzaba a sonar, pero ambos seguían en la misma posición, respirando agitadamente y totalmente juntos.

-Creo que es mi turno.

Alice dando un asustado suspiro se separa de Moran y Sherlock la toma inesperadamente de una mano y la cintura, para alejarla dando vueltas y bailando del empresario. Éste, sorprendido solo se retira de la pista de baile y desaparece entre la multitud.

There's a light that never goes out de The Smiths sonaba en el lugar y la joven solo miraba al vacío confundida, luego de unos segundos se percata que estaba con Holmes en la pista de baile.

"And if a double-decker bus  
Crashes into us  
To die by your side  
Is such a heavenly way to die"

Alice se voltea a mirarlo y nota que al igual que ella hace un momento, él tenía la mirada perdida pero con una expresión severa en su cara junto con un muy obvio olor a alcohol.

"And if a ten ton truck  
Kills the both of us  
To die by your side  
Well the pleasure, the privilege is mine..."

La chica sin saber el por qué decidió quedarse callada y seguir cada movimiento que él hiciera. La canción terminó y él salió de la pista de baile sin decir una palabra. Sanders lo siguió y se encontraron con Watson, quien bebía junto a la barra.

-¡Pensamos que te habías perdido!

-No...

-Pearce planea estafar a la Lady Margareth y a su esposo Sir Franz por lo tanto hay que seguirle los pasos. John tú te encargas de la pareja de aristócratas, yo sigo a Pearce. -John asiente y se larga del lugar. Sherlock pretende hacer lo mismo, pero Alice se para frente a él.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Holmes sin mirarla, la hace un lado con el brazo y camina a toda velocidad fuera del salón hacia el jardín, el cual estaba hermosamente iluminado con pequeñas y delicadas luces doradas, las cuales parecían luciérnagas esparcidas por el lugar.

-¡Sherlock! -La joven lo alcanza y lo jala del blazer para voltearlo hacia ella. -¿Qué... rayos fue eso?

-¿Qué quieres? -Espeta enojado el detective y la chica queda desconcertada.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Qué me sucede? A mi nada me sucede ¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¿Cómo puedes ser así? -Responde furioso soltándose del agarre de la chica.

-¿Así cómo...? -Alice pregunta casi de un susurro.

-Una imbécil.

-¿Qué te he hecho?

-Vinimos a investigar un caso, tuvimos que suplicarte para que nos ayudaras a entrar acá ¿y tú que haces? Lo de siempre, beber hasta perder el conocimiento y seducir a cualquier idiota que se te cruce por delante.

-¿Qué?... Dices eso como si yo verdaderamente lo hiciera, sabes que es mentira...

-No, no lo es. Debí haberlo imaginado, eres solo una pérdida de tiempo en los casos. No aportas nada, de hecho no sé por qué pierdo mí tiempo hablando contigo. No eres más que una niñita fácil y descerebrada que juega a ser una importante psicóloga. -Finaliza el detective y Sanders le propina una gran bofetada. Él solo le devuelve una severa mirada y se marcha sin más.

Alice camina desesperada por el lugar y toma un vaso de contenido desconocido desde la vendeja de un camarero. Bebe y camina hasta el fondo del jardín, se sitúa en medio de un puente de arco el cual era cruzado por un pequeño rio artificial. Se quitó los zapatos y afirmó ambos codos sobre la baranda del puente.

"There's a light that never goes out  
There's a light that never goes out..."

No podía sacarse la canción que bailó con Holmes de la mente y agachó la cabeza tratando de analizar qué mierda había sucedido, por qué Sherlock la había tratado tan mal. Ella olió alcohol en él, pero aun así, no podía ser solo esa la razón de su enojo.

El tiempo pasaba monótonamente, hasta que el contenido de su vaso ya había desaparecido por completo. Inesperadamente alguien coloca un abrigo sobre ella.

-No es apropiado que estés aquí sin un buen abrigo ¿Acaso no recuerdas que estamos en Londres?

-A veces realmente lo olvido. -Responde ella y recibe el vaso que Moran le ofrecía.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola Y... descalza?

-Nada, solo pensaba.

-Ya veo. Las ideas fluyen mejor sin zapatos. Suena lógico. -Él levanta su vaso y ella responde el gesto sin poder esconder una leve sonrisa. -Wow, pensé que nunca sería capaz de logar hacerte reír.

-Dicen que nada es imposible.

-Entonces ¿Es posible que dejes de detestarme? -La chica voltea su cabeza hacia su derecha para mirar a Sebastian a los ojos.

-No te detesto, la verdad es que no te conozco. Tu actitud hacia mí me molestaba, sin respeto, como si me dieras por sentada.

-Lo siento, la mayor parte del tiempo soy un imbécil, pero intentaré mejorar.

-¿Siendo aún más imbécil?

-¡No! Jaja, intentaré ser una mejor persona para ti.

La chica sonríe y suspira débilmente, para luego volver su mirada hacia el frente. Sebastian se une a ella en silencio.


	43. El Blog de John Watson.

01 de Mayo

Breve actualización

“Siento no haber actualizado mucho en estos días. Hemos tenido algunos casos los cuales redactaré cuando tenga tiempo. Creo que necesitaba un descanso de ello. Todo aquel asunto de la piscina… Solo necesitaba alejarme de las armas, las bombas y los maniacos.

Fui a ver a un viejo amigo a Nueva Zelanda por un par de semanas. Sarah me acompañó, pero terminamos hace un par de días. No estoy seguro si mi vida junto a Sherlock es compatible con las relaciones a largo plazo.

Más noticias en la brevedad.

P.D: No sabemos de Alice desde anoche. Si alguien sabe de su paradero por favor díganle que conteste su ¡&%$ celular! Gracias.” -JohnWatson

 

10 comentarios:

“Qué lástima, ella parecía simpática ¿Recibiste mi mensaje esta mañana?” –HarryWatson

“Si, lo siento. Sherlock se apoderó de mi celular para llamar a Alice desde él. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sigue así.” –JohnWatson

“Lo haré.” –HarryWatson

“Me apena leer sobre tu ruptura, John ¡Anímate!” -MikeStamford

“Si Alice no aparece al anochecer comenzará el operativo para encontrarla.” –GregLestrade

“Gracias, Greg. Estamos muy preocupados.” -JohnWatson

“Nunca me dijiste lo que había sucedido con Sarah.” –SherlockHolmes

“Nunca notaste mi ausencia mientras estuve en Nueva Zelanda.” –JohnWatson

“Fui de compras hace unos días. Hay algunas cervezas en refrigerador, a un costado del pie.” -SherlockHolmes

“Solo fuiste a saquear la casa de Alice. :)” -JohnWatson


	44. Capítulo 36: Al día siguiente...

-Entonces ¿Es posible que dejes de detestarme? –La chica voltea su cabeza hacia su derecha para mirar a Sebastian a los ojos.

-No te detesto, la verdad es que no te conozco. Tu actitud hacia mí me molestaba, sin respeto, como si me dieras por sentada.

-Lo siento, la mayor parte del tiempo soy un imbécil, pero intentaré mejorar.

-¿Siendo aún más imbécil?

-¡No! Jaja, intentaré ser una mejor persona para ti.

La chica sonríe y suspira débilmente, para luego volver su mirada hacia el frente. Sebastian se une a ella en silencio.

******

Alice despierta totalmente desorientada. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y sostiene su cabeza con ambas manos, al parecer había bebido más de la cuenta la noche anterior. Poco a poco se va integrando, comienza a abrir lentamente sus ojos y se percata de algo: No estaba en Baker street. Comienza a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada, en busca de alguna pista que le pudiera ayudar a descifrar en donde se encontraba, pero nada.

La habitación era enorme y solamente era alumbrada con los rayos del sol que lograban colarse entre las finas cortinas que cubrían la ventana. Miró hacia todas direcciones por su ropa, pero no la encontró, en ese momento siente pasos cerca, la chica inmediatamente se vuelve a meter dentro de la cama y se trapa con las sábanas de seda hasta el cuello.

-¿Sebastian? –Pregunta desconcertadamente la joven al ver al empresario aproximarse con una bandeja con desayuno en él y unas bolsas colgando desde su antebrazo.

-¿Quién más? Yo te salvé de que no cayeras del puente de mi jardín. Estabas muy ebria, querida. –Responde con tono burlesco y posa la bandeja sobre los muslos de la chica. –No hay nada que un buen desayuno no pueda mejorar. Además de un litro de limonada, ese es mi secreto para sobrevivir a las resacas. –Le guiña un ojo y Alice sigue anonadada.

-Esto... Gracias, pero esto es... muy incómodo...

-Lo sé.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-En la lavandería. Verás, anoche derramaste más de un vaso sobre aquél hermoso vestido...

-¡Diablos! –Susurró ella y Moran rió.

-Es por eso que envié a Astrid esta mañana a que te consiguiera algo de ropa. No iba a permitir que llegaras a tu casa con aquella tenida y los vestigios de tu descontrol de la noche anterior...

-Gracias...

-¿Disculpa? No te escuché...

-Dije que ¡gracias!

-Ahí está mejor. –Sonrió él y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Sebastian...

-Sebastian

-Dime.

-Nada... Bueno... ¿Pasó algo entre nosotros anoche?

-Aunque me hubiera gustado que así fuera, no, nada pasó entre nosotros. No soy adepto a la necrofilia. –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – Aquella entrada a la derecha te dirige al baño. Te esperaré en la sala, Alice. –Dicho aquello, cerró la puerta.

Sanders bebió a la velocidad de la luz aquel litro de limonada que Sebastian había traído consigo en la bandeja y luego ignorando el resto de comida, se enroló en una sábana para correr hacia la ducha. Una vez más quedó impactada con el lujo que irradiaba aquel lugar, todo era enorme y espacioso. Después de 15 minutos la joven se había secado ya el cabello e inspeccionaba la ropa que Astrid, la asistente de Sebastian había escogido para ella.

Se sorprendió lo mucho que le gustaba la tenida que tenía frente a sus ojos. Unos skinny jeans negros, un pequeño top blanco, un blazer de colores que se matizaban entre ellos y unas largas botas negras de medio tacón. Pero ello no era todo, también había una fina cartera que hacía juego con los zapatos, la cual contenía las posesiones que la chica traía consigo durante la noche.

Al terminar de arreglarse miró la hora, horrorizándose al notar que eran casi las 6 de la tarde. Salió a toda velocidad de la habitación y caminó por el gran corredor del segundo piso de la mansión, bajó las escaleras y Sebastian esperaba por ella al final de ellas.

-Tengo una idea, pero funcionará solo si tienes algo de tiempo esta semana...

-Depende de que se trate.

-Lo que sucede es que tengo un pequeño viaje de negocios a España y bueno... Quería saber si quisieras acompañarme... -Alice lo mira con los ojos como platos, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. –Tú me dijiste anoche que eres una gran fan de Salvador Dalí, por lo tanto pensé que podría llevarte al teatro-museo que está en Girona, ya que también debo pasar por Barcelona...

-No lo sé...

-No tienes que responderme ahora, puedo esperar...

Sanders sonríe por inercia y sigue a Moran quien la guiaba al Garaje. Se suben a su auto de lujo y él acelera. La chica va callada durante el trayecto, tratando de armar aquel puzle de sucesos olvidados en su cabeza. Hasta que al fin recuerda fragmentos levemente completos, ella bailando con Moran, luego con Sherlock. Ella y su amigo discutiendo, él insultándola, ella abofeteándolo, él dejándola abandonada... 

Alice no podía dar crédito a la amargura que le hacía sentir todos aquellos acontecimientos y Sebastian al darse cuenta del brusco cambio en el semblante de la chica enciende el estéreo de su auto

Alice no podía dar crédito a la amargura que le hacía sentir todos aquellos acontecimientos y Sebastian al darse cuenta del brusco cambio en el semblante de la chica enciende el estéreo de su auto.

'High & Dry' de Radiohead sonaba y la joven se alejó instantáneamente de sus pensamientos.

-Amo esa canción...

-También yo. –Concuerda Sebastian.- ¿Todo bien?

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Tus ojos...

-¿Mis ojos qué?

-Cambiaron, como si hubieras descubierto algo abrumador...

-¿Cómo puedes deducir aquello si se supone que vas conduciendo?

-Tengo una excelente vista periférica.

-Te creo.

-Entonces...

-Una estupidez.

-Tiene que ver con Sherlock Holmes, ¿Verdad? Tu acompañante de anoche.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?

-En Londres todos lo hacen y cualquiera que navegue un poco por internet también lo hace. Menudo compañerito de edificio tienes...

-Sí que lo es...

-Tú y él no son nada ¿Verdad?

-Solo vecinos.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?

-Nada, siempre peleamos. A veces a golpes... Siempre le gano.

-Estabas muy triste. No pareces ser de ese tipo de persona que es abatida por cualquier cosa...

-No, en efecto no lo soy, pero... debo admitir que al parecer me pasé de la raya con los tragos anoche. Eso fue todo...

-Claro... -Responde dubitativamente el empresario y sigue su curso. Alice no tiene necesidad de indicar el camino y llegan a Baker street después de unos minutos.

-Gracias por todo, Sebastian.

-No hay de qué. Fue un placer ser tu escolta. –Ella roda los ojos entretenida, pero avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Cuantas ridiculeces habrá hecho aquella noche y él, a diferencia de lo que ella habría imaginado alguna vez, se comportó como todo un caballero.

Alice sonrió y bajó del auto, pero luego de dar un par de pasos se devolvió hacia el vehículo para agacharse y golpear la ventana, Moran la bajó y ella le habló.

-¿Cómo podré ponerme en contacto contigo directamente si es que considero seriamente tu propuesta del viaje a España?

-Me tomé la libertad de dejar una tarjeta con mi número más e-mail dentro de tu cartera.

-Muy conveniente... y presumido. Me estás dando por sentada otra vez.

-Por supuesto que no, contigo es imposible saber lo que sucederá después de una simple plática

-Por supuesto que no, contigo es imposible saber lo que sucederá después de una simple plática. Yo solo deseaba una excusa para que pudieras intentar llamarme alguna vez...

-Bueno, espera y verás.

Diciendo aquello la joven camina hacia su departamento sin mirar atrás, dejando a un sonriente Sebastian en su vehículo.

Alice subió las escaleras rápida y silenciosamente, como temiendo una reprimenda de parte de alguien. Y como lo sospechó, no pudo pasar sin ser vista por fuera del 221B, ahí esperaban John y la señora Hudson.

-¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABAS? –Pregunta el doctor con un tono que mezclaba el enojo y la preocupación de una forma que a la chica la hizo recordar a su propio padre.

-Emm... yo...

-¡Te llamamos cientos de veces, jovencita!

-Señora Huds...

-¡No! De verdad no te imaginas por lo que hemos pasado...

-Lo sien...

-¿Para qué tienes celular si no lo contestas?

-John...

-Pensamos que te pudieron haber hecho algo... Incluso Lestrade iba a comenzar a buscarte con una orden de Scotland yard. Sherlock estaba desesperado, te buscamos lo máximo que pudimos antes de perder el conocimiento... -Decía exasperadamente Watson mientras caminada hacia todos lados.

-¿Perder el conocimiento?

-Iré a preparar algo de té, para que ambos se calmen... -Suspira preocupada la casera y se marcha del lugar. Alice camina desde el marco de la puerta y ocupa el sofá individual de Holmes, para estar frente al doctor, quien ya se había sentado en el suyo.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche, John?

-Fuimos drogados con nuestros tragos, los tres

-Fuimos drogados con nuestros tragos, los tres.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Pearce escapó. Al parecer él no trabaja solo y tiene aliados anónimos. Además también fue advertido de Sherlock, lo cual es improbable, ya que nadie aparte de nosotros dos y Riley sabía que el asistiría a aquél evento.

-¿Moran...?

-No. Él fue el primer sospechoso y Sherlock lo Investigó. No tiene nada que ver en esto. Resulta que el asistente de la asistente de Moran le pagó a una organizadora de eventos para que creara todo aquel ambiente. El empresario no tuvo que ver en lo más mínimo en el plan de aquella celebración.

-Entonces...

-Entonces Riley hackeó la cuenta de la organizadora de eventos y buscamos a todos los empleados que trabajaron en la mansión de Moran anoche. Dimos con tres sospechosos, los cuales dieron nombres y datos falsos, además yo recordé la cara de uno de ellos. El barman...

-¡El barman!

-Si. Al parecer Pearce lleva su plan B a donde quiera que pretenda cometer un fraude...

-¿Con qué nos envenenaron?

-No lo sabemos aún. Sherlock examina en la morgue los contenidos de un vaso que robamos. Fue sin querer, amanecí recostado sobre unos arbustos en el jardín y corrí hacia Holmes, cuando nos encontramos te llamamos y estuvimos más de una hora buscándote cuidadosamente, sin que nadie nos viera. Pero finalmente tuvimos que arrancar y cuando tomamos un taxi noté que aun llevaba el vaso en mi mano...

-Qué historia...

-Sí, lo es... Me interesa saber sobre tu historia ¿Cómo es que tu vestido llega primero que tú a casa? –Pregunta el doctor cruzándose nuevamente de brazos y la chica frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada. –Alza levemente ambos brazos en señal de paz.

-Perdí el conocimiento y al parecer derramé muchas cosas sobre mi vestido, por lo tanto debía ser lavado, punto.

-¿Y esa ropa de dónde la sacaste?

-¿Y esa ropa de dónde la sacaste?

-Haces muchas preguntas, John. –La chica se pone de pie rápidamente, fingiendo estar irritada y camina hacia la puerta. –Eres un chismoso, Watson. Deja de ver tantas teleseries.

-Solo preguntaba, sabes que terminarás contándome todo al final... -Ríe divertido el doctor y la chica solo le saca infantilmente la lengua en respuesta.


	45. Capítulo 37: Somewhere only we know.

-¿Y esa ropa de dónde la sacaste?

-Haces muchas preguntas, John. –La chica se pone de pie rápidamente, fingiendo estar irritada y camina hacia la puerta. –Eres un chismoso, Watson. Deja de ver tantas teleseries.

-Solo preguntaba, sabes que terminarás contándome todo al final... -Ríe divertido el doctor y la chica solo le saca infantilmente la lengua en respuesta.

******

Dos días pasaron sin novedad y en el entretanto la chica lidiaba con la incertidumbre de su propia decisión si confiar o no en Moran y aceptar viajar junto a él a España. Finalmente decidió darle luz verde. Aquellos días los había pasado lo más lejos de Baker street como le fue posible, quería evitar todo tipo de contacto posible con Holmes. Ella no sabría cómo reaccionar después de recordar lo mal que él la había tratado aquella noche. Por lo tanto los hogares de Riley, Ben y Molly periódicamente fueron su refugio 'anti Sherlock's'.

El miércoles por la mañana un auto esperaba a la chica fuera del apartamento. Sanders tomó su mediana maleta y la bajó lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Eran las 7:00 am. Y no deseaba despertar a nadie quien no debiera hacerlo. Pero por dentro maldecía a Sebastian por sugerir aquella disparatada hora de viaje, aunque ¿qué más se le podía hacer? Era una invitación y él debía que atender temas más importantes como su reunión a las 10:45 en Barcelona.

Al llegar a la planta del segundo piso la joven sostiene su equipaje en el suelo, haciendo más ruido de lo pensado. Inmediatamente se pone en marcha, como sabiendo lo que vendría después de ello, y como lo imaginó, inmediatamente Holmes se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

El lucía demacrado, ojeroso y deshidratado, lo cual causaba que sus mejillas lucieran más hundidas de lo normal. Ambos se miraron fijamente al instante, como asustados el uno del otro. Pero el semblante de la chica cambió inmediatamente, a diferencia del de Sherlock, y con total indiferencia ella retomó el paso y bajando las escaleras, dejando a un contemplativo Holmes atrás.

Al llegar al aeropuerto la joven se encuentra con Sebastian, el cual la esperaba de pie junto a su jet personal y privado.

-Una belleza ¿no crees? –Pregunta cuando la chica llega a su lado.

-Humildad en su máxima expresión...

-La vida es muy corta como para actuar con humildad a cada momento ¿Qué sería de la sociedad sin idiotas presuntuosos como yo?

-¿Un lugar mejor?

-No precisamente. Un lugar más aburrido, en donde gente como tú no tendría a quien odiar.

Espeta finalmente con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara y guía a la ceñuda joven hacia el interior del Jet.

El viaje no tomó más de una hora y treinta minutos. Fueron a registrarse a un lujoso hotel que estaba muy cerca de donde Sebastian tendría su reunión. La chica desempacó un par de cosas, luego se recostó sobre la cama y se quedó instantáneamente dormida. Pareció una cuestión de segundos, pero es despertada por un golpe constante en la puerta. La joven se pone de pie inmediatamente y camina en su dirección para abrirla.

-¿Has estado encerrada toda la mañana? ¡Pensé que saldrías mientras yo no estaba! –Decía sorprendido y extrañado a la vez Moran mientras entraba al cuarto de la chica

-Emm... Oh, no. Me dormí. –Responde ella encogiéndose de hombros. Él levanta ambas cejas y suspira, camina en dirección a las cortinas y las abre.

-Bueno, no más entonces. Hoy seremos turistas, ya que al menos yo había estado aquí antes y nunca me di el tiempo de recorrer la ciudad. Mañana iremos al museo de Dalí que está a un par de horas de aquí y luego a Madrid.

-Me parece un buen plan ¿Hablas algo de español, no?

-No en lo absoluto. Solo alemán e inglés.

-Suerte que yo sí.

-¿A sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Te sorprendería.

Salieron juntos a recorrer la ciudad y durante el trayecto de un lado a otro, la joven intentaba enseñarle lo mínimo de español al empresario, al cual se le dificultaba inmensamente pronunciar la 'r' no exageradamente, como todo buen alemán.

Por la tarde fueron a cenar en las cercanías del 'Barrio Gótico' de Barcelona, para volver al hotel casi a media noche. Para la sorpresa de la chica, Sebastian se despidió caballerosamente de ella al acompañarla a su habitación, sin hacer ninguna insinuación.

Partieron hacia 'el Teatro-museo de Dalí' al día siguiente después de haber almorzado. Al llegar al lugar, Sebastian no pudo esconder su entretenimiento al ver a la ansiosa chica casi saltando sobre sus zapatos para entrar al lugar a ver aquellas obras de arte.

'Cisnes reflejando elefantes'

'El ojo del tiempo surrealista'

'Caravana de elefante'

'La tentación de San Antonio'

-'La persistencia en la memoria' es mi favorita... ¿No te parecen maravillosas las pinturas?

-No soy muy conocedor de arte... -Responde Moran acercándose a la pintura para mirarla un poco más de cerca.

-Y yo menos... eso es lo que amo de Dalí y el surrealismo. Sus pinturas son como un sueño o pesadillas algunas veces; Lo cual hace que cualquiera pueda darle un significado a su antojo.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma.

-¿No sueñas muy a menudo?

-No desde que me enviaron a Irak.

-Oh... -La chica levantó su mirada hacia Sebastian, el cual la evitó y caminó hacia la siguiente obra.

-Pero aquello está en el pasado. Puedo intentarlo ahora, después de tanto tiempo. -Él sonríe brevemente y vuelve su cara a la pintura, concentrándose y perdiéndose en ella, bajo la curiosa mirada de Sanders.

'Nacimiento de un nuevo mundo'

******

Volvieron aquella tarde por sus cosas al hotel, porque debían viajar hacia Madrid debido a que el empresario tenía la última reunión de negocios en la capital Española al siguiente día y éste quería disfrutar de una noche de juerga junto a su invitada en aquella ciudad.

Fueron hasta el 'Hard rock café' de Madrid en donde justo tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con la fiesta de aniversario de la sede local.

-Un whisky a las rocas y... -Moran mira interrogantemente a la joven que distraídamente contemplaba su alrededor, después de unos segundos ella reacciona y se acerca a la barra.

-Un Cosmopolitan.

-¿Un Cosmopolitan? –Pregunta despectivamente su acompañante.

-Hey, no lo subestimes. Ese trago tiene un buen efecto en mí.

-Hay otras cosas que también podrían tener un buen efecto en ti y te liberarían para así poder divertirte más libremente...

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Qué crees? –La joven levanta ambas cejas, sabiendo ya a donde iba aquel juego de palabras. El barman les entrega sus tragos. -¿Entonces?

-¿Intenta incitar a mi descontrol, señor Moran?

-Por supuesto, señorita Sanders. –A la joven se le dibuja una media sonrisa en su cara y bebe todo el contenido de su vaso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

******

Al día siguiente la chica despierta y abre poco a poco sus ojos. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, como si hubiera bailado por semanas sin detenerse a descansar. Su cabeza por otro lado, no estaba tan resentida, pero sus ojos no soportaban la gran luminosidad de aquella blanca habitación de hotel en donde se encontraba. La habitación de Sebastian.

Habían dormido juntos la noche anterior y Alice lo recordaba, aun estando ebria y drogada. Pero ésta vez fue voluntariamente. Ella conocía sus límites para solo sentir la euforia y evitar perder la conciencia.

Aparentemente él tomaba una ducha en aquel momento, ya que el intermitente ruido que la chica percibía venía desde el cuarto de baño. Por lo tanto tomó una bata que encontró en el closet, junto a todas sus cosas y salió de ahí hasta su propia habitación. Sabía que Sebastian tenía una reunión a las 15 hrs. Y luego el vuelo devuelta a Londres a las 17 hrs. Por lo tanto decidió que sería preferente evitarlo hasta entonces.

La joven decidió no recibir el almuerzo en su habitación, en vez de ello fue hasta la terraza del comedor principal del hotel y comer ahí disfrutando la vista, sin pensar en nada, sin juzgarse a ella misma por querer voluntariamente perder el control, sin sentirse mal porque Sherlock al parecer tenía razón...

La joven decidió no recibir el almuerzo en su habitación, en vez de ello fue hasta la terraza del comedor principal del hotel y comer ahí disfrutando la vista, sin pensar en nada, sin juzgarse a ella misma por querer voluntariamente perder el cont...  
-¿Aloha?

-Alice ¿Qué tal?

-¡John! Bien ¿Tú qué tal?

-Preocupado. Dices odiar a cierta persona, después te vas de viaje con esa cierta persona y no se sabe nada de ti en días. –La reprocha el doctor por el teléfono.

-¿Sabes que suenas como mi padre?

-Lo sé, jovencita.

-Jaja... Querido, vuelvo esta tarde a las 6:30.

-¿Voy por ti al aeropuerto?

-No te preocupes, un auto me dejará en Baker street.

-¿Todo bien entonces?

-Sí, bien... bien. Te muestro fotos de las ciudades y conversamos cuando vuelva.

-Me parece bien ¡Buen viaje!

-Gracias, Johnny-boy ¡Adiós!

La chica se volvió a su comida, la cual consumió sin muchas ganas para luego moverse hacia el sector de fumadores y sumergirse en un libro en español, 'Al faro' de Virginia Woolf. Así pasó una hora en su totalidad devorando página tras página del libro.

-¡Aquí estabas! –Exclama Sebastian y se sienta junto a ella. –Llevo buscándote desde que terminó la reunión.

-Lo siento, este libro es maravilloso...

-Está en español, no es justo. –Alice sonríe suavemente, cierra el texto y se pone de pie. Luego mira la hora y se da cuenta que eran las 4:30 pm.

-Ya empaqué.

-Lo sé, está todo listo. De hecho tú eras lo único que se me estaba quedando en España.

El viaje de vuelta a Londres fue tranquilo. La joven no quiso ser muy obvia, pero intentó evitar a Moran durante todo el trayecto a casa. Lo cual no le resultó muy difícil, ya que el empresario se pasó casi todo el tiempo hablando por teléfono con un socio de negocios.

-Gracias por todo, Sebastian.

-Espero que esto vuelva a repetirse... y me refiero a todo. –Responde él acercándose levemente a la chica después de haberle tomado suavemente la mano. Ésta solo sonríe en respuesta y toma su equipaje para entrar inmediatamente y subir hacia su apartamento sin mirar atrás.

Al pasar por el 221B notó que ambas puertas estaban abiertas, pero no había nadie la vista. Pensó en gritar el nombre de John, pero se reprimió. No quería encontrarse a Sherlock, no quería incomodar. Llegó al 221D y cerró la puerta tras ella. En ese momento sintió un leve ruido proveniente de su habitación, se mantuvo quieta por un par de segundos, como esperando algún otro indicio de que no estaba sola en el lugar; Pero no escuchó nada, por lo tanto pensó que eran solo tonterías de su imaginación.

Fue hacia el baño y dejó el agua tibia corriendo para llenar la tina. Luego caminó a su habitación cual puerta estaba entreabierta, la joven lentamente la empujó y su cuarto estaba exactamente como ella lo había dejado cuando se fue hace algunos días. Dejó su maleta a un lado y rápidamente se quitó la ropa, se puso su bata encima y fue a darse un baño. Después de 30 minutos ya se había secado incluso el cabello, volvió a su habitación para vestirse, pero esta vez había algo inusual. Algo que no estaba ahí cuando ella llegó.

Miró sigilosamente en todas direcciones, como buscando al intruso. Pero nada, no había nadie ahí con ella. Sobre su cama había una caja rectangular de unos diez centímetros de largo y 5 de ancho; la abrió y eran Brownies de chocolate. La joven, entretenidamente frunció el ceño. Bajo la caja de aquellos biscochos había una hoja, pero no cualquier hoja, era una partitura de violín. Ésta contenía una nota y una pequeña memoria SD pegada en ella.

"Usaría la típica cortesía de un artista y te ofrecería tocar un dueto, pero como sé que no aceptarías y no me interesa en realidad, me ahorro la molestia."

Alice sonrió ampliamente al leer aquello. Esas eran las exactas palabras que la chica había pronunciado después de una semana de haber conocido al detective y después de ofrecerle una tregua. Él la estaba citando. La joven escaneó la partitura y notó de que canción se trataba 'Somewhere only we know' de Keane, pero ¿Cómo era posible que él lo supiera? ¿Cómo sabía que esa era una de sus canciones favoritas?

Sanders mira hacia todos lados nuevamente, camina hacia su laptop y la abre. La pista en piano de la canción en la cual ella había terminado de trabajar hace poco apareció instantáneamente en la biblioteca de reproducción, por lo tanto él había logrado descifrar su contraseña. Pero eso no le molestó, muy al contrario. Nuevamente se sentía en un dilema respecto al detective, no sabía cómo comportarse en éste caso. Agradecerle aquel gesto... ¿Cómo? ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Besarlo? Ninguno de los dos era una persona a la cual el orgullo le fuera fácil de tragar, ella imaginaba cuanto debe haber sufrido su amor propio y egocéntrico al hacer algo bueno por alguien más. Por una situación parecida pasó ella cuando tuvo que cocinar para él como disculpa después de haberlo pateado en sus partes nobles días después de conocerlo.

Rápidamente se vistió y tomó ambos regalos. Buscó a Sherlock por todo el edificio, pero no estaba, al igual que John y la señora Hudson. La chica se comenzó a frustrar, ella estaba segura que él estaba en el apartamento. Las puertas del 221B siempre son cerradas si ambos no están en casa y si Watson estuviera ahí, ella ya lo hubiera notado. Además sintió ruidos cuando entró a su departamento y luego... Luego se desnudó para ir a la ducha. Cuando volvió aquellas ofrendas estaban sobre la cama. Toda la sangre se le fue a las mejillas, no podía soportar la idea que Holmes la haya posiblemente visto sin ropa.

La joven subía la escalera ansiosamente hacia el 221D, en ese momento instintivamente mira hacia arriba. El título de la canción se le vino a la mente de inmediato. 'Somewhere only we know' (Un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos) El techo del edificio. Sherlock le había comentado accidentalmente sobre aquel lugar después de que resolvieron el caso del banquero ciego, después de haberla ayudado a saltar hacia la escalera que llevaba hasta el departamento de Soo Lin Yao. La chica nunca había subido hasta allí, no hasta ahora.

Tomó impulso y saltó para agarrar la casi invisible cuerda que colgaba desde el techo, al alcanzarla la jaló y una escalera de madera se desplegó hasta el piso. Alice la escaló y luego volvió todo a su lugar. Tuvo que pasar agachada bajo unas grandes vigas de madera, cubiertas de polvo y telarañas. Siguió caminando por un par de segundos hasta que dio con la salida.

Sherlock estaba sentado en el borde de la terminación del edificio, fumando y mirando hacia la activa e insaciable ciudad de Londres. Cuidadosamente la joven camina hacia él y se sienta a su lado. 

Él sonríe muy levemente sin quitar la vista del horizonte; Se dirige el cigarrillo a su boca pero Sanders se lo quita en una milésima de segundo. Él en respuesta saca rápidamente un trozo de brownie de la caja que llevaba la chica y efusivamente se lo comienza a comer.

Después de un rato la joven termina el cigarrillo y en ese momento ambos divisan a John caminando en dirección a la puerta del apartamento. Se miran a los ojos como leyéndose la mente y toman pequeños trozos de brownie, los cuales comienzan a lanzar hacia el doctor. John observa hacia todos lados, desconcertado y sin entender que estaba sucediendo. Alice no puede evitar reír a carcajadas por la perplejidad de Watson y Sherlock también se ve contagiado por la risa. Pierden de vista al doctor y el sol comienza lentamente a esconderse en el horizonte, mientras que ambos siguen sentados en el mismo lugar, disfrutando de su compañía, sin siquiera decirse una sola palabra.


	46. Capítulo 38: Into the Woods (parte 1)

La joven termina el cigarrillo y en ese momento ambos divisan a John caminando en dirección a la puerta del apartamento. Se miran a los ojos como leyéndose la mente y toman pequeños trozos de brownie, los cuales comienzan a lanzar hacia el doctor. John observa hacia todos lados, desconcertado y sin entender que estaba sucediendo. Alice no puede evitar reír a carcajadas por la perplejidad de Watson y Sherlock también se ve contagiado por la risa. Pierden de vista al doctor y el sol comienza lentamente a esconderse en el horizonte, mientras que ambos siguen sentados en el mismo lugar, disfrutando de su compañía, sin siquiera decirse una sola palabra.

******

Ya era de noche y Alice conducía furiosa hacia Baker street. Su trabajo para el MI6 no era algo que ella disfrutara. Reuniones de negocios, papeles, documentos, Mycroft siendo un insoportable idiota. Todo la rebalsaba, ni siquiera la compañía de Benjamin y Riley podían aminorar el estrés y el agobiamiento de todo lo sucedido en el trabajo durante aquellas tres semanas.

Cuando transitaba por el centro de Londres, se detiene en uno de los tantos semáforos que estaban en rojo. En ese preciso instante alguien golpea su ventana, era Sherlock.

La joven roda los ojos y pretende ignorarlo, pero la insistencia del detective era tal, que no le quedó más opción que dejarlo subir.

-Putas coincidencias. –Susurra la chica para ella misma, pero Holmes la escucha de igual forma.

-También me alegra verte, Sanders.

-Lo siento… Tu hermano me tiene harta. Ya tuve mi cuota suficiente de Holmes por un día.

-Mmm, el suele causar ese efecto en la gente. Pero no seguiré esta conversación porque no me interesa. –Dice mientras pasa desde el asiento trasero hasta el del copiloto. Sanders lo ignora.

-Es tan estresante… Como odio trabajar dentro de una oficina…

-Eres psicóloga.

-Lo sé, pero no es eso precisamente lo que hago ahora ¿no?

-Como sea… Dobla a la izquierda.

-¿Qué?

-¡Dobla a la izquierda!

-Está bien, está bien. Si me vuelves a gritar otra vez Holmes, te patearé en las bolas.

Sherlock la mira con disgusto y le ordena que se detenga cerca de un callejón muy oscuro ubicado en un barrio marginal a las afueras de Londres. Se baja del auto y le señala a la chica que haga lo mismo, ella obedece y lo sigue a través de ese largo callejón.

-¿No pensarás violarme, o sí?

-Deja de hablar estupideces ¡Y saca tu celular de mi cara! ¡Apágalo!

La joven da un brinco y obedece en silencio. El teléfono de Sherlock suena y un mensaje aparece en su pantalla. Alice alcanza a ver que era de parte de John, pero el cuerpo del texto solo eran números.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estamos en un caso.

-¿Un caso? ¡Por dios, Holmes! Yo trabajo mañana ¿Porqué…?

El detective le tapa la boca a la chica y la obliga a agacharse junto a él tras unos contenedores de basura. En ese instante una pesada puerta de metal es abierta y un hombre de aproximadamente 2 metros y 150 kg mira hacia todos lados, como el busca de algún intruso. Después de 20 segundos, se vuelve a entrar cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué diablos?

-Lo sabrías, si en vez de trabajar como esclava de mi hermano y salir con un imbécil millonario, nos cooperaras a mí y a John en los casos. –Le reprocha Holmes de un susurro.

-¿Por qué cada vez que hablas de Sebastian lo denigras? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

-Lo he investigado y no me da buena espina…

-¿Algo interesante?

-Ese no es el punto. Es un imbécil. Tú sueles salir con imbéciles.

-Tú qué sabes de eso…

-Demian, Julian, Marianne, Dimmock… Y la lista sigue. Debo reconocer que haber sido novia de en tus años en Harvard de la hija del jefe de la mafia Ítalo/Americana fue una gran hazaña. Bueno, más lo fue meter a su padre en la cárcel y permanecer como testigo anónima todos estos años.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tengo mis métodos, ya lo sabes. –La expresión facial de la chica era una mezcla de terror y estupefacción. –No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. A menos que decidas hacer algo con mi foto de infancia junto a Mycroft. Sé que tú la tienes.

-No es lo mismo, Sherlock…

-Como sea, ahora sígueme.

Caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar al lado opuesto del callejón en donde se podía divisar una ventana entreabierta cuya habitación tenía la luz prendida. Inesperadamente Sherlock tomó a Alice de la cintura, acercándola su cuerpo.

-¿¡Qué mierda!?

-Esa escalera, alcánzala en silencio.

Espeta rápidamente en un susurro y la alza. La joven logra bajar la metálica escalera casi en mute y ambos proceden a subir en silencio hasta el tercer piso. Se escondieron bajo el marco de la ventana y escucharon la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el lugar.

-…Todo está arreglado. Mañana en el bosque Epping… Bueno, no es necesario que lo repita. Ya todos saben qué hacer. –Una puerta fue abierta y diversas pisadas se hicieron notar. –… Y recuerden, alguien le pagó a un detective imbécil para perjudicarnos. Si aquél idiota se atreve a dar una aparición en nuestras locaciones mañana, el que me traiga su cabeza será recompensado.

Una fuerte carcajada fue escuchada seguida de un portazo. Sanders miraba a Holmes con los ojos como platos, pero éste no se movía. Su expresión se había endurecido como nunca, este caso se había vuelto algo personal.

******

-¡Sherlock!...

-Era tal como lo pensábamos, John. Mañana a las 6 en el bosque Epping a las afueras de Londres.

-Alguien me puede explicar ¿de qué trata todo esto? –Pregunta la chica mientras toma asiento en el gran sofá de la sala del 221B.

-Bueno…

-No. –Interrumpe el detective con desdén. –No te diremos absolutamente nada si no te comprometes a colaborar completamente con nosotros.

-Lo pensaría si es que me dijeran de que se trata.

-Alice, nos sería de mucha ayuda alguien más que sepa disparar y orientarse en el bosque.

-¿Entonces?

-Saben que trabajo…

-Mycroft no es un problema. Tú sigues enviándole información sobre mí, vigilándome para él.

-Entonces ¿tú le pedirás permiso a tu hermano mayor para que me permita salir a jugar contigo?

-No seas imbécil. Pero si, técnicamente sí.

-Bueno… Acepto, hace mucho que no peleo a golpes con alguien… Sherlock se ha portado muy bien conmigo. –El detective roda los ojos y el doctor procede a explicarle a la chica en que consiste el caso.

-Hace un par de días un grupo animalista vino anónimamente a hacer una denuncia en contra de una fina e importante marca Francesa de ropa y accesorios, Demarchelier. Estas personas nos dieron evidencia de que la mayoría de las telas y texturas que usaban para hacer las tenidas y otras prendas de vestir, eran provenientes de animales, pero no cualquier tipo de animales si no que aquellos los cuales estaban supuestamente protegidos en el bosque-parque Epping.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué harían algo así?

-En la reserva los animales son mejor cuidados, por lo tanto su pelaje es más sedoso, más apto para convertirse en una prenda de calidad.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta aun?

-Ese es el problema. Aquel hombre que escuchamos hace un rato es el director de la reserva natural. Sospecho que él es el sponsor anónimo que posee el 30% de las acciones de empresas Demarchelier, lo cual se traduce en una ganancia anual millonaria. –Comenta el detective mientras toma su violín.

-¿Cómo lo haremos para desenmascararlos?

-Mañana nos infiltraremos como turistas. John y tú se harán pasar por extranjeros que van por unas noches de camping, mientras tanto yo me esconderé en la porta equipaje. –Dice mientras comienza a tocar ‘Valse sentimentale’ de Tchaikovsky.

-Bueno iré a dormir, mañana tenemos cosas que comprar y preparar.

-Buenas noches, John.

Holmes tocaba el violín con los ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrado y balanceándose levemente al ritmo de las melodías que lograba. La chica lo miraba fijamente, no podía evitarlo y no sabía por qué, la pasión que demostraba Sherlock por la música era una cualidad refrescante y totalmente opuesta a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver de él día a día.

Ella cierra suavemente sus ojos, sintiendo cada acorde, cada melodía de aquella hermosa composición del autor Ruso. El sonido del violín era una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

-¿Huh? Oh… -Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un aventón a la realidad por parte de su vecino. –Me gusta el sonido del violín eso es todo…

-¿Y por eso te ríes?

-Solo disfrutaba la música… ¡Arg! como sea…

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi departamento.

-No tienes sueño.

-Lo sé, pero que quieres que haga si me echas de aquí. –Él levanta una ceja y la joven se cruza de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

-Podría enseñarte… -Dice levantando levemente su instrumento musical.- Para así poder evitar tu inepta mirada sobre mí cuando interpreto alguna pieza.

-Si ser tu vecina es un suplicio… No me imagino lo que será tenerte como profesor. No gracias.

-Puedes irte al diablo entonces. –Alice caminó hacia la salida, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se volteó hacia Holmes el cual miraba por la ventana.

-¿Habrá maltrato verbal?

-Sólo cuando sea necesario. Con la enseñanza de la música no se juega.

-¿Qué tendría que darte yo a cambio?

-Lecciones de Piano.

-Considéralo hecho.


End file.
